Martyr
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: On entend souvent parler dans les couloirs de l'école. Des bruits de fond et des rumeurs... Alors on écoute. Des moquerie et des rires... Alors on observe. Ils rigolent, ils s'amusent... On ne les comprends pas. Des insultes, et puis des coup... Mais on garde le silence. Le désespoir, la solitude et puis la peur... Toute cette souffrance ? Elle porte un nom. [Miku x Luka] [Yuri]
1. Prologue

**Martyr**

 _« Sortons ensembles. »_

 _Ma réponse, ce jour là, me conduisit devant les portes de l'enfer._

Toute ma vie, j'avais été quelqu'un de bien. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. J'étais une personne tout à fait normale, ordinaire, à qui l'on avait inculquée des valeurs. La gentillesse, la bonté, la bienveillance. J'étais tout ce qui est des plus altruistes. Venir en aide à son prochain, savoir écouter les autres, avoir bon cœur. Toutes ces valeurs, pour beaucoup aujourd'hui disparues, m'avaient rendu heureuse. Le sourire des autres faisait naitre le mien, et le bonheur semblait déteindre d'une personne à une autre dés lors que l'une d'elle respirait la joie. Cette petite bulle dans laquelle je vivait me protégeait. Cette petite bulle pourtant si fragile. J'étais bien loin d'être naïve, à me complaire dans ce monde que je voulais rose, mais je me forçais à toujours sourire jour après jour. Sourire assez pour ceux qui n'en avaient plus la force.

 _Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait sourire pour moi désormais._

Plutôt bonne élève et toujours bien entourée, je n'avais jamais fait de vagues. Je ne me faisais pas spécialement remarquer, mais ce sourire que j'arborais semblait inévitablement attirer les autres vers moi. C'est naturellement que mes amis se multipliaient, et que mes journées, longues et agréables, se succédaient paisiblement. L'école était pour moi loin d'être une corvée, j'aimais apprendre et surtout, j'aimais passer ces moments de joie avec tous ceux qui m'étaient chers. Ou que je croyais m'être cher.

 _Et moi, leur étais-je chère ?_

Le lycée était pour moi une grande étape à franchir, un pied dans le monde des « grands ». J'attendais ce jour avec excitation depuis des semaines, loin de me morfondre à l'idée que les vacances se terminent. Cette nuit là, je me rappelle ne pas avoir pu fermer l'œil, trop occupée à me demander si j'allais me retrouver dans la même classe que mes amis, à imaginer mes nouveaux camarades, mes nouveaux professeurs. J'inventais déjà une journée type, animée par des rires aux éclats, par des cours plus difficiles, et des pauses déjeuners bien méritées sous un soleil éclatant. Je nous imaginais déjà chercher notre « base secrète » où l'on viendrait tous se poser pendant notre temps libre, durant lequel on se raconterait tous nos potins. Une salle de classe vide, un parc, ou bien un coin reculé dans la cours. Ou même le toit ? Non, le toit était assurément un des endroits des plus fréquentés par les élèves, à l'inverse des clichés que nous offrait les manga.

 _Ma vie, à ce moment là, était bien trop parfaite..._

Avec notre entrée au lycée, un sujet devint bientôt le centre des conversations : les garçons. Etait-ce normal de ne parler que de ça, du matin au soir et du soir au matin ? Je supposais que oui, pourtant bien loin de m'intéresser sérieusement à ce genre de chose. Je n'avais jamais eu de petit-ami. Les déclaration ne manquaient pas, mais je me contentais de dire « merci ». Et puis, au collège, rien n'est jamais très sérieux, c'est à peine si on comprend quelque chose à l'amour, non ? Pourtant, au lycée, tout semblait bien différent. L'amour... L'amour semblait être quelque chose de récurent.

 _L'amour... L'amour n'arrive jamais sans la haine._

Il y avait un garçon, en deuxième année. Il faisait parler de lui depuis son arrivée ici. Tout lycée à son lot d'élèves populaires, et d'élèves moins populaire. Et lui, faisait sans aucun doute et définitivement partie de la première catégorie. Il s'appelait Kaito. Kaito Shion. Et ce beau mec, là, les cheveux bleus électrique, comme ses yeux d'ailleurs, meilleur sportif de son année et surprenamment intelligent, faisait succomber toutes les filles. Le genre de garçon modèle que toutes rêves d'épouser un jour. Et pourtant, à moi, il ne me faisait pas grand effet, alors forcément, le jour où il m'adressa la parole, et que toute l'école fut au courant, ce jour là...

 _...ce jour là, ma vie entière bascula._

Un peu plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée des classes. J'avais eu la joie de me retrouver dans la même classe que ma meilleure amie, Meiko. Et bien sûr, tout se déroulait comme je l'avais imaginé dans ma tête durant l'été. Ce film parfait que je m'étais passé en boucle en fermant mes paupières. Notre endroit secret le parc derrière l'école, entouré d'un parterre de fleur et de buissons. On s'y retrouvait à la moindre occasion. Tout était vraiment comme j'en avais rêvé, à un détail près. Ces quelques semaines passées m'avaient apprit une chose : que les gens parlaient énormément. Encore plus qu'auparavant, plus sérieusement, plus méchamment. Heureusement, je n'étais pas concernée par ce dernier détail, au contraire.

 _C'est ce que je préférais croire._

Il n'était pas rare que les élèves parlent de ceux de première année, fraichement débarqués. Les rumeurs se mettaient à tourner, et les histoires aussi. Personne n'y échappait, pas même moi. Apparemment, je faisais parler les garçons. Plusieurs étaient d'ailleurs venus, comme auparavant, à qui je répondais « merci », comme auparavant. Des compliments par ci, des petits mots par là, c'était à la fois agréable et gênant. Et puis un jour, c'est _lui_ qui est venu. Mes amis avaient commencé à me taquiner avec ça. Un peu plus chaque jour. Au début, je me disais qu'ils se trompaient, qu'ils me charriaient de tous mes refus envers les garçons. Et puis, toutes les filles se mirent à me regarder étrangement, certaines semblaient envieuses, d'autres jalouses, et je pouvais même apercevoir de l'admiration dans le regards des autres. En quelques jours, tout le lycée parla de moi. Et un lundi matin, après la dernière de cours, je me retrouvaient derrière un bâtiment que je ne connaissais pas, face à lui.

« - Sortons ensembles.

\- D'accord. »

 _Cette décision fut la pire de toute ma vie._

Je ne savais pas moi même pourquoi j'avais dit oui, après tout. Les filles me trouvaient populaires, les garçons aussi. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était l'occasion rêvée, non ? Il semblait tellement parfait. Je ne connaissais absolument rien à l'amour ou aux sentiments, mais je commençais à passer de bons moments avec lui, sous le regard approbateur de mes amis. Ils m'avaient tous convaincu que c'était une bonne idée, que je devais sortir avec des garçons. Que si le plus beau mec des deuxièmes années venait lui même me demander, j'aurais été folle de refuser.

 _Mais cette folie, ce jour là, me manqua._

Deux semaines entières s'écoulèrent alors que j'étais maintenant au centre de toutes les conversations. Surtout chez les filles. J'entendais souvent parler du « couple parfait » que l'on était censé former. Je ne m'étais jamais trouver plus jolie qu'une autre, mais la beauté, ici, semblait parfois gouverner les choses. Il m'invita diner un vendredi soir. Il connaissait la galanterie, fallait-il le reconnaitre. Pour un garçon de dix-sept ans, il faisait plutôt bien les choses. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était gentils, mignon, et semblait attentionné avec moi, mais je ne ressentais rien... Alors, quand un peu plus d'une heure après, il m'invita chez lui, et que je ne su dire non à son sourire qui avait l'air sincère, je fus prise d'un mal-être que je n'avais jamais connu jusqu'alors. Arrivée chez lui, le gentils garçon qui était doux avec moi, et qui était délicat même lorsqu'il me prenait la main, changea du tout au tout. Ces baisers n'étaient plus doux, et sa main cessa d'être délicate. La seule chose que je fus alors capable de faire, ce fut de fuir.

Le lendemain matin, je le quittais.

Le lundi qui suivit, ma vie changeait.

 _Si le diable avait un nom, il porterait le sien._


	2. Chapitre I

Chapitre I

 _Que les Hommes peuvent-êtres cruels._

Ce lundi fut une journée difficile. La première d'une longue série. Et à ce moment-là, je n'imaginais pas encore à quel point.

J'appréhendais à peine de reprendre les cours et de croiser _son_ chemin. En fait, c'est comme si l'avoir quitté n'avait absolument rien changé à ma vie. Etait-ce normal, ça aussi ? Lui-même n'avait pas semblé avoir éprouvé la moindre peine lorsque je l'eus appelé pour lui dire que tout était fini, il me répondit juste d'un simple « d'accord », tout comme celui que je lui avais accordé quand il m'avait demandé de sortir avec moi. Certains couples se séparent d'un accord à accord, non ? Toutes les ruptures ne se terminaient pas de façon dramatique, après tout. Cette journée allait être normale et démarrait déjà à la perfection, avec un soleil dont les rayons venaient illuminer mon visage. Le lycée, ses grandes portes en fer, les élèves qui entraient un à un, et ce soleil, haut dans le ciel, qui brillait de toute sa puissance au-dessus des bâtiments. Oui, cette journée serait bonne.

Je souriais de plus belle en entrant, en fait, je me sentais d'un coup soudainement libre, comme si un poids venait de quitter mes épaules. Si j'avais su qu'une relation me pèserait autant, même inconsciemment, alors peut-être aurais-je décidé autre chose. Aurais-je du ? Non, c'était une bonne expérience, après tout. _Ou peut-être pas._

Je retrouvai bientôt mes amies à l'entrée du bâtiment principal où j'avais cours toute la matinée. Deux heures de maths, puis deux heures de français, comme chaque lundi matin. J'étais assise à côté de Gumi pendant la première matière, mon amie d'enfance. On avait grandi ensembles, en fait, depuis nos quatre ans, lorsque sa famille emménagea tout près de chez moi. Et puis en français, j'étais à côté de Meiko, que je connaissais quand même depuis l'entrée au collège, cela faisait maintenant quatre ans. Toutes les trois avions toujours été dans la même classe pendant notre scolarité, un vrai miracle, sauf en quatrième, quand Meiko ne se retrouva pas avec nous. Heureusement, cette année était passée plutôt vite, et on s'était retrouvée ensemble l'année suivante, ainsi que celle-ci. Je les aperçus enfin toutes les deux, discutant sourire aux lèvres. Comme à son habitude, Gumi avait laissé ses cheveux verts pomme détachés en un carré mi-long, deux plus grandes mèches revenant sur le devant de ses épaules. Sous ses allures parfois de garçons manqué, elle n'en restait pas moins très féminine. Meiko quant à elle... restait fidèle à Meiko. Sous ses allures de garçon manqué se trouvait un autre garçon manqué. Les cheveux courts, bruns, bien trop souvent en bataille. Mais peu importait, toutes les deux, je les aimais telles qu'elles étaient.

Je croisai le regard de plusieurs filles en me rendant à ma salle qui me dévisageaient, mais je ne portai pas plus d'attention que ça. Ces dernières semaines, j'étais devenue source d'attention avec cette histoire avec Kaito. Mais maintenant, j'espérais seulement que tout se tasse vite, et que ma vie reprenne son cours normalement. Cette vie que je chérissais tant.

« - Alors, tu lui as reparlé pendant le week-end ? me demanda la brune en attendant que le prof' n'arrive.

\- Non, pas une fois.

\- Tu n'as aucun regret, vraiment ? demanda à son tour mon amie d'enfance. »

Je secouai négativement la tête en repensant à la soirée chez lui. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'avoir « tenté » quelque chose, après tout, c'était un garçon. Mais cela m'avait au moins donné une excuse pour stopper notre relation, bien qu'il faille reconnaitre que cette soirée m'avait un peu effrayé... Il suffisait de voir le contraste entre le gentil garçon au lycée, et celui qu'il devenait une fois chez lui. Enfin, tout ça était derrière moi. Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais. Je croisai encore le regard de deux filles qui parlaient tout bas en me regardant, mais qui détournèrent vite la tête en voyant mon regard. Qu'étaient-elles en train de raconter ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser la question, le prof arriva, et le cours commença.

« - Hatsune Miku ?

\- Présente ! »

Je me rassis à ma place, avant de me plonger dans une concentration imperturbable. J'aimais les maths, et puis j'aimais aussi le français. En fait, il n'y avait pas une seule matière que je détestais vraiment, seuls certains prof' étaient plus désagréables que d'autres, mais dans le fond, tout se passait plutôt bien. L'heure de la pause déjeuner arriva enfin et je me précipitai déjà en dehors de la salle. S'il y avait une chose que j'aimais encore plus que les journées ensoleillées, c'était bien manger.

Sur la route, je sentais les regards encore plus insistants que plus tôt dans la matinée, presque gênants. Je n'étais pourtant pas parano', c'est bien de moi qu'ils parlaient tous, en ce moment même, non ? J'avais bien cru entendre mon prénom à plusieurs reprises dans les couloirs. Je ne devais absolument pas y prêter attention, alors j'ignorais. C'était le mieux à faire. Je continuai ma route avec mes amies lorsque j'aperçus mon _ex-petit-copain_ qui s'avançait dans ma direction accompagné d'un des mecs avec qui il trainait tout le temps. Un jeune homme à l'allure sérieuse, brun, les cheveux lisses, une paire de lunettes fines, posée sur l'arrête de son nez, propre sur lui. Le genre de gars qui passerait ailleurs pour l'intello, mais ici, il paraissait plutôt cool. Kaito, lui, était comme d'habitude, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. C'était un soulagement, quelque part, alors je lui souris en passant à côté de lui, comme pour lui dire bonjour malgré ce qui était arrivé. Nous pourrions rester amis, peut-être, non ? _Non._

« - Hey Miku, la prochaine fois, tu fais ça avec moi, hein ? »

Mon cœur se figea dans ma poitrine alors que je me retournais sur le brun qui venait de passer à côté de moi sans même me regarder, un sourire sournois de gravé sur les lèvres. Il venait de dire quoi, là, au juste ?

« - Hey, Kiyoteru, mais t'es con ou quoi ?! lui lança alors Gumi en hurlant presque à travers le couloir. »

Mais le garçon ne répondit pas et traça sa route sans même se retourner. Gumi semblait bien énervée, et moi, je restais bouche-bée devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler, juste devant mes yeux. Je ne comprenais pas. Que venait-il de se passer à l'instant ?

« - C'est quoi cette histoire, Miku ? Me demanda la brune qui m'accompagnait. »

Je secouais les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je n'en savais rien, et puis nous décidâmes d'aller manger. Nous avions perdu assez de temps comme ça. Je n'allais pas laisser cette journée être gâchée par une étrange réflexion. Nous arrivâmes à la cantine, et fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'attente et nous nous retrouvâmes très vite attablées devant nos plateaux repas. J'avais même eu la joie d'avoir du thon en entrée, et du gâteau au chocolat en dessert, de quoi réconforter cette pause déjeuner. Mais notre tranquillité ne fut que de trop courte durée quand approcha une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, attachés en deux couettes torsadées sur les côtés. Elle était toujours accompagnée de ses deux acolytes. Cette fille, il valait mieux s'en méfier et ne pas s'attirer d'ennui avec elle.

« - Alors, Miku. D'abord Kaito, et maintenant Kiyo ? Dis donc, je ne te croyais pas comme ça, tu caches plutôt bien ton jeu.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Teto ? demandai-je alors sans comprendre le moindre de ses mots.

\- Aller, fais pas ta sainte-ni-touche, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème Teto ? demanda alors Meiko sur un ton agressif.

\- En quoi ça te regarde, la garçonne de service ?

\- Si ça concerne Miku, alors ça m'regarde, commença la brune. Et si j'te colle mon poing dans la figure, alors ptet que ca m'regardera encore un peu plus, reprit elle en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Oh, je vois, sourit la rousse malicieusement. Tu n'as qu'à prendre un ticket et attendre ton tour, je suis sûre qu'elle fait aussi dans les filles, si c'est ça le problème...

\- Mais tu sous-entends quoi là ?!

\- Allons, les filles, pas la peine de se battre, calmez-vous, leur suggérais-je alors.

\- Bon, on reparlera de ça une prochaine fois, alors, n'est-ce-pas, Miku ? »

Les trois filles partirent ranger leurs plateaux repas vides et disparurent bientôt du self, me laissant moi et mes amies dans une incompréhension des plus totales. Meiko s'était jetée sur son repas de manière agressive, comme pour se calmer les nerfs.

« - Cette fille, c'est vraiment une conne ! Et dire que c'est la déléguée de la classe, mais qui a bien pu élire une pouffe pareille ?!

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses, soufflais-je tout bas. »

Pourtant, je n'en pensais pas moins. Je ne disais jamais du mal des gens, pensant que tout pouvait se justifier d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais cette fille là, c'était vraiment une conne. Et la connerie, c'était pas une méchanceté, juste une réalité.

« - Et toi, tu pouvais pas te défendre aussi ? Rah, mais ils ont quoi, tous, aujourd'hui ? »

Me défendre ? Pourquoi en aurais-je besoin ? Pourquoi tout le monde semblait d'un coup étrange face à moi. Les filles qui me regardaient dans les couloirs tout en faisant des messes-basses, les garçons un peu plus tôt, et maintenant la déléguée qui s'y mettait. Cette journée qui aurait dû être parfaite devenait étrange, et ne présageait rien de bon...

A la première heure de l'après-midi, la moitié du bahut semblait avoir eu vent de notre conversation avec Teto et tout le monde en parlait. J'avais déjà entendue des rumeurs se répandre dans la classe, même en dehors, mais jamais si vite, avec autant d'ampleur. Avec autant de conséquences... Et c'est lorsque j'arrivais devant mon casier, que je pris conscience de _ces_ _conséquences_.

 _« Bitch »_

Cette fois-ci, c'était grave. Comment cela avait-il pu en arriver là ? Que s'était-il donc passé ?

« - Putain, je suis sûre que c'est un coup de l'autre conne de rousse, là ! »

Meiko frappa fort du poing dans mon casier, alors que mon amie aux cheveux verts sortait un mouchoir pour enlever l'insulte sur mon casier. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne voulait pas disparaitre, alors elle frotta, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les quelques lettres ne deviennent illisibles. Je sentais mon cœur se serrer sur lui-même en regardant les gestes de ma camarade, sans oser rien dire, bien trop assommée par la situation. C'était comme si une force quelconque m'en voulait, comme si aujourd'hui, j'avais été frappée par la guigne. Mais si ça avait juste été de la malchance, alors ça n'aurait jamais été si loin. Non, il y avait forcément quelqu'un derrière tout ça, quelqu'un que le garçon manqué accusait trop facilement. Peut-être avait-elle raison, ou bien avait-elle tort, mais j'étais persuadée que le coupable n'était pas cette personne que seule une dispute à la cantine aurait contrariée.

« - Regardez, là bas... »

Je me retournai vers l'entrée du bâtiment et écarquillai mes yeux. Ses prunelles bleues comme l'azur me fixait de manière totalement désintéressée d'un regard presque glacé, de façon presque hautaine, et ses longs cheveux roses qui descendaient le long de son dos, dont quelques mèches venaient balayer sa peau blanche, lui donnait une allure de poupée de porcelaine. Une véritable reine des glaces.

« - C'est...

\- Luka Megurine, fit alors Gumi. La fille de la directrice. »

Mais celle-ci disparu en même temps que le son qui retentit et qui se répéta, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, semblant provenir de dehors, clôturant cette journée de la plus mauvaise des façons.

 _Ce lundi commença avec le soleil, et se termina avec la pluie._


	3. Chapitre II

_Salut à toutes et à tous ! (Même si il y a surement plus de toutes... J'espère en fait qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un, btw...)_

 _ **Nouveau chapitre !**_  
 _ **L'histoire se met en place, les décors se posent... Tout s'écrit gentiment dans ma tête, héhé !**_

 _ **La lecture est au lecteur, ce que les reviews sont à l'auteur !**  
Ce qui ne veut absolument rien dire à part de me laisser un avis sur ce chapitre, sivouplé ! Comme vous le savez, ce sont les seuls "retours" que nous, auteurs, pouvons avoir. Et on se base là dessus pour la suite, et aussi pour se motiver. Sans review, une histoire parait morte (et très inintéressante en fait...) alors si vous pouviez prendre ne serait-ce qu'une trentaine de secondes pour me dire en quelques mots, ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'en serais vraiment très heureuse ! _

_Voila voila ! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapitre II

Je me réveillai ce matin là avec un texto de ma meilleure amie qui me disait être malade et qu'elle ne viendrait pas en cours aujourd'hui. Bien évidemment, je lui disais de se reposer, de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je lui transmettrais les cours. Il n'y aurait que Meiko et moi, alors. Je me levai, un peu à la traîne par rapport à d'habitude, moi qui était toujours debout avant les autres, et pris mon petit-déjeuner. Je n'avais pas grand appétit alors que je passais toujours pour une ogresse habituellement. Ma mère me crut malade, alors je la rassurais, elle aussi. Décidément, cette journée aussi commençait bien, pensais-je alors. Mon père, lui, était trop occupé à lire son journal, comme tous les matins, pour prêter attention à moi. Enfin bon, l'heure tournait, et je devais aller en cours.

J'avais encore deux heures de maths aujourd'hui, et puis deux heures d'histoire pendant lesquelles nous étudierions la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Que de choses joyeuses mais qui faisaient tout de même partie de l'histoire de notre pays, alors, je serais attentive, comme chaque fois. En entrant dans le couloir, je remarquai toujours mon casier marqué par l'insulte d'hier. Même si celle-ci était totalement illisible, on pouvait facilement deviner ce qu'il y était inscrit. Cette insulte, ou une autre, on ne taguait rarement les casiers des élèves pour leur faire des compliments. Quand je m'approchai de mon casier pour aller prendre mes manuels, j'entendis des rires provenir de plus loin, mais je me forçai à ne pas me retourner. Il paraissait que si l'on accordait de l'importance à quelque chose, alors cela devenait de pire en pire. J'avais décidé que tout cela ne m'atteindrait pas, ils finiraient bien par se lasser, d'ici quelques jours ou quelques semaines. Nous n'étions qu'en novembre, l'année était loin d'être fini. J'allais me montrer plus intelligente qu'eux, oui, c'était certain.

« - Salut Miku, souffla soudainement mon amie brune en apparaissant derrière la porte du casier refermé. »

Elle tirait une tête de six pieds de long alors qu'elle semblait scruter le moindre mètre carré du couloir. Je devinais aisément ce qui lui passait par la tête alors que j'entendais les rires se calmer un peu. Mais ce fut bien de courte durée, a peine nous fument retournées que les messes-basses reprirent de plus belle. Je me forçais à faire abstraction, il le fallait, mais la gêne et le sentiment de mal-être semblaient peser bien lourd dans l'atmosphère. Il était hors de question de baisser la tête.

Le cours de maths se passa mieux que prévu, plutôt calmement, mais en cours d'histoire... J'étais seule à ma table, mon voisin attitré était absent et Meiko était situé un peu plus au fond à ma gauche. Le prof avait décidé de placer les élèves selon sa volonté, pour éviter les bavardages, disait-il. Mais nous avions trouvé un autre moyen de communiquer. Certains s'envoyaient des texto, discrètement, risquant une prise de téléphone tandis que d'autres utilisait une technique un peu plus médiévaliste. Je me retournai pour essayer de capter le regard de la brune qui avait l'air de dormir littéralement sur son cahier, bien loin d'être aussi consciencieuse que moi dans ses prises de notes, mais je fus finalement interpellée par la déléguée de classe. Celle-ci répondait à un message sur un bout de papier plié, sans doute déchiré sur une feuille du dernier cours, qu'elle fit passer à une fille devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un de ses chiens de gardes. Celle-ci avait toujours les cheveux coiffés en une immense queue de cheval qu'elle attachait sur le côté de la tête, une bien étrange mode. Elle s'appelait Neru. Je ne savais dire si elle était en retard sur son temps ou si elle pensait vivre dans le futur et essayait de répandre un nouveau style. Quoique fut son but, ce n'était pas son visage moqueur qui n'avait l'air que de vouloir cracher des vacheries qui allait lui donner du charme. Je ne réagis pas quand elle me lança un regard des plus méprisant. Cela ne me surpris guère, elle m'avait toujours détesté, je n'avais jamais su pourquoi. Et jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait bien été la seule. Le papier circula ensuite de table en table jusqu'à arriver à la dernière membre du trio infernal, Aku. Elle, elle était un peu plus discrète, parfois invisible. Elle avait en fait plutôt l'habitude de se cacher derrière ses deux amies et les suivait comme un mouton. Ses pupilles carmin étaient toujours baissées sur le papier, alors qu'elle ajoutait à son tour un mot, avant de le refaire tourner à d'autres personnes qui me jetaient des coups d'œil au passage. Et puis, parfois, c'était Meiko qu'ils regardaient, de la même façon que moi, alors je me tournai vers elle, encore une fois, quand je croisai enfin ses yeux noisettes. Elle hocha les épaules d'un air interrogateur, alors j'en fis de même. Le professeur se racla la gorge avant d'intercepter le papier griffonné entre deux élèves. Pendant quelques secondes, j'en avais même oublié sa présence, cela ne me ressemblait pas. Il allait surement le jeter à la poubelle, et continuer son cours, mais mon cœur accéléra désagréablement lorsqu'il ouvrit la feuille puis porta un regard condescendant sur moi presque instantanément. Je sentais mes joues rougir alors que des élèves rigolaient. Je ne savais plus où me mettre alors que je semblais être le sujet de toutes ces moqueries, encore.

Je soufflai de soulagement quand arriva enfin la pause déjeuner. On avait préparé des paniers repas pour ne pas manger à la cantine, préférant aller se poser dans le parc derrière l'école, pour une fois.

« - Tu sais ce qu'ils disaient ? osais-je demander à mon amie.

\- Des conneries, comme d'hab, répondit la brune avant de porter la paille de sa brique de jus d'orange à ses lèvres. »

Elle avait l'air préoccupée, rien d'étonnant, après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Nous restâmes un moment silencieuses, à regarder dans le vide, devant nous, comme des zombies. Si Gumi était là elle rendrait surement ce moment un peu plus joyeux, c'était certain.

« - C'est encore la face de truie, j'ai reconnu son écriture rose dégueulasse tout en haut du papier quand elle écrivait. »

Je pouffai en regardant ma camarade déblatérer insulte sur insulte envers la déléguée de classe. Bon, peut-être qu'elle l'avait méritée, après tout.

« - Un jour, j'vais vraiment lui arracher les deux grosses toupies qui lui servent de coiffure ! s'écria-telle avant d'écraser sa brique déjà vide. »

J'imaginais la tête de Têto à la place du carton, complètement déformé par la poigne de Meiko. Il ne fallait pas la mettre en colère, c'était certain. Je l'avais déjà vu courir après des garçons pour leur botter le cul au collège, juste parce qu'ils avaient critiqué sa coupe de cheveux. Une fois, elle en avait même fait pleuré un, mais c'était il y a longtemps, maintenant. Meiko ressemblait à un chevalier servant et protecteur, sans la grâce qui va avec, bien sûre. Cette grâce, c'était plutôt Gumi qui l'apportait. J'étais vraiment contente de les avoir toutes les deux.

« - Bon, faut que je file, y'en a qui ont prit Latin, me fit la brune en attrapant son sac et me saluant de la main. On se voit plus tard ! »

Je restais seule, sur mon banc, avec devant moi une heure à tuer, comme chaque semaine. J'étais la seule à ne pas avoir prit cette option. J'avais bien conscience que si je voulais survivre au programme scolaire, je devais garder certaines heures pour me détendre. Gumi, elle, avait toujours rêvé de parlé latin, alors il était logique qu'elle suive le cours. Quant à Meiko, c'était son père qui lui avait imposé, prétextant que des points en plus à sa moyenne ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal. Pour le coup, je pouvais passer pour la feignasse du groupe, me surprenais-je à rire. Je passais d'habitude l'heure à réviser des cours, faire des exercices, ou lire des bouquins, mais cette fois-ci j'en fus bien incapable. Je soupirai, puis décidai d'aller marcher. Il faisait beau.

Je profitai de ce moment de calme pour aller explorer des endroits du campus où je n'allais jamais, ou rarement, et sans m'en rendre compte, en suivant le gré du vent, je me retrouvai derrière le gymnase. Je n'étais encore jamais venue, on faisait de l'athlétisme en ce moment en sport, sur la grande piste devant le lycée, on utilisait seulement les vestiaires du gymnase pour se changer.

« - Tiens, salut, fit une voix derrière moi. »

Je me retournai sur le garçon des deuxièmes années que j'avais croisé la veille. Il était en tenue de sport, et portait une vieille caisse en carton dans les bras. Il faisait beaucoup moins intello sans ses lunettes, il était même presque méconnaissable, les cheveux en arrière.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demandais-je au jeune homme.

\- Oh, le prof m'a demandé d'aller ranger quelques affaires dans la réserve, et toi ? »

Je lui répondais, avant de l'accompagner ranger sa boite tandis que nous discutions un peu. Il était gentils, souriait à ce que je lui disais, il était... agréable. J'avais du me tromper, la veille, dans le couloir, et mal entendre ce qu'il m'avait dit, pensais-je alors. Comment expliquer son comportement sinon ? Et puis, soudain, les quelques mots qui sortirent de sa bouche vinrent exploser ma petite bulle de naïveté.

« - Kaito m'a dit que t'étais le genre de fille à aimer l'attention... »

Le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres me fit tout de suite penser à celui d'un serpent, sournois et prêt à se jeter sur moi à la première occasion. Son visage se transforma, et son regard... Vicieux. Malsain. Tels furent les mots qui me vinrent en tête. Et le danger, je le sentais à plein nez.

« - Je dois bientôt aller en cours, prétextais-je en faisant un pas derrière moi. »

Mais il attrapa mon bras, avec une telle poigne que je sentais presque ses doigts brûler ma peau. Mon cerveau me dictait de fuir mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger. Son regard malveillant me tétanisait alors que son sourire pervers s'agrandissait.

« - Lâche-moi ! lui ordonnais-je. »

J'avais espéré avoir crié assez fort pour que quelqu'un m'entende, mais personne ne vint à mon secours. Nous n'étions que lui et moi, dans cet endroit désert, à l'arrière des bâtiments, à l'abri de tous les regards. Seuls, sans aucun témoin.

« - Aller, ça va être sympa, tu vas voir, me chuchota-t-il en me plaquant contre le mur de la réserve. »

Ses mains serraient maintenant fort mes avant bras alors que je pouvais sentir son souffle désagréable sur mon visage. J'essayais de me mouvoir mais il m'avait complètement immobilisé à la fois par sa force mais aussi par la peur. Des larmes roulaient déjà sur mes joues alors que je n'osais imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Ce que je vis dans son regard, à ce moment là, fut graver au fond de mon âme et y resterait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Jamais je ne serais capable de l'oublier, ni lui, ni le sentiment qui grandissait en moi, celui que l'on ressentirait en plongeant dans un gouffre sombre et sans fond, duquel jamais on ne pourrait ressortir.

 _Pitié, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide..._


	4. Chapitre III

_Hop, chapitre III !_

 _Je profite de mon temps libre pour vous poster le troisième chapitre, après je serais un peu plus occupée, donc je ne pourrais surement pas écrire un chapitre tous les deux jours. Cependant, je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction, et ferait le nécessaire pour poster régulièrement, surtout si j'ai autant de retours positifs que pour le chapitre II. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment contente d'avoir reçu vos reviews, c'est d'ailleurs cela qui me motive a écrire rapidement ! J'ai hâte de lire ceux pour ce chapitre-ci !_

 _ **Yolnosh** : Ah, ma fidèle, chère Kiwi ! J'aime ton enthousiasme quand tu reçois une alerte mail ! J'essaie déjà d'imaginer ta réaction en recevant le mail pour ce chapitre au moment ou j'écris ce message ! _  
_**Angels-sama** : Deux quand que tu me suis ? J'en suis flattée ! :D Je suis ravie de savoir que mon histoire te plait (et mes autres fictions, je suppose xD), j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_  
 _ **Blblblblbl:** Ton pseudo me fait penser au bruit d'un poisson, ou d'une Miku qui se noie... Au choix ! Tu avais hâte de lire la suite, la voila ! Comme ça à la fin tu regarderas à nouveau ton plafond en attendant la suite ! ;D_  
 _ **Naruto** : Tu permets, je vais t'appeler comme ça car ton pseudo est vraiment long xD Voila, tu peux maintenant savoir si Miku a été sauvée ! Si oui, comment, par qui ? Je te laisse le découvrir !_  
 _ **Bibou** : Ce commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir, je suis contente que tu aimes ma "plume", moi qui me demande sans cesse si je peux dire en avoir une. Je prendrai grand soin à faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour t'arracher une larme. _

_Voila, encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos retours, en espérant en avoir autant pour ce nouveau chapitre ! :D_

* * *

Chapitre III

 _Que ressent-on lorsque la peur nous glace le sang ?_

Personne n'est capable d'imaginer ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on se sent emprisonné, entravé et en danger. Lorsque tous nos sens nous hurlent de fuir, mais que notre cerveau ne répond déjà plus de rien. Lorsque notre propre corps ne nous obéit plus. Quand tout ce qu'on arrive encore à ressentir se transforme instantanément en désespoir. Quand tout semble finit, quand tout semble perdu. Quand des frissons nous parcourent l'échine. Peut-on ne serait-ce qu'imaginer cette sensation insupportable de disparaitre et perdre pieds ? Avoir conscience qu'à ce moment précis, le seul moyen de fuir est d'accepter de se laisser couler. Se déconnecter de la réalité. Le temps d'un instant, s'échapper.

J'avais entendu dire que ce genre de moment était moins difficile à affronter lorsque l'on essayait de penser à autre chose, à quelque chose de plaisant. Alors, je fermais les yeux, et imaginais dans ma tête des nuages envahir le ciel bleu pour se mettre à gronder si fort, que rien ne pourrait venir perturber la mélodie du tonnerre déchainé frappant la Terre de sa foudre divine. J'aimais ces spectacles à la fois captivants et apaisants. A cet instant, je décidais de remettre l'avenir de ma santé mentale entre les mains de Thor.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux alors que mon cœur tambourinait de peur dans ma poitrine. Et puis, il se figea. Je sentis soudainement l'étreinte sur mes poignets se détendre avant que les doigts ne quittent ma peau. Et enfin, je l'aperçus. J'aurais pu reconnaitre ses cheveux roses dansant au moindre de souffle de vent dans une foule d'une centaine de personnes au moins, et son regard azuré qui semblait à la fois froid et apathique parmi mille autres.

« - Ce n'est pas très poli d'interrompre un rendez-vous galant, dit alors le brun en s'approchant de la nouvelle venue l'air dédaigneux. »

Je la vis alors lever un sourcils sur moi, puis le regarder à nouveau, toujours aussi impassible qu'auparavant. Elle n'avait pas l'air du genre à se laisser impressionner, et moi, je restais totalement impuissante devant cette scène que je n'aurais espérée.

« - Ca ne ressemble à rien de galant, fit alors remarquer la rose. Ni à un rendez-vous, rajouta-t-elle. »

Le garçon pesta avant de s'éloigner sans dire un mot, sans la regarder, ni même _me_ regarder. J'eus l'impression de respirer à nouveau. De respirer pour la première fois. Mon corps tout entier me parut devenir froid alors que la pression retombait enfin. Comme si le poids du monde quittait enfin mes épaules. Je remerciai le ciel. Je _la_ remerciai. Sans ajouter un mot ou m'adresser un regard de plus, la fille de la directrice tourna les talons pour s'en aller, elle aussi. Et instinctivement, mes jambes m'ordonnèrent de la suivre.

« - Attend ! m'écriai-je alors. Je... Je peux t'accompagner ? »

Mais elle ne répondit rien, préférant m'ignorer. Alors je pris son silence pour un oui, et lui imposai ma présence. A ce moment là, son air détaché et indifférent était la seule chose capable de me rassurer. Et puis au bout d'un moment, elle brisa enfin le silence.

« - Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ? »

J'avais perdu toute notion du temps, si bien que je ne savais même pas depuis quand j'étais avec elle, depuis quand je la suivais comme une coquille vide incapable de faire quelque chose d'autre. Je devais paraitre bizarre, je ne la connaissais même pas, après tout. C'était même la première fois que je lui adressais la parole, et la deuxième fois seulement que je la voyais. Le lycée était peut-être grand, mais je devais bien être la seule à ne même pas avoir prêté attention à elle. Même Gumi et Meiko savaient qui elle était. M'étais-je autant enfermée que ça dans la bulle qui protégeait ma vie parfaite jusqu'à maintenant ?

« - Ecoute, souffla soudain la grande en m'accordant une minute d'intérêt. Tu as deux façons possibles de réagir à ce qu'il vient de se passer : affronter, ou oublier. »

A cet instant, ses mots n'avaient pour moi aucun sens. Peut-être ne réalisais-je pas l'ampleur de la situation ou bien n'imaginais-je pas encore ce qui allait se passer par la suite, mais je préférais croire que demain tout irait mieux.

« - Tu vas devoir te décider, tu ne peux pas continuer à me suivre comme ça jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

Ah. Oui. Elle avait raison. Il fallait que j'arrête de la suivre, c'était étrange. Je me payais une honte monumentale, encore une fois. De toute façon, je n'allais plus la suivre très longtemps, car sans même m'en rendre compte, nous nous étions retrouvées à l'entrée du bâtiment principal, là où je retrouvais habituellement mes amies. Là où je l'avais d'ailleurs vue la veille. Et là aussi où j'avais pour la première fois réalisé que ma petite vie parfaite n'allait pas le rester. Je soupirai.

« - Miku ! »

Je me retournais en entendant mon nom résonner dans le hall vide du lycée. C'était Meiko. Quelle heure était-il ? Son cours était déjà fini ? Arrivée vers moi, son regard se fit soudainement plus fermé, plus sévère, presque méfiant, alors qu'elle dévisageait l'élève à mes côtés.

« - Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. »

Hein ? Mon cerveau n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que mes oreilles avaient entendu. La brune n'essayait même pas de cacher son hostilité pour la rose, alors que cette dernière souriait de façon hautaine, la regardant presque de haut. J'avais l'impression d'assister à un duel d'inconsidération que la plus grande des deux gagnerait sans le moindre effort, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Cette ambiance tendue pesait dans l'atmosphère alors que je ne supportais plus ce sentiment d'inexistence. Et pourtant, encore une fois, je restai silencieuse. Inutile. Le sourire de Luka s'agrandit un peu plus puis elle se retourna, sans sourciller, avant de disparaitre. J'avais envie de lui courir après et de m'excuser, mais j'en fus incapable.

« - Mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit de lui parler comme ça ?! m'écriais-je alors.

\- Et toi, depuis quand tu traînes avec elle, hein ?

\- Je ne traîne pas avec elle.

\- Ah bon ? C'est pas l'impression que ça donnait ! »

Son regard se faisait maintenant accusateur alors que son agressivité semblait maintenant me viser. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à la suivre, elle réagissait de manière démesurée et me faisait même passer pour une idiote. Déjà que je n'avais pas dû faire super impression à la rose, mais maintenant, qu'est ce qu'elle penserait ?

« - Putain, Miku, c'est la fille de la directrice ! Tu crois pas que t'as assez de problèmes ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que les gens vont penser s'ils te voient avec !

\- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que pensent les autres ?

\- Depuis que j'ai des problèmes à cause de toi ! »

Un silence suivi cette dernière phrase qui me frappa comme une claque au visage. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter à ça ? Je n'avais même pas la force de lui demander de s'expliquer, cette journée se passait déjà assez mal comme ça. Je préférai alors ignorer ses derniers mots, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs.

L'heure qui suivit se passa dans une ambiance désagréable alors que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avions envie d'entamer une vraie discussion. Je n'avais même pas envie de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt, alors que cet évènement m'avait laissé intérieurement dans un état misérable. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me confier, me confier à mon amie, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle m'en voulait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Qu'avais-je fais de mal, après tout ? Rien. Absolument rien. Alors je m'agaçai, je m'agaçai pour la première fois contre l'une de mes amies. Je m'agaçai de ne pas pouvoir partager avec elle quelque chose que je jugeais d'aussi important.

J'eus l'impression qu'une quelconque puissance suprême m'en voulait lorsque la classe de deuxième année qui était en sport fit son apparition. Leur cours était finit, et ils étaient sortis un peu plus tôt. Je serrai les dents à l'idée de revoir le responsable de mes préoccupations alors que je sentais tous mes muscles se tendre. Et puis, je l'aperçus. Toujours souriant, accompagné de mon ex copain, lui-même entouré de plusieurs filles. Cette vision me débéquetait alors que je sentais les battements de mon cœur résonner à l'intérieur même de ma tête. Et tout à coup, il me regarda. Son sourire s'étira accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Et ce clin d'œil, il n'avait rien de charmant. En fait, il ne présageait rien de bon. C'était plutôt le genre à annoncer qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber comme ça. Que j'allais à nouveau avoir affaire à lui. Des frissons me parcoururent l'échine alors que les paroles de la jeune fille qui m'avait sauvé un peu plus tôt me revinrent en tête. Elles trouvaient enfin un sens.

Je terminai la journée de cours sans aucun enthousiasme, sans prêter attention à quoique ce soit. Ni aux rumeurs, ni aux moqueries. Encore moins au regard des autres. Et je rentrai chez moi. Ici, c'est à moi qu'on ne prêtait aucune attention, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Ma mère n'était pas encore rentrée, et mon père était fidèle à lui-même, comme d'habitude. Rien ne l'intéressait à part son journal et son travail, surtout pas les journées de sa fille unique, aussi bonnes ou mauvaises pouvaient-elles être. Alors je montai dans ma chambre et m'y enfermai pour le restant de la soirée. Cette nuit là, j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil alors que je ressassais les paroles de tout le monde. Certaines semblaient peser plus lourdes que d'autres.

 _Affronter ou oublier, duquel étais-je vraiment capable ?_


	5. Chapitre IV

_Hello à tous !_

 _On se retrouve pour le chapitre IV, pour suivre les mésaventures de Miku au pays des méchants élèves ! Et oui, car la méchanceté sort souvent de la bouche des enfants (et en l'occurrence, de la bouche des ados !). Bizarrement, cette fanfic semble avoir plus de "succès" ces derniers temps que mes autres. Est-ce le thème qui vous parle ? Dites moi tout !_

 _En tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Un chapitre clef du scénario, je dois dire. J'ai essayé de l'écrire le plus fidèlement possible à mon imagination, et ce fut bien plus difficile que prévu, malgré le fait de me l'être passé et repassé en boucle dans ma tête ! Une fin de chapitre plus précoce que je l'avais imaginé mais qui semblait s'imposer à moi._

 _ **Blblblblblbl** : Alors, non, je n'écris pas mes chapitres en avance, du moins pas pour cette fiction. Il m'arrive d'écrire plusieurs chapitres d'un coup, comme par exemple pour "Le Pirate des Sept Mers", ou bien pour "La Quête des Neufs", mais comme je reçois des reviews pour celle-ci, et bien j'ai envie de vous donner rapidement la suite. J'écris sur le tas, et je poste en général juste après ! (Pour la référence, je ne connaissais pas, du coup, je suis allée regarder, google is my friend xD)_

 _ **Yolnosh** : Fidèle Kiwi. ALERTE MAIL, ALERTE MAIL ! AAAAAAAAH ! Aller, fonce ! xD Si tu savais comme ton enthousiasme me faire rire et m'est trop agréable ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !_

 _ **Bibou** : Je t'en prie ! Et non ce n'est pas cool ce qui lui arrive, la pauvre malheureuse n'en a pas finit d'en baver... J'essayerai de transmettre autant d'émotion que possible. Je t'aime aussi, soit dit en passant ! _

_**Naruto** : Luka, chevalier sur son cheval blanc, et oui ! Il fallait bien qu'elle arrive à un moment ou à un autre, fidèle à elle même. Et pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe entre Meiko et Miku... et bien, il va falloir lire les prochains chapitres avec attention... héhéhé ! Tu le découvrira très tôt !_

 _Sur ce, merci à tous ! Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

Chapitre IV

 _Et si une décision aurait tout pu changer ?_

La matinée de cours s'achevait enfin après quatre heures qui me parurent les plus longues de ma vie. Gumi était encore malade, malheureusement, quant à Meiko, et bien nous ne nous étions que vaguement saluées alors qu'aucune de nous n'avait envie d'adresser la parole à l'autre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous disputions, en fait c'était même déjà souvent arrivé, pour des histoires idiotes en plus. Et chaque fois, ca ne durait que quelques heures, puis on en riait bêtement. Mais cette fois, je sentais que c'était différent. Je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus grave que quelques rires n'arriveraient pas à effacer. Je sentais bien que même le fait de me regarder la mettait mal à l'aise, et que le fait de la regarder, me mettait mal à l'aise également. Mais pourquoi devais-je me sentir gênée en sa présence ? Je n'avais rien fait, après tout. La seule qui avait un problème ici, c'était elle. Etait-ce le monde qui devenait fou, ou bien perdais-je complètement la tête ? Si elle avait décidée de ne plus me parler, alors qu'il en fusse en ainsi, j'avais bien d'autres chats à fouetter.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la matinée et de la même façon de la journée de cours retentit, je me précipitai à l'extérieur de la salle de classe, comme bon nombre d'autres élèves, d'ailleurs. Chacun bien trop pressé de rentrer chez lui ou de vaquer à je ne savais quelles occupations typiques d'un mercredi après-midi. Quant à moi, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire, je n'avais d'ailleurs aucune idée de ce que je faisais à ce moment même, mais j'avais décidé d'agir. Je courrais de couloir en couloir avant que toutes les classes ne soient vides. J'avais eu vent que les classes de troisièmes années avaient philosophie, physique chimie ou bien sciences-vivantes. Le bâtiment des sciences était bien trop loin, le temps que j'arrive cela n'aurait servit à rien, alors j'avais parié sur le cours de philo, avant de me précipiter au troisième étage du bâtiment des lettres, attirant les regards curieux. Je reprenais enfin mon souffle, arrivant devant la porte ouverte de la salle peut-être déjà vide. Je reconnaissais certains élèves de troisième année, rapidement, pour en avoir déjà croisé sans savoir qui ils étaient, et ignorait la façon dont ils me regardaient. Cet air parfois méprisant, parfois moqueur... Quels idiots, me soufflais-je à moi même. Finalement, je jetais un œil à l'intérieur.

Comme je l'avais présagé, il ne restait quasiment personne, deux trois groupes qui discutaient tout en rangeant leurs affaires. Alors je balayais la salle de long en large, quand soudain, je l'aperçu. Son expression à ce moment là me figea sur place alors qu'un étrange sentiment vint presque ébrécher mon âme. Jamais je n'avais ressentie pareille sensation auparavant, et jamais je n'aurais réussi à l'expliquer, mais la voir seule, assise à sa table, les yeux dans le vague, comme si une barrière entre elle et le reste du monde avait été dressée, fit trembler tous mon corps. Pendant quelques secondes, j'en oubliai même la raison de ma présence ici. Mon cœur fit presque un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque son regard capta enfin le mien, et qu'elle imita ensuite les autres avant de se diriger vers moi.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? me demanda-t-elle alors avec son indifférence habituelle. »

Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pensait, ou même si je la dérangeais, mais cela m'était égal, car au premier mot qui s'échappa de sa bouche, je fus certaine de ce qu'il me restait à faire. Le regard des autres élèves ne tarda pas à devenir plus qu'oppressant alors que tous me dévisageaient, _nous_ dévisageaient. La grande soupira de son éternelle condescendance avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir, alors je la suivis. Quand l'atmosphère se fit moins pesante, l'élève de troisième année m'accorda enfin une seconde d'attention. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose dans le regard de différent par rapport aux autres qui ne cessaient maintenant de parler derrière mon dos. Elle, ne me montrait absolument aucun intérêt.

« - C'est hors de question. »

Son refus ne me surpris guère alors que je venais de lui parler de mes intentions. J'avais décidé de suivre ses « conseils » de la veille, j'avais décidé d'affronter. J'avais décidé de faire quelque chose.

« - Libre à toi d'aller voir la directrice, mais il n'est pas question que je t'accompagne. »

Je n'avais aucun pouvoir dans ce lycée. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. La seule personne qui pouvait faire quelque chose, ici, c'était la directrice de l'établissement. J'avais bien vu la façon dont m'avait regardé le prof, la veille, alors que je n'avais rien fait. Cet air méprisant et supérieur m'avait d'abord gêné, puis m'avait débecté. Les profs, qu'en avaient-ils à faire des élèves, après tout ? Non, il fallait viser plus haut.

« - Ne me mêle pas à ça, règle tes problèmes seule, comme une adulte, continua la rose avant de me tourner le dos s'apprêtant à partir.

\- Attend ! Tu... tu pourrais lui parler ? C'est ta...

\- Sérieusement ? me coupa-t-elle. Tu crois que j'ai une tête de coursier ? Ou bien penses tu que parce que c'est ma mère, je dois me charger de lui faire des rapports ? Vous êtes tous pareils, pesta-t-elle en s'en allant. »

Ses derniers mots me firent l'effet d'une balle. Pourquoi avais-je dis ça ? Alors que si j'étais allée la voir à la base, c'était pour qu'elle m'accompagne. Non pas car elle était la fille de la directrice, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle avait été là. _Mais quelle conne._ Je refusais de penser être comme les autres, et par dessus tout, je refusais qu'elle le croit.

« - Je suis désolée ! Hurlais-je presque à pleins poumons. »

Elle s'arrêta. Je l'imaginais aisément soupirer, exaspérée, même si elle me faisait dos et que je ne pouvais pas voir son visage.

« - Je ne sais même pas où se trouve son bureau, repris-je plus calmement. »

Et cette fois, elle se retourna, et soupira. Encore.

« - Je te montre seulement où c'est, souffla-t-elle. De toute façon, c'est là que je me rendais... »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et je me dépêchai de la rejoindre alors qu'elle ne m'avait pas attendu. Je me surpris, depuis quand n'avais-je pas souris comme ça, sans raison ?

Le bâtiment administratif était bien plus calme que tous les autres. Ici, il n'y avait que le silence perturbé par nos bruits de pas. Je me sentais soudainement petite dans ces grands couloirs un peu trop propres alors que la rose semblait totalement à son aise ici. Je me laissais guider jusque devant une porte close qui portait une plaque gravée au même nom que celui de ma camarade. Mes jambes refusaient de bouger alors que je sentais mon cœur résonner dans ma tête. J'étais complètement pétrifiée. Pourquoi étais-je venue, déjà ? Pendant quelques secondes, l'hésitation me submergea. Etais-je vraiment sûre de ce que je voulais faire, de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ? Etait-ce la bonne solution ? La bonne décision ? J'avais l'impression de passer un examen auquel je ne m'étais jamais préparée. Je tournai la tête cherchant le moindre réconfort autour de moi quand je rencontrai à nouveau ses yeux. Elle me fixait, silencieusement. Alors je pris une grande inspiration, et frappai à la porte.

 _« - Entrez. »_

La première chose que je remarquai en entrant dans la pièce de quelques mètres carrés fut l'odeur de rose tout autour de moi. Je rencontrai enfin la femme assise à son bureau, qui leva les yeux vers moi et dont le regard me percuta. Elle avait les iris bleus, et une peau très pâle, ainsi que de très longs cheveux dont la couleur me rappelait quelqu'un, attachés en un chignon mais qui revenaient par dessus ses épaules. Et ce sourire, il me réchauffait presque le cœur. Les chiens ne font pas des chats, comme on disait souvent, et bien que je trouvais cette expression beaucoup trop familière à ce moment précis, elle ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi vraie. Elle était son portait craché. On aurait dit Luka, en un peu plus âgé, et beaucoup plus souriante. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, me raclai la gorge, et lui racontai mon histoire.

« - Ce sont de graves accusations que tu portes là, Miku. »

Le visage de la directrice s'était fait plus sévère qu'à mon entrée dans le bureau. Plus sérieux. Elle devait, contrairement à d'autres, comprendre la gravité de la situation. Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant, je devais aller jusqu'au bout.

« - Très bien, continua-t-elle. Je vais convoquer Kiyoteru dans mon bureau. Malheureusement, sans aucun témoin, ce sera ta parole contre la sienne. »

Je serrai les dents alors que mon cœur accélérait dans ma poitrine.

« - Si quelqu'un avait été là, est-ce que ça changerait quelque-chose ? Osai-je demander.

\- Et bien, si quelqu'un avait vu la scène et pouvait confirmer ta version, alors je serais obligée de prendre les mesures nécessaires à de tels agissements... Ce genre de comportement ne doit pas être toléré. »

Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête les uns derrière les autres comme le plus juste des jugements. J'étais incapable de réfléchir, et pendant quelques secondes, j'avais même hésité à lui raconter le reste de l'histoire. J'avais du écourter la fin, le moment où la troisième année était arrivée pour me « sauver ». Mais Luka avait bien dit ne pas vouloir être mêlée à ça, alors comment pouvais-je sortir son nom, là, comme ça ?

« - Miku, y avait-il quelqu'un de présent avec toi ? »

Mais je restais silencieuse. Bien incapable de lui avouer que sa propre fille était intervenue. Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas la mêler à ça. Et puis, se plaindre à la directrice et avoir pour témoin la fille de la directrice... Tout cela semblerait un peu gros. Je regrettai presque d'être venue.

« - Tu dois me dire qui était avec toi.

\- Il n'y avait personne, finis-je par mentir. »

La directrice soupira, me rappelant encore une fois sa fille. Je devais me débrouiller seule, comme cette dernière m'avait dit et espérais au fond de moi que pour une fois, la vérité triomphe.

« - C'était moi ! Entendais-je sur une bruyante ouverture de porte.

\- Luka ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Moi aussi, me posais cette même question. Je pensais qu'elle était partie, attendre plus loin, bien loin de toutes ces histoires, et de toutes les emmerdes qui allaient et iraient avec. Mais pour la seconde fois, elle avait débarquée de nulle part pour me sauver la mise. Peut-être que sous ses airs arrogants et désintéressés se trouvait en fait une justicière, m'amusais-je à penser pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à la réalité.

« - Je n'avais pas cours, je me promenais, et je les ai vus, commença-t-elle. Et si je n'étais pas intervenue... »

Un silence s'installa alors qu'elle n'avait même pas finit sa phrase, un silence qui me glaça le sang. Et si elle n'était pas intervenue, hein ? Que ce serait-il passé ? Serais-je ici, dans ce bureau ? A ce moment, je pris vraiment conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Très bien, Miku, tu peux nous laisser maintenant. »

Je quittais la pièce alors que les deux roses étaient restées à l'intérieur. Je devais partir, mais ne pu m'empêcher de rester là, à côté contre le mur, à attendre que la porte ne se rouvre et écouter ce qui se disait à l'intérieur, comme avait du le faire ma camarade un peu avant.

 _« - Luka, as-tu conscience de ce que cela représente ?_

 _\- Je sais ! Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ?! Que je reste là, sans rien dire ? Après ce qu'il a fait ?_

 _\- Bien sûre que non, mais... Il va y avoir des conséquences, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu es parfaitement bien placée pour savoir que ce genre de chose est grave, tu aurais du venir m'en parler !_

 _\- C'est ce que je fais, maintenant ! »_

J'entendais les deux femmes hausser le ton, l'une après l'autre, usant de familiarités que je n'aurais jamais osé. Et puis, un silence s'en suivit. Un long silence de plusieurs minutes, avant que la porte ne se rouvre, me faisant sursauter.

« - Tu es encore là ? me demanda alors la jeune fille après l'avoir refermée.

\- Je... je voulais juste te remercier, d'être intervenue... Les deux fois. »

Je cru apercevoir autre chose dans son regard que son éternelle indifférence, le temps d'une demi-seconde, pour à nouveau disparaitre, et puis elle soupira, bien trop fidèle à elle même.

 _Cette décision, lourdes en furent les conséquences..._


	6. Chapter V

_Saaaaalut tout le monde !_

 _Bon, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour écrire ce chapitre car fin d'année, soutenances, fatigue, etc etc. Et oui, car c'est les VACANCES ! Hourra ! Bon, malheureusement avec les vacances, je suis vachement moins sur mon ordi, et en plus j'ai mes leçons de conduite à passer donc je fais une petite pause fiction ! Je reprendrai surement d'ici bonne dizaine de jours, enfin peut-être. Quand je retrouverai mon grand amour mon ordinateur et ce gouffre social qu'il représente, quoi ! xD_

 _ **Yolnosh** : Ne me parle plus de Two Colors, cette fiction est une horreur ! Aaaaaah ! Il me faut trouver la foi de réécrire ce début aussi dégueulasse soit-il xD _

_**Blblblblblbl** : Oui j'ai découvert les escagotruc, du coup ! Ahah ! Enfin je t'avoue ne pas avoir regardé les détails xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, à moi il me plait moins, je dois avouer x)_

 _ **Bibou** : La fiction entière ne sera pas de tout repos, ahah ! Enfin, j'essaie de faire en sorte que ça ne le soit pas ! _

_**Naruto** : T'inquiète pas pour Meiko et Miku, les vrais amitiés ne su brisent pas... En théorie ! ;D_

 _ **NekoShoogai** : Merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que tu trouveras les prochains chapitres aussi intéressants que les premiers._

 _Bon, mon avis à moi pour parler de ce chapitre ! Je dois avouer que je viens de l'écrire en très peu de temps, afin de poster quelque chose et ne pas vous laisser en plan. Je ne saurais dire si j'en suis satisfaite ou non... Ca penche même vers le non, et je mettais vraiment un point d'honneur à être satisfaite des chapitres de cette fiction. Bon après je dis ça mais j'ai du mal à être satisfaite d'un chapitre genre une fois sur deux. Quand on a trop la tête dans quelque chose, on a du mal à être objectif. Je vous laisse donc me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _Entre espoir et désespoir, que va donc devenir notre chère Miku ?_

* * *

Chapitre V

 _Tout ne pouvait qu'aller mieux..._

Deux heures de cours s'achevaient péniblement alors que sonnait enfin le glas de cette matinée. Mon ventre criait famine depuis une bonne heure maintenant, et même le malaise entre Meiko et moi n'avait pas réussi à me couper la faim. Cette journée était pleine d'espoir, cette journée représentait tellement. Et qu'importaient les messes-basses qui étaient devenues habitudes, qu'importaient les regards. Oui, aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé que les choses changeraient ! Je retrouvai déjà un semblant de sourire, passée la porte de la salle de cours, alors que mon amie déjà rétablie de son petit coup de froid me rejoignait. Elle était enfin revenue en cours, et j'arrivais enfin à souffler un peu dans cette ambiance plus que pesante. Et puis, la brune en fit de même, prenant bien soin d'éviter que son regard ne croise le mien. Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Aujourd'hui, ça aussi, devait changer ! J'allais reprendre ma vie en main !

Nous étions parties nous installées à l'extérieur dans le parc derrière le lycée, pour fêter le rétablissement de Gumi. Enfin, c'était surtout pour profiter d'un moment ensembles de tranquillité, toutes les trois, mais bien évidemment, ce n'était pas aussi paisible que ce qu'avait espéré la fille aux cheveux vert pomme. Elle avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, même si elle n'avait rien osé demander. Mais il était maintenant l'heure de crever l'abcès !

« - Bon, laquelle de vous deux va enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Mais un silence suivit. La jeune fille faisait preuve d'un calme remarquable alors qu'elle terminait sa brique de jus avec une telle délicatesse que le carton ne présentait pas un pli. Et lorsque la paille quitta à nouveau ses fines lèvres rosées, ce ne fut bien sûre pas pour parler du soleil qui brillait au milieu de ce magnifique ciel bleu.

« - Je finirai par tout découvrir, je sais toujours tout ! Affirma-t-elle. Alors soit je l'apprends par l'une de vos bouches, soit par celle d'un imbécile qui prendra surement plaisir à déformer les faits. »

Meiko pesta, elle savait très bien que Gumi disait vrai, même si elle s'obstinait à garder le silence. Elle finirait par le savoir, et surtout j'espérais finir par le savoir aussi, car j'étais sans doute celle qui attendait avec le plus d'impatience une explication à toute cette histoire stupide.

« - Elle traine avec la fille de la directrice ! souffla soudain la brune en me désignant. »

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec un morceau de ma tarte aux poireaux que je chérissais tant avant de lui jeter un regard accusateur. C'était quoi, cette excuse bidon ?!

« - J'ai pas vraiment envie que les gens m'associent à elle, continua alors la fille aux cheveux désordonnés avant de croiser les bras d'un air satisfait. »

Mais quelle connerie ! Sa pseudo explication ne tenait pas la route. En plus, Meiko n'avait jamais su mentir. Si il était certain que m'avoir vu avec la troisième année ne lui avait pas plus, j'étais sûre qu'il y avait autre chose.

« - Tu fais attention à ce que pensent les autres, maintenant ? Toi ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! Fis-je à mon tour, comme si j'avais marqué un point. »

Notre amitié n'était pas un duel, mais si nos arguments comptaient comme des points, alors il y avait 1 - 0 en ma faveur. Et je comptais bien gagner ce match, ma récompense serait la vérité !

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Repris-je après quelques secondes. En plus, je traine pas vraiment avec elle, je lui ai juste parlé, une ou deux fois... »

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait tout à coup, pourquoi essayais-je de me justifier ? Je ne croyais même pas en mes propres mots. Ca, ce n'était pas moi. Je refusais de devenir ce genre de personne.

« - Et puis au pire, même si c'était vrai, ça ne regarde que moi.

\- Tu vois ! J'avais raison ! S'écria soudain la brune en me montrant du doigt comme si elle avait remporté la seconde manche. »

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Se renvoyer la balle ne nous ferait pas avancer. Elle était tellement têtue, et à ce moment là, j'étais comme elle.

« - Vous êtes toutes les deux de belles idiotes. Régler ça, et au plus vite ! Sinon, c'est moi qui ferait la gueule, si vous voulez jouer à ce jeu absurde telles des gamines de douze ans, moi aussi je peux participer. »

C'était totalement injuste ! La seule fautive dans l'histoire, c'était Meiko, je n'avais rien fait. Et pourtant je savais que le fait de seulement le penser faisait de moi une responsable, au même titre que mon amie. Gumi, elle, faisait preuve d'une telle maturité, contrairement à nous, que je me surprenais parfois à penser que c'était la fille parfaite à épouser. Je prenais plaisir à en rire.

La conversation s'arrêta là, concernant ce sujet, tout du moins. Enfin, pour l'instant. Il avait été jugé préférable que cette histoire se règle d'abord à deux, avant de devoir être réglée à trois. Et les paroles si tendre de la verte sonnaient telles des menaces à la fois agréables et effrayantes, qui bien sûre nous resteraient en tête, c'était certain. Il ne fallait pas s'attirer les foudres de Gumi, Meiko et moi le savions aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Dire que si on en était arrivée là, c'était soi-disant juste parce que je « traînais » avec la fille de la directrice... Je ne croyais absolument pas son histoire, qu'est-ce que Luka venait faire là dedans, après tout ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Mais quand on parlait du loup...

Lorsque nous reprîmes la direction du bahut après le déjeuner, un détail me frappa. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que le parc n'était pas aussi désert que d'habitude. Il me suffit d'un regard pour le remarquer, un seul. Des mèches roses par dessus les feuilles rougies par l'automne, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Mais depuis quand était-elle là ? Je n'aurais su le dire, et la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit était de savoir si elle avait pu entendre notre conversation. Mais elle était loin, c'était impossible. Elle ne m'avait même pas remarqué, assise sur son banc, seule, entre deux érables qui se dénudaient feuilles après feuilles. Oui, elle était bien trop loin pour nous avoir entendu, j'en étais convaincue, et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de souhaiter au fond de moi que les paroles blessantes de mon amie ne se soient envolées aussi tôt prononcer avec la brise automnale. Que ces paroles n'atteignent jamais ses oreilles... J'avais à nouveau cette étrange sensation, celle là même ressentie la veille à la fin de son cours, celle qui ressemblait à une torture silencieuse. Et lorsque qu'elle leva enfin les yeux, et que son regard croisa le mien, aussi lointain pouvait-il être, mon cœur s'arrêta, l'espace d'un instant, pour redémarrer en trombe.

« - Tu viens, Miku ? »

Je me forçai alors à détourner les yeux, comme si c'était une des choses les plus difficiles que j'avais eu à faire jusqu'à maintenant, et quittai le parc en compagnie de mes deux camarades. Nous la laissions seule dans ce silence, accompagnée de la seule présence la brise et des quelques feuilles dansant sur le sol.

« - J'arrive ! »

Suivre mes camarades, à ce moment là, me laissa un sentiment amère que jamais je n'arriverais à expliquer. Un sentiment que je regrettais déjà.

Deux heures passèrent ensuite, deux heures de cours qui ressemblaient à tous les autres passés ces derniers jours, ce même malaise, cette même ambiance. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il me faudrait sans doute plus qu'une journée pour changer les choses. J'avais espéré qu'avec le retour de Gumi, tout redeviendrait vite normal, mais je devais me résigner, le problème était un tantinet plus profond que ce que je pensais. Et je devais reconnaitre que sans savoir la source de ce problème, il m'était bien difficile de le résoudre toute seule. Enfin, le point positif était qu'avec la fin du cours arrivait aussi la fin de la journée. Quel bonheur de pouvoir finir à la pause de l'après midi tandis que d'autres allaient devoir attendre encore deux heures.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la salle, je remarquai immédiatement l'agitation inhabituelle dans les couloirs. Quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était produit, quelque chose d'assez important pour être sur les lèvres de tous les élèves, au centre de toutes conversations. Pour la première fois en quelques jours, je respirais enfin de cette absence de regards sur moi. Ne plus entendre mon prénom à chaque croisement de couloirs me laissait une sensation de légèreté et un soulagement tel que j'eus la naïveté de croire que tout serait enfin terminé.

 _« - Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?_

 _\- Oui, la décision a été prise à midi ! »_

Nous n'entendions plus que ça, les mêmes mots, les mêmes phrases, sans encore comprendre de quoi ils parlaient tous. La brune était restée en retrait alors que mon amie d'enfance n'avait pas hésité à s'incruster au milieu d'un groupe de plusieurs personnes pour en savoir plus. Sacrée Gumi.

 _« - Il parait que ça a eu lieu hier._

 _\- Mais non, il a été convoqué ce matin, idiote !_

 _\- J'arrive pas à y croire ! »_

Je serrais les mâchoires alors que je commençais à enfin à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, ou plutôt de qui. Toute cette agitation, c'était ma faute, ca ne pouvait qu'être la mienne, et je priais au plus profond de moi être la seule personne à le savoir. Et quand bien même était-ce le cas, allait-ce le rester encore longtemps ? Les chances étaient proches du zéro, et se rapprochèrent un peu plus du néant lorsque je vis la déléguée de classe accompagnée de ses deux acolytes se présenter devant moi, l'air plus contrarié que jamais.

« - Kiyoteru a été renvoyé, j'espère que tu es satisfaite. »

Cet air méprisant sur son visage, et ses paroles prononcées à peine assez fort pour que tout l'établissement l'entende... Elle avait décidé de me pourrir la vie.

« - Profite bien de ta tranquillité, Miku, car celle-ci ne va pas durer. »

Ces quelques mots, eux, m'étaient totalement réservés. Et cette menace n'allait rendre mon quotidien qu'un peu plus difficile alors que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait.

 _...et ce ne fut que pire en pire._


	7. Chapitre VI

_Hey, le peuple !_

 _Voici le chapitre VI de cette Fiction, un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'espère tout aussi bien ! :D_

 _ **Naruto** : Joyeux ? Je ne connais pas le sens de ce mot ! J'essaie de donner un rôle à l'amitié dans cette fiction, les hauts mais aussi les bas..._

 _ **Bibou** : Non, cette fiction ne sera pas un long fleuve tranquille, mais une mer agitée par la tempête !_

 _ **Yolnosh** : Bouh ! Honte à toi de n'avoir sauter sur ton telephone ! xDD Pour TCASH, et bien... Un jour viendra~_

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Chapitre VI

 _Que cette journée s'achève..._

Ils me regardaient tous, encore une fois, avec leurs regards méprisants. Ils me dévisageaient en parlant tout bas, comme si je n'entendais rien, comme si je ne comprenais rien. Comme si je n'étais qu'une fille stupide incapable de me rendre compte qu'ils me jugeaient tous, sans exception. Tsss, juger, ils n'étaient tous capable que de ça. Les couloirs s'agrandissaient autour de moi alors que j'avais l'impression de n'être entourées que de silhouettes humanoïdes aux visages si sombres que je n'étais plus capable de les reconnaitre. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un tas de personnes ouvrant la bouche pour déverser absurdités tandis que j'avais ce sentiment de m'enfoncer dans un puits sans fond. Si seulement ça avait été le cas... Les murs semblaient se rapprocher de moi alors que je n'entendais plus qu'un brouhaha indiscernable. Mon cœur tapait péniblement dans ma tête, tout mon corps tremblait, et la seule chose dont j'avais envie, à ce moment là, était de m'enfoncer profondément dans un trou pour m'y cacher et cesser de tous les voir, de tous les entendre. Disparaitre...

« - Qu'est ce qu'ils racontent, Miku ? »

Ah. Si seulement j'avais été capable de lui en parler, à elle. Peut-être que les choses auraient pris une toute autre tournure. Qu'aurais-je du lui dire ? M'aurait-elle cru ? M'aurait-elle conseillée d'aller voir la directrice, comme j'avais pris la décision de le faire ? Non... J'étais certaine, ou presque, que les choses se seraient déroulées de la même façon. Et pourtant, elle m'avait défendue plus d'une fois. Gumi, elle avait toujours prit ma défense, ou du moins les rares fois où cela avait été nécessaire. Et maintenant qu'elle me regardait de ses grands yeux verts, emplis de curiosité, sans même lui avoir parlé, comment pouvais-je lui demander de me sauver ? Maintenant que tous semblaient me mépriser, et que la déléguée me menaçait, je ne pouvais pas l'entrainer avec moi. Ce poids dans ma poitrine était le mien, et cette douleur était la mienne. Je me retrouvais seule.

Mes jambes m'entrainèrent avant même que je ne le réalise vers les escaliers dont je dévalais les marches quatre à quatre, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Quelle ironie, ce n'était pas la pire chose qu'il aurait pu m'arriver, d'être tournée en ridicule de cette façon. Les gens devaient déjà me trouver bizarre de courir dans les couloirs, comme si je voulais fuir. Mais c'est ce que je voulais, fuir, le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Je n'en pouvais plus de leurs regards et de leurs rires. De leur stupidité et de leurs jugement. Il fallait que je sorte, que je respire ! De l'air ! Je devais sortir ! Encore un escaliers et le hall à traverser, et enfin ! Mais où était l'air ? Où était la lumière du jour ? Je me heurtais à un nouvel obstacle, tête la première, alors que tout semblait vouloir m'empêcher de sortir de cet enfer. _Putain, mais laissez moi partir d'ici !_

Et puis, quand je relevai enfin la tête, mes yeux embrumés par des larmes naissantes croisèrent _les siens_. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi _fallait_ -il qu'elle soit là ? Maintenant, alors que le monde semblait s'écrouler ? Parmi tous les élèves de ce lycée, pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit elle, qui se trouve sur mon chemin vers la sortie ?

« - Luka... »

Cette expression et ce regard... Toujours les mêmes. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable d'exprimer la moindre émotion ? Pourquoi restait-elle silencieuse alors que ma voix à moi voulait s'échapper dans un hurlement sourd ? _Cesse de me regarder... Ou dit quelque chose !_

« - Je suppose que t'es au courant, toi aussi... riais-je avec dédain. »

Et ca ne la fit qu'à peine lever un sourcil. Sa façon de me regarder... Son indifférence... Ca non plus, je ne le supportais plus. Pourquoi continuait-elle de me barrer la route, m'obligeant à rester ici, misérable, pendant d'interminables minutes qui semblaient durer des heures ? Des heures pendant lesquelles chaque seconde grignoterait un peu plus de ma santé mentale et de ma capacité à supporter ce sentiment d'humiliation.

« - J'étais seulement venue te prévenir de la décision du conseil d'administration. »

Trop de bonté. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour quelque chose qui semblait déjà avoir fait le tour du lycée avant même que la décision ne soit prise.

« - Il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine, comme tu peux le voir, souriais-je à nouveau en baissant la tête. »

Je n'arrivais même plus à la regarder en face maintenant, partagée entre la colère et ce sentiment de me détester moi-même. Cette haine d'avoir pensé, le temps d'une demi-seconde, que tout pouvait-être de sa faute. Je me sentais misérable, là, à regarder mes pompes comme si c'était la première fois, sur lesquelles venaient déjà mourir mes larmes. Et si tout ça, c'était ma faute ? Je la poussais d'un geste du bras, avant de la contourner sans même me retourner sur elle, sans dire un mot, alors que je sentais son regard sur moi comme si du plomb me recouvrait le dos. Et puis, enfin, je franchissais les grilles de cet enfer. Cette journée prenait fin.

La nuit n'avait jamais été aussi difficile. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais réussi à trouver le sommeil quelques heures, à moins que mon esprit ne m'ait joué des tours, si fatigué. Chaque fois que mes paupières s'étaient closes, cherchant désespérément un instant de répit, leurs visages m'étaient apparus. J'avais entendu leurs rires résonner dans ma tête jusqu'au matin, jusqu'à ce que ma mère ne vienne me réveiller avant de partir au travail. Et maintenant, j'étais à table, dans cette ambiance froide et silencieuse, à remuer ma cuillère encore et encore dans ma tasse de chocolat, où j'observais mon reflet sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux. J'avais bien penser à prétexter être malade pour ne pas à avoir à aller en cours, aujourd'hui, mais mon père ne l'aurait jamais autorisé. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de me forcer à aller me préparer pour affronter cette journée. Retournée dans ma chambre, je ne manquai pas la dizaine de messages et les quelques appels en absence sur mon téléphone qui s'était éteint la veille et que je n'avais jusque là pas pensé à recharger. Tiens ? Il y en avait même un de Meiko. Je devais paraitre si désespérée... Et puis m'enfuir comme ça, dans les couloirs... Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait, comme on disait si souvent, et je n'avais d'autre choix que de retourner en cours. J'allais d'ailleurs être en retard, si je ne me dépêchais pas, alors je saisis mon cartable, claquai la porte de ma chambre, et me mis en route.

Chaque pas qui me rapprochait de mon lycée me semblait lent et difficile, et ne faisait qu'accroitre cette sensation de boule au ventre. Moi qui étais d'habitude si enthousiaste, peinais à marcher. J'avais l'impression d'avancer à reculons, appréhendant cette journée encore plus que d'habitude. C'était pourtant la dernière de la semaine, et Dieu seul savait à quel point, là, maintenant, je ne désirais qu'être en week-end.

« - Miku ! »

Je me retournais en entendant mon prénom pour apercevoir la silhouette de mon amie, essoufflée, comme si elle venait de courir un cent mètre.

« - Ca fait au moins dix fois que je t'appelle ! »

Mais je n'avais rien entendue. A croire que j'étais bien trop concentrée sur le rythme de mes pas pour remarquer ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Ou bien étais-je trop fatiguée. Ou même les deux. Je voyais dans son regard qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi, pauvre Gumi, mais elle ne me demanda aucune explication, encore une fois, attendant probablement que je vienne de moi même me confier à elle et tout lui raconter. Mais qu'y avait-il à raconter, après tout ? J'étais totalement découragée. Découragée, mais soulagée... Alors nous marchâmes, silencieusement, jusqu'aux portes de mon lycée. A ma grande surprise, Meiko nous y attendait, les bras croisés, et l'air fâché.

« - Vous en avez mis, du temps, nous fit-elle remarquer. »

Et elle ne dit pas un mot de plus, se contentant de nous rejoindre avec son faux air contrarié. Et bien qu'étant en froid, sa présence, à elle aussi, sembla m'apaiser. Je me raclai la gorge, et accompagnée de mes amies, allai affronter cette pénible journée.

 _... et qu'une autre recommence._


	8. Chapitre VII

_Ah que coucou tout le monde ! Je suis de retour !_  
 _Voila donc venir le chapitre VII ! :D_  
 _Moi je l'aime bien ce petit chapitre, dites moi donc ce que vous en pensez ! Même s'il est un peu "court" pour moi, il n'en reste pas, je pense, moins dynamique que les autres !_

 _Voila voila !_

 **Blblblblblbl** : C'est pas car il ne se passe pas grand chose que c'est pas bien, des fois ce sont les plus intéressant ! :D

 **Naruto** : L'amitié c'est difficile, et puis, je pense que c'était un peu évident que les choses n'allaient pas être de tout repos pour Miku, elle est un peu la victime de cette histoire ! xD

 **Bibou** : Les enfants sont les plus cruels ! Et le pire c'est qu'ils ont bien conscience de ce qu'ils font ! Les ptits salauds !

 **Yolnosh** : J'aime aussi le fait d'ajouter un peu de vulgarité, car même quand on est une "gentille fille" qui ne se fait pas remarquer, on a quand même des émotions humaines, et puis la pauvre, vu comment elle galère en ce moment, ce serait bizarre qu'elle reste en mode peace and love bonjour les bisounous ! xD

 _Je m'excuse pour les fautes, je suis fatiguée, mes petits et pauvres yeux me brûlent, et j'ai la flemme de corriger en profondeur :D (flemme aussi de faire un jeu de mot avec la profondeur... Tentation quand tu n'es pas assez forte... xD)_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre VII

 _S'il fallait un coupable..._

La tension semblait être à son comble dans la salle de classe alors que le prof' de maths s'apprêtait à nous rendre nos contrôles enfin corrigés. Après plus de deux semaines d'attente pendant lesquelles la plupart d'entre nous avait déjà oublié ce douloureux passage, ce retour à la réalité des notes ce faisait dur. Enfin, ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde, car quand je regardais Gumi, aussi calme et détendue qu'à son habitude, je devinai tout de suite que les quelques exercices n'avaient été qu'une formalité. Et il n'était vraiment pas surprenant de voir Meiko enfoncer ses ongles dans la table de bois sur laquelle elle paraissait presque se laisser mourir, complètement désespérée et dépitée. J'étais sure que la brune retenait son souffle, maintenant que le prof' se tenait devant elle, la feuille de papier dressée devant lui. Allions-nous la voir sauter sur sa chaise ? Ou bien pourrions-nous observer son âme s'échapper lentement de sa bouche pendant le restant du cours ? Nous avions toutes trois instaurée une règle : ne pas parler des contrôle après les contrôle ! Je n'avais donc aucune idée de si elle avait réussi ou non, ou même de ce qu'elle en pensait. Le bras du vieil homme semblait s'abaisser lentement dans la direction de la jeune fille, comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti, puis la feuille de papier glissa enfin sur la table. Tous les regards étaient portés dans sa direction. Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle... ? Et puis... Après quelques secondes... _Pauvre Meiko..._ Elle avait travaillé si dur... Du moins pendant les quelques minutes ou elle avait réussi à se concentrer pendant la séance révision que nous avions organisée. Je regardai Gumi et soupira. Nous pensions à la même chose. La prochaine fois, les manga et la télévision seraient mis sous clef ! Aucune distraction ne serait tolérée, pas mêmes les gaufres bien chaudes préparée par la mère de mon amie d'enfance. ! Après quelques rangées derrière nous, le prof arriva de nouveau à notre niveau. Il distribua d'abord la copie de Gumi en lui disant que c'était du bon travail, puis posa ensuite son regard sur moi. Ses traits vieillis par l'âge lui donnait un air sévère alors qu'il se faisait déjà dur en tant normal. Il faisait partie de ces profs qui paraissaient dénués de toute émotion et lassés de leurs boulot d'enseignant. Etait-il satisfait ? Ou bien m'étais-je foirée ? J'étais normalement plutôt bonne élève, mais le stress et le doute ne me quittaient jamais. L'homme jeta un regard sur la copie avant de croiser à nouveau mon regard. Je déglutis difficilement alors que mon cœur semblait s'être arrêté.

« - Hatsune, excellent, comme d'habitude. »

Je m'autorisai enfin à regarder la copie qui venait d'être déposée sur ma table. Mon soulagement fut immense lorsque j'aperçu les courbes du chiffre huit qui suivait le un. J'avais vraiment bien géré, osais-je alors m'avouer. Le problème avec les maths, c'est qu'on ne pouvait jamais être sûre de rien. Il suffisait d'une erreur en début d'exercice pour que la totalité soit erronée. Je pouvais enfin me détendre.

« _-_ Quelle surprise... Pfffff...

 _-_ Ptet qu'elle _pêcho_ aussi les profs...

 _-_ Ce serait pas étonnant ouais, ahah... »

Nullement besoin de me retourner que je devinais à qui appartenaient les voix derrière moi. Les deux chèvres qui accompagnaient toujours notre très chère déléguée. C'était quoi, ça ? De la jalousie ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant, l'une arrivait à peine à dépasser la moyenne alors que l'autre se battait ne serait-ce que pour espérer l'apercevoir. _Quelles belles idiotes_. Et puis, la chef du trio infernal se mit doucement à rire, comme pour indiquer à ses deux vipères qu'elles avaient dit quelque chose d'intelligent. Comme si une chose pareille était techniquement possible... Je n'avais jamais détesté quelqu'un jusqu'à présent, et quelques mois à peine après mon entrée au lycée, les mots « haine » et « mépris » avaient pris tout leur sens... Si au moins elle, avait pu se foirer au contrôle, j'aurais eu un peu de réconfort, mais non, Têto était loin d'être stupide... enfin sur le papier. Elle se disputait très souvent la seconde place avec Gumi, même si, fort heureusement, mon amie gagnait toujours avec quelques dizaines de point d'avance. Et j'avais tout sauf envie de lui offrir ma place de première de la classe, même si j'étais loin de m'en venter. Je prenais juste les cours très au sérieux, et il était hors de question que je laisse une personne comme elle me battre.

« - Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elles racontent, me souffla mon amie d'enfance. »

Ouais, c'était facile à dire... Trop peu concentrée sur la correction du contrôle, j'entendais bien les quelques messes-basses en fond de classe, me concernant, moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ils feraient mieux de se concentrer, eux, car aucun ne pouvait se venter d'avoir la moyenne en maths alors qu'on était seulement en première année. Que donneraient les suivantes si ces imbéciles passaient leur temps à parler sur le dos des gens plutôt que de river leurs yeux sur toutes les remarques inscrites à l'encre rouge sur leurs copies. _Quelle plaie..._

Lorsqu'arriva la pause de la matinée, Gumi et moi nous empressâmes d'aller réconforter notre bonnet d'âne. La pauvre ne s'était pas encore remise de sa note qui effleurait à peine le dix. Plus pour ses parents que pour elle-même, en fait. Elle allait surement se faire passer un savon. Meiko et les maths, ça n'avait jamais été une grande histoire d'amour, même si en général, elle arrivait toujours à se débrouiller. Non, cette très chère demoiselle était plus adepte d'autres cours, comme le sport... C'était en fait le seul pour lequel elle semblait vraiment se passionner. Tout ce qui lui paraissait trop « intellectuel » ou lui demandait de réfléchir, ou d'apprendre des choses par cœur l'ennuyait. Alors en général, elle ne faisait que le minimum syndical. Assez pour que ses parents soient satisfait, et que les profs lui foutent la paix.

« - C'est que le début de l'année, t'en fais pas, la rassura mon amie d'enfance. »

La brune était trop concentrée à mettre des coups sur un distributeur automatique qui n'avait pas voulu lui donner un paquet de gâteaux déjà payé pour écouter ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Son petit réconfort au chocolat était resté coincé entre la tige de fer et la paroi de verre. La poisse.

« - Aller, bordel ! Mais tu vas tomber ?! »

Je m'approchai alors de la machine avant d'observer un moment. On avait l'habitude de voir les gens s'énerver devant le distributeur, s'en était presque amusant... Jusqu'à ce que ça nous arrive. Je mis alors une série de légers coups du plat de ma main, de façon juste assez rapide pour faire vibrer la vitre de verre. Le gâteaux emballé sembla descendre peu à peu de quelques centimètres jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans le bac, sous les yeux larmoyants de ma camarade. Je me sentais tellement fière de moi, comme si je venais de sauver une vie.

« - Merci, me souffla-t-elle timidement. »

Enfin un sourire, même s'il était à moitié dissimulé ! Quel soulagement !

« - Au prochain contrôle, on te fera réviser pendant des jours et des nuits si il le faut ! Ca ne se verra même plus sur ta moyenne ! reprit la fille aux cheveux verts maintenant que celle aux yeux bruns étaient un peu moins distraite.

\- Ouais ! J'arriverais même à battre Têto et lui faire bouffer ses deux toupies ! »

Meiko semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre, on pouvait presque voir des flammes bruler dans ses yeux, motivée par le gout du sucre dans sa bouche ou par le fait de ridiculiser la déléguée. Quelle que soit sa raison, elle semblait pleine d'énergie. Je préférais la voir comme ça. Et quelques minutes après, on en riait déjà toutes ensembles. Mais ce petit moment de joie fut bien éphémère, perturbé par l'arrivée d'un parasite qui était au cœur de notre conversation.

« - Sérieux, le lycée est pas assez grand pour pas avoir à croiser ta sale tête ? Fit soudainement mon amie la bouche encore à moitié pleine.

\- Alors, Miku, comme ça on a encore eu la meilleure note ? S'exclama la nouvelle venue en ignorant complètement la remarque de la gourmande.

\- Tant que je suis là, en tout cas, tu ne risques pas de l'avoir, répliquais-je exaspérée par ses remarques incessante.

\- Oh, le mouton se rebelle...

\- Mais fous lui la paix putain, t'as rien d'autre à faire dans ta vie ? Tu dois sacrément te faire chier pour la passer à lancer des rumeurs sur son dos ! Hurla presque le garçon manqué en montrant les crocs.

\- Doucement, Roméo, reprit la jeune fille en levant les mains en avant. Toi et Juliette vous êtes réconciliées à ce que je vois...

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, encore ? Demanda alors Gumi.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Elles ont eu une petite dispute de couple, ou un truc comme ça...

\- N'importe quoi, tu raconte vraiment des conneries, fit à nouveau la brune en lui lançant un regard qui aurait pu la fusiller sur place si ses yeux avaient été remplacés par des révolvers.

\- Oh, allez, fais pas l'innocente. Regarde toi, tu te comportes comme un mec, toujours à prendre sa défense... Tout le monde sait que t'as envie de te la faire, expliqua la fille aux toupies en regardant dans ma direction. »

Meiko était hors d'elle, prête à se jeter sur la déléguée pour lui coller son poing au milieu du visage. Tout comme moi, en fait. Depuis quand les gens racontaient-ils des choses pareilles ?! Encore des rumeurs ! Et j'étais certaine que la coupable se trouvait en face de nous. Mon cœur s'emballa pour la première fois de colère, mes mâchoires me faisaient mal tellement je serrais les dents, et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui clouer le bec, mon amie l'attrapa par le col en la soulevant presque de quelques centimètres, si bien que la fille aux cheveux rouges s'en retrouva sur la pointe des pieds, son sourire toujours bien dessiné sur les lèvres.

« - Répète ça un peu !

\- Ca va, il n'y a aucun mal, tu serais pas la première après tout... »

Le seul bruit qui suivit fut celui d'un claquement qu'on pouvait encore entendre résonner entre les murs, suivit d'un long silence... Un silence bientôt brisé par la sonnerie du lycée annonçant la reprise des cours. Cours pendant lesquels seraient absentes quatre des élèves...

 _...Quelqu'un allait payer._


	9. Chapitre VIII

_Salut ! Nouveau chapitre ! Le suivant est d'ailleurs quasiment fini !_

 _Je ne me suis pas relu, désolée pour les fautes !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! :D_

* * *

Chapitre VIII

 _Que la sanction tombe..._

L'attente me paraissait interminable entre les murs froids des couloirs silencieux du bâtiment administratif. Bien différents de la dernière fois que je m'y étais rendue, et en même temps la sensation était la même. La pression qui me refroidissait de l'intérieur et l'incertitude quant à ce qu'il allait maintenant se passer me mettaient plus que mal-à-l'aise, c'était même effrayant. J'observais mes deux camarades à mes côtés, silencieuses, elles aussi, préoccupées. Et puis, la porte du bureau qui sentait la rose s'ouvrit. La déléguée en sortit, et sans même nous adresser un seul regard, elle passa devant nous avant de disparaitre au tournant du couloir, avec sa même attitude fière et méprisante que d'habitude. Ca ne me disait vraiment rien de bon.

« - Gumi, fit une voix calme et délicate. Tu peux entrer. »

Cette dernière se leva et nous sourit comme si elle cherchait à apaiser l'atmosphère, avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il m'était impossible d'y entendre quoique ce soit. La discussion entre les deux femmes devaient être plutôt calme. De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitude de Gumi d'hausser la voix, surtout pas devant figure d'autorité.

« - La vache, ca craint tout ça... Lâcha enfin la brune qui pour une fois, se souciait un peu plus de ce qui allait arriver. »

Et je n'avais aucune idée d' à quel point tout cela « craignait ». Coupables sur le banc des accusés, attendant patiemment notre jugement. _Quelle merde._ Et encore une fois, j'avais l'impression que tout cela était ma faute, d'une certaine façon.

« - Désolée, m'excusais-je presque timidement. J'ai entrainé tout le monde dans une sacrée galère.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? T'as rien à te reprocher. Cette garce me cherche depuis quelques jours déjà, j'aurais du faire ça depuis longtemps ! En plus... reprit mon amie un peu gênée, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, pour ces derniers jours, enfin... Tu sais quoi...

\- Attend, c'était à cause de ça ? Fus-je surprise d'entendre.

\- Bah, cette conne à commencer à raconter des rumeurs, comme quoi, enfin... genre que j'étais amoureuse de toi, et d'autres trucs pas très jolis. J'ai pas vraiment su comment réagir, je me suis comportée comme une idiote. »

C'était donc ça, la raison de ce malaise entre nous ? Des rumeurs comme quoi elle serait gay et craquerait pour moi ? La mentalité des élèves me débectait... Quand bien même ça aurait été le cas, en quoi était-ce une raison pour se moquer et critiquer ? Je méprisais tous ces gens, qui aimaient passer leur temps à pourrir la vie des autres, et à leur faire subir un enfer à la moindre occasion, avec la moindre excuse. Comme si quelque chose comme ça pouvait se justifier...

« - Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

\- Bien sûre, souriais-je à mon amie déjà pardonnée. »

Elle me sourit enfin, pour la première fois depuis des jours, de façon franche et sincère. Ca me donnait un peu plus de courage pour aller affronter la directrice alors que nous attentions notre heure, comme deux condamnées.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ca faisait quoi, une dizaine de minutes à peine ? La fille aux cheveux verts en sortit, suivit par la femme aux long cheveux roses et au parfums féminins.

« - Tu peux retourner directement en cours, fit cette dernière. »

J'essayais de capter le moindre signe dans le regard de la verte, mais celle-ci du si rapidement quitter le bâtiment qu'il me fut impossible d'y discerner quoique ce soit, un sourire ou un regard inquiet. Rien.

« - Meiko ? »

La jeune fille se leva à l'appel de la directrice, me regarda, et me sourit de plus belle de toutes ses dents, bien trop fidèle à elle-même. Son tempérament la perdrait, c'était certain. Si cette fille n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. Enfin, je me retrouvai désormais seule à attendre, ce qui avait le don de me rendre un peu plus anxieuse. J'appréhendais déjà le moment où la porte s'ouvrirait pour que mon tour vienne enfin. Je n'étais pourtant pas pressée d'entrer dans la pièce, mais rester seule dans ce couloir plutôt sombre n'était vraiment pas rassurant. Dire que la dernière fois, c'était en _sa_ compagnie, et pour d'autres raisons. Pendant quelques secondes, je souhaitais qu' _elle_ soit là, _elle_ et son attitude sûre d'elle. Mais il n'y avait personne, pas même un bruit pour perturber le silence froid de ce bâtiment qui semblait toujours désert. Juste moi, et le son de mes poumons expirant l'air difficilement.

Après au moins une quinzaine de minutes, le bureau de la directrice s'ouvrit enfin, je me levai. Mes jambes semblaient avoir du mal à supporter mon poids, comment leur échange s'était-il passé ? Lorsque j'aperçu le regard de ma camarade, je devinais qu'elle n'avait pas du avoir une bonne nouvelle. Meiko tirait une tête de dix pieds de longs. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder à observer mon amie que la directrice me fit immédiatement signe d'entrer dans la pièce, sans que je puisse échanger ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot avec la brune qui devait certainement, elle aussi, retourner en cours.

Le bureau n'avait pas changé depuis deux jours, toujours la même odeur, toujours aussi bien rangé. Ce n'était pourtant pas aussi rassurant que la dernière fois, si je pouvais le dire ainsi. Car la dernière fois n'avait déjà rien eu de rassurant, en fait, mais cette fois-ci, c'était pire. Je savais très bien qu'une sanction m'attendait, j'en étais certaine.

« - Et bien, Miku, je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite, me fit alors la directrice. Et si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? »

Je me raclai la gorge, et essayai de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête afin de lui expliquer la situation le plus clairement et calmement possible. Mais par où commencer ? Ce n'était pas comme si le problème était naissant d'aujourd'hui... Je pris une grande inspiration pour faire face à la jeune femme avec le plus d'assurance possible.

« - La déléguée Têto, Meiko, Gumi et moi-même avons eu une légère altercation, commençais-je sans trop savoir quels mots employés.

\- Une « légère » altercation, dis tu ? Un surveillant à quand même du intervenir.

\- Têto à tenu des propos plus qu'offensant auxquels n'importe qui aurait mal réagit, repris-je en essayant d'être plus claire. Meiko s'est énervée, mais je l'étais encore plus. Ces propos étaient plus que blessants, et inappropriés. C'était insultant en fait, et... »

J'eus du mal à déglutir, en essayant de repasser la scène en boucle dans ma tête pour me souvenir de tous les détails, mais ceux qui me revenaient étaient loin de m'innocenter, bien au contraire. A quoi bon mentir, après tout ?

« - Alors je l'ai giflée, m'exclamais-je comme si j'étais prête à le refaire si la fille aux cheveux rouge s'était trouvée en face de moi. Evidemment, elle n'a pas très bien réagit... »

J'étais presque fière de cette partie de l'histoire en fait. Si j'avais imaginée faire ça un jour... Mais ma main m'avait tellement démangée, et sa joue semblait si attirante que je n'avais pu me retenir d'y laisser la marque de mes doigts. Elle l'avait bien cherché et la trace rouge qui était restée sur sa peau pendant de longues minutes lui allait vraiment très bien, elle s'accordait parfaitement à la couleur de ses cheveux.

« - Après ça, elle à continué à nous dire insultes et absurdités, et puis Meiko...

\- Très bien, ça suffira, me coupa la directrice. »

Je supposais que la suite de l'histoire avait déjà du lui être racontée, au moins deux fois, peut-être trois. Et si personne n'avait mentis, alors les versions devaient corroborer la mienne, même si cela allait plutôt me desservir. J'assumerais mes actes jusqu'au bout.

« - Tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, je dois prendre certaines décision, et il va y avoir des conséquences. »

Ouais, je me doutais bien de cela, restait à savoir « quelles » conséquences. Quelles qu'elles soient, je devrais expliquer à mes parents, et surtout à mon père, ça ne risquait pas de lui plaire.

« - J'ai jeté un œil à ton dossier, Miku, reprit la femme en croisant les mains. Tu est une élève très intelligente, première de ta classe, discrète, il n'y a rien à critiquer dans ton dossier scolaire, bien au contraire. Je vais donc être indulgente, au vu de la situation. Je suis convaincue que cet acte était influencé par les émotions de ces derniers jours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'était pas très difficile de comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion. Ma visite de la dernière fois, pour être plus précise. J'hochais alors la tête, me disant qu'elle avait à moitié raison, et bien trop raisonnable pour la contredire.

« - Deux heures de colle mercredi prochain, et je suppose qu'il est inutile de te conseiller de garder ton sang froid la prochaine fois et de venir me parler, à moi ou à un professeur, si il y a un problème.

\- Oui... Je vous remercie.

\- Tu peux retourner en cours, alors. »

J'hochais une nouvelle fois la tête avant de refermer la porte du bureau sur mon passage, plus que soulagée. Juste deux heures de colle, hein ? Je m'attendais vraiment à pire et me demandais de quelle sanction avaient écopée mes deux amies, ainsi que la déléguée...

En sortant du bâtiment, sur le chemin pour retourner en cours, je fus surprise de voir que Meiko m'avait attendue, assise sur un banc, le sourire au lèvre, comme si elle était contente d'avoir une nouvelle fois défiée les « ordres ». Elle ne semblait plus vraiment perturbée par son passage chez la directrice, peut-être avait-elle été indulgente avec, après tout.

« - Alors ! Raconte ! Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Je suis collée mercredi, et toi ?

\- Sérieux, c'est tout ? fit la brune presque déçue mais en même temps soulagée pour moi. J'viens de me prendre deux jours d'expulsion !

\- Ca te fera une raison de ne pas aller en cours, d'une certaine façon... essayais-je de la rassurer. Je suis désolée.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi ! Mes parents vont m'arracher la tête quand ils vont l'apprendre ! Deux jours ! T'y crois à ça ?

\- D'un côté... Tu lui as quand même collé ton poing en plein dans la figure... C'est presque un miracle que son nez soit encore à sa place...

\- Et ça m'a fait tellement de bien ! S'écria la rebelle. J'ai eu la classe, tu trouves pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de classe...

\- Oh, déconne pas, t'en mourrais d'envie, toi aussi ! Et cette gifle, elle était monumentale !

\- Pas autant que ton crochet du droit ! Me mis-je à rire.

\- Cette journée, on s'en souviendra, hein ! »

Pas seulement cette journée, en fait. Ces derniers jours resteraient surement marqués en moi pendant longtemps, et pour diverses raisons.

« - Bon, on devrait retourner en cours, maintenant, lui suggérais-je.

\- Franchement, je sais pas si ça vaut encore le coup, ça fait déjà trois quarts d'heure que ça a commencé, et puis moi, au point où j'en suis...

\- Il reste quand même plus d'une heure encore, et tu peux pas trop te venter d'avoir la moyenne en sciences...

-Quelle rabat-joie !

\- Mais tu as raison, je n'ai pas très envie d'aller en cours pour le moment, ni de voir sa tête...

\- Miku ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Me fit alors la brune en posant sa main sur mon front. Est-ce que tu as de la fièvre ? Tu veux sécher un cours ? Toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas sécher, tu l'as dit, on a quasiment raté la moitié du cours... »

Si, c'était totalement sécher les cours, mais à ce moment là, je ne me voyais vraiment pas aller m'assoir à ma table, et encore moins me concentrer.

« - Je n'aurais qu'à dire que c'était l'effet de ta mauvaise influence...

\- Hey ! Mais je ne te permet pas ! Mais bon, on pourra toujours rattraper sur Gumi, elle a du retourner en cours, elle.

\- Tu vois, tu n'essaies pas de me dissuader.

\- C'est quand même moi qui a lancée l'idée ! Me rappela-t-elle toute fière. Bon, c'est décidé alors ! »

Qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre la fin des cours pour savoir si Gumi était concernée par une potentielle sanction, et quelle était celle de Têto également. Elle aussi devrait assumer ses paroles, et il aurait été injuste que seules nous soyons punies. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le parc habituel, après avoir envoyé un sms à notre amie pour la prévenir de nous retrouver là bas à la fin du cours.

 _...Et que justice soit faite._


	10. Chapter IX

_Yop là !_

 _On revient pour un tout nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! :D_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! :D_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre IX

 _Cette tranquillité bien éphémère..._

Les muscles de mes jambes étaient tétanisés alors que la paume de mes mains, rougie par l'effort, semblait me bruler. Je m'assis enfin, me débarrassant de la corde épaisse reliée à mon baudrier avant d'enfin pouvoir souffler. Tant d'efforts pour grimper sur un mur de quelques mètres de haut, et dans quel but ? Gagner quelques points et redescendre. J'étais bonne dans toutes les matières, mais le sport, c'était une autre paire de manches. Ce n'était pas que je détestais ça, non, bien au contraire. J'étais la première à aimer me défouler. Je n'étais juste pas très sportive, ni trop endurante, dans la moyenne, tout au plus. J'avais réussi à me débrouiller de façon à n'être ni dans le groupe de natation, ni dans celui d'athlétisme. Entre ressembler à une carpe Koï dans un bassin ornemental, me faire humilier par les escargots, ou jouer à Spiderman, le choix avait été vite fait. Et puis, j'avais de la chance, car mes deux amies avaient eu la même réflexion que moi, ou peut-être qu'elles ne voulaient juste pas me laisser seule. Aucune des deux n'avaient voulu me donner la vraie raison. En plus, elles m'impressionnaient. Gumi montait un des murs les plus difficiles, avec souplesse et agilité, sans ne rien perdre de sa féminité. Les garçons étaient admiratifs devant sa grâce, devant sa beauté, j'en étais presque jalouse, devais-je m'avouer. Quant à Meiko, elle était capable de monter le mur le plus difficile en moins d'une minute et sans lâcher une goutte de sueur. C'était certainement la meilleure sportive chez les premières années. Et moi... _Pfff, quelle_ _grosse nulle_.

« - Bouge tes fesses Miku, tu crois que le mur va se grimper tout seul ? »

Mais quelle plaie ! Comme si j'avais envie de remonter alors que je venais à peine de redescendre. A ce rythme, en fait, j'allais vraiment finir par détester le sport. Mais la brune qui venait de grimper son même mur trois fois d'affilée ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Elle me tira par le bras, fit un nœud à mon baudrier avec la corde, et me poussa vers un mur avec un peu plus de difficulté que mon précédent, accompagnée d'une claque sur les fesses. Je la regardai en grimaçant, plus pour le mur que pour mes fesses, puis soupirai. Elle ne me laissait pas le choix. Je me retournai une dernière fois quand ma main se posa sur la première prise. Je ne manquai pas de remarquer la déléguée de la classe, assise dans les gradins un peu plus loin, un sourire sournois et satisfait sur son visage encore boursouflé. Elle avait été dispensé d'éducation physique et sportive pendant une dizaine de jours, à cause de son nez. Bien évidemment, elle en avait surement rajouté une couche ou deux, même si Meiko avait vraiment frappé fort. Les images de la fameuse scène me revinrent soudainement en tête. Je me forçai à étouffer un rire qui voulait s'échapper, puis m'élançai.

Les prises étaient rugueuses, parfois un peu humides, et j'imaginais déjà la saleté qui devait les recouvrir après le passage de tant d'élèves. Ecœurant. Mes cuisses me faisait si mal, et mes bras tremblaient tellement. J'avais envie de lâcher le mur et me laisser tomber en arrière, consciente que mon amie tenait fermement la corde qui m'assurait, mais je n'en fis rien. Pfff, dire que j'étais à peine à la moitié de ce foutu mur. Je m'autorisai une petite pause à mi-hauteur, histoire de calmer mon cœur et mes poumons. Mon visage était brulant et recouvert de gouttelettes de sueurs pas très glamour. Au moins, la fin des deux heure approchait et ce serait bientôt fini. Quelle idée de mettre le cours de sport en fin de journée, un vendredi ! Là dessus, on avait vraiment pas eu de chance. Enfin bon, je devais me donner du courage, un dernier petit effort !

« - Qu'est ce que t'es sexy dans ce baudrier moulant, Miku ! »

Je fis à nouveau une pause dans cette ascension plus que difficile pour tourner la tête derrière moi. La fille aux deux toupies était debout dans les tribunes, me regardant comme si j'étais un animal de foire. _Non mais... Sérieusement_. J'ignorais sa remarque pour essayer d'atteindre le haut de mon parcours vertical, sur lequel me faisait maintenant obstacle une sorte d'énorme cailloux. Je mis les mains, l'une après l'autre, sur la plateforme qui me contrariait, bien plus difficile à atteindre que les autres prises, lorsque mes pieds se balancèrent dans le vide.

« - Tu ressembles à un petit chimpanzé maintenant ! Avec un peu moins de poils ! continuait la déléguée.

\- Oh mais ta gueule Têto ! »

Si ça continuait comme ça, Meiko allait finir par lui faire gouter à son autre poing. Mais pour le moment, je préférais qu'elle reste concentrée sur la corde, seule chose qui m'empêchais de tomber dans le vide en cas de chute. Je m'énervais, perdais patience, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment grimper sur la plateforme. Et avec l'autre et ses remarques à la con, c'était encore plus difficile.

« - Pousse sur tes bras Miku ! Cria la brune un peu plus bas. Utilise tes muscles ! »

Mes muscles ? Mais quels muscles ? J'avais l'impression à ce moment précis que de la pâte à tartiner gout chocolat coulait dans mes veines. Peut-être aurais-je du éviter de prendre une deuxième part de gâteaux au déjeuner, et un paquet de madeleine une heure après. Etaient-ce les pâtisseries qui pesaient si lourd dans mon estomac ou bien étais-je dénuée de toute forme de force brute ?

« - Raaaaaaah ! »

Et dans un énième effort accompagné d'un cri du cœur, je montais finalement cette plateforme en forme de stupide cailloux sur laquelle je m'évanouis presque.

« - Wouh ! Bravo ! Tu l'as fais ! »

Et ma récompense serait certainement des courbatures dans chaque partie de mon corps tétanisé pendant tout le week-end. Enfin bon, de toute manière, j'allais certainement être punie et privée de sortie à cause des heures de colle que je venais de me prendre, je ne raterais pas grand chose. Le plus important, c'était que le cours était enfin terminé ! Une fois redescendue de l'abominable plateforme, tout du moins...

Jamais sentir l'eau chaude ruisseler sur chaque partie de mon corps et chaque parcelle de ma peau ne m'avait fait autant de bien. Je sentais la crasse et la sueur disparaitre au fur et à mesure que les douches se remplissaient de l'odeur de mon gel douche à l'amande. Enfin je profitais d'un moment de calme et de tranquillité, apaisant, seulement en compagnie de mes deux meilleures amies. C'était un petit rituel que nous avions pris, toutes les trois. Alors que tous les élèves se précipitaient pour rentrer chez eux la plupart du temps encore en tenue de sport, nous, profitions de cette fin de journée de fin de semaine afin de pouvoir décompresser. La dernière fille avait quitté les douches quelques minutes avant à peine, et déjà mes deux compagnes parlaient de sujet un peu plus intéressants que les cours de sports. _Ou peut-être pas..._

« - Ouah ! T'as vu comment tes seins ont doublés de volume depuis l'année dernière ?

\- Tu trouves ? Je ne me rend pas vraiment compte. »

Gumi avait les mains serrées sur sa serviette alors qu'elle relevait sa poitrine qu'elle observait comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois tandis que l'index de la brune faisait des petits mouvement sur le galbe de ses seins comme pour s'assurer de leur fermeté.

« - Quelle injustice ! s'écria alors cette dernière mettant les mains sur sa propre poitrine qu'elle pouvait sans problème recouvrir entièrement. Tu devrais venir voir ça, Miku ! »

Les deux filles se retournèrent vers moi juste vêtues de leurs serviettes. C'est vrai que Meiko n'avait pas tort, la poitrine de Gumi dont le dessus se présentait généreusement devant mes yeux semblait bien plus imposante qu'auparavant. Je sentis soudainement mes joues se réchauffer alors qu'un sentiment d'embarras m'envahit, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que nous prenions nos douches ensembles.

« - Bah alors Miku, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? se moqua le garçon manqué.

\- Tu es gênée ? continua la fille aux cheveux pommes.

\- Pa-Pas du tout ! »

Je me retournai pour cacher mon visage rouge quand la plus sauvage de mes deux amies se jeta sur moi avant de m'entourer de ses bras pour venir capturer mes seins entre ses mains. Je laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise alors que je devais être plus rouge qu'une écrevisse tandis que se doigts se resserraient de gestes réguliers sur ma serviette qui ne tenait plus que par l'opération du Saint-Esprit.

« - Héhé, on dirait bien que les tiens n'ont pas beaucoup changé !

\- Aller, ça suffit, tu vois bien qu'elle est toute embarrassée, sourit alors Gumi.

\- Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! »

La brune relâcha son emprise et je fus enfin libérée. Non mais, qu'est ce qu'elles racontaient encore ? En plus elles se trompaient, j'étais en pleine croissance, celle-ci prenait juste son temps par rapport à d'autres personnes, l'explication était là ! Aucune pression, aucun complexe, essayais-je de me convaincre moi-même. _Qu'est ce que la vie pouvais être injuste..._

Nous passâmes encore quelques minutes à parler de la taille de nos poitrines avant de nous séparer pour chacune rentrer chez nous. Meiko comptait prendre tout son temps sur le chemin du retour, et peut-être même faire un détour en ville pour aller s'acheter des sucreries. Elle allait bien en avoir besoin après le savon qui l'attendait. Gumi et moi fîmes le reste du chemin seules jusqu'à nous séparer, également. Je devais avouer ne pas être pressée, moi non plus, en fait, et regrettait presque de ne pas avoir accompagnée la garçonne maintenant que je me retrouvais devant la porte de chez moi où m'attendais déjà surement mes parents. Je redoutais particulièrement la réaction de mon père qui me voyait comme la petite fille parfaite qui ne devait faire aucune vague. Et quand je disais aucune, je ne faisais que peser mes mots. Enfin, je pris une longue inspiration, puis ouvrit la porte de chez moi. _Et comme je m'y attendais..._

Je passai le week-end enfermée dans ma chambre à faire mes devoirs, évidemment, comme je l'avais prévu. Mon père avait vraiment très mal réagis. Privée de sortie tout le week-end, téléphone confisqué, seul restait mon ordinateur auquel j'avais le droit, pour bien sûr travailler. Et mon père venait s'en assurer toutes les heures en entrouvrant la porte de ma chambre, comme si j'étais assez stupide pour ne pas le remarquer. Mais ce que lui ne remarquait pas, c'était l'onglet de ma messagerie instantanée dissimulé entre deux cours de maths en ligne. Comme si j'allais restée enfermée tout le week-end sans pourvoir parler à mes amies... Je fus d'ailleurs surprise d'y trouver Meiko de connectée en rentrant de l'école le soir du « drame », je l'aurais plutôt imaginée mise aux fers, nourris au pain et à la soupe. Heureusement que sa mère était plus indulgente que son père, et comme celui-ci travaillait de nuit en ce moment, elle profitait de ses soirées pour se connecter en ligne. Ma mère aussi était plus douce que mon père, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Elle avait dit à mon père de ne pas insister lorsqu'il lu sur mon certificat de colle que j'avais fait preuve « d'un comportement inapproprié à l'égard d'une camarade de classe » et me posa milles questions auxquelles je n'avais pas voulu répondre. Et là encore, j'étais chanceuse que la directrice n'ait pas spécifié « comportement violent » ...

[20:37] Green Lady : Alors, qu'est ce que vous ont dit vos parents ?

[20:38] MiniMiku : Au bagne tout le week-end...

[20:38] Meimei la Terreur : Adieu vie sociale ! -;

[20:38] MiniMiku : Tu parles, tu vas en profiter pour jouer aux jeux-vidéos dés que ton père ne sera pas là !

[20:39] Meimei la Terreur : Tu me connais si bien.

[20:39] Meimei la Terreur : xD

[20:40] MiniMiku : Comme si je t'avais faite !

[20:40] MiniMiku : Je suis sûre que tu y joues en ce moment même..

[20:42] MiniMiku : ... ?

[20:42] Green Lady : C'est fort probable !

[20:42] Green Lady : Désolée si je répond lentement, j'essaie de faire la dissertation de français en même temps.

[20:43] MiniMiku : Je viens de terminer la mienne !

[20:43] MiniMiku : Et j'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête d'Oedipe !

[20:43] Green Lady : Tu dis ça mais tu arrives toujours à avoir la meilleure notes.

[20:44] MiniMiku : Ouais mais c'est un sujet qui ne tombe qu'en deuxième année, quelle idée de nous faire faire ça...

[20:45] Green Lady : Bah dis toi que ça pourrait être pire, on est pas encore à avoir les sujets de philo des troisièmes années !

[20:46] MiniMiku : J'entend du bruit dans les escaliers, je ferme deux secondes !

[20:46] Green Lady : Ca marche !

[20:46] Green Lady : C'est quand même vraiment pas cool...

[20:51] MiniMiku : Grave, et je ne supporte pas de me sentir surveillée.

[20:52] Meimei la Terreur : Re les meufs !

[20:52] Meimei la Terreur : Désolée, j'étais en pleine instance !

[20:52] Green Lady : :/

[20:52] Green Lady : Tiens, une revenante !

[20:53] Meimei la Terreur : Ma petite Elfette vient d'Up lvl 56 !

[20:53] Meimei la Terreur : Elle déchire !

[20:54] MiniMiku : La vie à l'air si difficile pour toi !

[20:55] Meimei la Terreur : Tellement... xD

[20:56] Green Lady : Les filles, je vais vous abandonner je vais me coucher ! Cette dissert' m'a tuée !

[20:56] Meimei la Terreur : Oh ! Aller grand-mère, arrête de te prendre pour une poule !

[20:57] MiniMiku : J'vais pas tarder non plus, y'en a qui ont cours demain !

[20:57] Meimei la Terreur : Cette excuse bidon !

[20:57] Meimei la Terreur : Je farm' les donjons jusqu'à parfois trois heures du mat' et j'suis en cours le lendemain !

[20:58] MiniMiku : Et après on s'étonne que tu t'endormes à moitié en cours...

[20:58] MiniMiku : Bon aller, du coup je file au lit aussi !

[20:58] Meimei la Terreur : Mouais, tu risques pas de passer lvl 45 à ce rythme !

[20:59] Meimei la Terreur : Ahah !

[20:59] MiniMiku : On verra pendant les vacances !

[20:59] MiniMiku : Bonne nuit à vous !

[20:59] Green Lady : Bonne nuit !

[20:59] Meimei la Terreur : Yeap ! Dormez bien !

L'ordinateur coupé, et mes affaires rangées minutieusement, je filais au lit déjà bien fatiguée, me préparer à affronter la semaine à venir.

Le lendemain matin, je n'entendis pas le réveil sonné. C'est en trombe que je mangeais rapidement un morceau et me précipitais en direction du lycée. J'avais manqué le début du premier cours, c'était certain. J'allais surement encore me faire passer un savon par mon père, pfff, vraiment pas de chance. J'arrivai devant le bureau de la vie scolaire, mon carnet à la main et le souffle haletant, afin d'aller faire signer un morceau de papier pour ce retard. J'attendais devant le bureau alors que la secrétaire était plus longue que jamais. _Aller, dépêche toi bordel..._

« - Un petit tampon ici... »

 _Plus vite..._ me répétais-je dans ma tête comme si tous ses gestes me semblaient effectués au ralenti. C'était pourtant pas si difficile de signer un papier et d'appliquer un tampon, non ?

« - Voila !

\- Merci Madame ! »

Je souriais par politesse afin de ne pas paraitre grossière ou contrariée et attrapai mon carnet. Je devais maintenant filer à l'étage où avait lieu le cours de maths. Dire que j'étais déjà essoufflée, et il fallait encore que je grimpe deux étages. _La poisse._

« - Tiens, salut Miku ! »

Je reconnaissais cette voix et me retournai. Mes yeux furent immédiatement attirés par les mèches de cheveux bleus électriques du garçon. Debout, là, devant moi, se tenait celui que j'appelais encore mon « petit-ami » peu de temps avant, avec son sourire si parfait qui faisait chavirer le cœur de toutes les filles. Alors, je lui souris en retour. Et bien sûre, à ce moment là, je n'avais encore aucune idée de ce qui m'attendais.

 _... car le pire était encore à venir._

* * *

 _Alors alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
_

 _Toujours pas de Luka dans ce chapitre, elles vous manque ?  
Rassurez vous, elle fera bientôt une nouvelle apparition, dans le prochain chapitre ;D  
Et bien sûre, elle sera de plus en plus présente ! (bah oui... quand même !)_

 _Que nous réserve le prochain chapitre ? Que va-t-il se passer ?  
(Oulala, ça promet... éwi éwi !)_

 _A bientôt ! :D_

 _~Zak_


	11. Chapitre X

_Saluuuuuuuut !_

 _*se cache*_

 _Bon, okay, je sais que là, j'ai VRAIMENT abusé niveau timing. Plus de 6 mois de passé ;-;_  
 _Pour ma défense (je sais, c'est mal de se trouver des excuses), j'ai trouvé un taff en septembre (39h semaine wouh), 100% sur PC, et je vous avoue que la seule chose à laquelle je pense le soir en rentrant, c'est dormir ! (et manger, bref)_

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, ça fait des jours, voir des semaines, que j'avais envie de reprendre la suite, sauf qu'à chaque fois j'attendais le week-end, et qu'au final je faisais autre chose, du coup tous les matins je me refaisais le scénario dans ma tête, pour essayer de pondre ce schmilblick de chapitre X. Je dis ça car quand je le lis sans musique, il me fait chier, mais quand j'écoute du Vocaloïd en même temps, il passe bien ! xD_

 _Bref, bref... Je suis vraiment desolée ! Il fallait vraiment que je me relance un bon coup, mais là c'est partit ! Et voila donc le tant attendu (ou non) chapitre suivant !_

 _Le chapitre IX n'a pas eu trop trop de succès (seulement 2 review) donc j'espère que celui-ci saura vous satisfaire le temps d'attendre le suivant !_  
 _(suivant qu'il me tarde d'écrire car ca va enfin bouger un plus plus niveau sur la relation entre Miku et Luka si je puis dire xD)_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre X

 _Le loup dans la bergerie..._

Il avait ce sourire parfait, celui capable de charmer n'importe qui. Ce n'en fut pas autrement avec la responsable de la vie scolaire à qui il montrait ses plus belles expressions accompagnées de subtils compliments glissés entre deux phrases. Bizarrement, la vieille femme fut bien plus rapide et efficace avec lui qu'avec moi, étais-je persuadée. Comme si elle avait retrouvée toute son énergie. En plus d'être beau et intelligent, il avait apparemment aussi les mêmes capacités que les barres énergétiques et autres céréales _Lion_. Vraiment tout pour plaire. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que je ne me rende compte que je l'avais attendu, lorsqu'il s'adressa à nouveau à moi avec son sourire sponsorisé par _Colgate_. En y repensant, il fallait avouer que c'était un garçon plaisant, et je me rappelais pourquoi je lui avais dit oui. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, même si je devais admettre m'être légèrement fait influencer par cet « effet de mode » qu'était la romance lycéenne. Si je n'avais pas essayé avec lui, avec qui l'aurais-je fait ? Enfin, tout ça était derrière moi maintenant, et je préférais largement m'intéresser à mes amies et mes passe-temps plutôt qu'à des garçons, j'en étais cette fois convaincue. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais du temps à accorder à ça avec toutes les emmerdes qui me tombaient dessus en ce moment. Lequel des deux était le pire, hein ?

J'en oubliai presque que je devais aller en cours et que j'étais en retard, lorsque mon camarade me le rappela en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Apparemment, nous allions dans la même direction, autant faire le « chemin » ensemble. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je me souvenais avoir déjà pris ces escaliers en sa compagnie, lorsque nous étions « ensembles ». Ca me semblait tellement loin d'une certaine façon, alors que je pouvais compter les jours qui me séparaient de notre rupture sur les doigts de mes deux mains, pensai-je en riant silencieusement. Et une fois encore, je me retrouvai à repenser à ma relation avec Kaito. Franchement, mais qu'est ce qui m'était vraiment passé par la tête ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser la question trop longtemps que j'étais déjà arrivée au second étage du bâtiment où se déroulait mon cours de Maths. Lui, était un étage plus haut, si ma mémoire ne flanchait pas, avec un cours d'histoire ou de géographie. Je m'apprêtais à emprunter le couloir vers les salle de classe, lorsque le jeune homme se tourna vers moi, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

« - J'ai entendu dire que ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été faciles pour toi, me souffla-t-il alors. »

Faciles ? Le mot était incroyablement loin de la vérité, même si je le remerciais intérieurement de s'en inquiéter. La semaine précédente avait été un vrai désastre, une catastrophe sociale, et plus encore. Et j'espérais vraiment que cette semaine-ci serait différente. Un peu d'espoir, ça ne faisait pas de mal. Et puis, pendant une demi-seconde, peut-être deux, quelque chose traversa son regard, quelque chose que je n'aurais su décrire mais que j'avais déjà vu... et son sourire s'étira.

« - Tu sais, Miku, tout pourrait redevenir comme avant, continua-t-il d'une façon insidieuse. »

Tous mes sens se mirent en alerte alors que mon corps se retrouva à nouveau paralysé sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Cette désagréable sensation de gène inexpliquée, de malaise, comme si les murs semblaient d'un coup avoir des yeux, tous braqués sur moi. Cette boule au ventre qui semblait gonfler dans mon estomac, accompagné d'une envie de vomir. La gorge serrée, sèche, au point qu'aucun mot ne puisse s'échapper. Se sentir oppressée, prisonnière, comme enfermée dans une pièces sans aucune issue. Cette sensation... C'était presque la même que celle que j'avais ressentie quelques jours auparavant, derrière le gymnase.

« - Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Osais-je demander la voix tremblante.

\- Tu le sait très bien, fit-il en s'approchant de moi sans que je n'arrive à reculer. »

Chacun de ses pas le ramenait un peu plus de moi alors que j'avais à peine réussi à bouger de quelques centimètres, me retrouvant bien vite piégée par le mur dans mon dos. Et puis, lorsque son bras se leva, et que sa main s'approcha, le même effroi qu'avec son camarade me traversa de part en part. Je ne savais pas si mon cœur battait la chamade, ou au contraire s'il s'était arrêté. Mon regard n'arrivait plus à se détourner du sien, à la fois captivant et effrayant, alors je fermai les yeux, comme pour le faire disparaitre, faire tout disparaitre. Quelques secondes passèrent, sans qu'il n'arrive rien, comme si ma requête avait été exaucée, avant que je ne sente une légère pression près de mon cou. Les doigts du jeune homme était posés sur le col de ma chemise, qu'il avait remis en place d'un geste non dissimulé, avant de rire silencieusement. Son regard était désormais insoutenable, alors que ses grands yeux bleus me braquaient comme des fusils. Et moi, j'étais là, tétanisée, et incapable de bouger, priant pour que mes larmes ne coulent pas devant lui.

« - Kiyoteru est un idiot, sourit-il de plus belle. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur. »

Puis le garçon recula, avant de s'éloigner et de monter les premières marches.

« - Réfléchis à ma proposition, fit-il en se tournant une dernière fois vers moi avant de disparaitre à l'étage supérieur. »

C'était finit. Je tombai en arrière contre le mur, le long duquel je me laissa glisser avant d'avoir les fesses par terre, le front contre les genoux. Tout se brouillait dans ma tête alors que ma respiration se faisait difficile, la sensation du danger refusant de quitter mon corps. Je restai assise, péniblement, pendant de longues minutes avant de totalement craquer. C'était trop. Je forçai sur mes jambes pour me relever avant de dévaler les marches du bâtiment et de me retrouver dehors comme une hystérique sous les regards curieux des quelques élèves n'ayant pas cours. J'avais l'impression que tous m'observaient alors que je courrais en direction de la sortie. Etait-ce le cas ? Peu importait, car bientôt j'étais dehors, loin de ces foutus bâtiments, loin de ce foutu lycée.

Mes jambes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter alors que l'écart entre mes pas se faisait de plus en plus grand, mais mes poumons, eux, me forcèrent à faire une pause. J'avais le souffle coupé tant j'avais couru vite, alors que ma poitrine se gonflait péniblement à rythme irrégulier. Mes mains prenaient appui sur mes cuisses, alors que je regardais le sol, bientôt mouillé par mes larmes. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment les choses avaient dégénérées si vite alors que j'avais envie de me cogner la tête contre le bitume. _Putain, c'était lui ?_

Je ne pouvais pas y retourner, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, alors que la seule solution qui se présentait était de rentrer chez moi. Quelle heure était-il ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais quand je vis l'écran de mon téléphone, je priai intérieurement pour qu'il n'y ai personne chez moi. J'arrivai bientôt devant la porte, alors que j'avais pris un peu plus mon temps, autant pour me calmer que pour augmenter les chances de me retrouver seule. J'eu du mal à déglutir lorsque ma main se posa sur la poignée et eu un rire nerveux à l'idée de penser que me prendre un savon par mon père était autant effrayant que me faire harceler à l'école et affronter les autres. _Harcelée, hein..._ Je pris une grande inspiration, avant de baisser d'un geste la poignée de métal. La porte restait fermée. Un immense soulagement parcourra mon corps alors que je cherchais maintenant les clefs dans mon sac. Si je ne pouvais éviter la confrontation avec mon père, au moins, je pouvais la retarder. Je tournai le petit objet en argent dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte. La maison semblait belle et bien vide. Je montai au premier retrouver ma chambre, avant de me jeter dans mon lit, le visage enfoui dans mon oreiller. Je restai de longues heures recroquevillées sur moi même, cachée sous ma couette, entendant mon téléphone vibrer dans mon sac sans y prêter plus d'attention, avant de m'assoupir. Je me réveillai après quelques minutes seulement, prise d'angoisses, des sueurs froides parcourant tout mon corps. J'attrapai mon téléphone qui vibrait à nouveau : midi passé. Et des dizaines de messages et appels en absence, tous de Gumi et de Meiko.

[09:37] **Gumi** : _Tu en es où ?_

[09:48] **Gumi** : _Serieux, tu en mets du temps, tu t'es perdu en chemin ?_

[09:56] **Meiko** : _Je suis montée niveau 57 ! Ahahah !_

[10:01] _1 Appel en absence : Gumi_

[10:02] **Gumi** : _Répond moi dés que possible, je vais m'inquiéter à force._

[10:05] _1 Appel en absence : Meiko_

[10:07] **Meiko** : Gumi _viens de m'appeller, elle n'arrive pas à te joindre, ça va ?_

[10:07] **Meiko** : _C'est moi qui est expulsée et qui doit pas aller en cours tu sais !_

[10:11] _1 Appel en absence : Meiko_

[10:42] **Meiko** : _?_

[12:01] _1 appel en absence : Gumi_

[12:02] **Gumi** : _Je m'inquiète vraiment, rappelle moi._

Et beh, ça n'avait pas manqué, j'aurais peut-être du prévenir Gumi que je rentrais chez moi, mais je n'en avais vraiment pas eu la force. Je tapotais sur les lettre de mon clavier virtuel pour répondre à mon amie et la rassurer lorsque mon téléphone vibra entre mes mains, c'était elle.

« - _Miku ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ Hurla une voix dans mes oreilles.

\- Oui, ça va, désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt mais j'ai du rentrer chez moi et je me suis rendormie, mentais-je alors.

\- _Tu es rentrée ? Tu étais sur le chemin du lycée ce matin._

\- J'ai fais demi-tour, je ne me sentais pas très bien, surement un truc que j'ai mangé hier... sur-enchéris-je. Vraiment désolée de pas t'avoir envoyé un sms, j'avais laissé mon téléphone dans mon sac et avant même de m'en rendre compte il était midi.

\- _D'accord, tout va bien alors, enfin à peu près !_ me répondit mon amie sur un ton plus calme. _Je suis rassurée, repose toi alors, et préviens Meiko, je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure, elle a du s'inquiéter aussi._

\- Oui, je vais la prévenir, merci. »

Je mis vite fin à l'appel, scrutant encore quelques secondes la photo de profil de la verte, toujours affichée sur mon écran avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Je culpabilisais de lui mentir - encore - mais lui dire la vérité, tout lui expliquer, semblait encore plus dur et fatiguant alors que je me sentais vraiment dans un état lamentable. J'avais à la fois l'impression d'avoir exagéré la situation, et celle de ne pas m'être trompée sur les intentions du deuxième année. J'allais devenir folle, ou peut-être l'étais-je déjà... Que devais-je penser ? Que devais-je faire ? Je n'en avais plus la moindre idée. Retourner voir la directrice ? Il n'en était pas question, en plus je n'avais aucun témoin, aucune preuve. Je ne savais même pas si ce qu'il s'était passé était suffisant pour aller se plaindre. _Mais se plaindre de quoi, au juste ?_ Je fermai les yeux une minute pour réfléchir, ou du moins essayer.

 _« Affronter, ou oublier »_

Les paroles de la fille de la directrice me revinrent soudain en tête, comme une claque au visage. Mais plus que les mots eux même, c'est le souvenir de sa voix qui vint chatouiller mes oreilles, sa voix et ses iris azurés qui me regardaient toujours avec désintérêt. Je ne l'avais même pas aperçue aujourd'hui avec tout ça. Et sa façon nonchalante de se comporter avec moi, elle me manquait presque. J'écarquillai soudainement les yeux alors que je sentais mes joues devenir rouges. Mais à quoi je pensais, là ? Je devais vraiment être malade, après tout, peut-être un rhume, ou de la fièvre. Et pourtant, au delà de mes excuses et autres prétextes, je n'arrivais maintenant plus à penser à autre chose.

 _... de qui étais-je vraiment la proie ?_

* * *

 _Alors alors, qu'est ce que ça donne ? Comme dis plus haut, ce chapitre va surtout me servir à relancer la fiction ! Je sais qu'une fois de plus on a pas de Luka, mais elle sera présente dans le prochain chapitre, et les choses vont ENFIN se bouger !_


	12. Chapitre XI

_Salut à tous !_

 _Et voici venu mon chapitre XI ! Enfin !_

 _J'ai réussi à trouver le temps de l'écrire ! Enfin, je me suis forcée à prendre le temps de le finir car j'avoue je suis super claquée et j'ai qu'une envie c'est dormir !_

 _Je suis désolée, ca va surement être bourré de fautes, mais je voulais vraiment le publier ce soir, et du coup, pas trop eu le temps de relire, surtout qu'il est deux fois plus long que d'habitude. J'actualiserai surement si j'effectue quelques corrections, surtout sur la scène final, que j'ai longuement, très longuement imaginé dans ma tête, pour au final, me rendre compte que c'est bien plus court que prévu ! Mais bon, d'un côté, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi ? J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre XI

 _Et la vérité éclate..._

Ce matin là, je partais sans même prendre de petit-déjeuner. Ma mère avait du aller au travail très tôt pour préparer une réunion, et il ne restait que mon père à la maison, et bien évidemment, mon absence de la veille n'avait pas manqué d'arriver aux oreilles de mes parents, à qui une fois de plus, je mentais péniblement. Mais mensonge ou pas, le résultat en fut le même. Je m'arrêtais en face de la vitrine de ma boulangerie préférée située sur ma route, non pas pour contempler les délicieuses pâtisseries qui s'y trouvaient et dont l'odeur venait déjà chatouiller mes narines, mais pour m'assurer que la marque rouge sur ma joue avait bien disparu de mon reflet. _Merci Papa_. Aujourd'hui, il valait mieux pour moi que je ne sois pas en retard.

Ce début de matinée ressemblait vaguement à celui de la veille, alors que j'avais du passer par l'administration faire signer une absence au motif bidon avant d'emprunter les escaliers jusqu'au second étage du bâtiment principal. Au moins, j'étais à l'heure, mais je n'eus même pas le temps de rejoindre mon amie que la sonnerie annonçant le début du cours me creva les tympans et que le prof déjà là fit entrer tout le monde. Je m'installais à ma table, bientôt rejointe par Gumi, puis soupirai en voyant le programme du cours au tableau. Il avait bien évidemment fallut que mon absence tombe sur le premier chapitre du cours de statistiques. Je n'étais pas nulle dans cette matière, bien au contraire, mais si je continuais comme ça les probabilités que mon prochain contrôle entraine une autre gifle étaient plus proche de « + l'infini » que de « zéro ». Il me fallait me concentrer, mais je n'arrivais pas à garder les yeux sur le prof ou le tableau plus d'une dizaine de secondes sans ressentir un ennuie profond. C'était vraiment mal barré. Et quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, il emporta toute volonté de faire ne serait-ce que l'effort de faire semblant de suivre.

[09 :17] **Meiko** : _On se fait pas trop chier ? 8|_

J'étouffais un rire dans ma gorge avant qu'ils ne s'échappe de ma bouche et me fasse remarquer avant de tapoter discrètement sur les touches de mon clavier.

[09 :18] **Miku** : _Même virée tu trouves le moyen de faire la rebelle en classe._

Je glissai rapidement mon téléphone à nouveau dans ma poche alors que le prof déambulait entre les rangées de tables et approchait de la mienne. C'était comme dans le vieux « _Legend of Zelda_ » alors que le protagoniste essaie de s'infiltrer dans le château pour aller à la rencontre de la princesse sans se faire prendre par les gardes. A la différence qu'il n'y avait ni cocotte, ni ocarina magique pour résoudre les problèmes. Encore moins de princesse. Pourtant, un petit _chant du temps_ m'aurait bien sauver la mise...

[09 :20] **Meiko** : _Je suis le cours par procuration, héhé !_

[09 :21] **Miku** : _C'est pas en répondant à tes sms que je vais en suivre grand chose, alors ta procuration..._

Je tournai la tête sur la table vide de ma camarade absente, l'imaginant déjà sur son téléphone en train de me texter, surveillant que le prof soit suffisamment loin pour que je puisse bientôt lui répondre. Si seulement elle était là.

 _« - Essaie d'être plus discrète, souffla ma compagne de table. J'entends ton téléphones vibrer même à travers tes poches._

Mais je ne tenus pas compte des remarques de Gumi.

[09 :23] **Meiko** : _Tu peux aussi ne pas répondre ! Mais avoue au moins que tu te fais chier ! 8|_

Je ris à nouveau lorsque que le prof leva ses yeux de son bouquin vers moi, alors que je cachai mon téléphone sous mon bureau afin qu'il ne remarque rien. Quelques élève me regardaient, puis reportèrent les yeux sur leurs probabilités qui leur donnaient surement des nœuds au cerveau. J'avais eu chaud !

[09 :23] **Meiko** : _C'est pas trop ton genre d'envoyer des texto en cours, t'es vraiment malade en fait !_

[09 :21] **Miku** : Je devrais arrêter alors !

Je m'apprêtais à envoyer un nouveau message lorsque le prof se racla la gorge en me regardant d'un air plus que contrarié. _Grillée_.

« - Peut-être que Mademoiselle Hatsune pourrait donner la réponse à cette question. »

Je regardais ma feuille de cours, sur laquelle j'avais dessiné plus de petites étoiles, de bonbons et papillotes que je n'avais écris de chiffres, avant de souffler désespérément.

« - Problème numéro 4, question c, précisa le professeur dans un élan de bonté qui ne m'avançait absolument à rien. »

J'avais lâché l'affaire à peine arrivée au problème deux, alors donner la réponse de la trois-cent soixante-septième question de son foutu exercice me semblait peu probable. Je regardais ma feuille, encore, puis le cahier de ma voisine sans volonté d'y lire quoique ce soit, bien trop consciente que le prof le devinerait. Je soupirai.

« - Vous devriez peut-être vous concentrer un peu plus sur le cours plutôt que sur votre téléphone si vous voulez rester en haut du classement, Mademoiselle Hatsune. Surtout ces derniers jours. »

Plusieurs élèves se mirent à rire sur sa remarque, dont la déléguée et ses chiens de garde. Putain, si j'avais pu leur raser le crâne à celles là, là, maintenant. C'était assez, j'en avais marre de jouer aux élèves modèles. Etait-ce donc impossible qu'on me foute la paix, juste une journée ? Ou même une heure ? Je me rassis, contrariée moi aussi, avant de ressortir mon téléphone comme si les paroles de mon enseignant étaient rentrées par une oreille, puis ressorties par l'autre. Comme si la loi binomiale allait m'être d'une quelconque utilité pour acheter une baguette de pain. Le cours me sembla ensuite plus long que jamais, jusqu'à l'heure tant attendue de la délivrance.

« - Et beh, il y est pas allé par quatre chemins le prof tout à l'heure ! me rappela la verte sur le chemin du prochain cours.

\- Pour ce que ça change, soufflais-je de façon désintéressée.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Miku ? me demanda-t-elle ensuite les yeux pleins d'inquiétude. »

Voila que je culpabilisais à nouveau. Il fallait que j'arrête de me comporter de cette façon étrange, que j'arrête d'inquiéter mes amies. Même si cette nouvelle Miku plaisait surement beaucoup à Meiko qui trouvait enfin une camarade pour s'ennuyer avec elle en cours, ou en période d'exclusion.

« - Oui, ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit avec le mal de ventre qui m'a pris hier... mentais-je alors.

\- Tu aurais peut-être du rester chez toi aujourd'hui encore, non ? »

Impossible. Mon père ne l'aurait jamais toléré, à moins d'avoir une « vraie » raison de manquer les cours, comme être dans le coma, par exemple... Oui, peut-être que ça, ça aurait fonctionné.

En cours d'histoire, je me retrouvais seule, isolée à ma table alors que ma voisine devait être tranquillement chez elle en train de jouer à notre jeu préféré. Je l'imaginais aisément _farmer_ les donjons, bravant les monstres et les défis, gagnant niveau sur niveau, et se la péter grave devant les nouveaux joueurs avec son équipement qui déchirait. Bah, au moins, elle pourrait m'aider à faire des donjons plus difficile après cela. Pendant que mademoiselle devait se faire la « _mine de diamant_ », mon donjon à moi se limitait à me plonger dans un manuel relatant les horreurs de la guerre. C'était vraiment pas de bol, et pendant un instant, je l'enviais presque d'avoir été exclue, même si j'y aurais surement perdue une vie.

C'est lorsqu'arriva la pause déjeuner que je me senti enfin revivre, ou presque. J'avais acheté un truc vite fait à manger dans un distributeur. J'étais partie bien trop rapidement le matin même pour penser à prendre le plat que m'avait préparé ma mère. Enfin, tant pis, d'un côté ça me laissait une excuse pour dévorer ce sandwich au thon bourré de calories et d'additifs sans passer pour une cinglée ! Et une fois le ventre plein, je me sentis immédiatement mieux.

« - Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire en attendant l'anglais ? »

Ah ouais, c'est vrai que j'allais me retrouver seule pendant qu'elle irait en Latin. Enfin, comme tous les mardi en fait. Mais le souvenir laissé par le dernier m'avait laissé un gout plutôt amer en bouche... Si une chose était sûre, c'est que je n'irais certainement pas trainer du côté du gymnase, riais-je nerveusement intérieurement.

« - Une bonne sieste ! m'écriais-je en tendant les bras vers le haut pour m'étirer. »

Si j'avais voulu être honnête avec moi-même, j'aurais certainement dit autre chose, car c'était bien une autre idée qui m'avait traversé l'esprit, le temps d'une seconde, avant que je ne me ressaisisse.

« - Repose toi un peu alors, moi je file ! »

Je fis un signe de la main à mon amie qui s'éloigna en me laissant seule sur le banc du parc derrière l'école. Et maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir l'air con, balançant mes jambes dans le vide en regardant mes pompes, les fesses sur le dossier de bois, à me demander si oui ou non j'allais vraiment courir partout à la recherche de quelqu'un qui n'avait que du désintérêt à mon égard. C'était une idée stupide, mais alors vraiment stupide, j'arrivais à l'admettre. Mais cette idée stupide eu raison de moi, et ça, je dus l'admettre aussi.

Je marchais dans la cours de l'école, un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, sans vraiment savoir où aller. En plus de me sentir con, je devais vraiment avoir l'air bête à sembler chercher quelque chose, et à faire des allers retours par ci par là. Si j'avais été une troisième année froide et solitaire, où aimerais-je aller ? Je pensais à cette question quelques minutes avant de soupirer, loin d'être froide et solitaire, et admis rapidement que je n'en avais aucune idée. Difficile de m'imaginer à sa place. Elle était tellement... tellement elle, en fait. Complexe et inaccessible, oui, c'étaient les mots qui lui collaient le mieux. Enfin, après ceux qui étaient bien trop gênant pour que je puisse seulement assumer les penser. Peut-être devais-je me faire agresser à nouveau pour qu'elle débarque de nulle-part... Ou bien peut-être était-elle en ce moment même en train de porter secours à une autre jeune fille innocente qui lui vouerait éternelle reconnaissance et admiration. Mais aucune de ces deux suggestions ne semblait me ravir, bien au contraire. Je préférais laisser tomber, voyant les minutes défiler les unes après les autres sur le cadrant de ma montre. En plus, que lui aurais-je dis ? Je n'avais pas été très cool avec elle la dernière fois, elle ne devait pas vraiment avoir envie de me voir. Enfin, même sans ça, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle aurait eu envie de me voir, après tout. Même moi, je ne comprenais pas cette envie de vouloir la voir. J'étais ridicule.

Je passais l'heure qui suivi à dormir, ou plutôt faire semblant, tandis que mon amie aux cheveux pommes m'avait rejoint sur un brin de pelouse pour profiter des derniers jours ensoleillés avant l'arrivée de l'hiver. La tête enfoncée entre mes bras, je ne cessais de me répéter que j'avais sans doute perdue la seule occasion de voir la troisième année et de passer une heure avec elle. C'était donc avec une infinie déception que je me rendais en cours d'anglais, trainant des pieds, et me répétant encore et encore à quel point je devais être stupide.

« -Courage, c'est bientôt fini ! »

Il y avait au moins ça de réconfortant, plus qu'une heure d'anglais et la journée serait terminée, et sans encombres pour une fois. Et puis demain signifiait également le retour de Meiko. Adieu journées à faire la geek, bonjour cours ennuyant et devoirs à souhait ! Mais demain signifiait également deux heures de colle. Je les avais presque oubliée celles-là...

En sortant du bâtiment des langues, l'heure de cours achevée, l'air semblait s'être soudainement rafraichi. Comme si il nous avait vu profiter, Gumi et moi, des quelques derniers rayons de soleil de la saison. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, en fait. J'attendais patiemment ma camarade de classe, restée discuter quelques minutes avec la prof. Elle avait l'intention de faire un stage d'anglais pendant les vacances d'été, et souhaitais mettre toutes les chances de son côté. L'anglais était la deuxième langue la plus parlée au monde après tout, et elle était convaincue qu'être bilingue, enfin plus ou moins, lui ouvrirait les portes de certaines universités. On pouvait dire qu'elle s'y prenait en avance, notre Gumi. Moi, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire plus tard. J'aimais tellement de choses qu'il était difficile de choisir, et en ce moment c'était vraiment trop le foutoir dans ma tête pour tenter de me décider. J'avais encore le temps avant d'être en troisième année. Et quand on parlait du loup...

J'attendais mon amie qui commençait à se faire désirer depuis de longues minutes maintenant lorsque je remarquai les élèves sur le plateau de sport en contrebas. Ils étaient en cours d'EPS, athlétisme plus précisément. Les pauvres, je les plaignais, dans leurs t-shirt et leurs short bientôt recouverts de sueur. Plus d'un tomberait malade, c'était certain. Je me réjouissais d'avoir sport en intérieur pour le semestre quand mon regard fut attirée sur une des élèves qui courrait sur la piste. J'écarquillais mes yeux lorsque je reconnu sans aucune difficulté celle que je cherchais désespérément deux heures auparavant. Puis je me réjouissais qu'elle ait sport en extérieur pour le semestre...

Je priai intérieurement pour que la discussion entre la verte et la prof de langue s'éternise, tandis que j'imprimais dans mon cerveau les horaires de cours de la sportive. Son emploi du temps prenait peu à peu forme dans ma tête, bien que les trois quarts soient encore recouverts de parties sombres, que je comptais bien évidemment éclaircir jour après jour. Ce serait comme une quête secondaire à accomplir en parallèle de la quête principale ! _Quelle psychopathe je devais faire..._ Mardi, 16h - 18h, EPS. C'était noté.

La troisième année courrait à rythme régulier entre les bandes blanches qui délimitaient les couloirs de la piste, tandis que je ne la quittais plus des yeux. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux pour l'occasion, ce qui révélait encore un peu plus les traits de porcelaine de son visage toujours aussi pâle, les joues légèrement rougies par l'effort. Ses bras et ses jambes se découvraient finement musclée, son regard concentré, tandis qu'elle enchainait les tours de piste. Les autres élèves s'arrêtaient pour marcher les uns après les autres, crachant leurs poumons, mais elle, elle ne lâchait rien. Ce n'est qu'au coup de sifflet du professeur au milieu du plateau que son rythme ralenti, alors qu'elle haletait à peine. C'était impressionnant. A sa place, j'aurais fait à peine la moitié de sa distance parcourue en rampant sur le sol comme une limace au soleil, et encore...

J'aurais pu la regarder courir des heures, si elle avait pu. J'avais l'impression d'être hypnotisée par le moindre de ses gestes, du mouvement de son bras pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau, de celui de ses doigts pour en dévisser le bouchon, jusqu'à celui qui apporta le goulot jusqu'à sa bouche. Non, vraiment, je ne devais pas être normale. Je restais muette sur les quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui se rebellaient après l'effort, sur le mouvement plutôt irrégulier de sa poitrine qui se soulevait pour reprendre son souffle, et enfin je restais muette sur son regard bleu et profond qui se dirigeait maintenant vers moi. Et si la brise naissante de l'automne caressant mes joues ne m'avait pas apporté cette fraicheur, j'aurais pu croire être fiévreuse. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais je la regardais, et elle me regardait, et mes jambes en tremblaient presque. A cet instant, j'étais déchirée entre l'envie de fuir et celle de plonger, droit devant moi.

« - J'ai terminé ! On peut y aller maintenant ! »

Je me retournais brusquement pour apercevoir mon amie qui sortait enfin du bâtiment de langues, des brochures plein les mains. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas si je devais la détester ou bien la remercier, mais je ne pouvais pas rester debout là à ne rien faire.

« - On y va ? »

Bien évidemment, elle n'avait rien remarqué. Surtout pas sa meilleure amie en train de mater la troisième année en pleine séance de sport. Je me ressaisis, trouvant la force de bouger enfin mes jambes alors que je sentais encore le regard de mon ainée comme s'il me brûlait la peau. Je me risquais à un dernier regard, mon cœur palpita. Je me giflais intérieurement, puis me mis enfin en route.

Gumi me parla de ses potentiels stages d'anglais qu'il lui était possible de faire pendant tout le trajet que l'on faisait en commun mais je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié, si ce n'étais pas du tout. C'était comme si un silence glissait sur ses lèvres chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. J'entendais les mots les uns derrières les autres mais les oubliais la seconde qui suivait. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à _Luka_ sur le terrain de sport, _Luka_ qui courrait, _Luka_ qui buvait, _Luka_ qui me regardait. Ses yeux, ses mains, sa peau, sa bouche. Tout ce que je venais de voir m'obsédait. Cette sensation était à la fois fascinante et terrifiante. Merveilleuse et douloureuse. Et lorsque mon amie prit la direction de chez elle, je me sentis étrangement seule. Mon obsession me torturait tel un rappel à l'ordre. Je levai les yeux au ciel sur des nuages gris, et me demandais le temps d'une seconde si c'était bien la pluie que je sentais couler sur ma joue. _A quoi pensais-je ?_

La nuit avait été une fois de plus de courte durée alors que je m'endormais presque sur ma table en plein milieu du cours de sciences. Je prenais conscience des limites du corps humain et de la fatigue ressentie après plusieurs jours d'insomnie. Et quelle coïncidence puisque nous étudions la complexité du cerveau. Si j'avais pu déconnecter le mien... J'avais préféré faire une partie de jeux avec Meiko au beau milieu de la nuit, quitte à ne pas dormir. Elle non plus n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, trop habituée à faire des nuits blanche et à dormir la journée depuis 4 jours. Et du coup, elle n'avait évidemment pas pu se lever ce matin. Être absente après deux jours d'exclusion... C'était tellement fidèle à elle même. Sacrée Meiko. Des fois j'enviais son insouciance, sa façon dont elle se fichait de tout ou presque, sa liberté d'apprendre ou non ses cours, plutôt de ne pas les apprendre en l'occurrence. La satisfaction sur son visage à chaque instant, même après une taule en maths ou en français. Elle se fichait des conséquences, peut-être un peu trop, et pourtant bien des fois j'aurais souhaité être comme elle. J'avais l'impression que mon intérêt pour tout, ma curiosité, mes bonnes notes et ma volonté de rendre fier mon père pesaient sur moi comme des chaînes de métal. Hier libre et respirant la joie, aujourd'hui je me sentais en cage, et ce n'était pas les deux heures de colle qui m'attendaient qui allaient arranger ça.

Tout le monde était parti sur l'heure du déjeuner. Et moi, je me retrouvais une fois de plus seule à errer au beau milieu du lycée. J'avais une heure à perdre, une habitude maintenant. Trainer sans savoir où aller devait être une passion cachée, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'arrivais devant un bâtiment, terminant mon sandwich, me frottant grossièrement la bouche pour enlever quelques miettes. C'était les locaux où avaient lieux les cours d'informatiques, de sciences de l'ingénieur et autres matières techniques, en autre. J'avais eu quelques heures de formation aux outils de bureautique ici, en début d'année. Une perte de temps pour une geekette et gameuse comme moi, mais bon. Au moins, ça avait été une bonne note facile. Et les chaises de bureau étaient tellement confortables... Tellement confortables que j'avais soudainement envie d'y mettre mes fesses. Je souris une seconde, puis me mis à rire tellement cette idée était stupide, et pourtant... Qu'est ce que je risquais ? Quitte à attendre encore une heure, autant en profiter. Au pire des cas, ce ne serait qu'une heure de colle de plus, et peut-être une gifle accessoirement. J'haussai les épaules comme pour me convaincre moi-même, puis entrai dans les locaux.

L'ambiance n'était pas tout à fait celle de la dernière fois. Les couloirs vides et immenses faisaient plutôt glauque. Chacun de mes pas qui résonnait me donnait l'impression que quelqu'un avançait silencieusement derrière moi. Ca me donnait froid dans le dos. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi ce bâtiment semblait si isolé et différent des autres, après tout, certains élèves passaient la majorité de leurs journées ici. La salle d'informatique était un peu plus loin, dans mes souvenirs, et arrivée devant celle-ci, je constatais que la porte n'était pas fermée. Ils n'avaient vraiment peur de rien, ou de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres. Ca aurait été tellement facile de voler un PC, enfin en supposant que quelqu'un ait volé la hôte sans fond du Père-Noël ou le sac de Joséphine pour pouvoir partir discrètement. J'étais ravie de constater que mon imagination et mon sens de l'humour étaient au top ! Je regardais le sourire bête naissant sur mes lèvres dans le reflet de l'écran noir de l'ordinateur puis tournais sur ma chaise, encore et encore. _Mais quelle gamine_. Heureusement que personne n'était là pour voir ça, mon image de fille sérieuse et parfaite en aurait prit un coup, déjà qu'elle avait du bien en pâtir ces derniers temps. Mais c'était déjà trop tard...

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je sursautais sur ma chaise manquant d'en tomber au passage alors que mon cœur n'avait fait qu'un bond dans sa poitrine. J'avais risqué la crise cardiaque, et n'imaginais pas à quel point avant de me retourner. J'écarquillais les yeux, arrivant à peine à y croire tant le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses. Ou bien mal ? J'hésitais à nouveau entre ce qui me traversais l'esprit et ce que ressentais mon corps.

« - Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Pour une fois, les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je n'eus besoin de réfléchir, même si cette réplique était plus que bateau.

« - Je crois avoir posé la question la première. »

Je sentais à nouveau mon cœur palpiter alors que l'objet de mes pensées s'approchait de moi. Je réalisais à peine qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et moi, dans cette grande pièce vide, alors que mes yeux n'arrivaient plus à se détacher d'elle. Ses cheveux dégageaient un parfum de rose, et ce parfum ne vint qu'un peu plus distraire mes narines lorsque la troisième année fit glisser la chaise à côté de la mienne pour s'y installer. Elle avait cette même attitude qu'habituellement, du désintérêt dans le moindre de ses geste, jusque dans sa façon de bouger. Cette façon de regarder partout et nulle-part à la fois, et cette condescendance. J'étais peut-être maso...

« - Alors ? »

Apparemment, elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Je ne savais si je devais me réjouir de cette curiosité naissante ou bien m'inquiéter de l'imaginer rapporter à sa mère, et au vu de l'intérêt qu'elle me portait, la seconde option me paraissait bien plus probable.

« - Je passe le temps, répondis-je en toute franchise.

\- Drôle de façon de passer le temps. »

J'espérais qu'elle ne m'ait pas vu tournoyer bêtement sur ma chaise telle une gamine de cinq ans mais sa dernière phrase me convaincu du contraire. Et pourtant, je ne sentais aucun jugement dans sa voix. Comme d'habitude, elle s'en fichait. Elle donnait cette impression de se foutre de tout. Et c'était surement le cas. Elle ne m'avait même pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'elle s'était assise ici, alors que moi, j'avais à peine réussi à la quitter des yeux. Mon sourire béat avait disparu de mon visage, pouvais-je constater dans le reflet de l'ordinateur qui se faisait bien plus sombre. J'avais comme une sorte de pincement au cœur, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Celui qui dit que c'est foutu avant même de comprendre ce que tu as. La poisse.

« - J'attend ma mère, elle avait besoin de quelque chose ici. »

Je ne lui avais même pas redemandé ce qu'elle faisait ici, mais fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'elle « respectait la part du marché ». Comme si lui avoir répondu exigeait une réponse en échange. Et allez savoir pourquoi, mais sa réponse à une question que je n'avais même pas posé atténua un peu la sensation de boule à l'estomac.

« - Je suis désolée, soufflais-je alors. Enfin, pour la dernière fois.. »

Je ne savais même pas si elle s'en souvenait, et à voir sa réaction, elle laissait supposer que non. Et pourtant quelque chose en moi me persuadait du contraire. En tout cas, moi, je m'en souvenais. Je me souvenais lui avoir très mal parlé, je me souvenais être en colère, et je me souvenais regretter. Et si elle, ne s'en souvenait pas, moi, j'avais besoin de m'excuser.

« - Ca n'a aucune importance, souffla alors la rose. »

Etrangement, ses mots laissaient paraitre l'indifférence, mais le mouvement de ses épaules lorsqu'elle souffla ces quelques mots me laissaient croire l'inverse. En tout cas, c'était ce que j'aimais penser, quitte à me fourvoyer. Mais c'était la première fois que la voyais « exprimer » quelque chose, aussi futile cela puisse être.

« - On pourrait vraiment croire que tu te caches. »

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils sur cette remarque qui n'avait aucun sens, avant de regarder à nouveau mon reflet dans l'écran pour y chercher une réponse.

« - Pas du tout. »

Peut-être un peu, inconsciemment. Je devais l'admettre. Je croisais les bras sur la table devant moi avant d'y enfouir désespérément la tête comme si j'étais d'un coup seule au monde.

« - Tout ça à cause d'un garçon... Murmurais-je presque sans articuler. »

Ces mots étaient sortis tous seuls de ma bouche, étouffés dans mes bras après avoir fait le constat pas très glorieux de ces quelques derniers jours.

« - Pourquoi être sortie avec ? »

Je réfléchis le temps d'une demi-seconde, un peu étonnée par ce nouvel élan de curiosité.

« - Il était beau, intelligent, gentils... à première vue.

\- Pourquoi avoir rompu avec ? »

Je pris à nouveau quelques secondes, pour trouver une réponse à lui apporter autant à elle qu'à moi-même.

« - Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, soufflais-je alors. Et... Je crois que je n'aime pas les garçons... Finis-je par m'avouer.

\- Vraiment... »

Un silence embarrassant suivit le dernier mot qu'elle prononça alors que je n'osais ni la regarder, ni me regarder. Qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à faire, après tout.

« - Tu trouves ça bizarre... ? Osais-je demander. »

Je regrettais presque déjà d'avoir posé la question. Comme si sa réponse allait changer quelque chose, comme si ça allait faire disparaitre l'horrible sensation qui me rongeait l'estomac. Quand soudain elle se tourna et posa enfin son regard sur moi. Celui-ci se faisait sévère mais encore une fois dénué de tout jugement. Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les miens tant qu'il m'était désormais impossible de les détourner. Elle s'approcha encore un peu lorsque ses mains vinrent se poser sur les accoudoirs de ma chaise qu'elle tourna puis ramena vers elle.

« - Et toi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Son expression semblait à la fois habituelle mais différente alors que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Encore un peu, et j'aurais même pu sentir sa respiration sur ma peau. Mon cœur battait la chamade et semblait étouffer dans ma poitrine. J'en retenais mon souffle. Et puis, notre attention fut à chacune attirée par les quelques bruits de pas en provenance du couloir, lorsque ma camarade se leva, et se dirigea mécaniquement vers la porte encore ouverte. Et moi, je restais assise, incapable du moindre geste, encore moins de la suivre, et c'était mieux ainsi.

« - Tu vas être en retard en colle, me fit-elle remarquer. »

Alors elle savait.

« - Ne vas pas t'imaginer que mes conversations avec ma mère tournent autour de toi, commença la troisième année avant de détourner les yeux. Je l'ai appris par hasard, rajouta-t-elle avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. »

Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle s'était sentie obligée de se justifier, et en toute honnêteté, ne cherchais pas à comprendre. J'étais encore bien trop perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, pas avant plusieurs longues minutes, en tout cas, lorsque je remarquai une sorte de carnet tombé sur le sol qui attira mon attention. C'était sa carte d'étudiante, entre autre, surement tombé un peu plus tôt. Je m'attardais un moment sur sa photo, avant d'être interpelée par celle qui se trouvait derrière la carte. Je souriais sur cette dernière, avant de me rendre compte que j'allais vraiment être en retard en colle. Alors sans perdre une minute, je sortis de la salle à mon tour, les joues sans doute très rouges et le cœur encore tremblant. Je m'avouais la vérité.

 _...comme une claque au visage._

* * *

 _Et voila, donc quand je demandais un avis sur la scène finale, c'est maintenant que ça se passe ! J'ai moi même des moments de doutes quand j'écris, je ne suis pas toujours sûre de l'effet que ca donne, du message qui passe... Voila voila !_


	13. Chapter XII

_Yop,_

 _Vous trouverez ci-dessous le chapitre XII._  
 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira._  
 _(même si j'ai un peu baclé la fin car j'avais entamé ce chapitre il y a un moment et j'oublie des petites choses en route...)_

 _Merci en tout cas pour les commentaires, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre XII

 _Quand la quête commence..._

Les secondes semblaient s'éterniser alors que les minutes ressemblaient à des heures. Et les heures, n'en parlons même pas. J'avais l'impression d'être dans cette salle depuis des jours, presque des semaines si je voulais exagérer, assise au fond, seule à une table, dans ce silence glaçant. Seul le bruit de mon stylo accompagné des pas de la trotteuse de la pendule venait combler ce néant sonore qui alourdissait mes paupières. Mes quelques micro-siestes étaient parfois interrompues par des éternuements et des raclements de gorge alors que s'envolaient avec les scènes que je me jouais dans la tête encore et encore comme un film que je me repasserais en boucle. Un film dans lequel une certaine jeune fille était bien entendu la protagoniste. Jamais mon imagination n'avait été autant en forme. Et là, je devais surement sourire bêtement, le stylo à mes lèvres et le regard dans le vide, bien trop plongée dans ces pensées fantasmagorique.

« - Il vous reste encore une heure. »

Je levais les yeux vers le surveillant chargé des quelques élèves en retenue. Des habitués, et des inhabitués. Et quelle fut ma surprise quand j'avais pu constater que la déléguée de classe avait été collée, elle aussi. J'étais partagée entre ma satisfaction de la voir coincée ici, et le dégout de la supporter deux heures un mercredi après-midi. La directrice avait tout de même fait preuve de justice, aimais-je penser. Je la trouvais déjà tellement douce et gentille, elle en deviendrait presque mon idole, et bientôt, on m'enfermerait surement à cause de mon obsession pour les _Megurine_. Et quand je regardais la feuille sur laquelle j'étais censée faire mes exercices de maths, je leur en apportais la preuve. Le papier était recouvert de petites fantaisie, de cœur et de _« L »_ dans chaque recoin. La honte. J'avais l'impression d'être comme ces ados de douze ans qui fantasment sur les _boysband_ ou autres nouvelles figures pré-pubères de la chanson. Je fronça les sourcils, saisis ma feuille, et la chiffonna soudainement en boule avec plus d'énergie que jamais. Il n'en resterait rien d'autres qu'une boulette de papier prête à être avalée pour faire disparaitre les preuves !

« - Est-ce que tout va bien, Mademoiselle Hatsune ? »

Tout le monde me regardait maintenant comme si je venais de cambrioler l'épicerie du coin. Ca y est, j'étais coupable ! Cette petite crise de parano comme si tout le monde venait de découvrir mon terrible secret me donnait envie de me cacher sous la table. Et ce sourire narquois gravé sur les lèvres de ma camarade, lui, me donnait envie de lui coller mon poing au travers du visage. C'est comme si elle jouissait de chacun de mes embarras, de chaque situation qui pouvait me mettre mal à l'aise. Comme si elle se nourrissait de ma détresse. Un parasite qui se développe aux dépends des autres. _Quelle garçe_.

« - Bon, ceux qui ont finit leur retenue peuvent partir, les autres avez quinze minutes de pause. »

Enfin ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt, j'allais vraiment m'endormir à force. Je pris mes affaires et me levai, avant de passer devant le bureau du surveillant qui me regardait encore comme si j'étais descendue de la planète _Mars_. Serieux, il avait quoi à me juger, là, avec son regard méprisant et autoritaire, alors qu'il venait de rater le concours pour devenir prof' pour la quatrième fois. Au moins, j'étais libre, moi.

Cette journée fut plus longue que jamais, mais je pouvais enfin voir la lumière du jour, comme si je venais de passer une semaine derrière les barreaux. Deux heures de colle, qu'est ce que c'était long ! J'approchais enfin de la grille du lycée, lorsque j'aperçu une silhouette, bras levé, qui me faisait signe.

« - Mikuuuuuuu ! »

Je sentis un sourire naitre sur mes lèvres lorsque je reconnue la personne devant l'entrée. Elle était vraiment venue ?

« - Meiko ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bah, j'avais rien à faire, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller en ville ! Non ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si ! Allons-y ! »

Je ne pouvais cacher mon enthousiasme à la fois de quitter ces lieux et d'aller en centre-ville. Ca faisait un moment qu'on était pas retourné dans notre librairie préférée, et je commençais à prendre du retard sur mes séries de manga entamées. Et puis, je devais avouer avoir besoin d'air frais, surtout en ce moment. Mon porte-monnaie n'apprécierait pas, c'était certain, mais je devais vraiment terminer une ou deux collections, surtout avec toutes celles que je venais de commencer...

Nous arrivâmes après une trentaine de minutes de marche dans le centre-ville où des dizaines de personnes déambulaient entre les différentes boutiques et magasins. C'était un quartier plutôt animé, surtout un mercredi après-midi. C'était LE rendez-vous des lycéens et étudiants après les cours, et à en juger par les différents uniformes qu'on pouvait voir, ils venaient vraiment de partout. Il y avait toujours du monde aux terrasses des cafés, ou devant les vitrines des magasins, et ce même malgré le temps qui se rafraichissait pour laisser l'hiver arriver. Ca me faisait presque oublier la journée que je venais de passer. Meiko me tira par le bras dans notre magasin préféré, tant elle manquait cruellement d'impatience. On y vendait des jeux-vidéos, des jeux de rôles et des manga principalement, tout ce qu'il fallait pour nous faire rêver. Cette passion commune pour les univers _Heroic Fantasy_ en particulier nous avait tout de suite rapproché lors de notre première rencontre, quatre ans auparavant. Je ne pouvais même pas compter les nuits blanches passées à jouer encore et encore jusqu'à réussir à terminer certains jeux en une journée et nuit complète, sans aucune pause. Et puis, faute de nous voir totalement absorbées par cet univers, Gumi avait finit par essayer, elle aussi. Elle n'était pas aussi passionnée que nous, mais nous formions quand même une belle petite équipe, particulièrement dans les jeux de rôle en ligne. Et notre petite formation reflétait assez bien la réalité Meiko fonçait sur les ennemis, c'était notre force brute, l'attaquante qui rentrait dans le lards des monstres en tout genre. Moi j'attaquais avec de puissantes magies pour éliminer tous les parasites qui trainaient. Et Gumi était notre soutien, elle nous soignait et utilisait des sorts pour booster nos compétences. Cette formation venait à bout de boss plus que costaud ! Ma seule envie était maintenant de rentrer et de lancer une partie pour aller taper dans des dizaines, des centaines, même des milliers de ces « _parasites_ » à défaut d'un autre bien réel...

« - Regarde ça ! s'écria la brune en s'élançant presque en courant vers une table surmontée d'une pile de manga à la couverture sombre. »

Je m'approchais à mon tour pour découvrir cette toute nouvelle série, surement bien gore et sanglante, comme elle les aimait tant. Assez pour en prendre un et le frotter contre sa joue comme un enfant avec son nouveau jouet.

« - Y'a même du faux sang en gel sur la couverture ! Ajouta-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tu crois pas que t'as assez de séries entamées pour en commencer une nouvelle ?

\- Je le prend ! »

Je soupirai, et la laissai feuilleter les quelques premières pages. Partie comme elle l'était, elle allait sans doute passer un bon moment à fouiner jusqu'à dégoter la perle rare, et compléter un peu toutes ses séries. J'en profitais pour aller faire un tour moi aussi, moins adepte des livres horrifiques qu'elle. Mon truc à moi, c'était vraiment le _Fantasy_ comme les _Sword Art Online,_ et certains types de _Seinen_. J'avais particulièrement dévoré mes _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ ainsi que les séries qui y étaient liées. Mais je ne pouvais pas nier avoir quelques belles perles classées épouvante dans ma collection.

Je saisissais les livres un à un, essayant tant bien que mal de me rappeler quels étaient les derniers numéros que je m'étais procurés, ceux que j'avais déjà, ceux qu'ils me manquaient, avant d'arriver devant un rayon où je n'avais pas très souvent mis les pieds. Je m'attardais devant une des étagères où étaient alignés toutes sortes de séries. Je tirais des livres par-ci par là pour jeter un œil aux couvertures. Toutes parlaient d'elles même sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les bouquins pour en connaitre les histoires. Je sentais déjà mes joues rougir à l'idée même qu'on ne me voit dans ce rayon, surtout dans l'uniforme du lycée. Et puis, mon regard fut soudain attiré par la tête de rayon où semblait être présentée une toute nouvelle série. Je pris un livre, l'ouvrai, puis le refermai aussitôt sentant déjà mes joues rougir. Je regardai rapidement autour de moi, à droite, à gauche, avant de rouvrir le livre à nouveau. Je sentais mon cœur accélérer alors que j'avais une étrange sensation, pas désagréable. Je refermai le livre pour la seconde fois, les images que je venais de voir gravées dans ma tête. Des jambes nues, des hanches nues, des courbes et des dos nus, seulement des filles. J'avais presque du mal à déglutir. J'hésitais, mais reposais le livre. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre mon amie, fit quelques pas, puis retournai rapidement prendre un des ces bouquins exposés là, avant de le cacher entre deux autres de ma sélection. Je me sentais terriblement gênée, comme si je venais faire une bêtise que je devais cacher.

« - C'est bon ? »

Je plaçais les livres devant moi de façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas les cotes, surtout celle sur laquelle figurait le mot « _Yuri_ ». Personne ne devait savoir, me répétais-je à moi-même silencieusement.

« - T'as trouvé des trucs cool ? Demanda la brune en s'approchant de mon trésor. Montre un peu, continua-t-elle alors que sa main se posait déjà sur mes trouvailles.

\- Regarde le monde en caisse, m'écriais-je. Dépêche toi ou on va attendre deux heures ! »

Je filai en laissant ma camarade me suivre derrière sans poser la moindre question. C'était moins une ! Mais quelle excuse bidon !

Je sentais déjà mon cœur accélérer à l'idée de poser tous mes livres sur le tapis de la caisse, en pensant au regard de la vendeuse, à celui de Meiko. Je profitai que celle-ci cherche sa carte d'adhérente dans son sac pour rapidement déposer le _Saint-Grâal_ devant les autres. L'hôtesse de caisse le scanna, puis les autres, un à un, sans même sourciller. Je me sentais comme coupable, mais devais être parano. Et aussitôt payés, aussitôt rangés. Je me retournai ensuite sur mon amie, sourire au lèvres, le regard brillant, qui déposait un livre sur le tapis, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre. Quand arriva le douzième, je me raclai la gorge, découragée.

« - Quoi ?

\- Non, rien. »

Je soupirai, amusée. Et la semaine prochaine, elle nous dirait qu'elle n'a plus d'argent pour aller au fast-food du coin, c'était certain. Et en parlant de fast-food, mon ventre commençait à grogner.

Nous allâmes nous installer en terrasse d'un café pas très loin, où on avait l'habitude d'aller. Une grosse crêpe débordante de Nutella et de rondelles de banane arriva bientôt devant mes yeux, dont l'odeur m'aurait presque achevée alors que j'en salivais déjà. Je me jetais dessus.

« - Tu sais, Gumi m'a dit que tu n'allais pas très bien ces derniers jours, je me suis dit que cette sortie te ferait du bien, me fit la brune sa cuillère de crème glacée encore dans la bouche.

\- Tout va bien, lui répondais-je en avalant un morceau de mon dessert préféré. »

Meiko n'en demanda pas plus, d'une parce qu'elle me croyait peut-être, et de deux car elle respectait ma vie privée. Elle savait bien que si j'avais eu envie d'en parler, alors je l'aurais fait.

« - J'ai appris qu'il y avait une fête organiser ce week-end ! Vendredi soir ! reprit soudain ma camarade avec plus d'entrain que d'habitude. On pourrait y aller !

\- Une fête ? répétais-je.

\- Ouais ! C'est un des gars de troisième année qui organise, ses parents ne sont pas là, et il répète que tout le monde est le bienvenu ! »

Un troisième année ? Peut-être qu'il était dans la classe de Luka ? Peut-être qu'elle irait alors ? Je trouvais l'idée d'aller à la fête d'un parfait inconnu plutôt étrange, mais d'un autre côté, l'idée de voir la troisième année autrement que dans son uniforme me donnait déjà le sourire.

« - La Terre à Miku ! Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Ah, oui. Je sais pas trop, on le connait pas ce gars, après tout... prétextais-je pour ne pas paraitre trop enthousiaste.

\- On s'en fou ! On est tous invité ! Et puis il parait que c'est dans une belle et grande maison. Et qui sait, c'est ptet l'occasion de se faire draguer... ricanait-elle en levant les sourcils. »

Oh, si elle savait. Se faire draguer... Oui. Mais pas par n'importe qui. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, ça n'arriverait jamais. En plus il fallait d'abord que je m'assure qu'elle vienne, et ça, c'était pas gagné !

« - Je suis pas certaine que mon père me laissera y aller, surtout en ce moment, et avec la retenue d'aujourd'hui...

\- Bah, dis lui que tu viens réviser chez moi ! Proposa-t-elle.

\- Réviser ? Chez toi ? répondis-je en levant un sourcils.

\- Chez Gumi alors !

\- Elle vient ? demandais-je.

\- Elle a l'air partante en tout cas ! »

Encore un mensonge à faire avaler à mes parents. Ca non plus, c'était pas gagné. Et si ils appelaient chez elle ? Ils ne l'avaient jusque là jamais fait, tant ils avaient confiance, mais quand même. Je pouvais pas dire être la fille la plus modèle ces derniers jours. Je soupirais, me demandant si l'envie de croiser Luka à cette fête était plus forte que la peur de me faire enfermer chez moi et privée de sorties pendant deux semaines.

« - Pourquoi pas !

\- Sérieux ? s'écria la brune presque surprise.

\- Bah ouais, ça te choque ?

\- Un peu. »

Et puis elle me sourit, et nous rîmes pendant de longues minutes tout en finissant nos desserts avant de nous mettre en route pour rentrer chez nous.

Le soir même, j'expédiai mon repas pour me précipiter dans ma chambre le plus tôt possible, prétextant des cours à réviser et des devoir à faire. Mais ce n'était bien évidemment qu'une excuse pour aller bouquiner les manga achetés dans l'après midi. Un en particulier. J'enlevai sa couverture pour ne pas l'abimer, comme j'en avais l'habitude, avant d'ouvrir la première page, bien déterminée. J'avais l'impression de chercher des réponses dans ce livre, à des questions que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posées. Et la sensation de chaleur se développant dans mon bas ventre au fur et à mesure que je tournais les pages confirma mes doutes, telle une révélation. Cette nuit là, je rêvai de choses que jamais je ne pourrais raconter.

Le lendemain, je partis de la maison bien décidée à remplir la mission que je m'étais confiée la veille. J'avais déjà abordé le sujet avec mes parents, et le contrôle d'histoire qui avait lieu la semaine prochaine me donnait la parfaite excuse pour passer une nuit chez les copines. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Maintenant, je misais tout sur le fait qu'ils ne le découvrent jamais. Une fête, des mineurs et de l'alcool, la catastrophe si ils venaient à l'apprendre. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la punition. Mais ça en valait la peine, du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais !

Je rejoignis rapidement mes amies devant les grilles de l'établissement, comme d'habitude, avant qu'on ne se rende toutes trois en cours. Heureusement que les cours d'histoires étaient faciles pour moi, ça me laissait le temps d'établir un plan d'action. Je mordillais mon crayon depuis de longues minutes maintenant, incapable de dire où se trouverait la classe de troisième année dans laquelle était Luka aujourd'hui. Où avais-je pu la croiser la semaine dernière ? Je me triturais les méninge, essayant de me repasser en boucle les évènements passés, peu agréables, quand soudainement je me souvins. C'était ce fameux jour qu'avait eu lieu l'expulsion, et tout le remue-ménage qui avait eu lieu avec. Je l'avais bousculé, mais où ? Au rez-de-chaussée de ce bâtiment même, me semblait-il. Retour à la case départ, je n'avais absolument aucune idée d'où elle était venue. Mes chances de la recroiser au même endroit, à l'entre-cours, étaient quasiment inexistantes. Je soupirais, blasée, avant de poser ma tête sur la table d'une façon plus que larvesque. J'aviserais plus tard.

Après deux heures, le moment d'une pause arriva enfin. J'avais oublié mon manuel de français, évidemment, trop occupée à penser à autre chose que mes cours. Je n'en fus tellement pas surprise que je me désespérais. J'avais à peine le temps de faire un aller-retour à mon casier. Moi qui voulais profiter de ces quelques minutes de libres, c'était déjà foutu. Très bons soutiens, mes amies décidèrent de m'accompagner jusqu'en bas lorsque je remarqua qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules.

« - Salut vous trois ! fit une voix plus que désagréable derrière nous.

\- Sérieux, qu'est que tu fous là avec tes toupies ? Répondit machinalement la brune.

\- Ola, doucement Roméo ! Je suis venue te faire des excuses ! Continua la déléguée.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries encore !

\- On s'est un peu trompée, enfin faut dire, avec ta coupe et ta façon de te comporter... souriait-elle de façon sournoise. En fait, c'est pas toi la gouine du groupe, reprit la fille aux cheveux rouges en m'interpellant du regard. »

Mon cœur accéléra dans ma poitrine comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant avec ce genre de remarque. Je sentais mes mains serrées totalement moites alors que j'avais du mal à avaler ma salive. Que pouvais-je lui répondre ?

« - Encore cette histoire ? Change de disque un peu, tu radotes ! »

Je me surpris à trouver ma camarade bien plus calme que d'habitude, alors qu'elle lui aurait en temps normal craché au visage, façon de parler. Les deux jours d'exclusion lui avait peut-être quand même laissé un petit gout amer.

« - Quelqu'un vous à vu hier en ville, dans votre magasin de _nolife_ ! Cette personne à très clairement reconnu Miku, en train de lire un de ces bouquins dégueulasses de gouines ! »

Je déglutis enfin, comme si j'avalais lames de rasoir et tessons de verre. Quelle merde. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la réaction de Meiko, ou ce qu'elle pouvait penser à cet instant. Elle croirait surement à des mensonges, et ça l'énerverait encore plus. Alors qu'en fait, c'était bel et bien vrai. Je me sentais maintenant terriblement mal, les regardant à peine.

« - Et alors ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux en entendant les mots du garçon manqué. Je m'étais attendu à absolument tout, sauf à ça.

« - Alors ? T'as pas peur qu'elle te saute dessus, une nuit où elle dort chez toi ? Ou après le sport ?

\- Quand je pense que je me change dans le même vestiaire qu'elle... souffla un de ces chiens de garde.

\- Elle m'a vu en sous-vêtement, l'horreur ! Répondit le deuxième.

\- Depuis quand lire des trucs lesbiens fait de soit une lesbienne ? Demanda alors Meiko.

\- Bah, ça parait évident, non ?

\- Peut-être que tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis alors, souriait la brune de façon presque effrayante. Tout le monde sait que je lis des centaines de livres d'horreur, tu sais, le genre avec du sang, des monstres, et des psychopathes... Je saurais parfaitement dissimuler un cadavre et je te parle même pas des centaines de méthodes de torture que je connais ! Enchaina la première année avant de prendre un ton plus discret. Et tout le monde sait aussi que je peux pas te piffrer... »

Meiko souriait de plus belle alors que je n'osais rien dire. Là, maintenant, elle était mon héroïne !

« - Si lire ce livre fait de Miku une lesbienne, alors tu devrais vraiment... vraiment faire attention... »

Têto pesta, bien obligée de s'avouer vaincue sur ce coup là, ou peut-être était elle en fait terrorisée par l'idée que Meiko puisse être sérieuse... Si elle avait l'esprit assez petit pour penser que « l'on est ce que l'on lit » alors elle pourrait très bien prendre notre camarade pour une véritable psychopathe sanguinaire.

« - Ne viens pas te plaindre si une nuit elle se glisse un peu près de toi ! lança une dernière fois la déléguée avant de s'en aller.

\- T'inquiètes ! On t'invitera pas à nous rejoindre ! Hurla presque la brune. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, je lui aurais sauté dans les bras et demandé de m'épouser. Sa réaction m'avait épatée, elle avait fait preuve d'une maturité que j'ignorais chez elle. Même Gumi n'avait rien eu à redire. Vaincus par KO à trois contre une !

« - Aller viens, la gouine ! me fit alors mon amie en passant son bras sur mon épaule comme l'aurait fait le parfait petit-ami de l'équipe de football dans les séries américaines. On va encore être en retard ! »

Une partie de moi était soulagée, une autre plus inquiète. Inquiète de lui mentir, et inquiète de ce que Têto serait capable de faire avec cette rumeur qui n'en était pas vraiment une. C'était déjà difficile de se défaire des idées infondées, mais celles qui se trouvaient vraies... Je sentais déjà que c'était un problème de plus. Et en plus de tout ça, ma quête n'avançait absolument pas.

« - Je pense que cette fille à vraiment un grain.

\- Pas qu'un seul, si tu veux mon avis. »

Mes deux amies discutaient encore de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'inter court alors que l'on venait de s'assoir à une table du réfectoire après nos deux heures de cours qui clôturaient la matinée. Il faisait un peu trop frais aujourd'hui pour manger dehors, et nous avions eu la chance de ne pas trop faire la queue.

« - Tu dis rien, Miku ? me demanda la fille aux cheveux pommes.

\- Pardon ?

\- T'as l'air ailleurs, en ce moment, continua-t-elle. »

Je pris une bouchée de ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la purée de pommes de terre, enfin c'est ce que j'espérais, avant d'hocher les épaules. Je n'arrivais ni à me concentrer sur leur conversation, ni sur mon assiette qui ressemblait maintenant plus à un terrain de guerre tant j'avais creusé des petits trous dans la bouillis du tubercule. Et puis, quand je levai enfin les yeux de mon assiette, je fut immédiatement interpelée.

Je la trouvai enfin, debout avec son plateau, saisissant une pomme sur une des étagères du self-service, avant de se diriger vers la salle où tout le monde s'attelait à finir son assiette, ou à la commencer. Si j'avais pensé que ce serait si simple de la trouver, je ne me serais pas autant trituré les méninges le matin-même. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, je m'étais dit qu'elle mangeais surement dehors, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais avec le temps qui se rafraichissait, j'avais peut-être des chances de la croiser ici dorénavant...

« - Miku ? Mikuuuu ! Hey, Miku ! répétait maintenant mon héroïne de la matinée. T'es avec nous, là ?

\- Oui, désolée.

\- T'en dis quoi alors ?

\- J'en dis quoi de ?

\- T'écoutes vraiment pas ce qu'on dit ! ronchonnait-elle maintenant.

\- La soirée ! m'informa la verte. »

Je les voyais ouvrir leurs bouches et me parler mais n'arrivait déjà plus à les entendre alors que mon regard était à nouveau attirée de l'autre côté. Et j'avais beau me forcer à regarder ailleurs, rien n'y faisait.

« - Je reviens, j'ai un truc à faire vite fait ! »

Je me levai soudainement, prise d'une pulsion que je regrettai déjà, sous le regard ahuri de mes amies. Mon cœur accélérait au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais, jusqu'à ce qu'il tambourine fortement dans ma tête. _Allez Miku ! Tu peux le faire !_ me répétais-je jusqu'à arriver à la table où elle s'était installée. Elle leva les yeux sur moi, haussa un sourcils, avant de m'interroger de son regard toujours aussi insolent. Je déglutis.

« - Est-ce que tu as une minute ? »

Elle regarda la chaise libre face à elle, avant de faire un geste de la main m'invitant à m'asseoir. Tellement condescendante... D'une certaine façon, c'est ce qui me fascinait chez elle. Je regardais autour d'elle, avant de reposer les yeux sur elle, difficilement.

« - Tu manges seule ? »

Il n'y avait personne autour de nous, enfin personne à cette table, alors que tout le monde mangeais plutôt en groupe. Ca me rappelait étrangement la fois où je l'avais vu en cours, seule encore. J'eus un pincement au cœur le temps d'une seconde, avant que son regard ne me mette plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Mais l'imaginer dégageant autant de solitude me donnait l'impression que mon cœur se brisait.

« - Tu peux manger avec nous, si tu veux, lui suggérais-je timidement.

\- De quoi voulais tu parler ? »

C'était donc un non. Mais je m'y étais attendue, évidemment.

« - T'es au courant pour la fête demain soir ?

\- Tout le monde est au courant.

\- Tu y vas ? »

J'avais décidé de ne pas passer par quatre chemins, déjà car mon plateau allait refroidir, même si c'était la moindre de mes préoccupations, mais surtout car je n'aurais pas supporter de me sentir stupide plus longtemps. Mais son regard, posé sur moi comme si je venais de l'espace, me faisait déjà passer pour une imbécile alors que j'attendais les prochains mots sortir de sa bouche comme on attendrait un verre d'eau dans un désert.

« - En quoi cela t'intéresse ? finit par répondre la rose avant de se servir un verre d'eau.

\- Tu pourrais juste répondre « oui » ou « non », ou même que tu ne sais pas... soufflais-je découragée. »

La grande leva un sourcils en me regardant curieusement, presque surprise de ce que je lui avais répondu. Peu être peu habituée au fait que je prononce clairement et calmement quelque chose sans balbutier. J'essayais de sembler sûre de moi, telle était ma stratégie, mais au fond, je me décomposais littéralement et espérais que mes jambes tremblantes ne se remarquent pas.

« - Je pense que tes amis t'appellent. »

Je me retournais pour constater l'air renfrogner sur le visage de la brune qui n'avait sans doute absolument rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et moi, je m'étais merveilleusement fait rembarrer, dans une délicatesse des plus inexistante. D'une certaine façon, c'était un peu comme se prendre un râteau, à la différence que je ne lui avais pas demandé de sortir avec moi mais juste de répondre à ma question. Et si j'insistais, j'allais bientôt pouvoir ouvrir une jardinerie. Je soufflai, découragée de ce puissant échec avant de retourner à ma table sans même me retourner, c'était déjà assez humiliant.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit d'un coup ? m'interrogea mon amie comme si elle avait enfilé un costume de gendarme.

\- Rien de spécial, j'avais un truc urgent à lui demander, c'est tout.

\- Un truc urgent comme quoi ? continua le garçon manqué.

\- Un truc urgent du genre qui ne te regarde pas, répondais-je en perdant patience et plus que contrariée.

\- Ca va, t'étais pas obligée de me répondre comme ça, je t'ai rien fais jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles ! »

Et voila que je l'avais vexée, et incapable de m'excuser, le repas se termina sur un silence des plus gênant. Je ne redescendais pas malgré les deux heures de géographie qui suivirent et l'agréable solitude, pour une fois, de ne pas avoir de voisin de table. Je devais admettre avoir été un peu froide avec mon amie tout à l'heure, et être entièrement responsable de la situation. J'allais certainement lui demander pardon à la fin des cours, et ce fut comme si la sonnerie elle-même venait de l'exiger.

« - Attend, Meiko ! M'écriai-je en voyant la garçonne quitter la salle de cours sans attendre personne. »

Apparemment, elle non plus n'était pas redescendue. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne m'enverrait pas chier. Surtout que je devais maintenant y courir après alors que mademoiselle faisait mine de ne pas m'entendre.

« -Meiko ! répétai-je l'attrapant enfin par le bras.

\- Quoi ? T'as pas des trucs urgents qui me regardent pas à faire ? me jeta-t-elle sèchement au visage.

\- Oh ça va, je suis désolée, d'accord ? J'étais juste... »

 _Juste stupide, oui._ Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer l'objet de mon désagrément. Surtout pas que j'avais passé mes nerfs sur elle après m'être faite rembarrée par le crush que j'avais secrètement.

« - Enfin bref, j'ai été con, voila, alors s'il te plait, oublions ça ! la suppliai-je presque.

\- T'as de la chance d'être mignonne quand tu t'excuses, me sourit alors mon amie. »

J'étais rassurée. Voila qui était rapidement réglé. Et la journée était terminée, que demander de mieux ? Il y avait bien quelque chose qui aurait pu me faire plaisir, mais j'avais la sensation que c'était perdu d'avance.

« - Bon, on se rentre les nanas ? C'est pas tout ça mais m'éterniser à l'école alors qu'on à finit la journée c'est pas trop ma passion.

\- Allons y ! souriais-je alors. »

Je devais essayer de faire au minimum bonne figure devant mes amies, même si j'avais été un peu contrariée aujourd'hui. Et puis, demain il y avait la fête, et ensuite le week-end. Je ne devais pas me laisser démonter. Et arrivée dans le hall, comme si le destin me rappelait à l'ordre, et au passage la quête que je m'étais fixée, je l'aperçue, encore. C'était assez déroutant de ne jamais réussir à la trouver lorsque je passais des heures à la chercher, et de tomber nez à nez avec elle à la moindre occasion lorsque justement, je ne la cherchais pas. Et à ce moment là, précisément, j'avais d'ailleurs plutôt envie de l'éviter. Mais aurais-je pu me venter d'être le mage qui avait eu le record de rapidité pour une quête héroïque dans mon jeu préféré si j'étais là, incapable de faire face au plus grand des boss ? Enfin, j'exagérais un peu, un peu beaucoup même... Mais je saisis mon courage à deux mains comme si je tenais fermement _Ragnarock_ , avant de m'excuser auprès de mes amies et de me diriger vers la victoire. Ou la défaite... Dans les deux cas, j'étais déterminée.

Chaque pas que je faisais vers elle me ramenait à la réalité : j'étais complètement folle. Et avant que cette information ne vienne faire tilt dans mon cerveau, c'était déjà trop tard. Un râteau, deux râteaux, après tout, quelle différence ? A part mon égo totalement piétinée de sa condescendance, peut-être...

« - Encore toi ?

\- Il parait que plus on est petit plus on est chiant, fis-je en faisant référence à ma taille pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et comme tu ne m'as pas répondu à midi...

\- Est-ce que c'est assez important pour toi au point de me suivre partout ?

\- Non, et je ne te suis pas, lui affirmais-je malgré m'avouer lui avoir couru après toute la journée.

\- Bien, alors bonne journée, souffla la grande avant de claquer des talons. »

Sérieusement ? Elle me tournait le dos là ? Je me prenais vraiment un second râteau en à peine quelques heures ? Je pensais ne pas avoir grand-chose à perdre, mais ma fierté n'arrivait absolument pas à digérer. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Je bouillonnais presque tant l'humiliation et la contrariété ne faisait vraiment pas bon ménage, avant de prendre une seconde décision stupide lorsque je lui attrapai le bras. Jamais deux sans trois, non ?

« - Tu vas vraiment pas lâcher l'affaire, hein ? me demanda-t-elle sur un ton supérieur.

\- Non. »

Pour la première fois, j'osais me confronter à son regard de glace et à son air désintéressé. Peut-être que de cette façon, j'attirerais enfin son attention. Ce côté arrogant et cette condescendance, il fallait avouer que ça me faisait vraiment de l'effet. Assez pour me transformer en idiote finie en tout cas.

« - Si tu veux vraiment savoir si j'irai à cette soirée, tu n'auras qu'à y être. »

Etonnement, je me satisfaisais de cette réponse, et surtout du regard qui l'accompagnait. Comme si j'avais à l'instant gagné un dixième de dixième de petit point dans son estime. Comme si ma quête avait progressée, comme si j'avais enfin atteint le niveau deux ! Et au fur et à mesure que je la voyais s'éloigner, je sentais enfin mes nerfs se calmer et mon esprit s'apaiser, même si ce n'était que pour une courte durée.

« - Sérieux, Miku, encore elle ? T'as quoi avec cette fille ? m'interrogea alors la brune en s'approchant à son tour de moi. Regarde la, avec ses airs supérieur là... Comment tu peux parler avec une fille comme elle ?

\- C'est bon, arrête maintenant, elle est partie, fis-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

\- Elle peut-être, sa condescendance je peux la renifler jusqu'ici !

\- Ca suffit ! Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à la critiquer quand tu la vois ? m'énerverais-je finalement. »

C'était plus fort que moi, je ne supportais plus d'entendre mon amie critiquer ainsi la rose. C'était comme si mon cœur se serrait douloureusement à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait un mot.

« - Et toi ? Pourquoi tu prends sa défense tout à coup ? »

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Un silence qui en disait long sur ce que je ressentais et que je n'arrivais plus à garder pour moi. Surtout si c'était pour être en perpétuel conflit avec mes amies.

« - Parce que je suis amoureuse d'elle. »

Les mots étaient sortis. Je ressentais à la fois un profond soulagement et la boule au ventre de me faire juger par les personnes qui m'étaient le plus proche. Je restais là, le regard scotchée sur les portes du hall où Luka avait disparu, attendant patiemment que la sentence ne tombe.

« - Et bien... chuchota la fille aux cheveux courts. Ceci explique cela... »

Je me retournai sur son visage surpris et à la fois gêné. Comme si je venais de lâcher une bombe. Gumi, elle, n'avait même pas un levé un sourcils, comme si elle s'y était attendue sans s'y attendre vraiment. Et moi, qu'est ce que je me sentais con, encore une fois. Avouer à voix haute ce que je ressentais me confrontait à la réalité de tous les problèmes qui allaient avec, trop concrètement.

« - Alors t'es vraiment gay ? Demanda la brune.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Et elle, elle est gay ? continua-t-elle.

\- Je sais pas non plus.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'une chance sur dix pour que cette fille soit gay ? Ou au minimum bi ? ne s'arrêtait-elle plus.

\- Je sais Meiko, je sais !

\- Et si elle fait bien partie de ce petit pourcentage, tu sais qu'il y a une chance sur un million pour que...

\- Meiko ! m'impatientai-je. »

Mais elle avait raison. Il y avait vraiment, mais vraiment de faibles chances pour que la fille sur qui j'étais en crush aime les filles également, et à ça fallait-il encore ajouter le très très faible pourcentage pour que mes sentiments soient réciproques. Autrement dit, je n'avais absolument aucune chance avec elle.

« - Ma pauvre Miku, t'as vraiment pas choisi la plus facile pour le coup, fit mon amie en me tapotant l'épaule. Il va falloir beaucoup de chocolat pour faire face à ce chagrin, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je te remercie pour cette compréhension et pour tes encouragements, lui répondis-je en souriant malgré tout. »

Oui, il allait certainement falloir beaucoup, beaucoup de chocolat.

 _... pour monter niveau trois._


	14. Chapitre XIII

Hello ! Ce chapitre vient très très tardivement, déménagement plus nouvel emploi obligent...  
(Je dois vraiment arrêter de me chercher des excuses...)

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, est-ce que c'est dérangeant ? J'étais sur 4/6 pages en moyenne au début, et ce chapitre doit en faire 18... Ahem.  
Je m'excuse aussi et surtout pour les fautes qui seront inévitables, j'ai beau relire, mes rétines brûlent à force de voir ces petits caractères sur fond blanc.

Bref, j'attend vos avis avec impatience, il me tardait d'écrire ce chapitre.  
(Si il y a une sorte de décrochage à la moitié, c'est normal, j'ai écris la première partie il y a plusieurs semaines, l'autre aujourd'hui...)

Enjoy

* * *

Chapitre XIII

Un rêve qui ne peut qu'être rêver...

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure demi heure que je regardais mes camarades de classe dont les parties étaient vulgairement moulées par leurs baudriers un peu trop serrés une à une. Ce n'était pas forcément la bonne méthode pour répondre aux questions que je me posais, mais à ce moment là, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. J'essayais de comprendre qu'est ce qui m'attirait chez les femmes, ou bien ce qui ne m'attirait pas chez les hommes. Etait-ce physique ? Bon, je devais bien m'avouer préférer la vue de jambes douces et délicatement épilées que celles des garçons qui ressemblaient aux pattes des alpaga que j'avais vu dans un documentaire dernièrement. Cela ne m'avançait pas, en fait, je ne cessais de me demander ce qui m'attirait chez Luka. Après tout, je ne la connaissais pas, et les rares échanges que nous avions eus me donnait seulement la sensation d'être un microbe à ses yeux. Pourtant, quand je pensais à elle, à ses yeux bleus, sa peau pâle et ses fines lèvres roses, je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de battre rapidement en imaginant son parfum envahir mes narines comme si elle se trouvait juste devant moi, et me mettre à rêver.

« - Miku, c'est à toi ! »

Je me levais de la pile de tapis en mousse sur laquelle j'avais trouvé refuge en attendant mon tour, le temps que mes camarades aient terminées.

« - Le même que d'habitude ? demanda alors Meiko. »

Je regardais le mur qui devait bien faire une bonne dizaine de mètres puis pris une grande inspiration. Il fallait que les choses changent, j'étais déterminée.

« - Non, pas aujourd'hui. »

Je me mis face à un autre des « parcours » d'escalade que je n'avais encore jamais tentée. Ce n'était pas très difficile puisque je faisais toujours le plus simple. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, en choisissant la simplicité, on n'arrivait jamais à rien. C'était du moins ce qu'aujourd'hui j'avais choisis de croire. Je me tapotai les mains de magnésite avant d'aller saisir la corde rugueuse et de l'attacher correctement à la boucle de mon baudrier alors que les cuissardes me serraient un peu trop. Cet appareil n'était vraiment pas des plus agréables, ni des plus sexy.

« - T'es sûre de vouloir faire celui-là ?

\- Quitte à me casser la gueule, autant que ça ne soit pas qu'une façon de parler, pensais-je à haute voix avant de me lancer. »

Je pouvais sentir la différence avec le parcours le plus simple à peine le pieds posé sur les prises recouvrant le mur, beaucoup plus petites et moins nombreuses. J'aurais peut-être du viser moins difficile en fait. J'avais à peine fait trois mètres que je soufflais déjà.

« - Magne toi un peu ! T'es pas toute seule ! entendais-je crier plus bas avant de me retourner. »

Elle était partout celle-là, c'était pas croyable ! J'aurais pu me jeter du mur pour l'écraser comme un insecte sous mes pieds si cela n'était pas interdit par la loi mais au lieu de ça, la vue de sa salle tête me donna comme un nouveau souffle d'énergie qui me permis de continuer à grimper. Je n'allais pas laisser une fille comme elle me démonter, ni elle, ni ce mur ne m'arrêteraient ! Et sans même m'en rendre compte, ma main attrapa la dernière prise ! Je me sentais capable de tout réaliser !

Le temps que je redescende en me laissant glisser, Meiko avait déjà fait fuir le parasite. Heureusement pour elle, car l'envie de lui en coller une était toujours bien présente.

« - Wouah, Miku, t'as bouffé un lion ou quoi ce matin ? rigolait la garçonne en déliant la corde de ma ceinture.

\- Faut croire que oui ! plaisantais-je. »

La brune monta à son tour le mur d'escalade, suivit de Gumi avant que ça en soit à nouveau mon tour. Etonnement, la déléguée nous laissa tranquille pour le reste du cours, trop occupée à se la raconter avec son groupe d'amis de substitution en l'absence des deux coquilles qui lui servaient de gardes habituellement. Seule, c'était toujours plus difficile de s'en prendre aux autres, après tout.

Je me détendais enfin alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur chaque parcelle de mon corps fatigué et que l'odeur de la fleur d'oranger avait déjà envahit les douches. Quelle sensation agréable. Le sport était finit, la journée également, et surtout la semaine ! Que du bonheur !

« - Alors, comment on s'arrange pour ce soir ? demanda la garçonne. Oh, Miku, passe moi le shampoing s'il te plait, il sent trop bon ! »

Cette fille avait vraiment le don de passer du coq à l'âne, c'était amusant, pensais-je en attrapant difficilement la bouteille glissante.

« - On peut passer chez moi se changer si vous voulez, proposa la verte.

\- Ca fait loin quand même de retourner vers chez vous non ? rétorqua la brune.

\- T'as une meilleure idée ? fis-je à mon tour. Si on se change maintenant, ça va faire un peu bizarre trois nanas qui sortent du lycée sans leurs uniformes non ?

\- Bah mes parents rentrent jamais très tôt, on pourrait aller se changer chez moi, ça ferait moins loin non ?

\- Bah pourquoi t'as pas commencer par là alors ? soufflais-je exaspérée. »

Je tournai le robinet de la douche pour en couper l'eau avant de saisir une serviette avec laquelle je frottais délicatement mes cheveux. Pas questions d'avoir des mèches rebelles ce soir.

« - Au fait, tu sais si elle vient ? demanda la fille aux cheveux pomme.

\- Bah, tout le monde vient, elle sera surement là, me rassurais le garçon manqué.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Ca te préoccupe pas ?

\- Meiko... souffla Gumi comme si notre amie venait de faire une gaffe.

\- Désolée... »

Bien sûre que ça me préoccupais, j'essayais seulement de ne pas y penser, sinon l'attente serait encore plus insupportable jusqu'à la fête. Je misais tellement dessus.

« - Au fait, ça fait longtemps que ça dure ? Enfin, que tu craques sur elle.

\- Meiko ! répéta mon amie d'enfance. »

Depuis quand cela durait-il ? Je n'avais aucune idée de quand tout cela avait commencé. Enfin, surement le jour où elle avait volé à mon secours, en fait. C'était ça, les coups de foudre ?

« - Non, soufflai-je après quelques secondes. Je viens de le découvrir. »

Mes amies me regardèrent un moment silencieusement, partagées entre la curiosité et la compassion à mon égard.

« - Aller, dis toi que c'est l'occasion de la voir sapée autrement qu'en uniforme ! s'enthousiasma la sportive. »

Il était bien inutile de me le rappeler. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de la voir dans une tenue du quotidien, ou dans une tenue de soirée... En fait, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était surtout de la voir. J'avais passé des heures d'ailleurs à choisir une tenue décente pour ce genre d'évènement, qui ne soit ni vulgaire, ni trop simple. Ca avait été compliqué de choisir, mais j'avais fini par trouver la tenue parfaite à mes yeux, tenue grâce à laquelle j'espérais qu'elle me rema rque. Déjà que mes chances avec elles étaient proches du néant, alors si en plus je sortais le pull de noël tricoté par grand-mère l'hiver dernier... Autant me tirer une balle tout de suite !

« - Miku ? »

Mettrait-elle un pantalon ? Une robe ? Une jupe ? Attacherait-elle ses cheveux pour l'évènements ou bien les laisserait-elle libres ?

« - Miku ! »

Peu importait, dans tous les cas, elle serait sans doute magnifique ! C'était certain ! Elle pourrait même venir nue qu'elle serait magnifique. Venir nue... _Mais à quoi je pensais ?_

« - Hey, Miku ! Tu baves là !

\- Hein ? »

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de mon sourire béat gravé sur mes lèvres alors que je commençais à penser à des images pas très catholiques. _Quelle idiote !_

« - T'es irrécupérable ! Si c'est ça être amoureuse, que Dieu m'en préserve ! S'esclaffa soudainement le garçon manqué qui me servait d'amie.

\- Ferme là ! Lui hurlais-je dessus embarrassée les joues brûlantes. »

Evidemment, cette petite discussion finit en fou rire générale dont j'étais la cause, mais mon Dieu, qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien d'en rire ! Une fois séchée, rhabillées, et les zygomatiques bien endolories par les rires, nous décidâmes de nous mettre en route afin d'aller nous préparer. La soirée débutait dans deux heures à peine, après tout.

« - Tu vas vraiment te fringuer comme ça ? demandais-je en apercevant Meiko sortir de sa salle de bain.

\- Bein quoi ? »

La chambre de mon amie était parsemé de vêtements roulés et jetés un peu partout. C'était plutôt étonnant de constater qu'elle avait surement passer un bon moment à chercher, au vu de ce qu'elle avait choisi. Les murs de la pièce, eux, étaient recouverts de posters tirés tout droit d'animés. Les étagères remplies de manga et de figurines en tout genre. Une vraie chambre de garçonne. Enfin, je pouvais parler... La mienne était assez semblable à la sienne, à la différence qu'au moins, elle était rangée.

« - Bah, un short et un débardeur, alors qu'on est en décembre... Je sais que l'hiver a été tardif cette année, mais quand même ! lui fis-je remarquer.

\- J'ai jamais froid !

\- C'est pas trop une question d'avoir froid, plutôt d'être... continuais-je tout en réfléchissant aux mots que j'allais employée. D'être bien habillée, quoi. »

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, en fait. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas sortir comme ça, pas pour une soirée en tout cas, pas au début de l'hiver.

« - C'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais me changer ! »

La jeune fille disparut dans la salle de bain quelques minutes avant d'en ressortir dans une tenue qui me fis écarquiller les yeux et qui me laissais bouche-bée.

« - Ben merde, vous dites rien ? demanda la garçonne en croisant les bras l'air faussement mécontent. »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant féminine que là, dans sa robe rouge décorée de noir qui lui tombait au dessus des genoux. En fait, je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir auparavant déjà vu en robe jusqu'à cette fête. C'était surprenant.

« - Et beh, qui avait su que sous ce grossier personnage se cachait une magnifique jeune femme, fit à son tour Gumi. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- C'est bon, je vais me changer ! fit la seconde au visage maintenant renfrogné.

\- Surtout pas ! m'écriai-je. T'es vraiment canon dans cette tenue !

\- Vraiment ? me répondit la brune en se frottant la joue rougie embarrassée. »

Gumi avait raison, elle était magnifique ! Oubliés les airs de garçons manqués qu'elle nous offrait habituellement, dans cette robe, elle allait tout déchirer ! La verte, elle, avait également sortie une robe, blanche et vert pastelle. Elle lui allait à ravir avec cette petite dentelle noire qui recouvrait sa poitrine, le tout surplombé d'une ficelle nouée qui retombait sur tout son buste. J'allais être la seule qui ne soit pas dans leur dresscode.

« - Et toi Miku, t'as prévu quoi ? »

Ah oui, je devais me préparer moi aussi, je pris mes vêtements puis alla dans la salle de bain où j'enlevai mon uniforme et réfléchissais à comment mettre mes attributs plutôt inexistant en avant. J'attrapai mon pantalon noir, un de mes jeans préférés qui semblait m'offrir un semblant de fesses et qui mettait mes jambes en valeur, puis enfila le haut que j'avais choisi, un sous pull en coton blanc immaculé qui avait eu la chance de ne pas se ternir au passage. C'était pas trop mal, la combinaison des deux. Un peu de crayon et de mascara, et le tour était joué.

« - Et bien, j'en connais une qui s'est mise sur son trente-et-un ce soir, se moqua gentiment la verte.

\- Et les cheveux lâchés comme ça, ça change ! Ca te va bien ! continua l'autre.

\- Rappelez-moi juste de ne pas trop lever les bras, fis-je ces derniers tendus vers le haut et le ventre à moitié à l'air. »

Nous étions fin prêtes, et décidâmes de nous mettre en route. Le lieu où se passait la soirée n'était pas à côté, il faudrait bien au moins une bonne demi-heure pour nous y rendre à pieds. Ce n'était pas comme si nous pouvions demander à nos parents de nous y emmener. Pas que l'on soit interdite de soirée, mais habituellement ça se passait plutôt en petit comité, chez des connaissances.

Dans la rue, les quelques regards qui s'attardaient sur nous me réconfortaient dans nos choix vestimentaires, même si c'était parfois gênant de presque voir les hommes baver. Plus les secondes défilaient, plus les minutes passaient, plus je me sentais anxieuse. Que se passerait-il, si Luka ne venait pas ? Aurais-je tout fait pour rien ? Elle était vraiment l'unique raison pour laquelle je prenais le risque de mentir à mes parents et me rendre chez une personne dont j'ignorais l'existence même. Il n'y avait que dans les films américains que ce genre de chose arrivait, non ?

« - On y est presque les fille, j'entend d'ici la musique ! »

En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait vraiment entendre les basses provenant de la maison au bout de la rue, et il n'était pas difficile de la distinguer des autres sous cette nuit sombre éclairée par les quelques lampadaires le long des trottoirs. Je sentais déjà mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine alors que l'on montait enfin les quelques marches devant les portes grandes ouvertes. La maison était immense, bourrée de monde, on pouvait déjà y sentir les effluves d'alcool alors qu'on venait à peine de passer la porte.

« - Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, un petit verre pour commencer la soirée ? fit-un jeune homme à peine entrées à l'intérieur.

\- Non merci, peut-être plus tard, refusais-je poliment.

\- Moi j'en prendrais bien un ! s'exclama Meiko en se saisissant d'un verre dont elle ne connaissait même pas le contenu. Quoi ? On est là pour s'amuser, non ? »

Je soupirai, découragée, alors que le garçon affichait un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était donc lui, l'hôte de la soirée ? Ce beau jeune homme aux cheveux mauves ? Il avait de quoi en faire craquer plus d'une, et vu le nombre de filles qui le regardait en pouffant au loin, il allait certainement faire des ravages, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Je me demandais pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais remarqué au lycée, ce garçon.

« - Dis donc, c'est sympa chez toi, rigolait la brune plutôt d'humeur dragueuse.

\- Disons qu'on fait tout pour que les gens soient biens, tu vois, lui répondit-il sur un clin d'œil. Mais cette soirée est celle de mon frère, à la base, avoua-t-il. »

C'était donc pour ça que moi non plus, n'avais aucun souvenir de l'avoir croisé auparavant. C'est vrai qu'à le regarder, il paraissait un peu plus mature que les autres, ou plus âgé, ou les deux, qu'en savais-je vraiment.

« - Tu viens Meiko ?

\- Oui oui, j'arrive j'arrive ! répondit-elle tout sourire aux lèvres avant de nous éloigner. Ca commence bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Parle pour toi, rétorquais-je en balayant le salon du regard.

\- Aucune trace d'elle ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il est encore tôt, me rassurait ma voisine. »

Il était déjà vingt-heure trente passé pourtant, et pas de Luka à l'horizon. Allait-elle vraiment venir ? J'en déprimais déjà, tous ces efforts pour ne même pas l'apercevoir, c'était décevant. Alors que tous semblaient s'amuser, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était rentrer chez moi. Les verres s'enchainaient, vidés les uns après les autres, alors que chacun trouvait sa place, dansait sur la musique pop, discutait avec d'autres personnes. Certains avaient même l'air déjà ivres morts. Gumi et Meiko sembl aient même se plaire ici, dans cette ambiance un peu tamisée seulement éclairée par les néons de toutes les couleurs au plafond. On se serait presque cru en boîte de nuit, à la différence que la musique n'explosait pas mes tympans.

« - Hey, Miku, regarde par là bas ! me chuchota discrètement la verte à l'oreille. »

Mon regard se posa sur les grandes portes d'entrées avant qu'un soulagement ne parcourt tout mon être. C'était comme si la musique s'était soudainement tue, alors que j'entendais très distinctement les pulsations de mon cœur taper dans ma poitrine. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux roses lâchés, qui retombaient sur son décolleté noir de jais. Et ce pantalon blanc taille haute qui moulait parfaitement son corps mettaient ses grandes jambes plus qu'en valeur. Elle était resplendissante, tellement que je me sentais déjà rougir rien qu'à l'apercevoir du fond de la pièce. J'étais hypnotisée.

« - C'est marrant, vous êtes assorties, rigolait Meiko qui en était déjà à son deuxième verre. Si ça c'est pas un signe !

\- En parlant de signe... nous interpella notre amie, elle a pas l'air d'être venue seule. Et c'est pas pour briser en éclat votre élan d'enthousiasme naissant mais... »

Putain, mais c'était qui, elle ? Avec ses grands cheveux blonds et cette poitrine exposée dans laquelle on pourrait aller s'étouffer ?! Mon rêve se transformait à l'instant en cauchemar alors que je les voyais échanger des mots sans rien pouvoir entendre. Elles avaient l'air proches, même très proches à en juger par la main de la blonde qui se baladait maintenant sur l'épaule de mon fantasme. Trop proches.

« - Je vais me chercher un verre finalement, fis-je dépiter en quittant la pièce direction la cuisine.

\- Attend, Miku ! s'écria mon amie.

\- Miku n'est plus là, il n'y a plus que beuverie et déception ce soir, exagérais-je.

\- Mais on sait même pas qui c'est, cette fille, reprit alors la brune.

\- Meiko à raison, fit à son tour Gumi. C'est surement juste son amie, tu crois pas ? »

Comme si ça allait me rassurer. Dans le cas où Luka serait hétéro, et que cette fille était son amie, alors je n'avais aucune chance. Et dans le petit cas contraire où elle ne le serait pas, alors il suffisait de regarder cette fille pour perdre toute crédibilité.

« - Vous l'avez vu ? Avec ses beaux yeux bleus ? Ses un mètre soixante-dix et sa taille de guêpe ? Son décolleté plongeant ? Sa peau de porcelaine ? enchainais-je sans m'arrêter.

\- Bah alors, c'est d'elle que t'es amoureuse ?

\- La ferme, Meiko ! m'énervais-je presque.

\- Il faut avouer qu'elle est canon cette fille...

\- T'es sérieuse, Gumi ? lui demanda la brune presque choquée.

\- Ben quoi, je reste ouverte à toute possibilité.

\- Je sais, reprit Meiko en m'attrapant par les épaules. On peut envoyer Gumi séduire cette blonde, comme ça, tu auras le champs libre ! »

Mais je n'écoutais déjà plus alors qu'une gorgée de je ne savais quel alcool me brûlait déjà la gorge. Je restais là, tel un zombie en train de boire mon premier verre de ce qui semblait être de la vodka de très mauvaise qualité mélangée avec du jus d'orange bon marché. Moi qui tournais d'habitude plus à la bière...

« - Reprends toi, où est passée la meilleure mage que je connaisse capable de venir à bout de n'importe quel boss ?

\- Elle est morte, écrasée et piétinée par ces cuissardes à talon, soufflais-je en portant à nouveau mon regard sur la jeune femme et ses immenses jambes qui s'était servi un verre dans le salon où nous nous trouvions peu avant.

\- Je me demande d'où elle débarque, mine de rien. Elle a plus l'air d'une étudiante que d'une lycéenne, me fit remarquer la garçonne. Comment qu'elle la connait ?

\- Bah, Luka aussi est majeure tu sais, fis-je après reflexion.

\- Ah ouais ? D'où tu sors ça ? demanda la fille aux cheveux courts.

\- Surement pas du fond de son verre, il est déjà vide, constata l'autre.

\- Aucune idée, mais je le sais, balbutiai-je en grimaçant sur le gout de l'alcool. Elle aura dix-neuf ans le mois prochain.

\- Tu me fais peur des fois Miku, tu sais qu'on dirait une psychopathe, tu l'as espionnée ou quoi ? »

J' haussais les épaules, bien incapable de me souvenir d'où j'avais pu obtenir ces informations, mais j'étais convaincue de ce que je disais. Cette fille qui l'accompagnait, elle devait surement avoir le même âge. Et moi, du haut de mes quinze ans, presque seize, qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? A côté d'elle, je passais pour une gamine.

« - Elle est pas un peu en retard pour une troisième année ?

\- On s'en fou, ça change quoi de toute façon ? articulais-je difficilement en posant mon deuxième verre vide.

\- Miku, tu devrais ralentir avec l'alcool, non ? »

Je sentais déjà mes joues devenir brûlante alors que le gout désagréable de l'alcool semblait ne plus vouloir quitter ma bouche. C'était vraiment dégueulasse, même si ca ne m'avait pas empêcher de me resservir. Mes amies me tirèrent à nouveau vers le salon où je ne trouvais plus aucune trace de la rose. La blonde, quant à elle, était toujours là, adossée à un mur, savourant son cocktail aux couleurs rouge et orange.

« - Aller, on y va ! me traina Meiko.

\- Hein ?! »

Sans même me demander un quelconque consentement, mon amie nous précipita vers la belle inconnue qui de près, était encore plus charismatique. Autant que Luka, je trouvais, en beaucoup moins intimidante tant son sourire se voulait chaleureux. Je pestai presque dans ma barbe imaginaire tant cette fille avait l'air gentille en plus d'être canon.

« - Salut ! s'écria Meiko comme si de rien était. Je t'ai jamais vu au lycée, tu viens d'où ? »

Elle y allait franco, ca ne m'étonnait pas d'elle. Elle avait toujours été plutôt bourrine et rentre-dedans, et sa belle robe rouge n'allait pas changer sa personnalité.

« - C'est exact, j'accompagne quelqu'un, répondit-elle en souriant. Je m'appelle Lily.

\- Meiko ! Elle c'est Gumi, et l'autre ici, c'est Miku, fit-elle en nous désignant du doigts. T'es venue avec Luka, c'est ça ?

\- Tu la connais, c'est une de tes amies ? demanda alors la blonde en avalant une gorgée de son cocktail comme si c'était du p'tit lait.

\- Ahahah, non, surement pas, s'esclaffa mon amie. Enfin je veux dire, je ne la connais que de nom, reprit-elle quand Lily leva un sourcils interrogateur. »

Bon, je connaissais son nom, elle était belle, chaleureuse, charismatique. En bref, elle était parfaite, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Je préférai m'éloigner discrètement de cette conversation pour aller prendre l'air, me saisissant d'un verre de ce même cocktail au passage, il avait l'air bon. Il y avait un grand jardin derrière cette grande maison, autant en profiter, juste le temps de trouver où était la véranda pour y accéder, en essayant de tituber le moins possible. Je sentais déjà les effets de l'alcool alors que je n'avais absolument pas l'habitude de boire.

La porte passée, ce fut une odeur plutôt désagréable qui cette fois posséda mes narines. Je ne mis pas longtemps à remarquer le cendrier débordant déjà de mégots pour certains encore allumés. Et l'odeur de l'alcool n'arriverait certainement pas à couvrir celle-là. Le coin des fumeurs, peut-être, même si là il n'y avait personne. Tous était un peu plus loin, ou à l'intérieur. J'étais vraiment seule avec mon verre comme unique compagnie, ou peut-être pas. Je tournai lentement la tête en entendant ce léger bruit d'inspiration suivit du crépitement des cendres des tubes de huit, et à nouveau cette odeur. Mon sens qui fut interpellé ne fut pourtant pas mon odorat, mais bien ma vue, bien qu'un peu bancale. Mon cerveau se stoppa une demi-seconde, alors que mes pensées se faisaient lentes, c'était si difficile de réagir ? J'avais l'impression que ma tête se mettait à tourner, et pas seulement à cause de l'alcool. Si je m'étais attendue à la voir là.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu fumais, fis-je en essayant d'articuler correctement.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu buvais autant, me répondit la fumeuse en aspirant une nouvelle fois sur sa tueuse. »

Je vidais alors mon verre, d'un geste à la fois provoquant et désespéré. C'était pas si mauvais, mais peut-être de trop. Mauvaise idée. Un silence s'en suivit, à peine perturbé par le bruit de sa cigarette. Je ne savais plus quoi dire.

« - Ton amie, elle s'appelle Lily, c'est ça ? demandais-je avec curiosité déplacée connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- C'est exact, répondit la rose avant d'écraser enfin sa clope. Pourquoi, elle te plait ? »

J'écarquillais presque les yeux sur sa remarque, ce n'était pas vraiment une question à laquelle je m'attendais. Elle n'avait vraiment rien compris.

« - Elle préfère les filles plus mûres, en général. »

Sa remarque me blessa, deux fois. D'une part parce que cela confirmait que cette blonde était donc une ennemie redoutable qui aimait la compagnie des femmes, mais surtout car je me sentais profondément humiliée et ridiculisée par mon âge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait, si j'étais mûre ou pas. Je serrais fermement les mâchoires, alors qu'un sentiment de déception venait se mêler aux battements de mon cœur.

« -Peu importe, ça n'a aucune importance, soufflais-je avant de lui tourner le dos. »

Son regard était insoutenable alors que je me sentais jugée. Et le fait d'être carrément dingue de cette fille accentuait toute cette tristesse que je ressentais maintenant. J'avais besoin d'un autre verre.

« - Mais regardez qui voila, fit une voix masculine lorsque je fis coulisser la porte de la véranda. »

J'écarquillais les yeux une nouvelle fois sur la silhouette qui me faisait face. Ce n'était décidemment pas mon quart d'heure.

« - Laisse moi passer, Kaito.

\- Et bien, ce ne sont pas des manières de se comporter ainsi, répondit-il calmement sourire aux lèvres avant de m'empoigner l'avant bras. »

Sa main était sur ma peau telle la morsure d'un serpent dont le venin se rependait lentement à travers mes veines, tétanisant mes membres un à un, alors que mon corps tremblait. Il me glaçait le sang.

« - Tu as pu réfléchir à ma petite proposition ? continua-t-il en promenant maintenant ses doigts sur l'intérieur de mon poignet. »

Mon corps se figea. Je n'étais plus capable du moindre geste alors que mes yeux ne quittait plus son sourire presque pervers. Je pouvais entendre mon propre rythme cardiaque tambouriner de peur dans ma tête alors que je me repassais tous les moment que j'avais eu en sa « _compagnie_ », du gentils garçon à l'être perfide qui était face à moi. Il était le démon déguisé en ange, le lion derrière l'agneau. Capable du pire tout en montrant le meilleur.

« - Elle t'a dit de la laisser passer, fit soudainement la troisième année en attrapant son bras d'un air sévère alors que je ne l'avais même pas vu s'approcher.

\- Luka, je crois savoir que tout cela ne te regarde pas, lui répondit-il le sourire s'agrandissant sur ses fines lèvres.

\- Cela me regarde à partir du moment où ça se passe devant mes yeux.

\- Vraiment ? Continua-t-il sans déchanter. Mais dis moi, que dirait ta mère si elle te savait ici ?

\- Absolument rien, je suis une grande fille, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici. »

Un duel de regard s'installa entre eux puis je sentis enfin les doigts du garçons quitter un à un ma peau comme s'ils venaient de la marquer au fer rouge. La grande relâcha à son tour la pression qu'elle exerçait sur lui, froissant sa belle chemise au passage alors que son sourire sournois n'avait pas quitté son visage une seule seconde.

« - Bien bien, nous reparlerons de ça plus tard alors, Miku, fit-il en se retournant. Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'impliquer, lança-t-il à l'attention de ma camarade après quelques secondes silencieuses avant de s'en aller. »

Une fois encore, elle venait de me sauver la mise, me laissant une sensation des plus amères alors que je me rendais compte que j'étais inutile et surtout bien incapable de me défendre. J'étais en colère, en colère de ne servir à rien et de ne pouvoir faire face à personne, ni à lui, ni à elle.

« - Tu n'étais pas obliger d'intervenir, lançais-je sèchement à la rose. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège sans arrêt, continuais-je sans même la regarder avant de disparaitre envahie par la honte. »

Je n'arrivais pas admettre qu'elle eut besoin d'intervenir, que j'eu besoin qu'elle intervienne. Encore.

J'avais envie d'un verre. Il me fallait un verre. Alors qu'il m'était déjà difficile de mettre un pieds devant l'autre. Je comprenais maintenant toutes ces personnes tristes et dépressives qui noyaient leur chagrin dans l'alcool. La sensation de flotter sans se soucier du reste, de se foutre de tout. C'étais assez sympa. Pendant un moment en tout cas. Ma tête tourna ensuite lourdement, au point que je dus m'asseoir pendant quelques minutes. C'était comme si soudainement, tout le contenu non digéré de mon estomac voulait faire coucou aux coussins posés là, à côté. Je respirais difficilement alors qu'il me fallait rejoindre mes amies qui devaient surement se demander où j'étais passée. J'avais l'impression de peser une tonne.

« - Miku ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Je regardais ma partenaire de jeux de rôle qui semblait aussi gaie que je pouvais l'être, bien que dans une différente définition. Je me mis à rire toute seule alors que j'étais la seule à comprendre la blague que je m'étais faite à moi-même avant de regarder autour de moi.

« - Gumi n'est pas avec toi ? remarquai-je en ne la trouvant nulle part.

\- Non, je l'ai perdu de vue il y a un moment déjà, elle discutait avec Lily, tu sais, la blonde qui accompagne ta chérie.

\- Je sais qui c'est, Meiko, pas besoin de me le rappeler, lui signalais-je contrariée.

\- Bah, vu ton état, tu aurais pu l'oublier. »

Non, ça, ça ne risquait pas. Et puis, elle n'avait pas l'air très fraiche, elle non plus. Elle semblait même bien éméchée alors que ses joues se faisaient presque aussi rouge que sa robe. Je devais tout de même reconnaitre qu'elle se portait mieux que moi, ce qui n'était pas difficile. Je balayai à nouveau la salle du regard, avant de soupirer.

« - Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air !

\- Mais t'en reviens !

\- De l'autre côté de la maison, précisais-je. »

Avec tout ça, je n'avais même pas pris le temps de respirer et de m'aérer la tête, et il était hors de questions que je retourne derrière et prenne le risque de croiser des indésirables. Et pourtant, chaque fois que je franchissais une pièce, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder partout pour y trouver Luka. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, malgré la colère et la honte, je désirais la voir. _Ce que je pouvais être stupide._

J'apercevais la porte par laquelle nous étions arriver auparavant. Cela devait faire quelques heures que nous étions là, enfin peut-être deux, ou plus. Je n'en avais en fait absolument aucune idée. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps après mon premier verre, et surement des suivants.

Il n'y avait pas foule de ce côté de la maison, tous étaient trop occupés à l'intérieur ou dans le jardin derrière, et tout le monde était surement arrivé. La brise nocturne qui soufflait sur mes joues me fit un bien fou, même s'il m'aurait surement fallut plonger la tête dans un seau de glace pour me réveiller et me remettre les idées en place. Le ciel était sombre ce soir, décoré par plusieurs centaines d'astres morts qui me faisaient maintenant rêver. En ce moment, je n'étais bien capable que de ça. Et le problème de ne faire que rêver, c'est que ces rêves se transforment en cauchemars. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je vivais l'un ou l'autre, juste que mon cœur me faisait incroyablement mal à l'instant présent. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander, une fois de plus, ce qu'il serait arrivé si Luka n'était pas intervenu. Probablement pas grand chose avec tout ce monde, même si c'était à des soirées de ce genre que pouvaient se passer les pires atrocités. Aurait-il osé ? Je me sortais rapidement ces idées de la tête alors que je pensais à nouveau à l'objet de tous mes maux.

J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Je regardais les quelques marches devant mes pieds, comme si elles représentaient un défi supplémentaire ce soir. Je fis un pas en avant, fière et à la fois ridicule d'être encore debout. Je maudissais le sol de ne pas vouloir rester stable alors que je luttais déjà contre l'envie de m'endormir par terre. Encore un effort, j'y étais presque. Je fis un second pas en avant, tenant fermement la rambarde sur le côté, avant de perdre l'équilibre. C'était comme si le sol venait de se dérober sous mes pieds, comme si un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir et de m'aspirer alors que je me sentais lentement tomber sans pouvoir réagir. Je me voyais déjà me ramasser, comme un film se jouant au ralenti devant mes yeux. J'entendais déjà le rire des autres me trouvant là, incapable du moindre geste. Et pourtant.

Je me sentais me relever, comme soulagée du poids de mon propre corps, comme si une chaleur agréable me parcourait soudainement alors que me tenir debout me semblait d'un coup bien plus facile. Et cette odeur de rose qui émanait maintenant autour de moi comme dans une bulle hermétique. Je rêvais à nouveau. Je n'osais plus bouger alors que je sentais une étreinte autour de ma taille et une légère pression sur mon avant bras. Mes yeux n'arrivaient plus à quitter le sol alors que j'apercevais à peine quelques mèches de cheveux rose retomber sur mon épaule. J'avais le cœur qui tremblait. J'arrivais à sentir sa présence dans mon dos, lourde et écrasante, mais aussi légère et rassurante. C'était la première fois qu'elle me touchait. La première fois que je sentais son corps près du mien. Contre le mien. J'en avais le souffle coupé. J'imaginais ses mains sur moi sans pouvoir les regarder. Je m'embrasais.

« - Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

Je me retournai lentement vers elle alors que son bras ne quittait pas ma taille. Et si il l'avait fait, je me serais sans doute écroulée. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Sa respiration caressait presque ma peau brulante alors que son regard ne quittait plus le mien. C'était comme faire face à un océan, il n'y avait aucun rivage. La seule possibilité était de s'y noyer. Mais ça, je l'avais déjà fait. Elle était la tempête, une déferlante de vagues dans mon existence. Elle avait balayé tout ce en quoi je croyais, tout ce à quoi je pensais. Elle avait chamboulé ma vie. Avec juste un regard.

« - ...tu es vraiment belle ce soir. »

Mes paroles m'échappèrent, effet secondaire de l'alcool, alors que je ne me détachais plus de son visage, de ses cheveux roses qui venaient le balayer par quelques mèches délicates par-ci par-là, de la vue de ses épaules laisser presque nues par son haut noir dont le décolleté venait charmer mes yeux. Et pendant quelques secondes, j'aperçu autre chose que de l'indifférence dans son regard. Si je n'avais pas été ivre, j'aurais pu jurer la voir rougir, l'instant d'une demi-seconde.

« - Tu es ivre, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Je n'arrive même pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre, riais-je nerveusement, alors rentrer chez moi... »

Je l'entendis soupirer avant de sentir à nouveau mon corps se soulever d'une pression sur ma taille. Mes pieds quittèrent presque le sol lorsqu'elle passa mon bras sur ses épaules. J'écarquillai les yeux, à la fois surprise et totalement perdue, et remerciai l'alcool de colorer mes joues.

« - Je te ramène chez toi. »

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine alors que nous approchions de sa voiture. Elle avait même le permis, pensais-je alors. J'entendis les portières se déverrouiller avant qu'elles ne s'ouvrent en libérant une agréable odeur de cuir bien entretenu. Qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

« - Attend, je peux pas partir comme ça, prononçais-je en montant malgré moi à l'avant du véhicule. Gumi et Meiko... »

J'entendis la troisième année soupirer à nouveau avant de baisser la vitre passager et de refermer la porte.

« - Je vais les chercher, m'informa-t-elle. Essaye de ne pas vomir sur mes sièges en attendant. »

Et bientôt, elle ne fut plus là. Je me retrouvais seule dans sa voiture où les parfums de propreté et de rose se mêlaient parfaitement. C'était comme si Luka était là, partout autour de moi. J'avais la sensation d'être dans un cocon qu'elle avait construit, dans une bulle bien trop douillette. J'en profitais pour fermer les yeux et l'imaginer, quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, je ne réalisais pas vraiment, c'était bien trop agréable. Mes paupières se rouvrirent lorsque j'entendis la porte côté conducteur claquer. Elle était déjà revenue.

« - Elles arrivent, me rassura la rose. Ton amie un peu rustre faisait la queue devant la salle de bain. »

Je rigolais en imaginant Meiko dans sa belle robe rouge avec des manières peu délicates. Je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle ce soir, ni avec Gumi. Mais être dans la voiture de Luka, pour finir la soirée... Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux...

« - Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? lui demandais-je alors.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse sur ces marches ?

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée d'intervenir.

\- Je l'étais.

\- Parce que ça se passait sous tes yeux ? Lui fis-je en lui faisant soudainement face. Et si c'était arrivé à l'abri des regards, ça aurait eu de l'importance ? »

Mes yeux défiaient les siens. Mais je voulais savoir. Je voulais comprendre les derniers mots du garçon plus tôt dans la soirée. Et ma question l'avait interpelée, l'avait piquée. Je le voyais à son regard, je le voyais à son visage. J'avais frappé en plein dans le mille.

« - Tu te serais impliquée si ça s'était passée dans un autre endroit ? Une autre pièce ? Une chambre sombre, fermée à clef ? Tu te serais sentie concernée si il n'y avait eu personne à part nous deux ? Si on s'était retrouvé seuls, juste lui et moi ? »

Je pouvais sentir le bruit du cuir sous ses doigts qui serraient fermement le volant, alors qu'elle restait silencieuse, son regard plus sévère. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence, à se fixer mutuellement sans qu'aucun mot ne sortent de nos bouches. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

« - Désolée pour l'attente ! »

Mes amies étaient maintenant là, mais je n'arrivais à détourner mes yeux des siens et de sa bouche de laquelle j'attendais très sérieusement une réponse. Réponse que je n'aurais pas.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien vous deux ? »

Je devais bien me résigner. Cette femme restait aussi silencieuse qu'inaccessible. Mais ce soir, j'avais réussi à provoquer chez elle des réactions inespérées. Mes amies montèrent ensuite dans le véhicules, elles aussi, dans l'attente d'une réponse qu'elles n'auraient jamais.

« - Tu es sûre que ça ne te gène pas de nous ramener, demanda mon amie aux cheveux verts pomme.

\- Non, je ne comptais pas rentrer plus tard, de toute façon, lui répondit la grande.

\- Et pour Lily ?

\- Elle se débrouillera, Gakupo la ramènera.

\- C'est le gars à la queue de cheval ? fit alors la brune avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

\- C'est exact. »

Le moteur ronronna. Je fermai les yeux, m'évadant le temps du trajet, repensant à mes questions et aux réponses que je n'avais même pas envie d'imaginer. Car les seules qui m'intéressaient vraiment étaient celles qu'elle aurait pu donner. Le retour fut plutôt silencieux, Meiko s'était sans doute endormie aux bruits des ronflements que je percevais derrière mon siège, et moi, c'était tout comme. Je n'avais pas la force de rouvrir les yeux.

« - Comment va Miku ? demanda mon amie d'enfance.

\- Elle s'est endormie, entendais-je alors.

\- Je te remercie encore une fois de faire ça pour nous, et d'avoir pris soin d'elle. »

Une fois de plus, Luka resta silencieuse, alors que j'écoutais avec attention leur conversation pendant qu'elles me croyaient dormir. J'avais l'impression de les épier, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

« - Tu ne devrais pas la laisser boire autant, ça ne lui réussi pas, commença notre aînée. Et elle non plus, continua-t-elle en désignant probablement la brune.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment dans leurs habitudes, surtout pour Miku. »

Je sentis la voiture se garer après cette phrase, nous étions surement déjà chez Meiko. Le trajet avait été plutôt rapide, à mon grand regret, la circulation était très fluide à cette heure de la soirée.

« - Aller, réveille toi, on est arrivée, entendais-je derrière.

\- Hmmmm, d'accord, d'accord, je descend.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Ouais, j'ai fais un petit coma réparateur, j'suis comme neuve, s'écria la brune. Par contre faite attention à elle. »

Je devinais qu'elle parlait de moi. Je devinais également un sourire sur ses lèvres à la façon dont elle avait prononcé ces mots. Je la connaissais trop bien. J'avais envie d'ouvrir les yeux, et de lui dire au revoir, mais à cet instant, cela me semblait demander un effort dont je n'étais pas capable. J'aurais pu m'endormir ici. Ce fut bientôt au tour de Gumi de descendre du véhicule et de dire au revoir à Luka. Je peinais à ouvrir les paupières alors que la grande prit la peine de m'arrêter quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, devant ma maison. Le temps de détacher ma ceinture, elle était déjà descendu m'ouvrir la porte.

« - Ca va aller ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Ouais, je crois. »

Je mis les jambes par terre, manquant cruellement de m'écrouler lorsque ma camarade me retenue.

« - Evidemment... souffla cette dernière. »

J'avais vraiment trop bu ce soir, c'était plus que pitoyable alors qu'elle m'aidait encore à marcher jusque devant ma maison. Les lumières étaient éteintes, la porte déverrouillée, comme chaque fois que je devais rentrer tard. Vraiment très tard pour le coup. Je ne devais faire aucun bruit. J'avais la boule au ventre à l'idée de réveiller mon père pour qu'il me trouve dans cet état. C'était inimaginable. J'ouvrais la porte.

« - Où se trouve ta chambre ?

\- En haut des escaliers... soufflais-je agacée. »

A ma grande surprise, Luka ne s'arrêta pas là, et fis un pas dans l'entrée sombre de la maison, me servant d'appui au passage.

« - Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, lui signalais-je. »

Inconsciemment, mon cœur palpitait du contraire. Cela me donnait l'occasion de sentir ses bras autour de moi quelques instant de plus, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. J'aurais cent fois pris le risque de réveiller mon père pour que cette sensation dure encore un peu plus. Nous montâmes les marches aussi silencieusement que difficilement puis accédâmes enfin à ma chambre où je m'empressais de m'asseoir enfin sur mon lit. Quel soulagement.

« - Je vais y aller, fit bientôt la grande.

\- Attend ! chuchotais-je pour la retenir une minute de plus. »

Je tendis le bras pour accéder à ma table de nuit où je tirais un tiroir duquel je saisis le carnet trouvé quelques jours plus tôt

« - J'ai trouvé ça, l'autre jours. »

Je regardais l'objet entre mes mains avant de lui tendre et me rappelais y avoir vu sa date de naissance à l'intérieur. Au moins un des mystères de la soirée d'élucidé, pensais-je. Elle saisit le petit carnet avant de s'assoir au bout de mon lit. Ses yeux ne le quittait plus.

« - C'était dans la salle d'info l'autre jour, tu as du le perdre en partant.

\- Je te remercie. »

Je l'observais regarder le carnet comme si c'était la dernière chose sur terre, puis écarquillai les yeux. Elle souriait. Un petit sourire, à peine dessiné sur ses fines lèvres, mais elle souriait. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontrée.

« - C'est ton frère sur la photo ? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement avant de quitter l'objet des yeux pour me regarder. Malgré la pénombre, je pouvais distinctement voir l'éclat dans ses yeux. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit là. Assise sur mon lit, dans ma chambre. Mon cœur tapait dans ma poitrine. J'avais envie de m'approcher d'elle, de la respirer, de la toucher, sa peau, ses lèvres... Mais je ne pouvais pas.

« - Si j'avais imaginé que tu serais dans ma chambre.

\- Et moi, répondit-elle en se levant. Je dois y aller maintenant. »

Elle rangea le carnet dans sa poche avant de saisir les clefs de sa voiture et de se diriger vers la porte avant de me jeter un regard, comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, puis disparu dans le couloir. Je me levai précipitamment de mon lit pour me diriger vers les escalier à mon tour.

« - Luka ! chuchotais-je juste assez fort pour qu'elle se retourne. Fais attention sur la route. »

Puis elle s'en alla, me laissant seule, le cœur battant assez fort pour que toute la maison l'entende, les jambes tremblantes. Je retournai dans ma chambre, jetant mes vêtements dans un coin de la pièce, avant de m'effondrer péniblement sur mon lit, un bras sur mon visage brulant. Je repensais à elle, je l'imaginais avec moi, sur le lit où je pouvais encore distinguer subtilement son parfum. Mon corps était chaud, ma peau moite. J'imaginais ses bras autour de moi, sa main sur ma taille. J'imaginais ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes alors que je sentais mes cuisses trembler sous mes doigts. Une chaleur agréable me parcourait, m'enveloppait, alors que je ne pensais plus qu'à elle. J'étouffais de ma main ces quelques gémissements gênant. Je m'imaginais rêver.

...et un peu fantasmer.


	15. Chapitre XIV

_Hola ! \O_

 _Je suis contente d'avoir finit mon chapitre ce soir. Je peux vous certifier qu'il n'a pas du tout été simple à écrire. J'imaginais parfaitement la fin, mais beaucoup plus difficilement le chemin pour arrivé jusque là. J'espère avoir réussi de façon fluide et naturelle (y'a rien de plus naturel qu'un monde tout gay, bah oui !)._

 _En vrai, j'ai toujours tendance à m'imaginer le scénario des moments "clefs" plus d'une centaine de fois dans ma tête, particulièrement quand je vais me coucher. Je m'imagine écrire les phrases, je m'imagine trouver les mots parfaits pour faire paraître de parfaites émotions, et puis au moment de l'écrire réellement, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule et bonne façon d'écrire ces moments, le plus important c'est de se les imaginer. Car une fois devant mon écran, les mots se battent les uns les autres pour finir sur le papier._

 _Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Je remercie celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire (même ce petit pavé d'introduction), et espère que vous trouverez ce chapitre aussi bon que le précédent._

 _Enjoy !_

 _ **Yain** : Il y a quasiment autant de pages pour Martyr que pour le Pirate des Sept Mers, malgré la différence de chapitre, donc au final, c'est tout pareil ! :D (non j'avoue je te comprends !). Don't worry, tu vas pouvoir profiter d'un nouveau ! j'ai eu aussi une pause Negitoro à un moment, puis ça m'est revenu comme une claque au visage, après tout, c'est le premier réel couple que j'ai pu apprécier, et sur lequel j'ai autant fangirlé ! J'essaie de faire une réelle importance à l'évolution de Miku dans cette histoire, mais aussi aux autres personnages. Je n'ai pas choisis ce thème par hasard. Pour les fautes, malheureusement elles sont quand même bien là, des fois je les remarques alors que je viens à peine de poster. Je suis super fatiguée quand j'écris et encore plus quand je me relis x) Et j'ai malheureusement aucune patience du coup j'ai toujours envie de publier immédiatement après mon dernier mot ! Mais il faudrait quand même que je réfléchisse à prendre un correcteur xD Je prend notes ! ;)_

 _ **Alex D** : Je trouve que les retards sont graves, au contraire, ça rend difficile la lecture, mais également l'écriture. Et surtout, je suis moi-même frustrée de ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire la suite comme je le voudrais. Je dois dire que j'essaie ces derniers temps de m'accorder plus de temps, mais que c'est assez difficile. En tout cas, effectivement, ça va commencer à chauffer ! Et dans tous les sens du terme ! ;)_

 _ **Yurinoshichi** : Je suis fan de ton Avatar, un de mes OTP (mais ça tu dois le savoir déjà si tu as fais un tour sur mon profil et dans mes autres fictions) ! J'ai été très heureuse de lire ton review, le premier pour ce chapitre. J'ai souris en entendant la sonnerie de mon téléphone des alertes mails alors que je dormais déjà ! _

_Encore une fois, merci à tous, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point lire que ce que j'écris vous plait peut me rendre heureuse ! J'espère ne pas trop avoir perdu ma plume après tous ces mois sans écrire !_

* * *

Chapitre XIV

 _Tomber de rideau..._

La journée s'annonçait d'une extrême difficulté alors que je me réveillai seulement, sur les coups de midi, accompagnée d'une terrible gueule de bois comme jamais je n'en avais eu. Mes couettes étaient telles des sables mouvants dont je n'arrivais à me défaire, mon corps était lourd, et ma tête, n'en parlons même pas. Si j'étais passée sous une moissonneuse batteuse, je m'en serais sans doute mieux sortie. Mon haleine trahissait ma soirée et mes excès et mes fringues roulés en boules dans un coin je ne savais où sentaient encore l'alcool et la clope. Je me forçai à me lever et cherchai d'où venait cette terrible odeur. Je poussai ma chaise de bureau sur laquelle mon pantalon avait finit, et ne fus guère surprise de trouver mon pull un peu plus loin derrière le bureau. Je me dirigeai discrètement vers la salle de bain et fourrai rapidement mes affaires dans la machine avant de me laver les dents. Je me rendis vite compte en apercevant mon visage dans le miroir que cela ne serait pas suffisant, je ressemblais à un cadavre. Je fis couler l'eau chaude de la douche et me glissai à l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression que ma peau respirait la cigarette et la vodka malgré les frottements répétés du savon, avant de me rendre compte que ces odeurs avaient imprégnés mes cheveux. Je remédiai rapidement à ça tout avant de sortir et de me sécher avec une serviette qui sentait bon la soupline. Je retournai dans ma chambre, m'habilla, et descendis enfin les escaliers un peu nerveuse.

« - Et bien, c'est maintenant que tu te réveilles ? »

Je regarderai la femme face à moi, sourire aux lèvres, comme d'habitude, puis alla embrasser ma mère. Je fus soulager de ne pas avoir à subir interrogatoire ou remarques, même si c'était plutôt le genre de mon père qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très loin. Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder, comme à son habitude. Tant que je ramenais de bonnes notes, de toute façon, il ne se préoccupait guère de grand chose.

« - Je dois aller chez Gumi, j'ai oublié un bouquin chez elle et j'en ai besoin pour réviser, mentais-je pour m'éclipser. »

Ma mère ne posa aucune question et je pus quitter la maison sans trop de difficultés. Une fois dehors, je me précipitai en direction de la maison de mon amie qui n'habitait que quelques rues plus loin. Ca, au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge. J'avais besoin de changer d'air, mais surtout d'être avec quelqu'un. J''avais l'impression d'être plus perdue que jamais. Arrivée à destination, après quelques minutes, je frappai à la porte.

« - Miku ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'interrogea mon amie que je n'avais pas pris la peine de prévenir. Entre ! »

Nous nous installâmes rapidement dans sa chambre, comme à notre habitude, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais la voir à l'improviste, après tout.

« - Tes parents ne sont pas là aujourd'hui ? demandais-je en remarquant le silence régnant dans la maison.

\- Non, ils sont partis en week-end ce matin, histoire de se retrouver un peu, comme ils aiment le répéter, ils reviendront demain soir. Et toi, tes parents, ca a été ?

\- Ils n'ont rien remarqués, soufflai-je comme si j'étais contrariée. Tu sais, mon père, tant que je bosse bien c'est comme d'hab... »

Mon amie soupira. Elle savait bien que ma relation avec mes parents était parfois difficile. Enfin avec mon père surtout, c'était le genre d'homme qui ne remarquait pas les efforts. Avoir les bonnes notes, être bonne élève, bien élevée, était normal pour lui. Il lui était inimaginable de penser que je puisse être mauvaise, avoir des bâches, me faire remarquer. Alors tant que j'avais la meilleure moyenne, il se fichait un peu de tout, mais dés qu'il était contrarié, il ne manquait pas de me rappeler qui il était, et surtout qui moi j'étais, ce que je lui devais, enfin ce genre de chose. Je me demandais sans cesse ce que ma mère avait pu lui trouver.

« - Faut voir le bon côté, la soirée est passée inaperçu, me mis-je à rire ensuite.

\- Heureusement qu'ils ne t'ont pas trouvé dans l'état dans lequel t'étais hier, je crois que tu n'aurais plus jamais eu le droit de sortir.

\- N'exagère pas, j'ai seulement bu quelques verres, dédramatisai-je.

\- Quelques verres qui ne t'ont pas réussi. Heureusement que Luka était là pour nous ramener, je nous voyais déjà te porter, Meiko et moi, nous faire attraper par les flics et leur expliquer qu'on ne comptait pas te couler dans le fleuve. »

Je devais le reconnaitre aussi, nous avions échappée à une belle catastrophe, j'aurais été bien incapable de rentrer jusqu'à chez moi, ou d'aller où que ce soit d'ailleurs. Mais Luka était là, comme à son habitude, pour me sortir de situations compliquées. Je sentais déjà mon cœur s'affoler, juste en pensant à elle. Mes oreilles, mes joues, tout mon corps était chaud. Imaginer sa voix, son regard, ses mains. Repenser au contact de sa peau. Mon cœur s'emballa.

« - Miku ? Tu es toute rouge. »

Je m'écroulai sur son lit, enfouissant ma tête le plus loin possible dans son oreiller comme pour ne plus jamais avoir à la sortir. Tout était si compliqué, et moi, je perdais totalement pieds rien qu'en entendant son nom.

« - Tu sais quoi, on devrait la remercier encore une fois pour hier !

\- Peut-être, si on la croise demain, soufflai-je la tête encore enfouie.

\- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Et comment tu comptes faire, _Captain Obvious_ ? fis-je en reprenant enfin ma respiration. J'ai peut-être réussi à retracer une partie de son emploi du temps, mais mes compétences en matière d'espionnages ont pas servi à grand chose. J'ai même pas penser à relever son numéro quand j'ai trouvé sa carte...

\- Erreur fatale ! Remarqua la fille aux cheveux verts. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider ! »

Je levai un sourcils interrogateur sur ma meilleure amie qui baladait déjà ses doigts sur son écran de téléphone qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas cessé de vibrer depuis mon arrivée ici. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ?

« - Tu parles à qui ? l'interrogeai-je.

\- A Lily, on a beaucoup discuté hier, et on a échangé nos numéros à la fin de la soirée, répondit calmement ma camarade.

\- T'es pas sérieuse, là ? »

Je me levai précipitamment pour aller lui voler son téléphone que je déverrouillai d'un simple geste. Elle ne blaguait pas ! Je pouvais lire de mes propres yeux le sms déjà envoyé à la blonde, ainsi que la conversation qu'elles avaient eu depuis la veille, qui comptait déjà des dizaines de messages.

« - Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ! l'accusai-je en pointant la coupable du doigts qui restait étrangement calme. Et puis, pourquoi tu as son numéro ? Comment tu as eu son numéro ?!

\- Je lui ai simplement demandé, fit-elle l'air de rien. Tu aurais du faire pareil.

\- Comme si c'était aussi simple.

\- Ca l'est. Enfin, plus ou moins. La seule différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je n'attends rien d'elle. Je suppose que ça simplifie les choses. »

Je la regardai un moment, ses paroles percutant tous les coins de ma tête. Je n'imaginais pas du tout aller voir Luka et lui demander son numéro, j'aurais été grillée de suite. Mais elle, elle avait réussi à obtenir celui de la blonde avec une telle simplicité, que s'en était fascinant.

« - Et grâce à moi, tu connais maintenant le numéro de ta chère et tendre, ajouta mon amie en me montrant l'écran de son smartphone. »

J'écarquillais les yeux. Elle avait réussi à obtenir celui de Luka également. Je voyais les chiffres briller sur l'écran comme des étoiles dans le ciel. C'était comme si elle m'apportait le saint graal. Servit sur un plateau. Je m'empressai de sortir mon téléphone et d'entrer son numéro comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne s'efface d'une seconde à l'autre, comme si je venais d'obtenir un trophée.

« - Aller, lance-toi ! souriait Gumi.

\- T'es dingue ! Je vais passer pour qui ? En plus, je suis même pas censée avoir son numéro, elle va croire quoi ? Je vais passer pour une harceleuse !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est pas comme si t'avais essayé de la mettre dans ton lit, rigolait mon amie. »

Je déglutis. C'était en fait exactement ce que j'avais fait. Et rien que d'y repenser me donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Je sentais mes joues repasser déjà au rouge alors que la jeune fille ne me quittait plus des yeux, bouche-bée.

« - Sérieusement, Miku, il s'est passé quoi hier ? m'interrogeait maintenant ma camarade.

\- Mais rien ! Il s'est rien passé, absolument rien ! Tu sais, elle m'a juste déposée chez moi, et puis elle m'a peut-être aidé à marcher aussi, balbutiai-je. Et puis, peut-être qu'elle m'a aussi porté jusqu'à mon lit...

\- Miku !

\- J'arrivais à peine à mettre un pieds devant l'autre ! J'y ai pas mis le couteau sous la gorge ! m'écriai-je. En plus, tu sais, rien que d'imaginer qu'elle m'a aidé jusque pour me ramener dans ma chambre, pour pas ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis, rien que de penser à elle, assise sur mon lit, même le temps d'une minute, ca me donne l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, lui avouais-je pour la toute première fois, gênée. »

Mes amies savaient très bien que j'avais un faible pour elle. Un très très gros faible même. Mais jamais je ne leur avais réellement parlé de ce que je ressentais. Je n'avais jamais parlé de sentiments ou d'émotions avec elles. Je ne m'était jamais vraiment intéressée à tout ça en fait, et depuis que je le vivais moi-même, je n'avais jamais trouvé la force d'en parler. Après tout, avouer ressentir ce genre de chose, c'était comme avouer être faible. J'avais l'impression que mes émotions me contrôlaient, que je n'étais plus maitre de moi-même. La colère pouvait m'envahir d'une minute à l'autre, suivit par la joie ou la tristesse, puis à nouveau la colère. J'avais parfois du mal à me reconnaitre dans ces moments là. Et pour ces raisons, c'était encore plus dur d'en parler, ou de se confier.

« - Miku... »

Je devais faire peine à voir alors que je me sentais soudainement rongée par la culpabilité et la peine. J'avais fait n'importe quoi la veille. Je ne me souvenais même plus pourquoi avoir réagis comme je l'avais fait pendant la soirée. Je me souvenais juste de cette colère, de la douleur, de son regard indifférent, comme d'habitude. Je me souvenais sentir mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine en la sentant passer ses bras autour de moi, alors que je n'avais fait que lui crier dessus. Avec elle, c'était comme si je n'arrivais jamais à être moi-même. Ou bien était-ce le contraire, peut-être que justement, je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant...

« - Raison de plus pour la remercier, tu ne crois pas ? »

Son sourire avait le don de m'apaiser. Je pris une grande respiration, puis saisis mon portable. Mes doigts tremblaient sur mon écran, tellement que je dus réécrire certains mots plusieurs fois pour en corriger les fautes.

 _[13 :07]_ _ **Miku**_ _: Salut ! C'est Miku. J'espère ne pas te déranger. Lily nous a donné ton numéro à Gumi et moi-même. Je voulais juste te remercier pour hier. »_

Lorsque j'approchai du bouton envoyé, je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement dans ma poitrine comme pour m'interdire d'appuyer. C'était tellement difficile, je pouvais l'entendre battre si fort que je n'arrivais plus qu'à percevoir ce dernier.

 _[13 :07] Statut :Envoyé. »_

Je relisais en boucle les quelques mots que je venais d'écrire et qui étaient arrivés à destination, et plus je relisais, plus je me sentais stupide. Mais pourquoi j'avais écris ça ? C'était tellement bateau ! Elle allait vraiment me prendre pour une imbécile en plus d'une harceleuse. Je me sentais déjà nerveuse à attendre une réponse en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre de mon amie. Et si elle m'ignorait ? Si elle ne répondait pas ? J'avais peut-être fait une erreur dans son numéro ? Non, aucune chance après avoir vérifié au moins une demi-douzaine de fois.

« - Calme toi Miku, c'est juste un sms après tout ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si elle savait ce que tu ressens pour elle. »

La situation était encore plus bizarre. Ne s'était-elle vraiment rendu compte de rien ? Bien sûre que non, aucune chance. Après tout, comment pourrait-elle imaginer qu'une fille de trois ans sa cadette pouvait lui courir après ?

« - Non, je lui ai jamais rien dit qui pourrait laisser penser ça, enfin...

\- Enfin... ? S'interrogea mon amie.

\- Laisse tomber... Aucune chance qu'elle se doute de quelques choses, soufflais-je presque à contrecœur. »

Les souvenirs de la soirée parcouraient ma tête, tout ce que j'avais vu, et tout ce que j'avais dit, plus particulièrement sur la fin. Je sentais le bout de mes oreilles se réchauffer, alors que je fus envahie d'une terrible gêne. Et si elle avait tout découvert ? Peut-être qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais me voir. Mais pourtant, d'une certaine façon, je ne cessais d'espérer qu'au fond d'elle, elle se rende compte de ce que j'éprouvais. Tout serait bien plus facile, elle me recalerait, et je passerais à autre chose, après avoir beaucoup pleuré. Et soudain, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma main. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un saut dans ma poitrine alors que je n'osais même pas regarder l'écran.

[13 :12] **Meiko** : _Alors ! On se remet ?_

« - Putain, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque, soufflai-je désemparée. »

Fausse alerte. Quelle déception, et pourtant un immense soulagement m'envahie quand je vis le prénom de mon amie s'afficher sur mon écran. J'avais vraiment envie que Luka me réponde, mais d'un autre coté, je ne faisais qu'appréhender ce moment.

« - Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réviser mes cours avec tout ça, et puis j'ai pas vraiment envie de me mettre à pleurer ici...

\- C'est peut-être justement pour ça que tu devrais rester, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je me sentais pathétique. Misérable. Ecrasée par le poids de mes propres émotions. Mais pas une seconde, je ne regrettais avoir crois _sa_ route. Et lorsque mon téléphone vibra une deuxième fois alors que je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre à mon premier message... Son nom s'afficha. Mon corps se crispa alors que je n'osais cette fois ouvrir le message. C'était comme attendre une importante nouvelle, le genre de nouvelle pour laquelle on ne dort pas pendant des jours, le genre de nouvelle qui terrifie. J'exagérais peut-être, mais c'était bel-et bien ce que je ressentais. Alors je pris une grande inspiration.

[13 :19] **Luka** : _Elle n'aurait pas du, ça ne la regarde pas._

Tellement froide. Mon cœur me fit douloureusement mal, comme s'il venait de se fendre en deux. C'était presque plus douloureux de lire son désintéressement que de l'entendre. C'était comme se prendre un râteau sans s'en prendre un. Se faire rejeter avant même d'avoir essayé. Voir toutes ses chances réduites à zéro. Le _Game-Over_ par définition. Ni plus ni moins. Tout mon corps tremblait alors que mon amie venait de s'approcher pour jeter un œil au message. Et moi, je sentais déjà les larmes monter, trop difficiles à retenir. Cette impression que le monde s'écroule un peu plus, c'était bien la pire de toutes.

« - Miku... »

Je n'osais même pas regarder Gumi qui s'en voulait certainement de m'avoir poussé à envoyer ce sms, mais comment aurait-elle pu se douter ? Elle ne lui avait quasiment jamais parlé, après tout. Luka était tellement compliquée, tellement froide et inaccessible. Une vraie reine des glaces. Le genre de fille à pouvoir geler les cœurs d'un seul regard. Elle avait pourtant eu le mien. Tellement paradoxal. Puis mon téléphone vibra, encore.

[13 :21] **Luka** : _Si tu voulais mon numéro, tu aurais du venir me demander directement_.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ? J'avais l'impression d'être un parasite sans cesse à la déranger, jonglant entre le feu et la glace, à ne jamais savoir comment la prendre. Elle me rendait complètement folle, dans tous les sens du terme. J'avais l'impression de perdre la tête, de ne jamais vraiment savoir quoi penser. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait finir par s'arrêter, à jouer avec mes émotions de cette façon.

« - Et bien, s'étonna Gumi, elle est assez...

\- ... fidèle à elle-même, terminais-je. »

Comme à son habitude. Aussi difficile cela pouvait-il rendre les choses. Et pourtant, un sourire arborait déjà mes lèvres. Je me sentais privilégiée. Ce sms n'appartenait qu'à moi, et je ne risquais surement pas de l'effacer. Je passai quelques minutes, l'air béat, avant de me rappeler que j'avais vraiment de travail à faire.

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, je me précipitai de m'enfermer dans ma chambre avant de me jeter sur mon lit telle une méduse s'échouant sur le sable par une vague trop violente. Mon cœur battait encore tellement fort. Je n'arrivais plus à rien. Je n'avais pas osé lui répondre, me satisfaisant de l'unique joie d'en avoir une de sa part, et pourtant, je ne cessais d'écrire des mots que j'effaçais aussitôt. Je ne cessais de réfléchir à quoi écrire, ou comment tourner mes mots, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à répondre sans paraitre trop intrusive, me répétais-je. Rien que d'imaginer pouvoir texter avec elle, même de choses complètement futiles, me rendait déjà toute excitée.

[13 :58] **Miku** : _Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est nous qui lui avons demandé_.

Une demi-heure entre mon message et le sien, ça me paraissait convenable. Je me retenais de ne pas lui répondre du tac-au-tac, en venant même à compter les minutes pour ne pas paraitre lourde. C'était plutôt frustrant.

[14 :01] **Luka** : _Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas me demander. Mais elle avait l'air trop occupée à parler à ton amie pour ne prendre ne serait-ce que la seconde de le faire._

Comment savait-elle que Gumi lui parlait ? Etait-elle avec Lily, là, maintenant ? C'était plus que probable. Après tout, elle avait l'air très proches. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie à son égard, de pouvoir lui parler si librement, de pouvoir être avec elle, de pouvoir la connaitre. Cette fille était tellement belle et parfaite, qu'à côté, je me sentais ridiculement petite, dans tous les sens du terme. Je posai mon téléphone, contrariée, avant de prendre un de mes manuels de cours pour me la sortir de la tête. Si je ne me lançais pas dans quelques choses, là maintenant, j'allais passé le reste de la journée à déprimée dans mon lit comme une loque.

Je passai le reste du week-end à réviser et à essayer de rattraper le retard prit dans les quelques cours que j'avais manqué. Rien de trop compliqué, mais ces derniers temps, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer plus de quelques minutes sans que mon esprit s'échappe. Je n'étais pas très productive. Il me fallait pourtant garder la moyenne de tête de classe. Je n'osais même pas penser à ce qui pourrait arrivé si mes notes dégringolaient. Je profitais néanmoins du dimanche soir pour m'accorder un peu de répit, et me faire une petite partie en ligne avec Meiko. Partie qui dura quelques heures, évidemment. J'en profitais pour lui raconter la fin de soirée, entre deux monstres à zigouiller, et elle, se moquait complètement de moi. J'étais une as de la séduction, répétait-elle. Dans mon lit dés le premier soir. J'en rigolais.

Une nouvelle semaine s'annonçait après un week-end plus que trop court. La journée avait commencé sans trop de débordements, enfin de façon normale par rapport à d'autres, et j'espérais que cela dure. Une petite interro surprise en maths, qu'évidemment je réussissais haut la main, suivies de deux heures plus ennuyeuses qui passèrent péniblement lentement. Puis arriva l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Tout se passait bien, presque trop bien. C'était comme si le calme était revenu après tous les évènements des derniers jours. Je trouvais ça presque suspect. Et bien évidemment, mon flair ne m'avait pas trompé. Mais ça, j'étais encore bien loin de m'en douter. Je me retrouvais maintenant seule alors que le cours allait bientôt commencer, mais une envie pressante et plus qu'urgente me prit soudainement. Ne voulant pas mettre mes amies en retard, je leur avais demandé de ne pas m'attendre. Ce cliché des filles qui vont toujours aux toilettes accompagnées me faisait plus que rire. Mais quelle fut mon erreur.

Je fermai l'eau du robinet, saisis un papier pour m'essuyer les mains et sortis de la pièce sans même regarder où j'allais. Alors que je marchais dans le couloir en me frottant machinalement les doigts pour qu'il ne reste plus une goutte d'humidité, la sonnerie retentit. J'étais déjà en retard alors que les couloirs vides indiquaient que tous les cours avaient déjà commencés. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas trop, le prof avait l'habitude d'arriver quelques minutes en retard, mais accélérai tout de même le pas jusqu'à finir par rentrer dans quelqu'un. Les couloirs n'étaient pas vides, une minute auparavant ? Je levai la tête, écarquillai les yeux. Mes doigts se crispèrent alors que la boule de papier humide et froissée tombait maintenant au sol.

« - Miku, ça faisait longtemps. »

Son sourire m'interpella. L'oppression me gagna. _A l'aide._

« - Et bien, tu ne t'excuses pas ? »

Mon corps se mit à trembler, mes muscles se tendirent les uns après les autres.

« - Tu as perdus la parole ? »

Son sourire grandissait, mes jambes semblaient de plomb. Ma gorge était complètement nouée, je n'arrivais pas à prononcer le moindre mot.

« - Tu sembles surprise de me voir, j'ai repris les cours ce matin. »

J'arrivai à glisser mon pied sur le sol, et fit un pas en arrière, mais les siens se rapprochèrent au fur et à mesure que je reculais.

« - On t'a coupé la langue ? C'est vraiment dommage... »

Je n'arrivais plus à détourner les yeux de son sourire malsain, son visage blafard, ses lunettes noires posées sur l'arrête de son nez. Ses cheveux bruns trop bien coiffés, son regard oppressant. Je regardais ses épaules larges, son torse qui semblait démesurément grand sur sa silhouette qui me hantait encore la nuit. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'écrasait alors que je n'étais plus capable du moindre geste. J'étais comme un lapin pris au piège, prêt à se faire dévorer. Comme une chèvre devant un loup qui savait que c'était terminé.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? articulais-je difficilement.

\- Mais elle parle ! Je te l'ai dit, j'ai repris les cours ce matin.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas en classe alors ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ma scolarité ? sourit le garçon. Tellement aimable de ta part. C'est pourtant grâce à toi si j'ai été expulsé dix jours. Heureusement qu'ils sont passés vite. Tu sais, approcha-t-il, j'étais vraiment pressée de te revoir. »

Je sentais déjà les larmes commencer à monter alors que mon cœur était à deux doigts de flancher. J'en venais à souhaiter qu'il s'arrête, là, maintenant. Je voyais déjà ses mains m'attraper, je le voyais déjà s'approcher de moi, je le voyais glisser ses doigts sur ma peau, j'imaginais sa respiration sur mon visage. Le malaise et l'angoisse me pétrifiaient. Je me sentais anéantie.

« - Vous ne devriez pas être là ! interpella une voix derrière moi accompagnée de bruits de pas. »

Le garçon leva les yeux, je réussis enfin à détacher mon regard de lui pour me retourner, et quelle fut ma surprise. Je reconnus tout de suite les deux toupies rouges de part et d'autre de la jeune fille un peu plus loin.

« - Têto ! s'écria le brun. Tu n'es pas en cours ?

\- J'avais oublié mon manuel, lui répondit la déléguée. Je pourrais vous retourner la question, même si tes activités ne me regardent pas Kiyoteru, celles de Miku me concernent, je suis responsable de la classe.

\- Très bien, je ne voudrais pas perturbé votre cours par le retard de deux élèves, fit ce dernier en levant les mains comme s'il était innocent. »

Son regard trahissait pourtant ses intentions alors que je me sentais enfin respirer au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de moi. Je me sentais vidée, dénuée de toute émotion, de toute once de force, j'étais telle une coquille vide. J'avais l'impression d'être morte.

« - Tu lâches jamais l'affaire, me souffla la déléguée sur un ton plus que désagréable. »

Je ne répondis rien, me contentent de la suivre silencieusement, comme si ses pas guidaient machinalement les miens. Elle ne s'en doutait absolument pas, mais à l'instant, c'était comme si elle venait de me sauver la vie, et inconsciemment, je lui en était déjà éternellement reconnaissante. J'espérais juste qu'à ce moment précis, elle ne remarque pas la larme qui coulait maintenant sur ma joue, me libérant de toutes les émotions que j'avais ressenties, comme si celles-ci allaient disparaitre lorsqu'elle s'écraserait au sol.

« - Hatsune, Kasane ! hurla presque le prof lorsque nous passâmes la porte. Vous êtes en retard ! »

Je fis profils bas, j'avais presque la nausée alors que la tête me tournait.

« - Nous sommes désolées, Monsieur. Miku ne se sentait pas très bien alors je l'ai accompagnée aux toilettes, fis la jeune fille. »

Je regardai la rousse, interloquée. Essayait-elle de se protéger ? De trouver une meilleure excuse que l'oublie de son manuel ? Pourquoi avoir menti ?

« - Très bien, dépêchez-vous de prendre vos places. »

Je rejoignis rapidement mes amies assises à une table de travaux pratiques qui m'avaient gardé une place, et m'asseyai dans dire un mot. Je me retenais de pleurer, mais ces quelques minutes m'avaient complètement assommées.

« - Miku ? Est-ce que ça va ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? de me demanda la verte. »

Mais je restai silencieuse. Je sortis une feuille de mon sac, un stylo, et écrivis machinalement ce qui était noté au tableau. Mes mains tremblaient.

« - Miku ? répéta la brune.

\- Tout va bien. »

Le monde tout entier disparaissait autour de moi. Je ne ressentais plus que peur et désespoir. J'avais le sentiment d'être totalement seule au monde, comme si mon univers avait été absorbée par un immense trou noir. Je n'avais plus la force d'en parler. Je n'avais pas le courage de leur expliquer. Je me serais totalement effondrée.

Je passai le reste du cours dans le vague, à faire semblant que tout allait bien pour ne pas inquiéter mes amies. Les deux dernières heures ressemblèrent aux précédentes alors que j'essayais juste de ne pas m'écrouler. Je devais juste tenir, quelques minutes de plus, quelques secondes. Tenir jusqu'à la fin du cours, semblait comme une victoire. Et la délivrance arriva enfin, du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

« - Hatsune Miku, m'interpella la déléguée alors que je m'apprêtai déjà à sortir. »

Je me retournai vers elle, m'attendant à des vacheries habituelles ou autres remarques. J'étais prête à entendre n'importe quoi, qu'est ce que ça changerait, après tout, à cette journée horrible ?

« - C'est ton tour de t'occuper de la salle, m'indiqua-t-elle en me montrant la feuille des tours de rangements. »

C'était bien mon nom, écrit là, en face de la date d'aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas le choix. Quelle plaie.

« - Tu veux qu'on le fasse pour toi ? fis mon amie aux cheveux pommes en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Oui, on ira plus vite si on s'y met toutes les trois, fit à son tour le garçon manqué. »

Je les regardais toutes les deux puis souris. J'arrivais encore à les inquiéter malgré le faux sourire que j'avais essayé d'afficher toute l'après midi. Je culpabilisais.

« - Ca va aller ! Allez-y sans moi, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps ! m'exclamais-je sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es sûre ? Ca nous dérange pas tu sais.

\- C'est bon Meiko, c'est mon tour, je peux quand même m'en occuper, lui répondis-je pour les faire partir. »

Je finis par les convaincre alors que mes amies furent les dernières à quitter la salle, me laissant maintenant seule. Je m'écroulai sur une chaise, ma tête cognant presque la table, alors que j'avais l'impression de pouvoir enfin prendre un souffle d'air, aussi minime celui-ci semblait-il être. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne suffirait pas à remplir mes poumons, je me sentais suffoquer.

Je devais pourtant trouver la force de faire mes corvées, alors je me levai de ma chaise, me dirigea vers le tableau et effaça ce qu'il y était marqué avant de le laver à l'eau tiède. Je passai un coup de balais dans la pièce avant de remettre toutes les tables et chaises bien droites, là où elles devaient êtres. La mise en place devait être parfaite pour demain, l'école ne rigolait pas avec les corvées. J'avais déjà presque finis, heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. J'avais ouvert toutes les fenêtres pour que l'air circule dans la pièce, elle en avait bien besoin après avoir vu défiler des dizaines de personnes toute la journée. Je n'avais plus qu'à fermer la dernière et je pouvais enfin rentrer chez moi. Je m'approchai et rapprochai les deux vitres lorsque l'une d'elles bloqua, impossible de fermer le loquet. J'essayai à plusieurs reprises avant de remarquer le rideau coincé dans un coin en haut. La galère. Ce n'était pas avec ma taille de _Minimoys_ que j'allais réussir à la décoincer. Je tirais sur le tissu plusieurs fois mais celui-ci refusait de bouger. Ca avait le don de m'énerver. Je poussai une table sous la fenêtre grande ouverte et me montai dessus. J'arrivais presque à atteindre le haut du rideau, il ne me manquait que quelques centimètres, bientôt gagnés en me mettant sur la pointes des pieds. Je tirai le rideau, une nouvelle fois, qui se faisait plus têtu que jamais alors que la table, un peu bancale, venait de bouger d'un centimètres ou deux. Ca n'avait pas l'air très stable. Et ce foutu rideau qui ne voulait pas bouger, allait lui aussi, bientôt réussir à me faire pleurer. La porte de la salle de classe grinça. Je tournai la tête, interpellée. J'écarquillais les yeux sur la personne qui venait d'entrer lorsque mon regard croisa le sien. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans ma poitrine, alors que mes jambes tremblait déjà à supporter mon corps.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je à la nouvelle venue.

\- Tes amies m'ont dit que tu étais là, souffla-t-elle sur un ton plutôt inhabituel. Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Je n'arrivais pas à ressentir la moindre once d'indifférence, de nonchalance, ou de froideur.

« - S'il te plait, descend de là, continua-t-elle. »

Sa voix tremblait ? Je regardai autour de moi pour essayer de comprendre sa réaction, puis regarda derrière. Le soleil se couchait déjà, et la vue du vide d'une hauteur de quatre étages me donna soudainement des vertiges. C'était comme s'il m'attirait. Croyait-elle que... ?

« - Descend de cette table, répéta-t-elle, la voix plus douce en s'approchant de quelques pas. »

\- Attend, c'est pas ce que tu crois, fis-je en regardant à nouveau derrière moi. J'essaie juste de... »

C'était la première fois que je l'observais ainsi. Comme si le mur qu'elle érigeait habituellement était totalement effrité, comme si ses émotions apparaissaient enfin. C'était à peine croyable. Elle s'inquiétait ? Je n'en revenais pas.

« - S'il te plait... ajouta-t-elle en faisant encore un pas. »

Déglutir me donna l'impression d'avaler des lames de rasoir. Pour qui je passais, là, debout sur ma table, fenêtre grande ouverte, au quatrième étage ? Je ris nerveusement en pensant à ce qu'elle s'imaginait.

« - C'est pas ce que tu crois, j'essaie juste de bouger ce foutu rideau, souriai-je en m'agitant à nouveau sur le morceau de tissu. »

Pourquoi le simple fait de devoir fermer une fenêtre me pourrissait la vie ? Plus je m'agitais, plus la table sous mes pieds semblait trembler et glisser un peu plus. C'était pas comme si je risquais de tomber non ? L'image de moi-même m'écrasant au sol traversa ma tête le temps d'une demi seconde et me frappa telle une gifle en plein visage. Et si je tombais, qu'est ce qu'il se passerait ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si cela ferait de la peine aux autres, tout en me rappelant à quel point les dernières semaines avaient été difficiles. Mes amies seraient sans doute tristes, c'était évident, et ma mère aussi. Et _elle_ , qui se trouvait juste devant mes yeux, serait-elle triste de me voir partir ? _Elle_ qui me faisait ressentir une souffrance telle que j'avais l'impression qu'aucun pansement n'arriverait jamais à couvrir la blessure qu'elle allait me laisser. Et les autres, que penseraient-ils ? Que j'étais juste une fille pitoyable, désespérée, qui n'avait pas réussi à affronter ses problèmes ? Je n'arrivais maintenant plus à quitter le vide des yeux, qui s'emblait m'attirer comme un papillon par une lumière dans la nuit. Il aurait suffit d'une seconde, là, maintenant, d'un seul pas, pour que tout s'arrête. Un seul geste maladroit, et le calvaire serait finit. Tout ce désarroi, toute cette angoisse qui me dévorait de l'intérieur, tout disparaitrait. Finit les questions, finit les problèmes, il n'y aurait plus rien. Je sentis soudainement les larmes couler sur mes joues alors que mon ventre était complètement noué. Comme si le vide qui se trouvait sous mes pieds gagnait peu à peu mon corps. Comme si la journée avait commencé pour se terminer ainsi. Etait-ce un signe ? Un signe que tout devait s'arrêter ? En étais-je arrivé là ? N'y avait-il plus rien d'autres ici pour me faire rire, me faire sourire, et arriver à faire disparaitre toute cette peine que je ressentais ? N'y avait-il rien pour venir vaincre cette peur qui venait me ronger à chaque fois que j'entrais dans un couloir, chaque fois que j'étais seule ? Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement alors que mes mains, tétanisées, s'agrippaient désespérément au rideau encore coincé.

« - C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, répétai-je encore maintenant en sanglots. »

Le regard qu'elle me jetait me faisait presque peur. J'avais tellement souhaité voir autre chose dans ses yeux que de l'indifférence, que je regrettais maintenant ce que je pouvais y lire. Il n'y avait rien de pire que la pitié. C'était bien pire que le sentiment de ne pas exister. Je le savais maintenant. Le monde semblait s'être arrêté, le soleil disparaissait pour ne faire place qu'à une nuit sombre. Je pris une grosse inspiration, comme si l'air me manquait, avant de tirer du peu de force qu'il me restait le rideau qui glissa enfin sur sa tringle. Je sentis la table trembler, mes pieds basculer.

Qu'est ce qu'on ressent quand notre vie bascule ? Franchement pas grand chose si ce n'est la sensation du cœur qui accélère et de la respiration qui se coupe. Et tout ce dont je me souvins furent ses grands yeux bleus comme l'océan, dans lesquels je me noyais. Je l'entendais prononcer mon nom pour la toute première fois. Et peut-être la dernière. Et là encore, la seule de mes pensées fût de la trouver belle. Vraiment belle.

 _... et fin de l'acte._


	16. Chapitre XV

_Ah que coucou ! Je poste ce chapitre avec un mois de retard ! Désolée ! \o_

 _Certains passages furent plus difficiles que d'autres (surtout les chiants, en fait !), vous ne manquerez pas de les remarquer._  
 _Ceci étant dit, je vous laisse tout simplement apprécier cette nouvelle lecture ! J'ai dépassé mon record de mots et de pages pour un chapitre, mais je ne me voyais pas le couper autrement !_

 _ **Yolnosh** : Mon premier review a intérêt d'être le tien ! Surtout après notre petite discussion sur nos douloureuses mésaventures ! :D (clin d'oeil au tchoutchou)._

 _ **Yain** : Je sais, je suis un fantôme, un fantôme très occupé. J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi agréable que le précédent, mais ça, je te laisse en juger !_

 _ **Alex** : Suspens oblige, et oui ! Et ce n'est pas prêt de se terminer._

 _Bon, j'avoue que ce chapitre, j'aurais pu le couper au moins deux bonnes fois pour faire durer le suspens, mais j'avais vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT, envie d'écrire cette fin !_

 _Sur ce, Enjoy ! (J'ai essayé de me relier, mais sur les 22 pages, je pense que pas mal de fautes m'ont échappée !)_

* * *

Chapitre XV

 _Pouvoir sentir son cœur trembler..._

Tout autour de moi semblait s'être assombri, jusqu'à ne laisser place qu'à une nuit profonde. Des images défilaient dans ma tête, tantôt au ralenti, tantôt en accéléré, si bien que j'étais moi-même bien incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Plus que ça, je l'ignorais. J'avais fermé les yeux sur les siens, n'avais entendu plus que sa voix. Et maintenant, je ne sentais plus que son odeur. Elle était partout. Une odeur de rose, omniprésente, intense. Il n'y avait plus que ça. Je n'osais ouvrir les paupières alors que je sentais son étreinte sur moi. Ma tête contre son épaule, je sentais sa poitrine se soulever rapidement, son corps trembler, et ses bras me serrer plus fort qu'ils n'avaient sans doute jamais serré personne. Je me souvins des bruits sourds, du choc, de la douleur aux genoux. Je réalisai à peine, juste assez pour sentir mon cœur se soulever. Ses doigts continuaient de se resserrer dans mon dos, j'arrivais à sentir les muscles de ses cuisses tétanisées sous les miennes. J'avais cette terrible impression qu'en ouvrant les yeux, tout disparaitrait en un instant. Des larmes brouillaient encore ma vue alors qu'un voile rose semblait entièrement m'envelopper. Je devinais les mèches de ses cheveux sur mon visage, sa poitrine contre la mienne, et mes bras autour d'elle. Cet instant dura de longues secondes, de longues minutes, alors que le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Sa douceur venait réchauffer mon cœur. Sa respiration se calma après un moment alors que sa main remontait maintenant sur ma nuque jusqu'à ce que je sente ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Elle me caressait la tête.

« - Tout va bien. »

Sa voix était calme et réconfortante, mais son corps trahissait son inquiétude. L'air chaud qui sortait de sa bouche chatouillait mes oreilles alors que tout mon corps se réchauffait, et pourtant, malgré ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de supporter toute cette peine qui m'accablait. Si j'avais refermé les yeux, là, à cet instant, elle m'aurait surement emportée.

« - Parle-moi.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas. »

Comment pouvais-je expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas moi-même, et comment aurait-elle pu comprendre quelque chose qu'elle ne vivait pas ? Ce qu'il venait de se passer, dans cette pièce, avait totalement échappé à mon contrôle, et avait dégénéré. Que pouvait-elle bien penser maintenant, alors que ses bras m'immobilisaient ? Pouvais-je vraiment lui faire face, et la confronter à toute cette peine sur mon visage ? Pouvais-je lui exposer mes larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, telle ma souffrance sur un plateau ?

« - Bien sûre que si. »

Ma tête quitta son épaule, j'affrontai maintenant son regard. Elle restait silencieuse, mais ses yeux en disaient tant. De la peine, de la pitié, ou de la compassion, je n'arrivais à deviner ses pensées, mais elle était là. Elle était là pour moi.

« - Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? sanglotai-je alors que ses yeux ne quittaient plus les miens. Je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout, je suis fatiguée de toujours devoir me justifier. Fatiguée des rumeurs, fatiguée des regards dans mon dos. Et... je suis fatiguée d'avoir peur. Tu sembles toujours tellement froide et détachée, comment pourrais-tu comprendre ? »

Mon cœur était comme prit entre deux étaux qui ne cessaient de se resserrer l'un sur l'autre. Ma gorge me donnait l'impression d'étouffer, de manquer d'air, alors que la solitude me rongeait à nouveau de l'intérieur. Froide, glaçante, elle me tétanisait. Avais-je le droit de me décharger sur elle, de me confier, juste quelques minutes ? Pouvais-je vraiment lui demander de supporter cette peine qu'était la mienne, le temps que mes larmes sèches ? Je pleurais, désespérément, devant la dernière personne à qui j'aurais souhaité le montrer. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle se trouve là, encore, dans un des pires moments ? Pourquoi avait-elle insistée ? Je me sentais tellement gênée, désemparée, fragile. Je me sentais tout simplement faible.

Troublée, je la voyais maintenant sourire derrière mes larmes, tristement, alors que ses doigts, délicatement, vinrent effleurer sur ma joue. Je sentais sa paume me réchauffer, presque douloureusement. Le pincement que je ressentais au cœur, était à la fois insupportable et apaisant. J'essayais de m'accrocher à cette chaleur comme s'il n'existait plus rien d'autre sur Terre.

« - Je le sais, souriait-elle péniblement, parce que mon frère s'est suicidé il y a trois ans. »

J'écarquillai les yeux alors que mon cœur semblait s'être brisé, une nouvelle fois. Je pouvais presque en sentir les éclats se refroidir dans ma poitrine. Mes larmes, elles aussi, se figèrent, comme si un vent glacial venait de me frapper. La seule chose que j'arrivais encore à sentir était la chaleur de sa main sur ma peau, comme la dernière flamme éclairant une sombre nuit d'hiver. Comment pouvait-elle rester là, à me sourire, alors que moi, je n'étais capable que de pleurer ? Elle semblait tellement forte, que je m'en sentais pitoyable. Cette solitude qu'elle dégageait m'avait pourtant toujours interpellée. La rose me fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, alors que ses lèvres dessinaient toujours ce sourire qui se voulait réconfortant mais qui semblait maintenant tellement triste. Cette révélation me faisait l'effet d'une balle en pleine poitrine, et l'expression de son visage, à ce moment là, me marqua à tout jamais.

Ma main glissa sur la sienne que je serrais entre mes doigts. Sa peau était tellement douce que j'arrivais à peine à croire qu'elle était bien réelle. Je profitai encore quelques secondes de ce contact physique avant de lui faire quitter ma joue. Je n'arrivais plus à la quitter des yeux alors que son regard me transperçait de part en part. J'étais comme hypnotisée. Ce soupçon de tristesse dissimulée, ajoutée à l'inquiétude qu'elle me montrait, la rendait encore plus belle. Elle me coupait le souffle. Elle était forte et courageuse, j'étais presque admiratrice. En fait, je la trouvais incroyable. Tellement, qu'il ne me fut qu' une seconde pour que mes doigts frôlent son visage sous son regard à peine surprit. Juste pour cette fois, je voulais être égoïste. Terriblement égoïste. Et sans même réfléchir, mes lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes, juste assez pour les faires miennes. Je sentis une immense culpabilité m'envahir, bien trop consciente de profiter de ce moment de faiblesse pour arriver à mes fins. Je savais très bien que sous mes airs tristes et pitoyables, elle n'oserait pas me rejeter. Alors j'en profitais, de la plus cruelle des façons, j'en profitais, pour qu'au moins une fois, même le temps d'une minute, l'inespéré devienne réalité. Quelques secondes me suffirent, qui passèrent bien trop vite, quelques secondes que je savourais, comme le fruit défendu, doux et sucré, mais aussi interdit. Juste quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles ne résonnaient que les assauts violents et répétés de mon cœur tapant dans ma poitrine.

J'étais coupable, coupable d'avoir profité de cette situation qui me donnait tous les avantages, coupable d'avoir poussé le vice, coupable d'avoir céder à la tentation. Cette tentation qui me brûlait les doigts, qui me brûlait les lèvres, qui me brûlait le cœur. Et malgré ça, ses yeux, posés sur moi, sur mon regard fuyant et sur mes joues rougies, ne montraient aucun jugement.

« - Je te reconduis chez toi, se contenta-t-elle de murmurer. »

Je poussai sur mes jambes, difficilement, sur mes muscles crispés, avant d'enfin me relever. Mes cuisses paraissaient brûlantes du contact des siennes. J'attrapai sa main, fermement, avant de la tirer vers moi pour la soulever, puis sortis de cette salle dans un silence incertain. Je l'entendais marcher derrière moi, ses pas dans les miens, sa présence dans mon dos, intimidante et écrasante, alors que mon corps était à deux doigts de chavirer. Et pourtant, son ombre dévorant la mienne me donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité.

Le soleil se couchait alors que je montais dans sa voiture pour la seconde fois, m'installant presque naturellement sur ce siège qui semblait m'avaler. Je me sentais toute petite. Elle n'avait plus dit un mot, je me contentais d'écouter le bruit du moteur comme si lui seul arriverait à remplir ma tête d'autre chose que de cet embarra pesant, et me forçai à fixer la fenêtre, dans laquelle je ne voyais pourtant que son reflet. J'avais été trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Et il était trop tard. Pas un seul regard. Elle me donnait cette sensation de mourir, puis de revivre pour mourir encore. Comment pouvais-je encore la regarder ?

Les quelques kilomètres défilaient sous mes yeux comme un compte à rebours dans ma tête, et ni elle ni moi n'avions prononcé le moindre mot. Je savais que je ne pouvais arriver chez moi sans briser ce silence, sans m'assurer qu'elle me regarde demain, ainsi que tous les autres jours. Sans m'assurer pouvoir à nouveau entendre le son de sa voix, et me perdre dans ses yeux. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à admettre que j'avais pu commettre une des plus grosses erreurs de ma vie.

« - Luka... prononçais-je avant de me racler la gorge. Qu'est-il arrivé, à ton frère ? osais-je alors demandé. »

Cette question m'avait brûlé les lèvres depuis sa révélation. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité, ni même une quelconque excuse pour lui adresser la parole. Je voulais seulement comprendre. Je voulais _la_ comprendre. Mais comme a son habitude, elle restait silencieuse, et gardait pour elle la moindre de ses pensées. Et puis, elle finit par couper le moteur. Nous étions chez moi. Pourtant, elle gardait les mains sur le volant, serré fermement entre ses doigts, les yeux fixés sur le pare brise, l'air bien trop calme. Encore une fois, je restais dans l'ignorance et dans l'absence de réponse. Mais au moment où ma main saisit la poignée, elle soupira.

« - Mon frère était incroyablement brillant, commença-t-elle. Au point qu'il attirait l'attention de tous ses camarades, et même de certains professeurs. Une, en particulier, ajouta-t-elle. Elle a très vite remarqué son potentiel, sa curiosité et son désir d'apprendre, encore et toujours plus. Elle aussi, était brillante. Jeune et remarquablement brillante, insista-la grande. Elle a finit par le prendre sous son aile, et ils ont commencé à se voir entre les cours, en fin de journée, dés que l'occasion se présentait, en fait. Ils discutaient de l'Université, des nombreuses portes qui pourraient s'ouvrir pour lui, de ce qu'il pourrait réaliser. Et puis un jour, ils ont commencé à se voir en dehors de l'école. Je ne sais pas trop comment cela à commencé, mais mon frère est tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle, souriait maintenant la troisième année. C'était tellement prévisible, mais elle aussi, est tombée amoureuse de lui. Et bien évidemment, ils ont craqués. Plusieurs semaines se sont passées, de cette façon, dans le secret, jusqu'au jour où la vérité a éclatée. Ca a commencé par des rumeurs, comme bien souvent, puis une enquête a été menée. Un professeur et un élève, tu imagines qu'ils n'ont pas pu laisser ça passer, ria-t-elle ironiquement. Ca n'a pas duré longtemps, ils ont vite finit par découvrir la vérité. Sans aucune surprise, elle a été renvoyée, et a perdu son droit à exercer. Quand mon père à découvert la vérité, son renvoie ne lui a pas suffit, et il l'a menacé de lui faire un procès, pour détournement de mineur et abus d'autorité, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents, ses doigts se refermant un peu plus sur le volant. Et du jour au lendemain la jeune femme déménagea, sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Deux semaines plus tard, elle subissait un lavage d'estomac pour éviter que les médicaments qu'elle avait prit ne l'emporte. Mon frère a été anéanti. A l'école, certains l'applaudissaient, d'autres le blâmaient, et bien sûre il se sentait coupable. Un soir, il est rentré avant tout le monde, et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. »

La voix de la grande se fit un peu plus calme et plus sérieuse, alors que j'entendais le bruit du cuir du volant se déformer sous ses doigts. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine alors que des lames de rasoirs semblaient traverser ma gorge. Je ne pouvais plus détourner mon regard de la jeune femme à mes côtés qui s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« - Quand on est rentrée c'était déjà trop tard, il avait fait le même choix qu'elle. »

Je retenais mon souffle. Les larmes commençaient déjà monter quand la grande détourna enfin son regard pour le poser sur moi, vide et perdu. Pour la toute première fois, elle aussi, me paraissait fragile.

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça, me souffla-t-elle. »

Je tournai aussitôt la tête, me sentant submergée par toute sa peine qui venait se mêlée à la mienne. Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait me touchait plus que le précédent. Elle me parlait sans rempart.

« - Je te remercie de m'avoir raconté. »

Ma main sur la poignée de la portière, j'hésitais à sortir. J'avais l'impression qu'il était temps pour moi de partir, mais une partie de moi pensait que je n'en avais pas encore finit. Cette sensation d'oublier quelque chose pesait désagréablement lourd.

« - Luka... me risquai-je alors. A propos de tout à l'heure... repris-je gênée.

\- Ca va, me coupa-t-elle. Inutile de baliser pour ça. »

Je fus surprise de l'entendre plus familière que d'habitude, avant de me rappeler qu'elle était humaine, elle aussi. J'en sourirai presque intérieurement, pour ne pas lui montrer.

« - Mais promets-moi de ne plus recommencer. »

Je déglutis difficilement sur sa dernière phrase, peu sûre de ce qu'elle entendait par-là, ou de ce qu'elle _sous_ -entendait. Je me mis de nouveau à douter, de ce que j'avais fait, de ce que je ressentais. Douter de tout. Assumer ou culpabiliser. D'un geste, la portière s'ouvrit, et je sortis du véhicule sans même me retourner.

« - Miku, l'entendis-je prononcer. »

Entendre mon nom sortir de sa bouche me fit frissonner. Comme si une brise venait de me parcourir de la tête au pieds. Je me retournai, elle me fixait. J'observai nerveusement ses lèvres, à la fois impatiente et angoissée.

« - Promets-moi autre chose, reprit-elle. Ne change pas la façon que tu as de me regarder. »

La brise qui soufflait précédemment en moi fut bientôt remplacée par une agréable chaleur alors que mes joues rougissaient sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Je me demandais comment il était possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un, et de tout de même sentir son cœur battre pour fort à chaque instant.

« - Jamais. »

Je poussai la portière, le cœur tappant, le corps branlant. Je la voyais attendre que je rentre chez moi avant de partir, puis quand je refermai la porte, le moteur démarra.

Je me retournai dans mon lit, sans avoir réussi à avaler quoique ce soit. J'avais prétextée des maux d'estomac pour pouvoir quitter la table et aller dans ma chambre. Je n'avais même pas trouver la force d'allumer mon ordinateur ce soir, bien trop tracassée. Toute la journée repassait dans ma tête, encore et encore, et me torturait. Mes pensées étaient sans dessus-dessous, je m'en faisais des nœuds au cerveau. J'étais une seconde heureuse, l'autre incroyablement triste. Je me sentais bouleversée. Je souriais, mais je pleurais. Je n'arrivais même pas à savoir ce que je ressentais. Chacune de mes larmes reflétait une émotion, mais ce n'était jamais la même. Alors je me concentrais, ou du moins j'essayais, sur _ses_ lèvres que j'avais tant aimé effleurer...

J'avais du mal à rester éveillée alors que le professeur écrivait toutes sortes d'équations au tableau auxquelles il nous fallait répondre. Ma concentration était proche de zéro. La nuit avait été longue et m'avait privée de toute réflexion, c'était à peine si j'arrivais à écrire mon prénom.

« - Est-ce que ça va, Miku ? me demanda la fille aux cheveux pommes à mes côtés. Je peux comprendre que Meiko dorme sur sa table après avoir joué aux jeux toute la nuit, fit-elle en jetant un regard vers notre amie un peu plus loin qu'on entendait presque ronfler. Mais toi, tu ne t'es même pas connectée.

\- C'est rien, la rassurai-je. J'ai pas assez mangé ce matin, je crève la dalle, fis-je dans un profond soupir désespéré. »

Et comme pour justifier mes propos, mon estomac se mit à bruyamment gargouiller. Je ne lui avais pas mentis, je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille, n'ayant rien réussi à avaler non plus au petit-déjeuner, mais mon ventre commençait à réellement crier famine.

« - Le cours est presque finit, tu veux qu'on aille chercher quelque chose ?

\- Ca attendra midi, je suis arrivée en retard bien trop souvent ces derniers jours, réalisai-je. »

Comme l'avait si bien fait remarqué mon amie, la sonnerie retentit après seulement une dizaine de minutes. J'avais l'estomac vide, mais le ventre en vrac, ce qui accentuait un peu plus la mauvaise humeur provoquée par le manque de sommeil. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, nous allions avoir deux heures de cours avec un somnifère sur pattes. Cette matinée était un véritable défi. Nous sortîmes de la salle, Gumi devant, traînant difficilement deux cadavres derrière elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête au milieu du couloir.

« - Luka ? s'exclama la verte. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? »

Je levai la tête pour me rendre compte que la classe des troisièmes années était là. Pour me rendre compte qu' _elle_ était là. Les images de la veilles défilèrent dans ma tête alors que mes lèvres semblaient collées à la super-glue.

« - J'ai cours de maths, comme toute les semaines, répondit la grande avec son air hautain et détaché qu'elle arborait habituellement. »

Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Gumi qui se contenta de lui sourire. La brune qui m'accompagnait était bien trop hors-service pour prononcer le moindre mot et dormait tellement debout qu'elle n'avait peut-être même pas remarqué sa présence. Et moi, je me décomposais sur place. La rose finit par rejoindre sa classe tandis que je la suivais du regard, quelques secondes de plus, l'air de rien. J'avais gardé pour moi ce qui s'était produit la veille.

« - Ca me fait penser, Miku, on a croisé Luka hier en partant, elle te cherchait. »

Ses mots m'interpellèrent, elle me « cherchait » ? Pour quelle raison ? La grande ne s'était pas retrouvé face à moi par hasard.

« - Vraiment ? mentis-je alors.

\- Vous avez du vous croiser, conclu ma camarade. »

Je me sentais désolée de leur mentir, mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas leur raconter, pas cette fois, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Tout était trop incertain. Je n'arrivais déjà pas moi-même expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je profitai du prochain cours pour faire une micro-sieste, le temps qu'arrive la pause déjeuner. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, j'arrivai enfin à avaler quelque chose, ce qui fit le plus grand bien à mon estomac ronchon, ainsi qu'à mon humeur, dans la mesure du possible. L'après-midi allait être plutôt _light_ , je n'avais qu'une heure de cours. Quand mes deux amies partirent en latin, je me retrouvai seule et m'interrogeai. C'était l'occasion pour moi d'aller trouver Luka, mais malgré ça, mes jambes refusaient de bouger. Je savais bien qu'elle n'avait pas cours, mais préférait aller m'enfermer. Je lui avais promis de ne pas changer, mais à ce moment là, les gestes semblaient plus difficiles que les mots. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai quelques minutes plus tard dans le centre de documentation et d'information de l'établissement, enfoncée dans un canapé, un manga dans les mains. J'avais déjà lu celui-là plus d'une dizaine de fois, ce n'était pas comme s'ils proposaient une variété de titres, alors je venais ici à mes heures perdues, pour redécouvrir en boucle une histoire dont je connaissais déjà la fin. Cette pensée trotta dans ma tête comme un rappel à la réalité.

« - Tu permets que je m'installe ici ? »

Je levai les yeux, interpellée, maudissant presque les cordes qui tombaient dehors qui poussaient les élèves à entrer. Moi qui avait passé mon temps à la chercher, je la croisais maintenant partout.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je en regardant la troisième année s'installer.

\- J'avais des choses à rendre, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Je regardai entre mes mains puis fermai le bouquin. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle s'imagine que j'étais une _Otaku_ , ou quelque chose dans le genre, enfermée dans ma chambre à passer mes journées à lire ou à jouer, même si c'était en quelque sorte la vérité.

« - Rien d'important, soupirai-je.

\- Vraiment ? Je trouve l'histoire de celui-ci plutôt intéressante, fit-elle en me prenant le livre des mains.

\- Tu lis des manga ? l'interrogeai-je.

\- J'en lisais.

\- Je ne te pensais pas être ce genre de personne, souris-je malgré moi en l'imaginant le nez dans des histoires de fantasy et de guerre entre royaumes.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi. »

Je fus soulagée de constater qu'elle se comportait comme d'habitude, même si quelque chose avait changé. Je n'aurais pas su dire quoi, et sur le moment je m'en fichais. Mais quand mon regard croisa le sien, je me sentis soudain submergée. Mes yeux descendirent sur ses lèvres que je n'arrivais plus à quitter. Je me revoyais les toucher, je me voyais les embrasser, tout mon corps se mit à brûler.

« - Je dois y aller, m'écriai-je un peu trop fort en me levant brusquement. Les filles ne vont pas tarder, repris-je lorsque sa main agrippa mon poignet alors que je m'apprêtai à partir.

\- Ton livre. »

J'observai les feuilles de papier qu'elle tendait devant moi. J'allai saisir l'objet lorsque mes doigts se posèrent sur les siens. Je restai immobile un instant, le cœur battant. C'était tellement gênant. Mon regard n'arrivait de nouveau plus à se détourner du sien, profond et interrogateur. Elle me rendait complètement dingue. Je glissai ma main, frôlai ses doigts fins, avant de saisir le livre et de me ruer vers l'extérieur. Mes jambes titubaient alors que mon palpitant battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Elle m'avait fait perdre la tête, au point de me rendre compte que je m'étais précipitée sans rendre le manga que je tenais encore fermement dans les mains. J'allais devoir y retourner.

Je passai l'heure qui suivit avec mes deux compères, à réfléchir et à penser, à mentir et discuter. Je comptais de nouveaux garder tout ça secret. La journée se termina sur une heure d'anglais, pendant laquelle je n'arrivais absolument pas à me concentrer. Je trouvais mes cours de plus en plus ennuyants, me sentais désintéressée, préoccupée. Je savais pourtant bien que mes notes ne devaient pas en pâtir, et comptais sur mes facilités pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Cela avait pour le moment bien fonctionné, mais j'étais bien consciente que ça ne pourrait pas durer. J'avais déjà la boule au ventre que mon père n'apprenne mes retards multipliés et mes absences, de sentir à nouveau sa main lourde sur mon visage, de me sentir humiliée, tétanisée. Non, il me fallait me ressaisir, je ne devais pas laisser mes émotions et sentiments influencer mes études, autant pour les autres que pour moi-même. J'avais toujours été la meilleure, et je n'allais pas laissé cela changer. J'allais passer la soirée à bosser.

Lorsque nous sortîmes du bâtiments après la fin du cours, je constatai que la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée. Ce temps me semblait tellement déprimant, qu'il arrivait presque à me faire oublier ma récente résolution.

« - Il les fait courir sous la pluie ? Ce prof est complètement barge ! s'écria la brune en s'approchant du haut du talus qui entourait complètement le plateau de sport. »

Je regardai à mon tour avant d'apercevoir la demi-douzaine d'élèves en tenue de sport qui s'agitait dans les couloirs de la piste. C'était complètement dingue, ils étaient en t-shirt et en short, sous une pluie presque battante.

« - Heureusement qu'on l'a pas eu, celui-là, reprit le garçon manqué. Tu nous imagines à leur place ? Mais quel connard !

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'une année, il a fait jouer ses équipes sous un orage, continua la fille aux cheveux verts. Plusieurs des parents sont venus se plaindre, mais ça n'a rien donné.

\- En même temps, ce vieux con est là depuis au moins siècle, et il est pas prêt de prendre sa retraite. »

Je n'écoutais maintenant plus qu'un mot sur deux, pour ne finir par plus du tout faire attention à mes camarades alors que je m'approchai un peu plus. Je savais bien quelle était cette classe, c'était _la sienne_. Je scrutai les élèves, un à un, jusqu'à l'apercevoir. Elle était habillée aussi légèrement que les autres, ses cheveux relevés sur sa tête, nuque apparente, les vêtements trempées. J'avais presque mal pour elle. Comment pouvait-on être autant irresponsable ?

« - Hey, mais c'est Luka ! hurla presque Meiko.

\- Ah ! Mais oui ! remarqua à son tour Gumi.

\- On devrait y aller avant de tomber malade, fis-je à mon tour.

\- Sérieux ? Tu veux pas la regarder courir ? demanda la brute de service l'air surprit. C'est une occas' en or, offerte sur un plateau !

\- J'ai pas envie de choper la crève.

\- Bah, elle va bien la choper, elle, reprit mon amie en regardant la piste. Oh, elle nous a vu. »

Ma tête se tourna machinalement de nouveau sur la rose en contrebas. Elle nous observait le temps d'une pause. Evidemment, grâce à mon amie tant agitée, elle n'avait pas pu nous louper. Cette fille était tout sauf discrète, elle me désespérait.

« - Je rentre, les informai-je.

\- Hey, mais attends Miku, tu peux bien choper un rhume par amour non ? »

Mais je ne les écoutais déjà plus, et m'étais mise en route. Je ne pouvais définitivement par leur avouer que je n'arrivais pas à la regarder. Pas sans avoir d'arrières pensées, surtout dans cette tenue, complètement trempée. Ses vêtements mouillés étaient plaqués sur sa peau, et je ne voulais pas admettre que ce n'était pas son visage que je contemplais. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, mes amies me rejoignirent.

« - Tu ne trouves pas que Miku se comporte étrangement ces derniers temps ? demanda ma voisine d'enfance.

\- Bah, elle est amoureuse, tu sais ce que c'est, répondit l'autre.

\- Quand même, je la trouve de plus en plus bizarre, de plus en plus secrète.

\- De moins en moins attentive, aussi !

\- Vous savez que je vous entends, là ? leur rappelais-je alors que j'étais juste entre les deux.

\- Vraiment étrange... souffla la brune la main sur le menton, en ignorant totalement mes paroles. »

Puis nous finîmes par rentrer. Je me sentais épuisée, alors qu'une dure soirée m'attendait. Je m'étais promis de travailler ce soir, et cette promesse, au moins, je voulais la tenir. Alors j'ouvrai mes cahiers, me plongeai dans mes cours, et puis m'y endormi, de longues heures plus tard. Et je répétais ces gestes, journées après journées, soirées après soirées, lisant et relisant mes mêmes cours, jusqu'à les connaitre par cœur. C'est ainsi que j'occupai mes trois dernières journées, et que la semaine se terminait.

J'étais partis de bon heure tous les matins, pour ne pas risquer de retard, et m'étais forcée à rester concentrée pendant les cours. Et plus qu'autre chose, j'avais passé mes journées à éviter de croiser la troisième année au risque de me retrouver complètement désemparée devant elle. Je l'avais tout de même plusieurs fois aperçue, et réciproquement, mais avais également toujours fait en sorte de ne pas me trouver face à elle. L'école ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi petit que ces quelques jours où j'avais l'impression de la voir partout, dans un couloir, par une fenêtre, à la cafétéria. J'avais redécouvert les couloirs, les escaliers, j'avais la sensation de me cacher. Mais pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, les journées étaient relativement calmes. J'avais été tellement absorbée par les cours et mon travail, que je n'avais même pas prêté attention à ce qu'il se disait dans les couloirs, ou à la façon dont on me regardait. J'étais restée loin de tout, loin des personnes et des problèmes, et ça avait plutôt bien marché. Et puis, le week-end arrivait.

« - Les filles, j'ai entendu dire que le club d'escalade de la ville avait réservé notre gymnase, à cause d'un problème dans leur salle, nous raconta Meiko essoufflée qui arrivait de l'extérieur.

\- Vous croyez qu'on va être dispensée ? me demandais-je alors.

\- Certainement pas ! souffla une voix derrière nous. »

Je me retournai pour observer la présence de la déléguée de classe, seule. Elle avait son air renfrogné habituel, et nonchalant, mais elle ne semblait pas chercher les problèmes. Pour une fois, me mis-je à penser. Mais, en y repensant, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne m'avait pas chercher des noises, même si ça ne faisait véritablement que quelques jours. _Quelque chose avait vraiment changé._

« - Nous pouvons accéder aux vestiaires, reprit la fille aux cheveux rouges. La prof veut nous voir sur la piste d'athlétisme dans quinze minutes. »

Et elle s'en alla. Je me décomposai sur place en m'imaginant déjà me trainer dans les couloirs de courses, le souffle court et les jambes douloureuses, et à constater l'expression de mes amies d'enfance, elles n'étaient pas plus ravies.

« - Adieu, petit week-end précipité, sanglotait-presque la brune. »

Si c'était tout ce qui les inquiétait... L'idée de courir dans le froid ne semblait pas les préoccuper, alors que moi, je ne pensais déjà plus qu'à ça. Au moins, il ne pleuvait pas.

Je sentais les muscles de mes jambes tirer et se crisper après chaque nouvelle foulée. Mes cuisses étaient tétanisées. Je sentais mes poumons se remplir péniblement avant d'enfin souffler. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus. C'était comme si une aiguille me transperçait douloureusement le flanc, tellement que je du m'arrêter de courir pendant un moment. Mon visage était recouvert de sueur, mon cœur tapait dans ma tête comme si je venais de faire un marathon alors que je n'étais sur la piste depuis qu'une trentaine de minutes. Pendant combien de temps allait-on devoir courir, de cette façon ? Je trouvais ce cours totalement inutile.

« - Allez Miku, t'arrête pas ! Tu peux le faire ! m'interpella Meiko lorsqu'elle me dépassa pour la quatrième fois. »

Comment pouvait-elle trouver autant d'énergie alors que ma barre de point de vie était déjà proche de zéro ? Nos muscles ne devaient vraiment pas être constitués de la même façon. Je regardai un peu plus loin avant d'apercevoir Gumi courir plus lentement mais de façon régulière. J'étais vraiment la plus nulle de toutes. Heureusement que cette séance improvisée ne comptait pas dans la moyenne. J'avais volontairement choisis des sports qui ne demandaient pas trop d'endurance pour ne pas avoir à en pâtir. Quelle idée, d'imposer des cours d'EPS aux élèves, ce n'était pas comme si on était tous physiquement égaux, après tout. Obliger à faire du sport pour la santé passait encore, mais évaluer les élèves, je trouvais ça grotesque. Il suffisait d'être le moins bon d'un groupe pour avoir une mauvaise note, alors que le meilleur des nuls en aurait une plus élevée. _Quelle plaie_.

Je levai les yeux vers les différents bâtiments, des élèves sortaient. Il devait être quoi, dix-sept heure ? Je désespérais. Je reconnus facilement la classe des troisième année dont faisait parti Luka sortir du bâtiment des langues. Ces mêmes élèves qui courraient sur le plateau où je me trouvais actuellement, quelques jours plus tôt, et puis la rose apparut enfin. C'était très différent de l'observer d'en bas alors que je l'observais habituellement d'en haut. Si elle me voyait, dans cet état, là, maintenant, dégoulinante de sueur, je lui ferait surement pitié, je ne lui arrivais vraiment pas à la cheville. La quasi-totalité des élèves se dirigea vers les grilles de l'établissement, mais la grande entra pourtant dans un bâtiment. Elle avait encore cours ?

« - Miku ! me tira une voix de mes pensées. »

Je me retournai sur la nouvelle silhouette qui s'approchait de moi. Meiko ne semblait absolument pas fatiguée, ses joues commençaient à peine à se faire rouge.

« - Encore un tour de piste, et on peut arrêter !

\- C'est vrai ? fis-je enthousiaste.

\- Oui ! Vu que ce cours n'en est pas vraiment un, il se termine exceptionnellement en avance ! Et puis, je crois que la prof se fait terriblement chier. »

Un sourire se dessina immédiatement sur mes lèvres alors que je trouvai à nouveau la force nécessaire pour pousser sur mes jambes. Encore un tour, et je serais délivrée !

Prendre ma douche me semblait difficile alors que j'avais déjà mal partout. J'avais l'impression d'être passée sous un tractopelle alors que je n'avais même pas parcouru la moitié du cinquième du quart de la distance de mes amies. Je frottai mon gel douche sur ma peau pour enlever la sueur que je pensais sédimentée sur ma peau. L'odeur qui émanait me faisait maintenant revivre, et je priais intérieurement pour que ce changement de programme ne se reproduise pas. _Courir ? Mais quelle idée._ Nous sortîmes enfin des vestiaires, la semaine était terminée, et le week-end commençait, enfin, pas tout à fait.

« - Les filles, commençais-je après quelques minutes de réflexion. Ca vous dérange de rentrer sans moi ?

\- Tu as quelque chose à faire ? On peut t'attendre si tu veux.

\- Rentrons, Meiko, lui sourit la verte. »

La brune posa un regard interrogateur sur moi, mais ma camarade l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna avec elle sans dire un mot, la laissant dans une totale incompréhension, mais elle, semblait avoir comprit. Je me retrouvai bientôt seule, me demandant à mon tour ce que j'allais faire, assez hésitante, mais empruntai bientôt le même chemin qu'avait précédemment prit la personne qui occupait maintenant mes pensées. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à rentrer chez moi et à ne pas la voir pendant deux jours. J'avais besoin de l'apercevoir une dernière fois, même quelques secondes. Une seule aurait suffit. J'entendis la sonnerie retentir à l'instant où j'entrai dans le bâtiment, avant d'en voir des dizaines d'élèves défiler pour sortir. Les couloirs devinrent bien vite bruyants, avant que le calme ne s'installe à nouveau. Avait-on passé tant de temps dans les douches, pour que la journée soit déjà terminée ? Avais-je encore une chance de la croiser ? C'était moins sûr, mais je m'y risquais quand même. Je montai les étages, uns à uns, rencontrant quelques retardataires au passage, essayant de capter le moindre signe de sa présence ici. Si elle était encore là, comment pouvais-je la retrouver ? Les couloirs étaient vides, les salles de classe closes, je m'étais aventurée devant presque chacune d'elle, tombant le plus souvent sur une porte fermée à clefs, ce qui m'évitait de perdre un temps fou à écouter derrière, ou à jeter un œil. J'arrivai enfin au dernier étage, qui semblait aussi tristement vide que les précédents, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne vienne caresser mes oreilles. Un son qui m'interpella. Le soleil se couchait rapidement à travers les fenêtres, je devinai la totalité des portes des salles fermées, sauf une d'où la lumière naturelle des rayons émanait, comme pour guider mes pas. Quelle genre de classe était-ce ? Plus je m'approchai, plus j'arrivais à distinguer les sons. C'était de la musique ? Je jetai furtivement un œil dans l'entrouverture de la porte. Quelques chaises et des pupitres. Il y avait des portraits de plusieurs musiciens accrochés aux murs, que je ne reconnaissais pas, sauf peut-être celui de Mozart. Et devant le tableau, il y avait un piano, qui semblait trôner là comme sur une scène, impressionnant. Son bois était beau, et ses notes mélodieuses. Je m'émerveillai sur le regard concentré de la rose, dont les doigts paraissaient danser naturellement sur les touches. Les notes qu'elle jouait accéléraient le rythme de mon cœur que je sentais battre un peu plus dans ma poitrine au fur et à mesure que je l'écoutais. Elle me transcendait. Je fis un pas en arrière, m'adossai contre le mur, et écoutai, silencieusement, sans me faire remarquer. Si j'avais voulu seulement l'apercevoir, elle m'offrait maintenant un spectacle exceptionnel, jusqu'à ce que la musique se tût. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement au même moment, que devais-je faire ? Je ne me sentais pas la force de lui parler, mais après tout, c'était déjà assez ? J'avais eu plus qu'espéré. Alors, je fis un pas en arrière, bientôt suivit d'un autre, pour pouvoir disparaitre aussi furtivement que je m'étais présentée.

« - Miku, l'entendis-je m'appeler. »

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, et hésitais. J'aurais pu faire quelque pas, j'aurais pu m'en aller, mais quand elle prononçait mon nom, tout mon corps en tremblait. Je poussai la porte lentement pour l'ouvrir complètement et faire un pas à l'intérieur. Je fuyais son regard, autant que j'en étais capable, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne le ramène sur elle.

« - Est-ce que tu m'évites ? demanda-t-elle les yeux rivés sur ses partitions.

\- Non, réfutais-je. Enfin, peut-être...

\- Viens ici. »

Je déglutis, difficilement, avant de m'approcher pour finalement m'asseoir sur le banc à ses côtés. Elle ne m'avait pas encore regardé.

« - Tu m'avais promis, me rappela la grande.

\- Je suis désolée, ne fus-je capable que de souffler.

\- Est-ce que tu sais jouer ?

\- Un peu.. mais surement pas des choses que tu connaisses, et surement pas aussi bien que toi, précisais-je à la jeune femme qui m'invitait en enlevant ses mains. »

Mes doigts tremblèrent lorsque je les posai sur les touches. J'allais être ridicule, je n'avais jamais joué devant personne. Et puis, pour quoi allais-je passer, avec mes musiques toutes droit sorties de l'univers des jeux ? Je n'avais plus le choix, pris une grande inspiration, et me lançai. J'entendais déjà les fausses notes, mais me forçai à continuer et à me concentrer. J'arrivai enfin à les faire disparaitre, et me laissai moi-même entrainer par ma propre mélodie, quand j'entendis ses mains me rejoindre. Je restai concentrée sur les notes même si l'envie me brûlait de la regarder. Elle m'accompagnait remarquablement, sans aucune faute, dans cette musique maintenant à quatre mains. Nos accords se mêlaient précisément, harmonieusement, dans un rythme parfait. Quand je jouais, j'avais l'impression de m'évader.

« - Comment est-ce que tu... ?

\- C'était facile, sourit ma partenaire, je la connaissais.

\- Parce que tu joues aussi aux jeux-vidéos ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Il fut un temps. »

La rose souffla avant de refermer le clapet du piano pour y poser ses mains. J'entendis à nouveau mon cœur tambouriner maintenant que le silence s'était installé autour de nous. Ma gorge n'avait jamais été aussi sèche.

« - Je te pensais le genre de personne à tenir ses promesses, soupira la troisième année en me jetant furtivement un regard.

\- C'est le cas, lui confirmai-je. Mais te croiser dans les couloirs... m'apprêtais-je à avouer. Luka, je...

\- Je sais, me coupa-t-elle. »

Mon cœur s'arrêta.

« - Alors tu as remarqué...

\- Le contraire aurait-été difficile. »

Je déglutis comme si des tessons de verres parcouraient lentement ma gorge alors que je ressentais un très douloureux pincement dans la poitrine, plus fort que tous les autres.

« - Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ressentir ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un qui ne le partage pas pouvait-être si douloureux, souris-je nerveusement. »

Je baissai la tête, fixant le clapet du piano, avant de me risquer à poser mes doigts sur les siens, juste pour cette fois. Mon cœur me faisait péniblement mal, j'avais l'impression qu'il venait de se fendre en deux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu, d'avoir tout perdu. Mes espoirs se brisaient.

« - Qui a dit que je ne ressentais rien pour toi ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Sa main tremblait. Avais-je bien entendue ? Ou ma raison me quittait ?

« - Mais je ne peux pas, reprit la rose après un silence qui dura plus d'une dizaine de secondes. »

J'essayai de me calmer, mais ma tête refusai d'écouter. Je n'arrivais plus à comprendre. Ses gestes, ses mots, rien n'avait de sens. J'avais l'impression de perdre la raison, et tandis que le soleil se couchait, je sombrais un peu plus dans l'incompréhension. J'entendais maintenant la pluie venir frapper les carreaux, comme les questions frapper mon esprit, mais je n'étais pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagée, ou bien pleurer.

« - On devrait y aller. »

Je suivais machinalement ses pas, silencieusement, à travers les couloirs vides qui me semblaient plus longs que d'habitude. Je m'abritai sous le parapluie qu'elle était allée cherché dans son casier, presque collée à elle, jusqu'aux grandes grilles de l'entrée.

« - Je te raccompagne.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée...

\- Bien sûr que si. »

La pluie frappait de plus en plus fort, le sol fut bientôt recouvert d'une épaisse pellicule dans laquelle j'observais nos reflets. Si mes larmes coulaient, l'aurait-t-elle remarqué ? Nous arrivâmes chez moi dans le même silence que celui dans lequel nous étions parties, sans avoir échangées.

« - Comment tu vas rentrer ? demandais-je un peu inquiète.

\- Je vais marcher.

\- Tu habites loin ?

\- A l'opposée. »

Il pleuvait maintenant averses, je culpabilisais.

« - Tu peux attendre ici, proposai-je.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Je m'étais bien évidemment attendue à cette réponse, mais je devais la poser. Le ciel se déchainait, le vent se mettait à souffler, l'air à gronder. Les bourrasques frappaient. Et par dessus tout, je ne voulais pas la voir rentrer.

« - Je pense que si, insistai-je les yeux rivés sur le ciel. »

D'énormes masses noires approchaient, un orage se préparait. La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait plus y aller, et quelques secondes après, elle entrait. J'avais l'impression que l'espoir renaissait sur cette petite victoire même si son visage semblait contrarié. Elle se retrouvait chez moi pour la seconde fois, si elle s'était doutée. Je n'avais absolument pas imaginé que la journée puisse se terminée de cette façon, après révélation et ce qui semblait être un râteau. Au fond de moi, je priais Mère-Nature pour que la pluie ne s'arrête pas.

« - Miku ? Tu rentres tard ce soir ! »

Une jeune femme sortit de la cuisine, très vite rejointe par son mari. Mes parents furent surpris de me trouver ici, tardivement, et accompagnée d'une personne qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrés. Ma mère sourit.

« - Madame Hatsune, Monsieur Hatsune, fit soudainement la rose en baissant la tête. Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion. Je m'appelle Megurine Luka, je suis en dernière année dans la même école que votre fille. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

J'étais impressionnée par ses manières et par sa politesse, ce qui allait plaire à mon père, ça ne faisait aucun doutes. J'en voyais déjà son visage satisfait.

« - Luka me raccompagnait quand l'orage a frappé, leur précisais-je.

\- Oh, et bien, Luka, vous allez pouvoir dîner avec nous, sourit ma mère de plus belle.

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, répondit mon aînée.

\- Pas du tout, c'est un plaisir de rencontrer les amies de Miku. »

Je détournai la tête en entendant ses derniers mots, embarrassée. Quelle belle excuse que l'amitié. Mais je me demandais, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle la vouvoyait ? Avait-elle l'air si adulte, à mes côtés ? Ou bien était-ce moi qui paraissait très jeune ? J'avais l'impression d'être l'intruse ici, au milieu d'une conservation entre adultes. Ca avait le don de m'agacer.

Ma mère sortit du four une belle tarte au poireaux, mon plat préféré. Je pris cela pour un signe. Luka avait prit place à mes côté. Mon père, lui, s'était volontairement assit face à elle, on aurait dit qu'il la testait. Cet homme n'avait jamais approuvé mes fréquentations, sauf peut-être Gumi, qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant des années, mais avec Meiko, ça n'était jamais passé. Il ne la trouvait pas assez sérieuse, bien trop éparpillée. Il n'avait jamais accepté mes passions et restait convaincue qu'elle m'avait influencée. Je me demandais parfois si il me connaissait seulement. Mais à Luka, il n'aurait rien à reprocher.

« - Dis moi, Luka, comment vous-êtes vous rencontrée, tu es bien en troisième année ? »

Voila qu'il la tutoyait, il s'imposait. Mon père aimait montrer qui était le chef de famille, et si on en doutait, il prenait plaisir le rappeler. Ma joue s'en souvenait encore. Et ni ma mère ni moi n'osait le défier. Ce n'était pas un homme violent, mais il savait se faire respecter.

« - Sur un projet tutoré, répondit instinctivement la grande. L'école à proposé aux dernières années de participé à projet dans le but d'informer nos cadets. Nous échangeons sur les examens, les différentes universités, entre autres. Je me suis retrouvée en binôme avec votre fille, prit-elle la peine d'ajouter. »

Ce mensonge était tellement parfait et spontané. Je n'aurais jamais su répondre de la même manière et de façon aussi calme. Je ne pouvais pas avouer à mon père que l'on s'était rencontrée car je lui courrais après.

« - Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, reprit l'homme en posant son lourd regard sur moi.

\- Je n'en voyais pas la nécessité, lui répondis-je sans quitter mon assiette.

\- Alors comme ça, Luka, tu comptes entrer à l'université. Tu as déjà fais ton choix ?

\- Pas encore, il me reste quelques mois pour me décider. »

L'université ? Soudain ce mot me frappait. Luka allait s'en aller ? Elle venait de répondre ne pas avoir décidé, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule faculté près d'ici. Et ce n'était pas la plus réputée. Moi même, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir y aller.

« - Bien, c'est très bien. Tu vois, Miku, tu peux fréquenter des personnes très sérieuses, quand il le faut, aima rajouter mon père en me faisant bien comprendre de qui il parlait. »

Je serrai les dents et les poings, ne supportais plus de l'entendre critiquer ou insulter mes amies qui pour moi représentaient tant. Je sentais la colère me monter, mon impulsivité me dérangée, alors que ma seule envie était de lui envoyer le reste de ma tarte en plein visage. Il était peut-être mon père, mais ça ne lui donnait pas tous les droits, surtout pas celui de me dicter ma vie, ou de décider à ma place avec qui je devais la passer.

« - Après avoir pu rencontrer ses deux plus proches amies, je ne m'en ferais pas pour ça, souffla la rose à ma place. »

Elle gardait son calme légendaire, son côté détachée, et mon père ne trouva rien à lui répondre, presque déstabiliser de se retrouver en face de quelqu'un qui savait tenir tête sans lui manquer de respect. Meiko n'en aurait pas cru ses oreilles. L'homme se racla la gorge.

« - Cette tarte est délicieuse, Madame Hatsune, fit Luka en en prenant un morceau dans sa bouche. »

Intérieurement, je souriais, plus que jamais. Pour la première fois mon père hésitait. Si je n'avais pas été déjà amoureuse de cette fille, j'aurais craqué pour elle, là, maintenant, devant cette tarte qui sentait les poireaux posée sur la table, et je lui aurais demandé de m'épouser.

« - Au fait, Luka, souffla de nouveau le patriarche pour rediriger la conversation. Tu as dis t'appeler Megurine, c'est ça ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Tu as un lien avec Kôsuke Megurine ? lui demanda-t-il subitement. »

La rose s'essuya proprement la bouche avec ses bonnes manières, avant de poser ses couverts sur la table, et de plonger son regard dans celui de mon père.

« - En effet. Puis-je vous demander d'où vous connaissez mon père ?

\- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un air de famille ! s'écria presque l'homme fier de sa découverte comme s'il venait de résoudre un des plus grands mystères de l'univers. J'ai travaillé avec. En fait, reprit-il, c'était un de mes clients. »

Le bruit de ma fourchette frappant le sol raisonna dans toute la pièce lorsqu'elle m'échappa des mains. Je levai les yeux, surprise et inquiétée, jonglant du visage de la jeune fille à celui du prétentieux, en essayant de remettre les choses en ordre dans ma tête. C'était comme si des rouages s'y emboitaient subitement pour se mettre à tourner. Je percutai.

« - Je suis avocat. »

Mon père avait prit le plaisir de répondre à la question qu'il savait bien brûler les lèvres de la rose qui n'avait plus dit un mot. Mon estomac se tordait. Je me sentais stressée, angoissée, et complètement perdue. Je n'étais pas sûre de faire le bon lien, mais quand je regardai le visage de mon aînée, j'avais peur de ne pas me tromper.

« - Je viens de me rappeler ne pas avoir prévenue ma mère, fit alors la grande en se levant. Je vous remercie de m'avoir inviter à passer la nuit ici. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

J'observai la troisième année disparaitre dans le couloir avant de regarder par la fenêtre. La tempête soufflait de plus en plus fort, et moi, je regrettais. J'aurais du être excitée, et soulagée, de l'entendre accepter l'invitation que mes parents lui avaient fait, mais après ce diner, je n'osais plus faire face à elle. J'arrivais à peine à croire ce que je venais d'entendre.

J'avais préparé un futon encore enroulé lorsque j'entendis la jeune fille sortir de la salle de bain avant de fermer la porte de ma chambre, sans dire un mot. Je m'étonnai qu'elle soit restée. Après avoir couru une heure sous la pluie en EPS, je la pensais du genre à braver la tempête, et pourtant, elle n'en fit rien. Je me sentais maintenant mal à l'aise à ses côtés, me demandai quelles étaient ses pensées.

« - Luka, je...

\- Pas maintenant, fit presque sèchement la rose.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant que...

\- J'ai dit pas maintenant ! répéta la grande en haussant le ton. »

Ses yeux se firent plus sévères, sa voix plus grave. Le temps s'était arrête alors qu'elle me défiait de son regard profond qui semblait m'écraser. Je la voyais en colère pour la toute première fois.

« - Excuse-moi. »

Les traits de son visage commencèrent enfin à se décrisper lorsqu'elle soupira de façon contrariée avant de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés sur mon lit, comme elle l'avait déjà fait. Sa main attrapa la mienne, comme pour me demander pardon, sans qu'elle n'ose me regarder. Je l'observais, sans dire un mot, sans faire un geste, dans les vêtements juste trop court que j'avais pu lui prêter. Je réalisais qu'elle était à peine habillée. Mon t-shirt était juste assez large, et mon short laissait apparaitre ses grandes et belles jambes finement musclées. J'avais envie de la toucher. Mon cœur accéléra, et au moment où je sentis mes joues devenirs rouges et brulantes, le tonnerre gronda et nous plongea dans le noir. Seul la lune et les éclairs frappant nous éclairaient maintenant. Je serrais sa main fermement.

« - L'orage te fait peur ?

\- Seulement un peu... »

Je sentais déjà mon souffle accélérer, le sang pulser dans chacune de mes veines, le rythme de mon cœur tambouriner dans ma tête, entre l'excitation et la peur. Ses yeux brillaient entre ses mèches de cheveux roses sur sa peau pâle. Je n'arrivais plus à regarder autre chose que ses lèvres finement ouvertes et à peine rosées. Je n'arrivais plus à résister. Dans un second grondement du ciel, je me rapprochai d'elle. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne. Et lorsque mes jambes passèrent machinalement au dessus ses siennes, je me retrouvai de nouveau assise à califourchon sur elle.

« - Miku... l'entendiss-je souffler à peine à quelques centimètres de mon visage. »

Ma raison s'était tue alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et moi dans cette atmosphère plus que tendue. Seul le son du tonnerre et de la pluie battante venait rompre le silence qui s'était installée. Et quand mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, je me sentis m'embraser. Ca n'avait plus rien avoir avec ce timide baisé volé, je frôlais ses lèvres de façon répétées, jusqu'à vraiment m'en emparer. Mes mains serraient le tissu sur ses épaules alors que je ne sentais aucun rejet. Tout mon corps semblait la réclamer. Ma langue passa instinctivement sur ses lèvres pour aller caresser la sienne, lorsque j'eus l'impression de sentir mon cœur exploser. Je pouvais le sentir accélérer au fur et à mesure que je l'embrassais. Mes mains remontèrent sur sa nuque que j'entourais quand mon baiser s'intensifiait. Je sentais mon souffle se couper, mes poumons fatigués.

« - Arrête ça... chuchota-t-elle alors que sa respiration se faisait aussi lourde que la mienne. Ou je ne pourrais plus... »

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, glissant de nouveau ma langue dans sa bouche pour aller chercher la sienne. Je pouvais la sentir hésitante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par rejoindre la mienne dans ce jeux dangereux seulement quelques secondes après. Ses mains m'avaient fermement agrippé les hanches alors que ses doigts jouaient à la limite de mon t-shirt. Je sentais mon cœur s'emballer et ma tête me tourner, alors qu'une agréable chaleur venait prendre entièrement possession de mon bas ventre pour se répandre dans tout mon corps. C'en était presque douloureux. J'avais besoin d'elle, j'avais _envie_ d'elle. Je quittai finalement sa bouche pour passer ma langue dans sou cou, j'arrivais à sentir chaque effluve de son parfum m'enivrer les narines alors que ma tête se lovait parfaitement sur son épaule. Mes canines me démangeaient, j'avais l'impression de vouloir la dévorer. Je frissonnai sous ses doigts légèrement froid lorsque ses mains passèrent subitement sous mes vêtements pour remonter dans mon dos. Je les sentais se promener le long de ma colonne pour finalement revenir sur mon ventre. Je gémis lorsque ses lèvres et sa langue glissèrent le long de ma mâchoire pour finir dans mon cou. Je perdais totalement pieds. J'avais besoin de plus. Je poussai sur ses épaules pour la faire tomber, et me retrouvai à la dominer. Mes doigts rejoignirent bientôt les sien, alors que je guidai sa main plus bas sur mon ventre brûlant.

« - Luka... Je... J'ai envie de toi... la suppliai-je. »

Et dans la pénombre, je n'apercevais plus que ses grands yeux briller...

 _...et mon désir me consumer._


	17. Chapitre XVI

_Bonsoir,_

 _Ce chapitre arrive plutôt tardivement. Je ne savais pas quand aurais-je l'occasion d'écrire de nouveau._  
 _Il ne devait pas se terminer de cette façon, mais après avoir réalisé que je ne n'en était pas aux deux tiers et que j'avais déjà trente pages, j'ai décidé de le diviser en deux. Il doit y avoir nombre de fautes, mais peu importe. Je posterai rapidement la seconde moitié, si j'ai encore un lectorat malgré les retards et absences répétées._

 _Désolée,_

 _et bon chapitre._

* * *

Chapitre XVI

 _Action..._

Je n'entendais plus que le bruit de la pluie sur les carreaux, accompagnée de temps en temps par les grondements du ciel. Un silence lourd dans lequel n'était perceptible que le bruit de nos respirations saccadées et difficiles. Ma poitrine se soulevait plus rapidement que jamais. Ses mains me brûlaient la peau alors que mes lèvres avaient déjà rejoint les siennes dans un baiser plus que langoureux. Je cherchais sa langue de la mienne, la taquinais, la caressais, m'en emparais. Je me sentais insatiable. Et plus je l'embrassais, plus je sentais l'envie me dévorer. Son regard glacial m'hypnotisait alors que tout mon corps se consumait. Son visage restait de marbre malgré ses doigts qui jouaient sur ma peau. Mon corps l'invitait. Ma main empoignait la sienne alors que je sentais mon bas-ventre se réchauffer. Je la glissai sur ma cuisse, la remontai lentement jusqu'à serrer mes doigts autour des siens, lui faisais part de mon impatience. Je la suppliais. Ces derniers tâtonnaient mon short mais ne manquèrent pas d'hésitation lorsque je les sentis passer sous le tissu pour m'offrir ce que je recherchais. Je pouvais les sentir me frôler au plus près de mon intimité. Je la regardais, elle me regardait, dans une obscurité où seuls nos regards se distinguaient. Je le contemplais, sans aucune gêne, alors que des frissons me parcouraient. Le désir et l'excitation m'avaient fait perdre tout sens de la raison. Elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle, je n'avais plus honte de rien. Ni de la désirer, ni de la réclamer, ni même des gémissements qui m'échappèrent lorsque je la sentis me toucher. Cette sensation, nouvelle, n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce que j'avais expérimenté lors de mes moments d'égarement. Je l'avais tant de fois imaginé, en me touchant, que sentir ses propres doigts était presque inespéré. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle était bel-et-bien là, physiquement, sa main entre mes cuisses alors que je la dominais. Et puis, dans un énième gémissement, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle me fit basculer. Je remarquai rapidement ses lèvres s'étirer alors que ses gestes se faisaient plus pressant. Elle semblait maintenant vouloir s'amuser. J'étais littéralement son jouet, et cette idée m'excita plus qu'elle aurait du me déplaire. Je compris bien vite que mes soupirs la motivaient lorsque sa langue vint parcourir mon cou alors que le plaisir m'échappait. Je la sentais chaude, humide, et parfois douloureuse lorsque ses dents l'accompagnaient. Mais même cette douleur me rendait folle. En fait, j'étais complètement folle, folle de ses yeux, de son regard, folle de ses mains, et de son corps, tout simplement folle d'elle. J'étais à sa merci, totalement incapable de penser à autre chose que ses mains sur moi, l'une sous mon t-shirt, qui s'aventuraient lentement mais surement sur ma poitrine, l'autre par dessus mon sous-vêtements, qui me caressait délicatement. Mais ce n'était déjà plus suffisant, j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Mes cuisses se fermèrent malgré moi sur elle alors que mes doigts tremblants étaient venus s'agripper à ses vêtements pour s'y accrocher fermement. Je la sentis soudain quitter mon bas-ventre, pour aller faire glisser mon short et ma culotte par la même occasion. Mes joues rougirent pour la première fois alors que je me retrouvais quasi totalement nue devant elle, tandis qu'elle m'observait silencieusement, sans rien dire, arborant toujours ce même sourire qui se faisait presque narquois. Elle releva mon haut, découvrit mes seins d'un geste dénué de toute hésitation, pour y plonger ses lèvres suivis de sa langue. Je les sentis remonter de mon nombril jusqu'à ma gorge, m'arrachant encore plusieurs gémissements que je tentai d'étouffer de ma main, avant de rejoindre mes tétons déjà durcis sur lesquels ses dents jetèrent leur dévolu. Son prénom m'échappa une première fois. Je n'avais absolument plus aucun contrôle de moi-même. Ses doigts, longs et fins, presque froids, glissèrent sur mon ventre, jusqu'à aller de nouveau m'effleurer. Sa langue s'engouffra dans ma bouche, ses jambes écartèrent mes cuisses, puis je sentis ses doigts me pénétrer. Cette première sensation fut aussi excitante que dérangeante alors qu'une désagréable douleur me parcourait maintenant le ventre sur laquelle je me focalisais. Je sentis les muscles de mon visage se crisper, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui échapper.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle, l'air plus inquiet qu'auparavant. »

Je secouais positivement la tête. Je m'étais attendue à ce genre de sensation, et n'était guère étonnée, bien que ce fut plus désagréable que je l'avais imaginé.

« - Miku... Est-ce la première fois que... souffla-t-elle sans finir sa phrase, lisant déjà la réponse sur mon visage embarrassé. »

Je n'osais maintenant plus la regarder alors que son sourire avait changé. Je sentis ses doigts se retirer, pour de nouveau s'enfoncer lentement en moi, délicatement, avec plus de douceur qu'auparavant. Peu à peu, la douleur s'estompa, au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait. J'arrivais lentement à me détendre, et pouvais désormais sentir le moindre de ses geste, de ses mouvements, à la fois précis et confus. Ils me faisaient tressaillir. Mes cuisses se resserrèrent, mes jambes l'entourèrent. Tout mon corps tremblait. Cette sensation était presque intenable.

« - Ne... t'arrête... surtout pas... articulai-je difficilement alors que je sentais ma respiration difficile. »

Les allers-retours de ses doigts qui glissaient en moi se firent plus rapide, plus intenses, plus profonds, alors que je n'arrivais plus à étouffer le moindre de mes cris. Je mis une main sur ma bouche, me mordais presque pour m'éviter de hurler. Les émotions étaient trop forte, ma tête me tournait, je n'en pouvais plus. J'attrapai soudainement ses épaules, les repoussai, et usait du peu de force qu'il me restait pour la faire basculer et me retrouver de nouveau sur elle. J'en profitai pour reprendre ma respiration et retirer mon haut qui me couvrait encore. Même en enfer, il n'aurait pas pu faire si chaud.

« - Luka... soupirai-je en sentant encore ses doigts en moi. »

Mes mains se posèrent sur son ventre maintenant apparent alors que son t-shirt s'était à peine soulevé. Mes bras tendus, je pris appui sur elle lorsque mon bassin commença à bouger. Cette position était tellement gênante, mais tellement agréable, alors que je dirigeais maintenant ce jeux. Mon regard ne quittait plus le sien alors que mon corps se mouvait tout seul sur elle. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser, quand la seule idée qui m'obsédait était qu'elle me possède entièrement ? Cela n'avait aucune importance, elle me subjuguait. Mes mouvements se firent plus nets et plus rapides, lorsque je sentis de nouveau ses doigts bouger entre mes cuisses. Les miennes commençaient à fatiguer, mes muscles à se tétaniser et pourtant, je ne pouvais arrêter. Mon corps me disait stop, mais ma tête en voulait toujours plus. Puis la rose se releva, passa un bras autour de ma taille, avant de me prendre fougueusement. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus loin, encore plus vite, de façon bien plus pressante. Je pouvais les sentir aller et venir en moi de façon répétée jusqu'à ne même plus distinguer de s'ils me pénétraient ou s'ils se retiraient. Je pouvais seulement les sentir, et le plaisir se déchainer à travers moi.

« - Aaah... Lu... Luka, je... »

Sa poitrine se soulevait presque aussi vite que la mienne tandis que son étreinte sur moi se faisait forte. Son odeur m'enveloppait, m'enivrait, je me sentais brûler. J'étais comme entourée d'une bulle rose et délicate, de fantasmes et d'érotismes. Une bulle où le désir et le plaisir se mêlaient, jusqu'à m'en faire perdre la tête. Je sentis mon corps se cambrer, mes muscles se crisper, et un frisson me parcourir de la tête au pieds. Mon cœur tapait, violemment, alors que mes mains s'accrochaient désespérément dans le dos de mon amante que je sentis se retirer. Ma respiration saccadée, j'en avais du mal à respirer. De toute les fois où j'avais réussi à jouir, celle-ci était de loin la plus intense.

Je m'effondrai de tout mon corps sur elle, peinant à reprendre mon souffle, les paupières lourdes, avant de glisser sur le côté. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me ressaisir que je sentis la jeune femme quitter le lit, sans dire un mot, me laissant dans cet état second, perplexe et incertaine.

« - Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Dormir, me répondit-elle simplement. »

Mais je la retins par le bras en me relevant fébrilement sur mes jambes encore tremblantes. Ma vision se faisait presque flou, mais j'arrivais pourtant à discerner cette indifférence sur son visage, comme si rien ne s'était passé, à l'instant. J'en arrivais presque à croire que j'avais tout imaginé.

« - Reste avec moi, juste quelques minutes, quémandais-je.

\- Et si tes parents entrent?

\- Ca n'arrive jamais. »

Je la vis soupirer et me faire signe de la tête. Elle se résignait. Je me poussai et l'observai s'installer, se coucher à mes côtés. Je voulais seulement quelques minutes de plus avec elle, même quelques secondes. Je voulais juste profiter, encore quelques instants, avant que tout ne s'arrête. La respirer. Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine, au point où j'en étais. Ses gestes se faisaient de nouveau froids, son regard détaché, et pourtant, j'aurais pu jurer que son cœur battait aussi vite que le mien.

Je me réveillai le lendemain, comprenant que je m'étais endormie sans même m'en rendre compte, dans le plus simples des appareils. Je me retrouvai seule dans mon lit, le regard dans le vague, lorsque le bruit des vibrations de mon téléphone posé plus loin attira mon attention. J'écarquillai les yeux sur la troisième année qui boutonnait sa chemise sur le galbe de ses seins. Je rougissais, je me rappelais. Je ramenai d'un geste les draps sur moi pour me couvrir, alors que les images de la veille passaient en boucle dans ma tête, me mettant dans le pire des embarras, quand elle me remarqua enfin. Son attention fut cependant vite détournée lorsque son téléphone vibra à son tour. Elle y jeta un œil, le rangea dans son sac, avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« - Je dois rentrer, ma mère m'attend. »

Je cherchai rapidement mes affaires, jetées la veille par-ci par là, alors que la voyais déjà prête à partir. Alors ça allait vraiment se passer comme ça ? N'allions nous vraiment pas parler de ce qu'il s'était produit la veille ? D'une certaine façon, c'était plus que préférable. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre que ce « coup d'un soir » était une erreur, et que cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Je préférais rester dans l'ignorance et dans le doute plutôt que voir tous mes rêves et quelques espoirs voler en éclats. Je saisis mon t-shirt, mis plus de temps à retrouver mon short, sans même passer par la case sous-vêtements. L'imaginer franchir cette porte, à cette instant, me donnait l'impression qu'elle allait disparaitre et que je n'allais plus jamais la revoir. J'en avais la boule au ventre. Cette nuit, passée dans ces bras, m'offrait la sensation de l'aimer encore plus, tellement, que j'aurais pu en mourir. Je sautai rapidement de mon lit lorsque mon amante ouvrir enfin la porte. Le temps de faire quelques mètres, elle était déjà en bas. Le temps de la rejoindre, elle avait salué mes parents. Et lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, pour laisser pénétrer les forts rayons du soleil, j'écarquillai les yeux.

La main levée, ses doigts restaient figés dans l'attente de frapper la porte déjà ouverte. Mon amie d'enfance restait immobile, les yeux fixés sur la troisième année qui lui faisait face, stupéfaite. Je la voyais la dévisager comme si elle la rencontrait pour la toute première fois, déconcertée. Ce qui était en train de lui traverser l'esprit, à cet instant, resterait un grand mystère.

« - A plus tard, fit la rose en me jetant un dernier regard. »

Ma voisine se décala sur le côté, toujours silencieuse, observant le moindre de ses gestes avant de la voir, elle aussi, disparaitre au fur et à mesure que le soleil escaladait le ciel. Et moi, je restais debout, sans rien dire, plantée sur la première marche de mes escaliers, comme si mon cœur s'était à l'instant tût.

« - Dois-je te poser la question ou bien tu m'expliques ? »

Je soupirai, m'effondrai sur mon lit comme si toute mon énergie m'avait soudainement quittée, envolée, aspirée par un gouffre invisible. Je n'avais plus la moindre force, et certainement pas celle de devoir tout expliquer, y compris mes doutes. J'allais mentir, encore une fois, ou plutôt ne rien dire. Ce que j'avais fais... M'aurait-elle jugée ?

« - Elle m'a raccompagnée hier, l'orage nous a surprit, je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit ici. »

Je savais bien que mon amie n'en croirait certainement pas une miette, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il s'était passé, enfin, plus ou moins. Gumi était loin d'être stupide, et par dessus tout, elle me connaissait depuis des années, depuis toujours en fait. Elle me connaissait presque mieux que moi-même, et elle savait très bien que je ne lui disais pas tout, que je lui cachais quelque chose, mais n'en demanda pas plus.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? lui demandai-je ensuite, surprise de la voir chez moi de si bon matin.

\- Tu n'as pas regardé tes messages ? »

Je roulai sur le côté du lit, juste assez prêt de ma commode pour pouvoir saisir mon téléphone. J'avais complètement oublié de regarder le message que j'avais reçu un peu plus tôt, bien trop occupée à mater la troisième année se rhabiller. J'ouvrai le sms, pour y lire qu'elle passerait.

« - Lily m'a appelé hier, commença la verte. Elle nous propose de passer la soirée et la nuit chez elle. »

Je la regardai sans la quitter des yeux, persuadée qu'elle non plus, ne me disait pas tout. Je la trouvais plus préoccupée que d'habitude, mais respectais moi aussi son silence.

« - Meiko est déjà d'accord, ça n'a pas été difficile de la convaincre, rigolait maintenant la jeune fille. Et toi, ça te tente ? »

Je pris une grande inspiration, réfléchissais. La dernière soirée avait été particulièrement difficile, et cette nuit plus que courte. Je me demandais si j'avais vraiment le courage de sortir ce soir. Qui disait soirée disait alcool, j'allais encore abuser. Et puis, mes parents seraient-ils seulement d'accord ? J'avais l'impression de passer plus de temps à l'extérieur que dans ma propre maison.

« - Luka sera là, ajouta-t-elle. »

Je ne réfléchis pas une minutes de plus et acceptai. Je repensai soudainement à la rose, aux derniers mots qu'elle m'avait adressés. Je l'imaginais de nouveau lire ses messages, chemise à peine reboutonnée. Etait-elle au courant ? Mon cœur s'emballa, j'avais presque du mal à respirer tellement les palpitation était fortes. C'en était dérangeant. Ne pas pouvoir se calmer, ni réfléchir, à aucun moment. Jongler entre bonheur et douleur, entre doutes et soulagement. C'était trop éprouvant. Elle n'était partie que depuis quelques minutes, mais je ressentais déjà son absence. Même son visage froid et indifférent me manquait.

Je prévins mes parents, prétextai une soirée fille et jeux vidéos chez Meiko. A ma grande surprise, ils acceptèrent. Je filai à la douche, j'avais besoin de me changer. Je m'étais endormie le corps surement recouvert de sueur, mais aussi de son odeur. J'avais presque de la peine à me frotter la peau comme ça, à faire disparaitre la seule chose qui me restait d'elle. J'arrivai encore à sentir son parfum dans mes cheveux, à imaginer ses mains sur moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout ça était-il bien réel ?

« - Je te trouve bien silencieuse, entendis-je de l'autre côté de la paroi de la douche. »

Je jetai un œil dans la pièce. Gumi était installée par terre, adossée au porte serviette, un livre entre les mains, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle venait passer la nuit chez moi. Ce petit moment intime était habituellement propice aux échanges de potins et confidences, mais aujourd'hui, nous n'étions toutes deux que peu bavardes.

« - Si je te parles de Luka, tu me parles de Lily ? demandais-je en me frottant la tête. »

Je ne la voyais plus, mais l'entendais sourire. Moi aussi, la connaissais par cœur.

« - Tu ne perds pas le nord. »

Le sujet était clos, ni elle ni moi ne nous attarderions dessus. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se tramait entre elle et la blonde, mais n'avais pas envie d'échanger d'informations pour me satisfaire. Et puis, Gumi avait son intimité, que je savais respecter, et moi la mienne, même si je me trouvais maintenant complètement nue, devant elle, avec juste une serviette posée sur ma tête. Ca ne la fit même pas lever les yeux, bien trop habituée à ce spectacle. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que je me permettais avec Meiko, qui n'aurait pas perdue une seconde pour faire une plaisanterie sur la taille de mes seins, ou bien sur la forme rougeâtre que je remarquai à l'instant près de ma clavicule, que la verte ne quittait maintenant plus des yeux, sans dire un mot. _Elle_ n'y avait pas été avec douceur. J'avalais ma salive, observait mon amie à travers le miroir de la salle de bain, lorsque je la vis se lever et se diriger vers moi.

« - Qu'est ce que tu vas te mettre ? demanda-t-elle soudainement en passant dans mon dos. »

Ses mains s'étaient posées sur mes épaules alors qu'elle fixait mon reflet. Sans surprise, elle ne réagit pas et d'une certaine façon, c'était un soulagement. Aucune question de sa part, aucune de la mienne. Du moins, pour le moment, car la curiosité était une qualité et un défaut qu'il ne fallait sous-estimer. Je me séchai les cheveux, passai enfin des sous-vêtements, avant d'aller me creuser les neurones à chercher une tenue. J'avais déjà passé des heures à choisir la dernière et n'avais pas trente-six atouts dans ma manche. Je soupirai, il était hors de question de remettre la même. Gumi engouffra ensuite ses bras presque trop court dans ma penderie, j'entendais les ceintures glisser sur la barre de métal les uns après les autres.

« - Au fait, tu sais où ça se passe ? demandais-je en me rendant compte que je n'avais absolument aucune idée d'où vivait la blonde.

\- En dehors de la ville, il faudra prendre le bus pour s'y rendre, elle peut aussi venir nous chercher. »

Je levai un sourcils interrogateur, tandis que mon amie continuait sa quête dans la recherche de ma tenue qui allait finir par nous faire perdre du temps. La soirée n'était prévue que pour ce soir, mais si me maquiller et me coiffer me demandait autant de temps, nous ne risquions pas d'arriver.

« - Je te trouve bien informée, laissai-je échapper. »

La verte ne me répondit pas, mais s'approcha de moi après de longues et silencieuses secondes. Elle avait fait son choix.

« - Tu devrais mettre ça, fit-elle en jetant discrètement un œil à la base de mon cou, ça mettra en valeur tes formes, et tu n'attraperas pas froid. »

J'observai le col-roulé noir de jais que ma camarade me tendait. Le message, plus que clair, était très bien passé. Je me contentai de sourire, et d'enfiler le haut, bientôt suivi par le jean moulant cendré qu'elle me jeta au visage avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent également. Gumi avait le gout très sûr, c'était plutôt pas mal, j'avais toutes les raisons d'avoir confiance en moi, plus que jamais.

« - Et bien, l'avion de chasse n'a plus qu'à se jeter sur sa cible, tu vas faire un carton ! »

J'en aurai presque rougi. Pas de me sentir belle, car je n'avais jamais eu aucun problème par rapport à ça, mais d'imaginer _lui_ plaire. Espérer _lui_ plaire. Etait-ce au moins le cas ? Avait-elle apprécié m'enlever mes vêtements uns à uns, découvrir mon corps sur lequel elle avait passé ses mains ? Je n'avais pas nécessairement les plus belles formes, très loin d'égaler les siennes, mais estimais n'avoir rien à envier à personne, même s'il m'arrivait parfois de me demander si ma croissance allait reprendre ou s'il elle m'avait tout simplement abandonnée. Il fallait croire que dame nature avait trop de travail à faire avec ma voisine, avec qui elle avait été bien généreuse. Tout cela n'avait finalement pas d'importance, car il suffisait d'avoir suffisamment confiance en soi pour trouver le courage d'atteindre son but.

« - Enfin, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, prit-elle plaisir à ajouter. Allez, enlève-moi ça et allons manger ! »

Un peu moins d'une heure après, nous nous retrouvâmes au centre-ville en quête de victuailles. J'avais passée une tenue plus discrète, il aurait été dommage de salir l'autre. Meiko n'avait pas pu venir, son père lui avait fortement recommandé de faire ses devoirs avant d'aller passer la soirée chez Gumi, mensonge qu'elle avait arrangé. Heureusement que nos parents nous faisaient confiance et ne s'appelaient pas entre eux les uns les autres. Dure aurait-été la punition. Le vent un peu trop frais soufflait à l'extérieur, nous nous posâmes à l'intérieur d'un café. Mon amie commanda un sandwich veggie, tandis que j'optais plutôt pour un déjeuner bien sucré avec une énorme gaufre couverte de chocolat et chantilly. C'était un excès, j'en avais conscience, mais j'avais cette chance de pouvoir avaler tout ce qui passait devant mes yeux sans prendre un seul gramme. Que pouvais-je y faire ? Le sucre avait l'incroyable faculté de me détendre, antistress naturel et ultra-transformé.

Le téléphone de mon amie sonna soudainement sur la table, sur la musique rétro d'un jeux-vidéo que je connaissais bien. J'arrivais aussi distinctement à lire le prénom affiché sur l'écran, qui ne me surprit guère, alors que j'attendais impatiemment la réaction de la personne qui me faisait face, dont le sourire s'étira bientôt sur ses lèvres, très naturellement. Et pourtant, à l'instant où la voix de la blonde un peu plus âgée se fit entendre, celui-ci disparut.

« - Oui... Elle est d'accord... commença la jeune fille alors que je n'avais qu'une moitié de conversation. Non, inutile, vraiment... Ca va aller, les personnes modestes sont habituées à prendre les transports en commun tu sais. Hm, oui, à ce soir. »

Puis le sourire réapparut. Je restais un peu bouche-bée sur ce changement de comportement qu'elle avait soudainement eu en l'espace de quelques minutes, tantôt souriante, tantôt agacée. J'avais du mal à la suivre.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien ? demandais-je un peu inquiète.

\- Oui, parfaitement bien, répondit spontanément Gumi qui n'avait pas l'air de mentir.

\- Pourtant, tu souriais juste avant de décrocher, et l'instant d'après tu...

\- Cela s'entend quand une personne sourit, me coupa la verte. Je n'allais pas lui donner cette satisfaction, ajouta-t-elle fièrement. »

Je n'étais sûre de comprendre qu'à moitié alors que mon amie m'offrait un instant de franchise et confidences. Plutôt inattendu.

« - Elle m'a très clairement fait comprendre que je lui plaisais, fit de nouveau mon amie avant d'avaler un morceau de son sandwich débordant de légumes. »

Devais-je être surprise ? Gumi était belle, intelligente, délicate mais sûre d'elle, et célibataire après tout. Je me demandais même pour quelle raison elle l'était. Elle avait toujours été plutôt populaire, avec ses yeux verts, et sa peau pâle, ses cheveux soyeux qui sentaient toujours la pomme verte pour accompagner leur couleur. Elle était vraiment parfaite, juste assez de caractère pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait, et pour l'obtenir, sans jamais s'écraser. Si je n'avais pas été déjà amoureuse, aurait-elle pu me plaire ? Si elle n'avait pas été mon amie depuis mes quatre ans, ça aurait été fort possible, bien que je semblais apparemment plutôt attirée vers le côté glacial et inaccessible des autres, pensais-je en imaginant Luka.

« - Et toi ? me risquai-je alors.

\- Elle ne me déplait pas. Elle est très belle, sûre d'elle, coureuse de jupons...

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? m'interpela-t-elle.

\- Hmm ? Pas vraiment. »

Je ne savais pas si je devais être surprise ou bien choquée de ce que je venais d'entendre alors que ma camarade n'avait absolument pas sourcillée en prononçant ces mots. Son regard un instant égaré non plus ne mentait pas. J'avais à la fois l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle facette de ma meilleure amie, et celle de n'avoir jamais été aussi sûre de la connaitre. Tellement paradoxal.

« - Tu sais, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'une relation exclusive ou monogame était la seule possibilité. Le terme même de relation m'échappe totalement. Je crois que... réfléchit-t-elle quelques instants. J'ai juste envie de profiter de l'instant présent. Un peu comme toi, non ? ajouta-t-elle. »

Elle marquait un point. Ma situation était-elle différente de la sienne ? Ou du moins, ma façon de penser ? Qu'espérais-je de la « relation » que j'entretenais désespérément avec Luka, à tout faire pour que chaque moment passé avec elle ne soit pas le dernier ? A prendre chaque minute, chaque seconde qu'elle daignait m'offrir comme une bouffée d'oxygène. La dépendance que j'entretenais en pensant à elle était-elle différente de celle d'un junkie à sa dose d'héroïne ? En étais-je arrivée à ce point ?

« - J'ai couché avec elle. »

Je pris une grande gorgée de jus de fruit pour rincer ma gorge après avoir laissé sortir ces mots, tandis que j'observais Gumi avaler très difficilement la dernière bouchée de son sandwich en restant le plus calme possible.

« - Et bien, si je m'étais attendue à ça... dégluti-t-elle enfin. J'avais imaginé beaucoup de chose mais ça... »

Je m'étonnai qu'elle ne se soit pas étouffée, après avoir déballé ça, tel un cheveux sur la soupe, entre son sandwich et ma gaufre. Mais à l'instant où j'avais prononcé ces mots, c'était comme si un poids c'était soudainement envolé.

« - Tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule, à ce que je vois, si vous en êtes déjà à cette étape. »

J'aimais le son de sa voix, dénuée de tout jugement. Que penserait-on d'une fille de quinze ans qui couche le « premier soir » ? J'imaginais déjà les étiquettes que l'on m'aurait collées.

« - C'est arrivé par accident, il n'y a rien entre nous, soupirai-je.

\- Tu veux dire que tes mains se sont retrouvées sur elle, et les siennes sur toi, par accident ? Vous avez trébuché, un truc comme ça, et ta virginité s'est envolée ? Miku...

\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire, ronchonnai-je en entendant mon amie se moquer ouvertement de mon excuse bidon. C'était juste pas au programme, je n'avais pas prévu que ça se passe comme ça... Et ça ne voulait rien dire, finis-je par m'avouer en repensant à l'expression de mon amante le matin-même.

« - Vraiment ? Je ne connais pas très bien Luka, mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que l'image qu'elle montre d'elle est loin de refléter qui elle est vraiment. »

Ce n'était pas elle qui allait m'apprendre ça, j'en étais déjà persuadée, mais de là à savoir ce que j'étais vraiment pour elle, était une toute autre question. Son attitude froide, glaciale même, indifférente et détachée, et sa façon de m'ignorer, ne faisait que renforcer ce côté inaccessible. Mais ses mains tremblantes, et son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, allaient à l'inverse de tout ce qu'elle montrait. Je l'avais sentie douce et bienveillante, attentive à ce que je ressentais, réconfortante. Elle était le feu et la glace à la fois, intimidante mais irrésistible. Elle était tout ce que je désirais. Comment pourrais-je plaire à une femme pareille ?

« - On devrait aller se préparer et chercher Meiko, si on ne veut pas manquer le bus, me fit remarquer la verte en regardant sa montre.

\- Gumi, s'il te plait, commençais-je. Ne parle à personne de ce que je t'ai dis.

\- Bien sûre, me sourit-elle de façon réconfortante. »

J'enfilai de nouveau ma tenue, saluai mes parents, et attrapai mon sac avec quelques affaires. On allait vraiment finir par se mettre en retard. Le bus que l'on devait prendre pour se rendre chez Lily ne passait qu'une fois toutes les deux heures, il ne fallait pas le manquer, il était pratiquement déjà plus de quinze heure. Je sortis de chez moi, où Gumi m'avait attendue après être également allé se changer, lorsque j'écarquillai les yeux.

« - Gumi, tu es... »

Je restais bouchée-bée sur sa silhouette, son jean rouge grenat, de la même couleur que sa veste en cuir qui recouvrait un décolleté vert bouteille. Cette association de couleur mettait ses yeux émeraudes sous-lignés de crayon et mascara ainsi que ses cheveux en valeur. Elle avait vraiment sortit le grand jeux, à la fois belle et provocante. J'en avais le souffle coupée. J'avais comme dans l'idée que ce jeu du chat et de la souris qu'elle et la blonde semblaient entretenir n'allait que s'intensifier.

« - Et tes parents t'ont laissés sortir comme ça ? souris-je avec sous-entendu.

\- Tu crois franchement qu'ils m'ont vu ? Mon père m'aurait directement passer les menottes et attachée dans ma chambre pour le restant de mes jours ! »

Les parents de Gumi bossaient tous les deux dans la gendarmerie, souvent absent, mais très attentionnés envers leur fille et ses amies. Ils m'avaient toujours fait bonne impression. Malgré un travail très prenant, ils savaient trouver des disponibilités. Ca avait fait de leur fille une personne plus que mature, surement plus que tous nos camarades du même âge. J'avais presque des remords à me dire que ma meilleure amie leur mentait pour la seconde fois.

« - T'es pas mal non plus, souffla-t-elle ensuite en me regardant de la tête aux pieds puis insistant sur mon visage. Les cheveux lâchés te vont vraiment bien. »

Je regardai mon reflet sur l'écran noir de mon téléphone. J'espérais ne pas avoir trop abusé sur le maquillage, ce n'était pas une habitude que j'avais réussi à prendre, pas à ce point. Un coup de crayon, du mascara, et le tout était habituellement réglé. Je n'avais même pas compté le nombre de couche que j'avais appliqué sur mon visage pour arriver à ce résultat dont j'étais plutôt satisfaite.

Meiko nous dévisagea lorsque nous la rejoignîmes, tout d'abord déconcertée, ensuite décomposée. Son visage exprimait une expression sur laquelle je n'arrivais absolument pas à mettre un mot. Devait-on prendre cela pour un compliment ou une insulte ?

« - Sérieux les filles, vous déconnez ? s'exclama-t-elle en agitant les bras de façon hasardeuse. Vous voulez faire en sorte de me faire passer pour un laidron ? »

J'observai le garçon manqué dans son jean noir et son pull brun un peu trop large, ses cheveux toujours un peu en pagaille, comme à son habitude. Pourtant, elle n'était pas mal habillée, loin de là, cette tenue lui allait à merveille. Agréable et décontractée.

« - Même les bottes ? reprit-elle alors que son regard ne quittait plus le sol. Y'avait un dress-code ou un truc comme ça ? Vous faites chier ! »

La situation aurait pu être vraiment délicate si Meiko n'avait pas tant exagéré avec son visage plus qu'expressif et ses bras qui s'agitaient encore de façon désordonnée. Gumi et moi n'en eurent qu'envie de rire un peu plus. Ce n'était pas si dramatique, et puis elle comprendrait sans doutes bientôt que nous avions une idée derrière la tête fringuées comme ça.

Le bus mit beaucoup plus de temps à arriver que prévu, il avait évidemment fallut qu'il soit en retard. Je commençai à me geler dehors, et surtout m'impatienter tandis que je voyais déjà le soleil décroitre dans le ciel. Bon, c'était une soirée, pas un gouter, mais je ne tenais plus en place à l'idée de revoir la troisième année, et pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle. Temps que j'appréhendais tout de même. Comment allait-elle se comporter ?

« - T'avais pas dit qu'elle avait proposé de venir nous chercher ? demanda mon amie aux cheveux courts qui s'impatientait aussi en faisant les cents pas.

\- Si, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle vienne nous prendre avec sa belle voiture de sport, répondit la verte. Les transports en commun existent pour de bonnes raison, et si elle n'a jamais prit le bus de sa vie, ce n'est pas notre cas.

\- Belle et riche, la vie est très injuste, conclue la plus agitée. »

Je sentais comme une tension dans les paroles de ma camarade vêtue de rouge lorsqu'elle parlait de Lily. Une tension dont elle semblait se régaler. Jusqu'où allait leur petit jeu ? Je connaissais Gumi depuis toujours, il était indéniable qu'elle vivait sur une tout autre planète que la blonde, et c'était comme si elle aimait prendre plaisir à lui rappeler. Qui ne succomberait pas aux charmes d'une jeune femme, belle, intelligente et riche ? La verte s'amusait-elle à lui résister ? Sa méthode et la mienne allaient vraiment aux antipodes, j'avais tout fait pour courir après Luka lorsqu'elle faisait tout pour résister à Lily. Quelle méthode était la bonne ? Mon esprit commençait à être sans dessus dessous alors que je me faisais maintenant des films. Si la blonde semblait frivole, qu'en était-il de la rose ?

« - Ah ! Le voila ! s'exclama le garçon manqué en pointant du doigts la carcasse de métal bruyante. »

Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Avec tous les arrêts il nous faudrait encore un peu moins d'une heure pour arriver au plus proche de chez la blonde. J'en arrivais à me dire que la souris aurait du accepter la proposition du chat, voiture de sport ou non. J'avais toujours été plus que patiente, mais depuis certains temps, elle me faisait grandement défaut. Je perdais mon sang-froid, mon calme, et devenait nerveuse d'une seconde à l'autre. Mes mains tremblaient, mon cœur tapait, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient et les arrêts se succédaient. Et puis, très discrètement, je sentis une main se poser sur la mienne, dont les doigts se resserrèrent délicatement entre les miens. Un sourire esquissé, mon cœur s'apaisa presque aussitôt. Gumi dégageait tellement de chaleur et de sérénité. Sa main resta réchauffer la mienne jusqu'au dernier moment.

« - Dites moi, fit l'androgyne en observant la route maintenant éclairée par la seule lueur du réverbère de l'abris-bus, c'est moi où on est vraiment au milieu de nulle part ? »

Je regardai autour de moi. Le ciel était maintenant noir, la route dont on ne distinguait ni le début ni la fin semblait disparaitre dans le brouillard sombre. Le silence régnait, seulement perturbé par le bruit des feuilles des arbres agitées par le vent et des craquements de branches au sol. Des champs à perte de vue d'un côté, une immense forêt de l'autre. Digne d'un scénario de film d'horreur. Il ne manquait plus qu'un vieux type à la hache, et nos vies tranquilles et éphémères prendraient fin. Et lorsque des bruits de pas claquant contre le bitume de la route se firent entendre, je me rendis compte que le scénario qui m'était passé par la tête serait peut-être celui du prochain film d'épouvante basé sur faits réels. Mes deux amies et moi nous retournâmes, prêtes à partir en courant, ou bien à nous jeter sur l'inconnu dans un élan de bravoure désespéré, lorsque je reconnus les talons des cuissardes qui avaient écrasées ma confiance en moi le week-end passé. Je levai les yeux, trouvai des lèvres étirées sur un large sourire et un regard à s'en noyer.

« - Vous venez ? se contenta-t-elle. »

Gumi fut la première à ouvrir le pas, bientôt suivit de la brune, tandis que je n'arrivais plus à quitter ce regard qui me rappelait les yeux céruléens de la rose. Et le clin d'œil qu'elle me fit, juste avant de se retourner pour nous guider, j'aurais pu jurer ne pas l'avoir inventé.

Nous marchâmes quelques minutes le long de la route jusqu'à un croisement où se présentait un chemin presque plus sombre que la route. Elle vivait vraiment par là ? Etait-ce le temps qui donnait à cet endroit cet air à la fois hostile et dérangeant ? Etait-ce le froid ou les bruissements au loin qui me donnaient la chaire de poule ?

« - Tu vis vraiment dans un coin aussi paumé ? n'hésita pas à faire remarquer la plus garçonne d'entres nous.

\- Mes parents voulaient être tranquilles, ils aiment le calme et le silence, et détestent l'air pollué de la ville, même s'ils ne sont quasiment jamais là. Pourquoi, tu as peur ? s'amusa la blonde.

\- Bah vivre seuls, au milieu de nulle part, ça a de quoi foutre les jetons.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, il y a quelques voisins, à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

\- C'est encore pire, chuchota la brune. »

Une lueur apparut soudain dans la brume, qui se divisait en deux au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. Des bornes lumineuses étaient disposées de part et d'autre du chemin, à intervalle régulier. Ca arrivait presque à apporter un côté accueillant à cette forêt terrifiante, et bientôt nous arrivâmes devant une immense maison entourée par un jardin qui faisait sans doutes plusieurs hectares. Des luminaires étaient plantés un peu partout, pour éclairer parfaitement l'ensemble de la bâtisse de façon à la fois sobre et chaleureuse. Une terrasse entourait la maison relevée de plusieurs marches. Les haies, arbres et arbustes étaient taillés minutieusement. Une piscine creusée qui semblait chauffée à en croire les vapeurs qui s'en échappaient trouvait parfaitement sa place dans ce géantissime jardin. Des troncs de plusieurs tailles, taillés dans des arbres épais entourés une sorte de feu de camp qui semblait être allumé depuis très peu de temps, surement préparé spécialement pour la soirée. La définition de « riche » trouvait à cet instant sa juste définition dans mon esprit.

« - Bienvenues dans le domaine Reinhart ! s'écria Lily en se retournant un sourire gravé sur les lèvres.

\- Reinhart ? s'interrogea la brune qui n'arrêtait plus avec ses remarques et interrogations.

\- Ma mère est américaine, affirma fièrement la troisième année. »

Mais je n'écoutais déjà plus. J'étais trop occupée à regarder tout autour de moi, mes yeux ne savaient plus où se poser. J'avais l'impression de découvrir quelque chose chaque fois que je regardais ailleurs, et pourtant, j'avais beau chercher partout, je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce que j'avais le plus envie de voir.

« - Vous trouverez des bières dans le frigo de la cuisine, et toute sorte de choses à manger. Pour les plus courageuse, ça se passe plutôt par là bas, fit la fille aux cheveux d'or en tournant la tête vers une table basse près de la piscine sur laquelle plusieurs verres et des bouteilles de toutes les couleurs étaient posées. On commencera quand tout le monde sera là, continua-t-elle, et sinon, faites comme chez-vous !

\- Tout le monde ? répéta Meiko.

\- En fait juste... commença la grande lorsqu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Ah, quand on parle du loup ! »

Je me retournai sur des ronronnements mécaniques qui m'étaient familiers. Je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaitre la couleur noire du SUV malgré la pénombre et les phares qui m'éblouissaient. Et quand ces derniers s'éteignirent et que je vis la jeune femme descendre de son bolide, avec cette même indifférence que d'habitude sur le visage, amener une clope à sa bouche qu'elle alluma de son briquet à essence, mon cœur s'emballa. Je ressentis comme un très gros soulagement mêlé à une appréhension soudaine.

« - Et bien, tu sais te faire attendre, la salua sa meilleure amie en s'approchant de la voiture garée dans une zone prévue à cet effet. Toujours fidèle à toi même !

\- J'amène du ravitaillement, répondit simplement la rose en soufflant sa fumée avant de sortir deux petits fûts de bière du coffre de sa caisse.

\- Petite joueuse, reprit l'autre en attrapant un des bidons. T'avais rien de plus fort ?

\- Je te faisais entièrement confiance là dessus. »

Je me désespérais déjà à observer les deux jeunes femmes et écouter leur conversation comme si nous n'existions pas. Elle ne m'avait même pas adressé un seul regard. Etais-je soudainement devenue invisible ou bien mes vêtements un peu trop sombres faisaient de moi un caméléon dans la nuit ? C'était à la fois blessant et vexant. Mon amie aux cheveux verts pommes s'approcha des deux plus grandes pour saluer la nouvelle et filer un coup de main, tandis que la brune - toujours à mes côtés - se contenta d'un geste de la main, surement trop flemmarde pour faire quelques mètres alors que je devinais déjà son estomac crier famine. A bien les observer, il y avait déjà bien assez de paires de bras là bas, qu'aurais-je apporter de plus ? Rien. Alors je tournai les talons, attrapai la fille aux cheveux en batailles, et la traîna à l'intérieur de la cuisine qui donnait directement sur la terrasse.

« - Ca va pas Miku ?

\- Si si, ça va, fis-je plus que contrariée.

\- Tu vas pas dire bonjour à ta chère et tendre ? s'étonna mon amie.

\- Elle n'a qu'à venir, quand elle daignera accorder de l'importance à nos petites personnes, m'exclamai-je.

\- Bah alors, son visage froid et hautain ne t'excite plus ?

\- Possible. »

Si, bien sûre que si. Son regard, aussi froid que les calottes glacières, me donnait toujours envie de me jeter corps nue sur elle, mais j'avais juste osé penser que sa main entre mes cuisses, la veille, avait créée même un petit rapprochement, aussi futile aurait-il pu être. Au moins assez pour qu'elle me dise bonjour. J'attrapai les premiers amuse-gueules qui croisèrent mon regard et les engouffrai dans ma bouche comme si je n'avais rien mangé depuis des jours. Décidemment, je gérais très mal la déception et la contrariété.

« - Vous jetez pas sur la bouffe, fit ma deuxième camarade qui venait de passer sa tête dans la pièce, les filles nous attendent près du feu. »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, finis ma bouchée avant de m'essuyer les mains sur une serviette de table trouvée par là, et sortis silencieusement. Qu'y avait-il de si important pour demander un tel rassemblement ? Pourquoi avait-on été invitée à cette soirée d'ailleurs ? Pour animer le petit jeu qu'il se passait entre Gumi et Lily ? C'est à ca que je servais ce soir ? A diluer la tension sexuelle qui n'allait surement pas tarder à naitre entre ces deux là ? Le seul dénouement que je trouvais à toute cette réflexion était que j'allais finir par rentrer chez moi, et à pieds s'il le fallait.

Lorsque nous rejoignîmes nos deux aînées près de la piscine et du feu de camp improvisé que j'avais aperçu plus tôt, je constatai qu'elles nous attendaient. Ce ne fut qu'une déception de plus de faire face à l'ignorance de la rose aux cheveux roses, tandis que l'autre faisait tourner une bouteille entre ses doigts et arborait un sourire plus que malicieux.

« - Et si on commençait par action ou vérité ? sourit de plus belle Lily.

\- On est pas un peu grande pour jouer à ça ? rétorqua Meiko quelque peu dubitative.

\- Oh, non, loin de là. C'est à notre âge que ce jeu devient intéressant... susurra la blonde de façon plus que tendancieuse. »

Avait-on le choix ? On était là pour s'amuser, après tout. Même si j'émettais de sérieux doute quant au côté amusant de ce jeu là. Secrets, mystères et révélations, ce genre de soirée n'attirait que des problèmes, heureusement que nous étions entre nous. Alors, il suffisait de faire tourner la bouteille, à tout de rôle et de prendre la personne qu'elle désignait, non ? Simple comme bonjour. Nous prirent place autour du feu, sur les bancs taillés dans les troncs de bois, avant que Lily ne pose la bouteille près des flammes.

« - La plus jeune commence, la victime continue, et ainsi de suite, ça vous va ? »

Toutes hochèrent la tête en guise d'affirmation, puis mes deux amies me fixèrent comme si j'avais de la salade entre les dents. Ah oui, la plus jeune, hein ? Il fallait croire que c'était moi. Je tendis le bras, attrapai la bouteille vide, et la fit tournoyer. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir moi même sur qui je préférais que ça tombe, mais au final, ca m'importait peu, non ? Pourtant, lorsque le goulot de la bouteille désigna l'hôte de la soirée, je ne pu croire à un hasard, après toutes les questions que j'avais pu me poser.

« - Et bien, Miku, j'attend, me sourit une fois de plus la grande.

\- Action, ou vérité ? soupirais-je comme si le fait de poser cette question m'ennuyait presque.

\- Vérité. »

J'aurais pu jurer qu'elle aurait prit action, mais sa réponse me donnait une opportunité que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer. Je devais juste bien choisir mes mots, cette question serait peut-être la seule que je pourrais lui poser.

« - Il s'est déjà passée quelque chose entre vous ? fis-je en lançant un regard furtif à la rose qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

\- Peut-être, répondit Boucle-d'Or à ma plus grande contrariété. Mais tout dépend de ce que tu entends par « quelque chose », s'amusa-t-elle à répéter.

\- Répond simplement à la question, lui rappela la verte qui attendait surement la réponse avec autant d'impatience que moi.

\- Et bien, souffla l'universitaire en regardant Luka avec un regard qui n'en disait pas moins, nous nous sommes déjà embrassées, mais il ne s'est rien passé de plus. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, insista-t-elle. »

Cette réponse, plus soft que ce que j'avais eu peur d'entendre, était pourtant loin de me satisfaire. L'idée d'imaginer les lèvres d'un ou d'une autre, posée sur celles que j'avais caressées, me donnait juste envie de tout envoyer valser. J'avais cette impression de bouillir intérieurement, peut-être du fait qu'elle s'amusait de la situation. Après tout, Luka était belle, intelligente, avec combien de personnes était-elle déjà sortie ?

« - Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous préférez toutes les deux la compagnie des filles ? Ou bien des garçons ? Ou même des deux ? Ne manqua pas de relever Meiko qui n'en perdais pas une miette, curieuse comme elle était.

\- Pour ma part, je préfère celle des filles, souriait fièrement mademoiselle Reinhart, quant à notre chère Luka, et bien je ne prendrais aucun risque à affirmer qu'elle n'en préfère aucune !

\- C'est pas vraiment une réponse, ça, souffla la brune insatisfaite.

\- Et bien attends ton tour pour poser une question, c'est le mien ! s'écria Lily qui semblait se réjouir d'avoir été choisi. Oh oh... rit-t-elle lorsque la bouteille comme animée par la main du destin pointa la seule personne dont je voulais à la fois savoir mais éviter les révélations. Action, ou vérité, Luka ?

\- Tu sais bien que je déteste m'étendre sur ma vie privée, très chère, répondit la rose avec dédain.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, Luka. Alors, pour rebondir sur la vérité précédente, je te défie de m'embrasser. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, peu sûre d'avoir bien entendu les quelques mots qui venaient de sortir de cette bouche que je n'avais absolument pas envie d'imaginer sur celle de mon amante. Elle avait vraiment osée ? Alors qu'elle courrait ouvertement après Gumi ? C'était quoi, une provocation ? Son côté libertin ? Je fermai les poings, serrai les dents, et attendait dans ce silence pesant qui semblait durer des heures.

« - Tu rêves, répondit sèchement la rose sur son ton habituel pour mon plus grand réconfort.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, et si tu refuses de venir à moi, fit notre hôte en se rapprochant de ma rose, et bien, c'est moi qui viendrait à toi. »

Je n'aimais ni le ton sur lequel elle avait soufflé ces mots sur son visage, ni ses doigts qui s'étaient subitement posés sur le menton de la jeune femme. J'avais bien du mal à croire ce qui était en train d'arriver. Cette soirée était un cauchemar, c'était bien la dernière fois que j'acceptais d'aller quelque part. Et si jamais, ce que je croyais arrivait, alors je n'avais aucune idée de l'état dans lequel cela allait me laisser. Y avait-il quelque chose, autour de moi, que je pouvais lui lancer au visage, ou bien devais-je respecter spectatrice de cette terrible et silencieuse humiliation pour ma fierté ? Mes yeux restaient rivés sur les lèvres de la blonde, qui peu à peu, s'approchaient de celles qui m'avaient appartenues, jusqu'à ce que j'imagine leurs respirations se mêler.

« - Ce jeu est vraiment débile, affirma Luka en posant sa main sur le visage de son amie qu'elle repoussa. »

J'avalais ma salive comme si plusieurs lames de rasoir s'y étaient mêlées. Je sentis mon corps se relâcher, mes paumes me faire mal tant mes ongles s'y étaient enfoncées. Seigneur, c'était passé si près. Pourquoi Luka avait-elle refusé si c'était déjà arrivée ? Refusait-elle de s'afficher ?

« -Oh, Luka, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! Mais si tu insistes, changeons de jeu. Est-ce que vous connaissez « je n'ai jamais » ? »

Encore un jeu débile ? Je secouai la tête positivement, et mes amies en firent de même. Ce n'était par parce que nous avions à peine seize ans, que l'on était néophytes des jeux à boire. Celui-ci consistait, tout à tour, à énoncer une situation. Si celle-ci avait été vécue, il fallait boire une gorgée. Lily envoya la première tournée de bières plus qu'attendues, la partie pouvait démarrer. Le positif dans cette histoire, était qu'il n'y avait aucune action, juste des révélations, et après ce qu'il venait de se passer, je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir.

« - Bon, on va dire que c'est mon tour du coup, étant donné que Luka n'a pas respecter les règles précédentes. A tour de rôle, dans le sens horaire ! »

Et c'était mieux ainsi, je remerciai le ciel que le baiser n'ait pas eu lieu. Nous observions toutes la blondes réfléchir en titillant ses lèvres avec le goulots de sa bouteille de bière encore pleine. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Avait-elle envie de lâcher une autre bombe ?

« - Je n'ai jamais... commença-t-elle alors que nous restions scotchées à ses lèvres, embrassée une fille ! Commençons soft, s'amusait-elle de nouveau. »

Bien évidemment, tout le monde porta la bouteille à sa bouche, avant que la blonde ne nous interrompe subitement.

« - Avec la langue ! »

Je relevai les yeux, avais-je bien entendue ? C'était vraiment gênant. J'observai Meiko lever un sourcils interrogateur avant d'éloigner sa bière de sa gorge assoiffée. Il ne fut pas surprenant de voir Lily descendre une profonde gorgée en quelques secondes, bientôt suivit de la rose, et à mon plus grand étonnement, Gumi en fit de même. Je suivis donc le mouvement, et fit passer une gorgée du liquide amère entre mes lèvres.

« - Et bien, intéressant, fut surprit l'universitaire en me fixant de façon un peu trop pressante.

\- Je croyais que c'était juste un smack, s'écria le garçon manqué en nous regardant à tour de rôle Gumi et moi.

\- Un smack ? Quel smack ? ne manqua pas de relever notre hôte.

\- Bah un action ou verité quand on avait douze ans, Miku devait embrassé Gumi, je pensais pas que ça avait été à ce point. »

Parce que ça ne l'avait pas été, cette gorgée avalée n'avait rien à avoir avec Gumi, heureusement que ce baiser entre mon amie et moi était arrivé, ça me donnait une belle excuse. Mais du coup, qui est-ce que la gorgée de la verte concernait ? Pouvait-ce s'agir de Lily ?

« - Miku ! fit une voix me tirant de mes pensées alors que tous les regards étaient posés sur moi. C'est ton tour.

\- Hmmm, marmonnai-je en réfléchissant à une question qui n'en dirait pas trop sur moi mais qui me permettrait de boire. Je n'ai jamais... hésitai-je, je n'ai jamais été ivre morte. »

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de quoi demander, alors sortis la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit en observant ma bière que je portai aussitôt à ma bouche. Etonnement, nous ne fument que deux à boire, et pas celles à qui on penserait, quoique... Je regardai la blonde avaler une gorgée de plus, ou deux et surprenait mes camarades à ne pas en faire autant. Alors comme ça, Luka n'avait jamais abusé de l'alcool au point d'être totalement à l'Ouest ? Je savais que Gumi ne buvait jamais beaucoup, même Meiko qui se retrouvait très vite pompette avait une résistance à l'alcool impressionnante.

« - Quinze ans et déjà dépravée, tu es pleine de surprise. »

Je portai un regard à la fois découragé et accusateur à la grande qui venait de me précéder. On aurait presque dit qu'elle flirtait avec moi à travers ses remarques et ses pics, et son regard qui ne me quittait que rarement.

« - Bon, c'est à moi, fit Meiko en attirant l'attention de toutes. Je n'ai jamais été attirée par les femmes ! »

C'était quoi le thème de la soirée ? L'homosexualité féminine ? Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les questions tournaient autour de ça ? Je pris une gorgée, évidemment. Lily et Luka en furent autant, puis la verte une nouvelle fois, et même la brune, que tout le monde dévisageait maintenant.

« - Quoi ? J'ai jamais dit que je n'appréciais pas de beaux atouts féminins !

\- T'es irrécupérable, fis la verte en pointant son nez vers le ciel, cherchant quelque chose à son tour. Je n'ai jamais fait semblant d'ignorer quelqu'un alors que cette personne m'intéresse. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. A qui faisait-elle allusion, à Lily, Luka, ou à elle même ? Je connaissais Gumi sur le bout des doigts, elle n'aurait jamais lâché quelque chose comme ça si ça ne la concernait pas un minimum. Etait-ce une nouvelle provocation à l'attention de Lily, essayait-elle de lui faire passer un message ? Je passai mon tour, obligée de reconnaitre que j'étais bien incapable d'ignorer Luka alors que j'en étais folle. Et comme je m'en doutais, ma voisine porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, ne quittant plus Lily du regard qui en fit autant, et entre ces deux prédatrices, je fut interpellée par la rose qui en faisait de même. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir que Luka s'annonça à son tour.

« - Je n'ai jamais utilisé un jeu stupide pour soustraire des informations à quelqu'un plutôt que de poser ouvertement la question. »

C'était direct. Froid, et direct. Peut-être même un peu trop. Son affirmation ne voulait rien dire et tout dire à la fois. Il ne fallait pas être née de la dernière pluie afin de comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion, et pourtant, tout le monde ignora cette remarque. Remarque qui sonnait comme des accusations, mais malgré ça, j'entamais déjà la deuxième moitié de ma bouteille, accompagnée de Meiko.

« - Tu ne bois pas ? fit cette dernière à l'attention de notre coureuse de jupon.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un jeu pour poser des questions, j'ai assez de franchise pour ça, souriait-elle de plus belle. Mais puis ce que c'est ainsi, corsons un peu les choses ! Je n'ai jamais... fais l'amour à une femme, enchaina-t-elle directement en finissant sa bouteille presque cul-sec. »

Je déglutis. Il avait fallut qu'elle pose cette question, mais pourquoi ? Savait-elle quelque chose ou bien était-ce de la simple curiosité ? Comme elle venait fièrement de l'annoncer, elle n'avait aucunement besoin d'un jeu pour poser des questions, et pourtant, elle ne m'avait pas jeter un seul regard en prononçant ces quelques mots. Devais-je mentir, faire semblant ? Ou bien continuer comme j'avais commencé, à me livrer entièrement. Qui allait boire, qui n'allait pas le faire ? Qui allait faire semblant, ou bien tout avouer ? Meiko et Gumi ne burent pas, mais Luka porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, qu'elle finit également cul-sec alors qu'elle était encore à moitié pleine. Je sentais mon estomac se nouer. Ne pas savoir si elle faisait référence à moi, ou à une autre, me mettais le ventre sans dessus dessous. S'il en était ainsi...

« - Et ben, on risque pas d'être soule ce soir, hein ? entendis-je à ma gauche en comprenant que cette question m'était adressée. »

Mais il était déjà trop tard, la dernière goutte de ma bouteille de bière vint bientôt rejoindre mes lèvres dans cette énième et dernière révélation, attirant maintenant toute l'attention sur moi.

« - Miku, c'est pas vrai ? reprit la brune surprise et déconcertée. Mais avec... »

J'essayais de rester concentrée sur le fond de ma bouteille vide qui se trouvait devant ma bouche lorsque mon regard alla machinalement se poser sur mon amante, qui, pour la première fois de la soirée, croisa rapidement le mien. Et il ne fallut qu'une seconde de trop, pour que cet échange pourtant furtif soit capté par toute l'assemblée ici présente.

« - Luka ! s'écria la blonde en se levant soudainement. Ne me dis pas que...

\- Putain, vous êtes sérieuses ? insista l'androgyne. Miku ? répétait-elle encore tandis que je gardais le silence. »

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur trembler dans ma poitrine tandis que ni moi ni la rose n'avait réfuté ce que tout le monde pensait mais n'avait encore pas osé prononcer. Mon pieds tapait contre le sol de façon rapide et répétée, alors que j'entendais la plus âgée d'entre nous se lever à son tour, et attraper une bière en soupirant avec agacement devant toutes ces questions.

« - Luka ! Criait maintenant presque la blonde pour attirer son attention. Après tout ce que tu m'as toujours répété, ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment fait ça ?!

\- Tout ce que tu lui as toujours répété ? repris-je en interrogeant la troisième année à mon tour qui ne daignait même pas me regarder.

\- Sérieux, occupez-vous de vos affaires, répondit-elle sèchement et agacée. Je vais m'en chercher une fraiche, reprit-elle en posant la bière à peine entamée sur la table. »

Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de laisser son agacement paraitre à ce point, en fait, c'était seulement la seconde fois que je la voyais ainsi. j'arrivais à me mettre à sa place, à me sentir jugée, submergée de question, d'interrogations, et même d'accusations. Je ressentais la même chose qu'elle. Mais ce n'était pas son agacement qui m'intéressait, mais plutôt ce que Lily avait dit quelques minutes avant. Cette dernière n'avait pas perdue de temps et l'avait suivi jusque dans la cuisine dans laquelle elles avaient toutes les deux disparues, me laissant seule avec mes deux compères, et ces questions sans réponses.

« - Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, soufflais-je en sentant mon cœur trop lourd. Surement pour éviter ce genre de situation, ajoutai-je en me demandant ce qu'il se tramait à l'intérieur de la maison. »

Je n'avais pas envie d'avouer que j'avais en fait peur du jugement des autres, mais aussi peur d'admettre ce qui était arrivé, et que ca ne signifiait probablement rien. Je n'avais pas envie d'admettre que je courrais après quelques minutes de bonheur par-ci par là, comme un chien après son os, désespérée, à m'accrocher à quelque chose qui n'existait surement pas. Comment pouvais-je expliquer tout ça ? J'aurais surement finit par tout avouer, mais pas si vite, et pas de cette façon. Et après tout, cette histoire ne concernait pas seulement moi.

La curiosité était trop forte, et je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre sur des explications que je n'avais pas envie de donner, alors, sans dire un mot, je me dirigeai à mon tour là où j'avais aperçu les filles pour la dernière fois.

« - _Tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler_ , entendis-je lorsque j'approchai près de la porte. »

Je reconnu la voix de la blonde dans la cuisine, que j'entendais ouvrir le frigo pour le refermer sur le bruit de plusieurs bouteilles. Je m'approchai un peu plus, me décalait sur le côté, juste assez pour pouvoir jeter un œil sans me faire voir. Les deux filles étaient là, Luka appuyée contre la table, une bière à la main. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'espionner, mais j'avais surpris une conversation que je ne voulais absolument pas interrompre. Il fallait que je sache.

« - _Qu'est ce que tu fais de toutes ces belles paroles dont tu m'as fais part, hein ?_

\- _C'est arrivé une fois, c'est tout._

 _\- Une fois de trop, oui ! Tu fais quoi de la différence d'âge, et de tout le reste ? Tu m'avais pourtant affirmé qu'il ne se passerait rien._ »

Je sentais mes oreilles chauffer en entendant parler de moi, mon cœur accélérer, tandis qu'un sentiment de mal-être commençait à naitre dans mon estomac.

« - _Enfin, je te comprends_ , entendis-je de nouveau. _Elle est intelligente, étonnement persévérante, elle a du caractère, et incroyablement mignonne_. _Et ce jean moulant lui fait un vraiment un..._

 _\- J'ai compris !_ la coupa la plus grande _._ »

Je sentais maintenant mes joues rougirent. Il fallait reconnaitre que c'était très flatteur d'entendre de tels compliments sortir de la bouche d'une aussi belle femme, mais malgré ça, l'attitude de Luka ne me laissait qu'un sentiment amère.

« - _Je te répète qu'il n'y a rien entre nous._

 _\- Alors tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je jette mon dévolu sur elle, je suppose ?_

 _\- Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà jetée sur sa voisine._

 _\- Je suis une femme complexe et difficile à satisfaire_ , s'amusa la joueuse une fois de plus. _Ca te pose problème ?_

\- _Absolument aucun_ , entendis-je sèchement en sentant mon cœur me faire mal.

\- _Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tes doigts semblent s'enfoncer dans le bois de cette table ?_ »

La troisième année resta silencieuse à cette remarque qui m'avait percuté, en descendant sa bière comme un simple verre d'eau. J'arrivais à la sentir contrariée, agacée, encore plus qu'auparavant. Son regard se faisait à la fois fermé et fuyant.

« - Tu es jalouse, Luka.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Ca suffit ! Fis-je en faisant irruption dans la pièce. Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais un problème, ou une situation à régler. Je ne suis pas un jouet.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Cette sensation qui remontait maintenant de mon estomac à ma poitrine était devenue insupportable. Je n'avais pas envie d'être le centre d'une conversation sans queue ni tête, dans laquelle je me sentais malmenée. Si je ne représentais rien, elle n'avait qu'à le dire en face. Je pouvais de nouveau sentir les ongles de mes doigts rentrer douloureusement dans ma peau, alors que le regard surpris de la blonde se dirigeait maintenant sur moi, et que celui de Luka, lui, restait toujours aussi difficile à déchiffrer. Je l'entendis soupirer, avant de la voir vivement quitter la pièce pour aller s'allumer une clope quelques mètres plus loin.

« - Tu veux pas être honnête avec toi-même, ne serait-ce que deux minutes, Luka ? insista Lily en la suivant aussitôt.

\- Mais foutez moi la paix, s'énervait la rose qui prenait habituellement soin de bien choisir ses mots.

\- Pourquoi ? Ca réveille ton cœur de glace ? ne la lâchait plus la grande. Ca suffit, Luka, tu n'es pas la seule a avoir souffert ! Grandis un peu, cesse de repousser tout le monde autour de toi ! »

Même moi avait du mal à supporter ces paroles qui se faisaient dures et lourdes. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Lily puisse lui parler ainsi, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. La rose était toujours si froide, toujours si forte, et ne laissait jamais quelqu'un lui parler de cette façon. Est-ce que la relation qui les liait était assez profonde pour qu'elles puissent chacune se permettre d'être à ce point honnête ? Mes oreilles n'en revenaient pas, et Luka n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier. Elle écrasa sa cigarette à peine fumée dans un cendrier improvisé, avant de prononcer quelque chose d'incompréhensible et de subitement s'en aller avec plus de colère dans le regard que je n'en avais jamais vu. Et puis, en me l'imaginant de nouveau, je comprenais peu à peu que cette colère n'était en faite que profonde tristesse. Lily, quant à elle, restée figée sur place, les bras croisés, avec une contrariété sur le visage que je ne pensais pas possible d'exister chez elle.

« - Tu devrais aller lui parler, fit elle en me regardant.

\- Pourquoi moi, c'est ta meilleure amie, non ? rétorquai-je.

\- Peut-être, mais elle ne m'écoutera pas.

\- Alors pourquoi m'écouterait-elle plus ?

\- Parce qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi, lâcha-t-elle l'air de rien tandis que mon cœur accéléra sans rien comprendre. Même si elle ne l'avouera jamais.

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu l'as entendu comme moi, soupirai-je douloureusement, je ne représente rien. Comment peux-tu croire qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi, désespérais-je.

\- C'est évident, affirma la blonde. Elle ne te regarde jamais. »

Sa remarque me percuta comme si une flèche venait de se planter dans ma poitrine. Elle avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle. Pourtant, je refusais de me convaincre, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Comment aurais-je pu ? Après tout, l'attitude qu'elle avait envers moi, les paroles qu'elle avait pu avoir, comment pouvait-elle penser de pareilles inepties ? Je ne pouvais pas nier que ces quelques mots m'avaient laisser plus que perplexe, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus ignorer les battements de mon cœur, et l'envie pressente de _lui_ courir après... Et dans la pénombre où elle avait disparue, dans laquelle je m'enfonçais maintenant, ne retentissaient que palpitations dans ma poitrine et questions dans ma tête.

 _...ou vérité ?_


	18. Chapter XVII

_Bonsoir,_

 _Je reviens vers vous pour un nouveau chapitre. Quand j'y pense, j'aurais pu le poster il y a déjà trois semaines, car au final je n'ai rajouté qu'une petite page pour le finir, lui aussi, plus tôt que prévu._

 _Je suis contente de constater que vous êtes encore là, plus ou moins nombreuses, mais présentes._

 _J'essaie de rester le plus fidèle possible à ce que j'avais imaginé, même si parfois, il est très tentant de s'égarer et sortir du chemin. Surtout lorsque je laisse guider mon inspiration par mon humeur. Pauvres personnages, ils en verraient de toutes les couleurs, même si, c'est déjà un peu le cas pour certains._

 _ **Blblblblbl'** : Il est toujours autant difficile pour moi d'écrire ton pseudo. C'est marrant, quand j'y pense, si tu lis mon histoire depuis ses tout début, ça signifie que ça fait déjà plusieurs années. C'est impressionnant, en fait. Ca fait deux ans ce mois-ci, que j'ai décidé c'écrire cette histoire. Et avec seulement 17 chapitres, je n'ose imaginer l'attente entre deux... Je suis en tout cas ravie et flattée que tu aimes autant, même si je n'ai absolument de la référence à laquelle tu fais ! J'espère que tu liras jusqu'à la fin, car cette histoire, je compte bien la terminer ! Et malheureusement, je pense ne pas m'avancer trop en pensant qu'une dizaine de chapitre pourra peut-être largement suffire._

 _ **Haki-senpa** i: Ta raison de vivre ? Carrément ! Imagine si je décide de tuer Miku, du jour au lendemain, sans raison ! En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu le prennes à coeur comme ça !_

 _ **Yolnosh** : La voici la voila, la suite ! Dommage, celle-ci risque de te frustrer. Je suis (bizarrement ?) contente que tu trouves ce chapitre différent de d'habitude. J'essaie de donner du réalisme à cette fiction (même si parfois c'est surement sur à imaginer) autant dans la description, dans le ressenti, que dans les paroles. Et appelons un chat un chat: quand on a envie... Et bien on a envie. Je n'avais pas envie de faire de Miku ce personnage uniquement faible et fragile, qui tout au long de l'histoire, de part son esprit bien trop fleur-bleue, attend que l'amour lui tombe dessus. Qui fait ça, de nos jours ? Rêver à la princesse charmante sans avoir de pensée peu catholiques. Et puis, comme tu dis, utiliser un langage un peu plus cru révèle parfois du réalisme._

 _ **BeautyFire** : Contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices ! Ca fait plaisir de voir de nouveau pseudo ! Avoir de nouveaux avis ! Si tu voulais la suite, la voila, plus courte mais j'espère pas moins interessante !_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter !_

* * *

 _HS: Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ou non, vous seul(es) pourrai(ent) me dire, mais je compte rééditer toutes les fictions qui me tiennent à coeur. Surtout les OS. Corriger les erreurs de temps, adapter à ma plume actuelle, sans trop changer le contenu. Car quand je me relis, mon dieu mais parfois je me demande comment j'ai pu avoir des commentaires aussi positifs. Non pas seulement par le côté culcul, mais aussi par la façon d'écrire bien trop simpliste. Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais des "V2" ou si je remplacerai tout simplement mes anciens textes par les nouveaux, j'attends vos conseils pour ça ! Merci à vous._

* * *

Chapitre XVII

 _Le ciel se brise..._

Sombre, l'obscurité dans laquelle je m'enfonçais pas à pas caressait ma peau sur laquelle mes poils se hérissaient les uns après les autres. Pourtant, jusqu'ici, la nuit m'avait parut bien plus douce que toutes les dernières. Le froid de la campagne était bien moins glaçant que celui de la ville, et la chaleur de la ville plus oppressante que celle de la campagne, que j'imaginai plus supportable dans cette immense propriété. Celle-ci semblait n'avoir aucune limite, alors que la fumée de cigarette que je pistais comme un Saint-Hubert se renforçait enfin. Dans quoi m'étais-je lancée, alors que chaque bruissement d'herbe écrasée sous mes pieds, chaque crissement du gravier du chemin sur lequel j'avançai, me rapprochai un peu plus de ce mur de glace que je m'étais jurée de franchir ? Quelques minutes seulement, et je me retrouvai face à elle, un tube de huit entre ses lèvres comme chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée, tandis que mes jambes ne cessaient de trembler. Et pourtant, je n'avais rarement été aussi déterminée.

« - Tu ne devrais pas rester là, tu vas attraper froid.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Miku ?

\- Rien, je suis juste venue te chercher.

\- Laisse moi tranquille, tu n'as rien à voir avec ça.

\- Bien sûre que si ! affirmai-je en attirant enfin son regard presque surpris. »

Je lui tenais tête pour la première fois. Ce fut bien moins difficile qu'imaginé, de prendre conscience que Luka, tout comme je l'étais, était humaine également. Et sous cette carapace, sous ce mur qu'elle avait bâti, brique après brique, se trouvait aussi un cœur battant. J'en étais persuadée. Je fis quelques pas, me retrouvai face à elle, assise sur le rebord d'un vieux puits condamné, alors que l'unique point lumineux dans la nuit, braise incandescente, semblait danser entre ses doigts et ses lèvres desquelles s'échappaient régulièrement l'épais brouillard blanchâtre qui disparaissait aussi tôt. Au fond de moi, elle ne m'avait jamais parut aussi fragile. Mon corps avança machinalement vers le sien, mes bras passèrent dans son dos alors que je sentais maintenant sa tête contre ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? murmurait la grande dans mon pull à col roulé.

\- On appelle ça un câlin, lui apprenais-je. C'est censé réconforter les gens. »

Et alors que je m'étais préparée à me faire rejeter, je sentis ses doigts agripper mes vêtements silencieusement et l'étreinte se resserrer. J'attendais, sans bouger, presque figée dans le temps, que mon cœur et mon esprit se calment. Ces quelques minutes, apaisantes, avaient un gout inespéré. J'aurais voulu qu'elles durent encore, qu'elles s'éternisent, et que jamais elles ne s'effacent.

« - Rentrons, c'est toi qui va attraper froid. »

Et sous ces étoiles que je ne quittais plus des yeux, qui m'avaient ce soir donné plus de courage que nécessaire, me rappelais que nous n'étions pas seules, même si pendant cinq minutes, j'aurais souhaité que le reste du monde disparaisse.

Je devinai les regards curieux posés furtivement sur nous lorsque nous rejoignîmes nos camarades dans le salon dont la cheminée crépitait et dégageait une douce odeur de fumé. Elles avaient toutes beau faire semblant de regarder ailleurs, et discuter entre elles, j'avais parfaitement conscience que Luka et moi étions le centre des conversations. Lily s'approcha de la rose, l'air fermé, renfrogné, et lui fit face. Les deux se défiaient du regard et aucune ne semblait avoir envie de baisser les armes. La blonde s'approcha un peu plus, assez pour que son souffle de dragon berce quelques cheveux de la plus grande, puis leva le bras. Je vis aussitôt le visage de la troisième année se décrisper, lorsque ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur le sommet du pieds du verre en cristallin de forme conique que son amie lui tendait, dont la couleur rosâtre semblait se réverbérer tout autour.

« - Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

\- Je sais que tu ne résistes pas à un Cosmopolitain, surtout lorsqu'il est parfaitement réalisé par mes soins.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, sourit enfin la rose en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Il est parfait. »

Voila qui me rassurait, je préférais les voir s'entendre que se disputer et ne plus s'adresser la paroles. C'était amusant, de voir que même avec quelques années de plus, elles arrivaient encore à se chamailler de cette façon. Ca avait presque un côté mignon, de les voir là, toutes les deux, partager ce quelque chose de spécial. J'en était même un peu jalouse.

« - Vous nous en voudrez pas, mais on a commencé sans vous. »

La brune à la délicatesse légendaire avait déjà les joues rouges et les pupilles dilatées, j'aurais pu croire qu'après un deuxième cocktail mystère, elle s'effondrerait, mais j'ignorais qu'elle en était déjà à son troisième. Elle était irrécupérable, mais je savais qu'il lui fallait bien plus que ça pour l'achever. Peu pour la mettre dans cet état, bien plus pour la mettre au tapis. Mon attention fut soudain attirée par le bruit de la glace s'entrechoquant près de mes oreilles, comme un délicat murmure.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, Lily la surveille, même si ça ne se voit pas. »

J'attrapai le verre qui s'offrait à moi, dont la couleur vive du liquide ne faisait que m'indiquer à peu près la quantité d'alcool qu'il contenait. Pourtant, l'odeur fruitée qui s'en dégageait était plutôt agréable. Je le portai à mes lèvres, que je posai à peine sur le bord pour ne pas m'y risquer. C'était plutôt sucrée. J'observai maintenant la jeune femme dont les lèvres attirantes et rosées trempaient de nouveau dans l'alcool qui n'avait du pamplemousse que sa couleur. Je la trouvais vraiment belle, et tellement classe, encore plus avec son verre à martini entre ses doigts fins. Je les imaginai déjà sur moi, me caresser les hanches, tandis que ses yeux bleus brûlaient ma peau. J'avalai le contenu de mon verre en plusieurs gorgées qui me brulèrent la gorge, qui ne firent qu'attiser un peu plus le brasier que je sentais déjà naître au creux de mes reins et qui serait très difficile d'étouffer.

« - Je propose qu'on continue cette soirée autour de la piscine ! proposa l'hôte de la soirée qui ne comptait surement pas ses verres.

\- C'était pour ça les maillots ! affirma le garçon manqué en tirant son short de bain et sa brassière de son sac fière d'arriver encore à faire deux gestes sans s'écrouler.

\- Les maillots ? »

Je regardai les visages devant moi, les uns après les autres, comme si cette histoire de piscine était une évidence, alors qu'un silence presque gênant avant gagné la pièce. Je m'attardai un peu plus sur celui de ma voisine, dont le regard fuyant n'arrivait plus à croiser le mien. Je leva i un sourcils en comprenant très vite que j'étais la seule ici, à ne pas avoir pris le mien.

« - J'ai peut-être très légèrement oublié de te prévenir, souriait maintenant la verte de façon embarrassée.

\- Sans déconner ? »

J'avais conscience que Gumi avait sans doutes eu beaucoup de choses à penser aujourd'hui, surtout entre nos révélations et confidences. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas lui en vouloir, mais ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir blasée que cette soirée s'arrête ici pour moi. Pendant quelques secondes, j'avais aimé penser que l'eau de cette piscine arriverait peut-être à calmer mes ardeurs, mais j'allais devoir faire autrement.

« - Viens avec moi, fit soudainement la blonde en se levant et me faisant signe de la tête. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour toi. »

Je la suivi silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre au premier, après avoir fini de vider mon verre sous la déception de ne pouvoir faire trempette. Nous arrivâmes jusqu'à une pièce, plutôt grande et sobre, dont la décoration était plus épurée que j'aurais pu l'imaginer. Pour une personne avec des moyens, elle se contentait de peu. Et puis, la grande ouvrit une seconde porte, qui cette fois donnait sur un dressing aussi grand que la chambre, dont les penderies et placards débordaient. Ceci expliquait cela. Une fois de plus, je ne fus guère étonnée, cela ressemblait finalement parfaitement à l'idée que je m'étais fait des riches. Ce n'étais pas comme si je vivais comme une pauvre, bien au contraire, mais le contraste était flagrant.

« - Essaie ça, me fit la blonde alors que ma curiosité était partie s'aventurer dans les dizaines de paires de chaussures parfaitement rangées. Je l'ai acheté quand j'avais ton âge, il va peut-être t'aller. »

J'attrapai le maillot de bain deux pièces que Boucle d'Or me tendait. Un bikini blanc dont la taille et la forme du haut me laissaient un peu perplexe. Il avait l'air d'en montrer plus qu'il n'en cachait.

« - Et tu portais ça à quinze ans... ? demandais-je un peu dubitative.

\- Bien sûre, pourquoi ? »

Parce qu'il fallait déjà avoir de quoi le remplir, ce qui n'étais absolument pas mon cas, et parce qu'il fallait avoir l'occasion de porter ce genre de maillot affriolant. Je ne manquais pas de confiance en moi, mais la sienne devait avoir explosé le thermomètre.

« - Retire ton haut qu'on regarde s'il te va, fit la grande en soulevant soudainement mon pull. »

Je sentis mes joues rougirent avant même de pouvoir réagir alors que mon ventre était entièrement découvert. Elle n'avait décidemment aucune gêne. Et pourtant, malgré ma tête qui me soufflait que cette situation était étrange, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la laisser faire. Je sentis ses mains me frôler alors qu'elle retirait entièrement le pull qui me couvrait, ses doigts toucher ma peau lorsqu'elle le fit glisser. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma nuque, et mon corps frissonner.

« - Je te laisse l'essayer, entendis-je à mon oreille avant de comprendre qu'elle se retournait. »

Je dégrafai mon soutien-gorge, en jetant un coup d'œil derrière pour vérifier qu'elle ne m'observait pas, avant de le poser sur le lit et d'attacher le haut qu'elle me prêtait. Je me sentais terriblement gênée.

« - Il est trop grand, soufflai-je sans me retourner. »

Je sentis de nouveau les mains de la blonde me frôler alors que ses doigts s'attardaient à resserrer et attacher le nœud derrière mon dos. Le premier me fit sursauter, le second me fit trembler. Je sentais mes jambes lourdes alors que mon corps entier se réchauffait. Sa respiration paraissait telle une brise dans un désert brulant. Cette femme, aussi provocante qu'irrésistible arrivait à me mettre dans tous mes états.

« - Je comprend pourquoi Luka s'intéresse à toi, souffla-t-elle de nouveau en passant devant moi, les yeux rivés sur la base de mon cou dénudé. Tu as vraiment quelque chose de spécial, souriait-elle maintenant. »

Je sentais son regard me dévisager comme si elle me rencontrait pour la toute première fois avant de la voir descendre sur ma poitrine à peine couverte sur laquelle elle s'attardait silencieusement, lèvres étirées. L'espace qui nous séparait se raréfia lorsqu'elle fit un pas en avant pour réajuster à nouveau le haut qui me couvrait, j'avais du mal à déglutir.

« - Mais tu sais, si tu cherches une femme romantique qui te clamera tous les jours haut et fort ce qu'elle ressent et ô combien elle t'aime, tu devrais passer ton chemin, ce n'est absolument pas son genre. »

Ma gorge était incroyablement sèche alors que la température de la pièce semblait avoir soudainement prit plusieurs degrés. Je sentis soudain ses doigts écarter une mèche de cheveux de mon visage, alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient un peu plus, avec une sensualité à laquelle il était difficile de dire non. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'elles me faisaient terriblement envie.

« - Si tu veux t'amuser, Miku, je pourrais te faire découvrir des choses dont tu ne soupçonnes pas l'existence même. »

Sa respiration caressait mes lèvres. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine au point d'avoir l'impression que celle-ci allait exploser. Mon attirance pour les femmes ne m'avait jamais parut aussi évidente.

« - C'est très flatteur, fis-je en posant mes doigts sur les siens. Mais... C'est elle que je veux, ajoutai-je en retirant délicatement sa main. »

Son regard changea, son sourire se transforma. Son visage se fit soudainement plus naturel, apaisant. Comme si la fille qui était face à moi, une demi-seconde auparavant, avait tout à coup disparu.

« - C'est ce que je voulais entendre, souri-t-elle de façon réconfortante. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je ne devrais pas avoir à m'en faire. »

Je restai plus que perplexe face à cette réaction, avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de me tester. S'inquiétait-elle autant pour son amie, au point de devoir s'assurer que j'étais vraiment sérieuse à son égard ? Je restais mitigée entre cette bienveillance qu'elle avait envers Luka, et le fait qu'elle ose se comporter ainsi vis à vis de moi, car même si tout cela n'était que pour se rassurer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester convaincue que ce côté séductrice et entreprenante faisait entièrement partie d'elle.

« - Même si, je me serais totalement laissé tenter si la situation avait été différente, prit-elle plaisir à ajouter. »

Jackpot. J'avais vu juste. Et si la satisfaction d'avoir raison aurait du me faire plaisir, cette réjouissance fut rapidement interrompu par le bruit de raclement de gorge que j'entendis bientôt près de la porte de la pièce, alors que j'écarquillai maintenant les yeux.

« - Luka, s'écria la blonde. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Un moment, répondit la rose, les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

\- Tout, continua-t-elle le regard aussi froid que les glaciers d'Antarctique.

\- Alors arrête de faire trainer tes oreilles, lui fit remarquer Lily avant de quitter la pièce l'air de rien, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. »

Je n'étais pas très sûre de savoir comment réagir alors que je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise, comme si elle venait de nous surprendre à faire quelque chose que nous n'aurions pas du. Et bien que ce soit à moitié vrai, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui lui traversait maintenant la tête alors que ses yeux céruléens me fixaient maintenant silencieusement depuis plusieurs minutes. Cette sensation de mourir sur place, d'être traversée de part en part par un millier d'éclairs, elle était vraiment la seule à pouvoir me le faire vivre. Et puis, elle s'éloigna, aussi silencieuse qu'elle était arrivée, sans dire un mot.

Je me retrouvai bientôt le corps entièrement immergé dans l'eau de la piscine chauffée des Reinhart qui avoisinait au moins vingt-cinq degrés. Un peu plus, et elle ce serait transformé en jacuzzi improvisé, même si c'était inutile puisque la famille en possédait un également, juste à côté du bassin. A défaut de ne pouvoir être riche, être amie avec des personnes aisées pouvait avoir des avantages. Pourtant, la piscine, la jacuzzi, ou tout autre signe de richesse ou possession n'avait actuellement aucune importance pour moi, je n'étais obsédée que par la troisième année, dont le corps, à peine recouvert d'un maillot de bain deux pièces noir de geai, faisait monter la chaleur de mon corps bien au dessus de celle de l'eau dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je l'observai discuter avec Lily à l'autre bout de la piscine, ma tête posée sur mes bras croisés sur le rebord, sans aucune envie de le cacher. Pourquoi faire ? Tout le monde était au courant, maintenant, alors, pourquoi me priver ? Et puis, ce n'étais pas comme si ses cheveux relevés sur sa tête, découvrant entièrement sa nuque, ses clavicules et ses épaules, m'aidaient à ne pas regarder. Sans parler de son dos entièrement nu. Sa peau était tellement parfaite, elle paraissait si douce, elle _était_ si douce. Et ses lèvres qui ne comptaient même plus les cosmopolitains, venaient me hanter dés que je fermais les yeux cinq minutes. Je ne faisais que penser à elle, en permanence, et en toutes circonstances.

« - Miku ! »

Le temps de me retourner à l'appel de mon nom, je sentis ma tête s'engouffrer dans une masse malléable dans laquelle j'étouffais déjà. Je reconnus tout de suite la poitrine de ma meilleure amie, à la fois douce et voluptueuse. C'était comme enfouir sa tête dans un énorme coussin à mémoire de forme. Lorsque je repris enfin ma respiration, les bras de la verte se posèrent sur mes épaules alors que sa tête se cala vers mon oreille. Son corps se rapprocha du mien, porté par le poids de l'eau, alors que mes mains se resserrèrent machinalement autour de sa taille.

« - Sourie un peu Miku, on est là pour s'amuser, non ? souffla-t-elle discrètement à mon oreille. »

Je rapprochai un peu plus la jeune fille de mon corps avant de la serrer très fort entre mes bras, comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Plusieurs années mêmes. Nous avions toujours été très proches, même physiquement, mais en grandissant, ces moments de contact physique et intimes avaient commencé à se faire plus rares, jusqu'à cesser presque d'exister. C'était agréable, et réconfortant, de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, peau contre peau, alors que je sentais presque les battements de son cœur en rythme avec le mien. A une époque, on aurait pu nous croire en couple.

« - Vous avez pas l'impression de m'oublier ? S'écria soudain la brune en avançant vers nous comme une grenouille. Regardez ce que j'amène ! »

Le garçon manqué s'avançait vers nous avec autant de grâce qu'un canard estropié, dans son short de bain toujours très féminin, en poussant devant elle un matelas gonflable sur lequel était posé plusieurs bouteilles de bières ainsi que divers amuse-gueules et paquet de chips. Elle ne perdait pas le nord. Cette fille avait un trou noir à la place de l'estomac. N'avait-elle pas bu assez ? Quand ma camarade, toujours dans mes bras, se servit, je l'imitai en attrapant la bouteille la plus proche de moi dont je dévissais aussitôt la capsule pour la porter à ma bouche. L'alcool avait un gout beaucoup moins prononcé qu'en début de soirée. Accompagné de quelques feuilletés au fromage, c'était parfait.

« - Si tu te demandes comment tu pourrais attirer son attention, j'ai une petite idée derrière la tête, chuchota de nouveau ma voisine alors que son souffle caressait mes oreilles. »

Je jetai un œil de l'autre côté de la piscine, avant d'éloigner le visage de ma meilleure amie pour observer l'expression de son visage que je trouvais bien assurée. Son sourire et ses yeux verts parlaient pour elle. Il ne me fut pas une seconde de plus pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Etait-ce l'alcool, qui ce soir, les rendait toutes à la fois sûres d'elles et provocantes ? Qui faisait grimper les tentations jusqu'à leur paroxysme ? Car si j'avais été entièrement libre, après ces quelques verres, je n'aurais sans doute pas autant réfléchi pour savoir si je pouvais m'emparer de ces lèvres, là, qui se trouvaient seulement à quelques centimètres des miennes.

« - Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus. C'est pas comme si on l'avait jamais fait, après tout. »

Je sentais maintenant son souffle titiller mes lèvres alors que je pouvais presque les sentir me frôler. Alors elle ne rigolait pas ? Ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte contre moi, alors que je me sentais de nouveau totalement perdu entre ce que mon corps réclamait, et ce que mon cœur voulait. Quand les battements de celui-ci redoublèrent, je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher mon amante du regard qui ne quittait jamais mon esprit. Et lorsque ses yeux dont le bleu était plus profond que celui de l'eau même rencontrèrent les miens, mon cœur se tût.

« - Qu'est ce que je te disais ? entendis-je sourire la fille aux cheveux verts lorsque je sentis sa tête se poser sur mon épaule. J'arrive déjà à sentir leurs regards nous bruler la peau. »

Ca avait vraiment marché ? Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, notre Gumi, calme et sérieuse, jouerait de tentation et de provocation pour attirer une femme ? Et si toute l'attention de la blonde qui nageait déjà dans notre direction avait été captée, je ne pouvais pas ignorer la satisfaction d'avoir moi aussi, gagné au moins un regard.

« - Tu permets que je te l'emprunte, demanda aussitôt Lily en passant son bras autour de la taille de la verte pour la ramener vers elle. Avant qu'elle ne se jette à nouveau sur toi, prit-elle la peine d'ajouter comme si son égo venait d'en prendre un coup. »

J'acquiesçai d'un sourire qui n'en disait pas moins, avant de me retourner pour de nouveau enfouir ma tête dans le creux de mes bras, posés sur le rebord de la piscine. Malgré tout ce qu'avait pu dire Gumi sur la blonde, malgré sa petite provocation, celle-ci semblait porter un réel intérêt à la verte. Après tout, j'aurais juré ne pas avoir inventé cet agacement dans son regard, un peu plus tôt. Et la technique de ma meilleure amie semblait marcher à merveilles. Elle s'en sortait bien mieux que moi. J'en avais assez, assez de me plier en quatre pour essayer d'attirer _ses_ faveurs, assez de faire des pieds des mains pour capter _son_ attention. Et malgré ça, je continuais à le faire, j'étais irrémédiablement attirée vers _elle_ , comme l'étaient les papillons par la lumière, quitte à m'en brûler les ailes.

J'entendis ensuite quelqu'un sortir de l'eau, les gouttes qui venaient s'éclater au sol les unes après les autres attirèrent brièvement mon attention, et lorsque je levai enfin les yeux, je l'aperçu. Je l'observai faire le tour de la piscine, de sa hauteur écrasante alors que ma nuque souffrait presque de chercher ses yeux du regard lorsqu'elle passa près de moi. Je la vis s'arrêter pour remplir de nouveau son verre qu'elle porta délicatement à ses lèvres entre-ouvertes sur lesquelles je m'attardai. Et quand mon regard croisa enfin le sien qui se reflétait de sa parfaite couleur dans cet alcool rosé, je cru sentir tout mon corps s'embraser. Je poussai sur mes bras pour sortir non difficilement de l'eau qui n'arrivait ni à me rafraichir ni à éteindre la flamme qui ne cessait de brûler en moi. Le temps de me redresser, elle avait disparut. Je baissai les yeux, remarquai le chemin laissé par les gouttes d'eau sur les pavés bordant la piscine que je suivais en direction du jacuzzi quelques mètres plus loin, comme si elles me guidaient jusqu'à elle. Je la trouvai dans le bassin, ses yeux azurés perçant à travers la vapeur chaude comme un prédateur tapis dans l'ombre de la nuit, verre à la main. Ses jambes longues et fines, étendues dans l'eau, captèrent d'abord mon attention. Mon regard remonta ensuite lentement jusqu'à son ventre parfaitement plat que je découvrais presque une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à sa poitrine à peine couverte sur laquelle j'avalais plus que difficilement ma salive. J'entrai dans l'eau beaucoup trop chaude, pris place à ses côtés, et me forçai à ne pas me comporter comme un animal en manque. Détourner mon attention de sa magnifique silhouette, de son corps si parfait, du galbe de ses seins, de ses lèvres enivrantes, tandis qu'elle me fixait silencieusement, était une véritable torture.

« - Tu es très populaire ce soir, me fit remarquer la rose qui n'avait rien manqué du petit spectacle de ma meilleure amie.

\- Malheureusement pas auprès de tout le monde, répondis-je en ne la quittant de nouveau plus des yeux.

\- Ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire, reprit la grande en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

\- Parce que ça ne l'était pas. »

Je sentais son corps près du mien, sa jambe contre ma cuisse dont la température dépassait largement celle de ce bain à remous. Mon cœur implosait dans ma poitrine qui semblait bien trop étroite, alors que son souffle caressait presque mon visage. J'arrivai à sentir l'odeur qui se dégageait de ses cheveux se répandre tout autour de nous, nous envelopper. Son parfum mêlé à la vapeur me montait à la tête, je perdais la raison.

\- Tu reconnais que leurs lèvres t'attirent ?

\- Pas autant que les tiennes, la provoquai-je. »

Ces dernières qui me faisaient tant envie et que j'imaginais déjà posées sur les miennes s'étirèrent de la même façon que la nuit passée, lorsqu'elles parcouraient mon corps de leur douce chaleur humide. Les images et sensations qui accompagnaient les gestes auxquels je repensais me mirent en ébullition. Et pourtant, ni elle ni moi ne décidâmes d'effacer les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient. Je maudissais cette distance entre elle et moi, entre mes désirs et mes envies, je maudissais mon corps qui refusait de bouger alors que la seule pensée qui m'obsédait était de la dévorer. Et si elle aimait s'en amuser, alors je prendrais aussi plaisir à jouer.

« - Et après ça, tu comptes m'ignorer de nouveau, faire comme si je n'existais pas ? Chuchotai-je près de son oreille avant de saisir le verre entre ses doigts et me lever. Je retourne avec les autres, il fait beaucoup trop chaud ici. »

Je portai la coupe triangulaire à mes lèvres dont j'appréciai étonnement le goût. Peut-être que celui des siennes était toujours présent sur le cristal, ce qui rendait cette saveur si agréable et sucrée. Peu importait, il était déjà vide de toute façon. Je n'arrivais plus à les compter alors que cet énième verre m'avait définitivement privé de filtre ou de pudeur. Et pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi consciente et sûre de moi qu'après autant d'alcool sans en avoir aucun effet négatif. Que c'en était amusant.

« - Ah, t'es là ? s'écria la brune accompagnée d'une fidèle bière dont elle ne se séparait plus. T'arrives au bon moment, ça commence à devenir chaud par ici. »

Je me glissai dans l'eau à ses côtés avant de regarder dans la même direction que mon amie, et écarquillai les yeux. A seulement quelques mètres de nous, Gumi et Lily s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas une seule seconde alors que j'arrivais même parfois à deviner leur langue s'entremêler. Cette vision, digne d'un film pour adulte, me surprenait autant qu'elle me donnait envie de faire de même.

« - Et ben, je vois que certaines n'ont pas perdu de temps, remarqua la troisième année qui m'avait suivit.

\- Ca fait au moins une dizaine de minutes qu'elles sont comme ça, nous précisa Meiko. Et encore, là c'est plutôt soft. »

Je sentis la rose se glisser juste à côté de moi alors qu'il ne nous manquait que des popcorns pour compléter cette scène comme trois spectatrice attendant le dénouement d'un film qui n'arriverait jamais. Notre présence ne semblait absolument pas les déranger, si tant était qu'elles nous aient remarqué, bien évidemment. Combien de verre Gumi avait-elle bu pour se retrouver dans un état pareil ? Avait-elle au moins conscience de ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle ne m'avait pas parut très sobre un peu plus tôt, et pourtant, c'était surement la fille la plus raisonnable que je connaissais. Et si sa langue se trouvait maintenant dans la bouche de la blonde, c'est qu'elle le voulait bien.

« - Je vous préviens, si vous vous y mettez, je rentre chez moi en maillot de bain, et j'emmène les bières, nous menaçait maintenant le garçon manqué.

\- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver, la rassurai-je. »

Je pouvais sentir le regard de mes deux camarades sur moi, l'un interrogateur, l'autre accusateur. Je devinais lequel appartenait à qui, mais me sentais plutôt satisfaite de ces réactions. Surtout de l'une d'elles en fait. Cette incompréhension qui pesait dans l'air, était tout ce que je ressentais depuis des jours. Pourquoi ne pas la faire partager, après tout. Qui menait la danse, maintenant ? Et si j'avais jusqu'à présent l'impression que tous ces cocktails ne m'avaient fait aucun effet, je me rendis vite à l'évidence qu'en plus de me désinhiber, l'alcool me faisait jongler avec mes humeurs. Tantôt euphorique, tantôt contrariée, je n'arrivais définitivement plus à savoir ce que je voulais réellement. J'en avais mal à la tête.

« - Je vais me changer, soufflai-je en me frottant les tempes. »

Et la migraine ne tarda pas à arrivée. Le dernier cocktail que j'avais avalé était celui de trop. Je me sentais vaseuse alors que ma tête me tournait, et pourtant, je restais clairement lucide. Alcool et contrariété ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Je me dirigeai une fois sèche jusqu'à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Cette maison, incroyablement grande, était particulièrement silencieuse lorsque tout le monde se trouvait dehors. Je passai rapidement quelque chose de plus confortable, laissant tomber mon col roulé et pantalon moulant pour le reste de la nuit, ce n'était plus à cette heure-ci et avec le mal de crâne que je me traînais que j'allais faire des folies. Un simple short et un pull léger en coton feraient parfaitement l'affaire. En plus, il ne faisait absolument pas froid. Le sol semblait chauffer sous mes pieds, c'était vraiment agréable.

Je me posai dans le canapé face à la cheminée dont les braises qui brûlaient encore n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher leur dernier souffle. Ce silence apaisant ne pouvait me faire que du bien alors que ma tête semblait être à deux doigts d'exploser. Si je devais voir le bon côté des choses, je n'étais pas allongée par terre comme une larve, le nez dans mon vomi. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, mes paupières me semblant soudainement plus que lourdes. J'imaginai Meiko et Luka, que j'avais laissé seules en tête à tête, l'une essayant surement de noyer l'autre. Pourtant, ces derniers jours, ma camarade semblait s'être adoucie vis à vis d'elle. Etonnant. Je souriais maintenant, sans même m'en rendre compte, sur cette scène plus que risible que j'aimais repasser dans ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux de longues minutes plus tard, avant de me rendre compte que je m'étais assoupie, alors que je me sentais agréablement enveloppée dans une couverture qui n'était pas là un peu plus tôt. Je me redressai difficilement, frottai mes yeux comme si lundi matin était déjà là, et regardai autour de moi. Une buche brûlait dans la cheminée.

« - Comment tu te sens ? »

Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir la troisième année en short et t-shirt oversize qui laissait apparaitre ses clavicules. Ma tête me faisait maintenant moins mal. J'attrapai la tasse qu'elle me tendait avant de la voir s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« - C'est sucré, remarquai-je en laissant l'odeur envahir mes narines.

\- Thé au miel et au citron, ça t'aidera à faire passer la gueule de bois. »

Je pris une gorgée, c'était particulièrement sucrée, mais agréable en bouche. Cette douceur arrivait peut-être à faire passé le goût amer de l'alcool que j'avais encore dans la bouche.

« - Je me suis assoupie pendant longtemps ? Les autres sont encore dehors ? la questionnai-je.

\- Une vingtaine de minutes, et les filles sont parties se changer.

\- Je vois. »

Luka se montrait incroyablement douce et bienveillante, comme chaque fois que je me trouvais dans une situation difficile, en fait. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à lire la moindre émotion sur son visage, mais sa voix se faisait assurément réconfortante. Avait-elle veillée sur moi, le temps de ce micro-coma ?

« - Ce cosmopolitain était le verre de trop, fus-je obligée de reconnaitre.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir prit ? souriait-elle maintenant. »

Elle était démesurément belle. Et même si ses expressions souvent glaciales m'hypnotisaient, j'aimais encore plus ressentir la chaleur dans ses paroles. Cette femme, incroyable, était tellement paradoxale. Je n'arrivais jamais à anticiper ses réactions, à deviner ses pensées. Elle était tel un livre parfaitement fermé, dont la couverture, aussi intimidante pouvait-elle être, donnait envie de se plonger à l'intérieur.

« - Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, nous interrompit notre hôte qui arriva accompagnée de mes deux amies, mais il commence à se faire tard et certaines personnes ici ont du mal à faire deux pas. »

J'observai les trois filles qui nous rejoignirent dans la pièce lorsque les joues rouges et le sourire béat du garçon manqué me firent comprendre qu'elle ne tenait plus debout. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à atteindre sa limite ? C'était plutôt amusant de la voir aussi euphorique, même si elle se heurta sur chaque coin de meuble avant de venir s'effondrer sur le canapé sans prêter attention au fait qu'on était là. La demoiselle s'était allongée de tout son poids sur Luka et moi alors qu'elle frottait maintenant ses joues contre mes cuisses d'une curieuse manière.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est doux, murmurait-elle presque inconsciente. »

Je frottai gentiment sa tête comme on caressait un chat. J'aurais presque pu entendre des ronronnements sortir de sa bouche.

« - Je vous ai préparé deux chambres, je suppose que ça ne vous dérange pas de partager un lit ? ne plaisantait pas la blonde en nous regardant mon amante et moi.

\- Je vais dormir avec Gumi, bavait maintenant presque la brune. Sauf si madame préfère dormir ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle avait soudainement retrouvée toute sa lucidité.

\- Ferme la, ivrogne, lui suggéra la verte.

\- Je passe mon tour, laissa naturellement échapper Luka. Vos petites attentions sont certes délicates mais fort tendancieuses. Je prendrai le canapé, il est plus que confortable. »

Je cachai ma déception, une fois de plus. Je me heurtai de nouveau à un rejet. Du moins, c'était comme ça que je le ressentais. Se sentait-elle obligée de passer du feu à la glace dés que quelqu'un arrivait, ou bien était-elle tout simplement naturellement comme ça ? Car même si je composais d'habitude avec son éternelle indifférence, je ne pouvais ce soir m'en contenter.

Les bras croisés derrières ma tête, je n'arrivai à fermer l'œil. Je fixai le plafond depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Je ne cessai de me demander pour quelle raison étais-je venue ici, ou du moins ce que j'avais espéré. _Son_ attitude me préoccupait, la mienne également. Avais-je été correcte, ce soir, autant dans ma façon de parler que dans mon comportement ? Si la rose ne daignait s'ouvrir à moi, étais-je obligée, à mon tour, de me fermer à elle ? Cette jalousie que je pouvais ressentir, et cette envie d'être avec elle, faisaient ressortir une sombre part de moi. Je me découvrais une autre façon de penser, de mauvaises manières, et nombre de défauts. Arrivais-je encore à me reconnaitre ainsi ? Etait-ce elle, qui me rendait comme ça ? Ou faisait-elle simplement apparaitre une facette que je m'ignorais. Au fur et à mesure que je la découvrais, j'en apprenais un peu plus sur moi-même. Toutes ces réactions qui m'étaient inhabituelles avaient quelque chose d'effrayant. Et dans tout ça, je me découvrais une persévérance qui parfois m'impressionnait. Je ne m'étais jamais battu pour quelque chose, encore moins pour quelqu'un. Je n'en avais en fait jamais eu l'occasion. Mes nombreuses facilités m'avaient permis jusque là de faire plus ou moins tout ce dont j'avais envie. De très simples envies, mais qui me suffisaient. Une famille, des amies, des passions. La vie parfaitement normale d'une ado bien rangée, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'amour s'en mêle.

Je commençai à m'agacer alors que cette immense chambre était péniblement silencieuse. Avec toutes ces histoires, je me retrouvai seule dans mon lit. J'imaginai déjà mes deux meilleures amies se faire des confidences, ou s'étouffer mutuellement avec leurs oreillers, quand moi, n'avait que ma déception pour me tenir compagnie. Pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre ? Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on partagerait un lit. Meiko prendrait sans doute les trois quarts du lit double, je me retrouverai par terre pour finir la nuit, comme c'était déjà plus d'une fois arrivé. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Mais alors que mon envie de les rejoindre me démangeait de plus en plus, j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur le grincement du bois. Malgré le silence, je n'avais pas entendu les bruits de pas.

« - Ce canapé me donne mal au dos, justifia la troisième année qui referma derrière elle. »

Je suivais les mouvements de la rose sans la quitter une seule seconde des yeux. Ses doigts qui pressèrent la poignée, sa main qui passa ébouriffer ses cheveux, ses jambes qui l'une après l'autre s'avançaient vers le lit, sa poitrine qui se gonflait régulièrement sur sa respiration. J'observai ses hanches, ses mains qui descendaient dans le creux de son dos, comme pour se justifier de sa venue ici.

« - Je croyais qu'il était confortable, pris-je la peine de lui repréciser.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dormir dedans alors.

\- Pourquoi irais-je ? Alors que je peux partager un lit avec toi. »

Je me redressai lorsque la grande prit place sur le lit, face à moi. Sa cuisse frôlait maintenant la mienne et réveilla par la même occasion une étincelle que j'avais pourtant enfin calmé. Elle me défiait de nouveau de ce regard, celui-là même qu'il m'était impossible de quitter, celui dans lequel je pouvais me noyer.

« - Tu n'as vraiment pas froid aux yeux. »

Cette remarque, plus que pertinente, ne me donnait qu'un peu plus envie de me jeter sur elle, de lui ôter ce t-shirt qui n'aurait fait que me gêner, de faire ses lèvres miennes. Mais ces lèvres que j'aurais volontiers dévorer, s'ouvrirent bientôt sur des paroles que je n'avais que trop appréhender.

« - Miku, commença-t-elle sur un ton que je n'appréciai guère. Ce qu'il c'est passé la nuit dernière, c'était... »

A cet instant, et plus que tout au monde, j'aurais souhaité que cette belle bouche reste close. Car ce qui me terrifiait... Etait mon cœur brisé.

 _... en un millier d'éclats._

15


End file.
